A Run at Something Real
by Gwaeren
Summary: After the destruction of the Ring, Elrohir disappeared. Most believe him to be dead... but is he? SLASH/YAOI warning. AU Warning. Pairings not quite what one might guess.
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Author's blurb: I own nothing except the computer used to type this up, and the story itself. All characters are Tolkiens. Saying that only once, so I won't bore you to death later.

Thanks to: Haldir. Haldir and I played this out, co-writing the entire thing. All bow down and worship he who is Haldir. :-) And no, I'm not talking the elf who dies in the movie. cackles Haldir knows who Haldir is. S'all that matters.

This story is NOT "R" yet. It will be. It will border more adult scenes in far later chapters. If I get pulled, I'll try and post it on Library of Moria, so it's only tough nuggies. Anywho. Enjoy the story.

Update – 5/18/07 -- After a critique of another author's fic and getting a very nasty, vulgar response indicating that my fics were a expletive word for 'dung', I decided to look over this fic – and I've come to the conclusion that though I love the story, it needs heavy editing. I've removed the later chapters, and will be editing this fic more heavily from this point on.

I am STILL looking for another author who can help me co-write Haldir and Legolas in this fic. The writing ends about halfway through the story, and my frustrations with this have influenced my willingness to really edit further chapters. I truly wish I could continue this story!

// shared thoughts

'' unshared thoughts

I will try my hardest to use actual Elvish (Noldor or Sindar) when my elves speak it, but when unable, I will indicate as much in the text surrounding the speech. I also apologize to those who I know might be offended by the idea that all elves are capable of sharing thoughts, but it is quite essential to the plot, and I rather enjoyed this little talent when the idea was brought to my attention. I also have taken liberties as to how long Legolas and Gimli have remained in Middle Earth. I guess… I claim artistic license? Heh… yeah, so mildly (just mildly) AU, for my little discrepancies.

* * *

For as long as Silathil could remember, he'd worked for the Ricwold family on the outskirts of Gondor, just north of Dol Amroth, mucking stalls and tending to the horses, as they obeyed him without question - something no other could do.

Centuries had passed, and he'd seen one Master of the Ricwolds pass on after another, only to be replaced by a younger generation. Centuries! He'd been there for so long... Never riding far from the small town his "family" lived within. They'd told him long ago that he was an elf, and though the term meant little to him, it explained away a few oddities. His delicately pointed ears. The grace he held that no family member had. The fact he outlived each master of the Ricwold family, watching sadly as one would die only to be replaced by a younger generation.

He never once understood why he could control the gentle barnyard animals in ways the others could not. They seemed only to listen to him, and not hear those humans he lived with. And he never once mentioned how the forest called to him, how he seemed to understand the cries and laughter of the trees. And of course, the family had not mentioned there might be others like him.

Others as graceful.

As elegant.

Others that could hunt as he did. Others that heard the trees... heard the animals ... Others that would not die as he had not.

Even now, as he rode through the forests in the south of Gondor, he could only visit those like him in his dreams, unclear images of family, of dangers and love. He had no idea if these images were wishful thinking or forgotten memories of times long ago. He could not remember his childhood, after all. A soft cluck was given to his mount, slowing her down to slide from her back. He took no saddle, as he felt more comfortable riding without one.

It was silly, really. If he had another family besides the Ricwolds, why had they not found him by now? Was Gondor so utterly hard to navigate that no one knew of that little town he was in? Perhaps the mountains to the north made it difficult? He'd mused over this many times, brooding each time he was allowed time to take one of the stabled horses out on his own, which was fairly often. Had he friends before he found himself in his present state? Had he love? Siblings?

All he remembered now were scattered words of a language other than the one he spoke now: a language that felt much easier on his lips despite that fact.

But it would be time to return soon enough, and he needed to hunt. A bow was brought out and carried as if second nature, searching the wild with keen eyes for any game that would provide a decent meal for "his" family.

* * *

Fortunately, Haldir of Lórien and Legolas Thranduilion had met up in their separate travels. And unfortunately, as well, Haldir of Lórien and Legolas Thranduilion met up in their separate travels.

Three days had passed since they'd both been blessed and cursed with the other's company, talking naught of their unique reasons for being so far from home, and opting instead for thick silence. As the day before had been spent in boredom, slinging dry insults back and forth between one another, so it was with the current day. Before that though, they'd both agreed the logical course of action would be to travel north together to Lothlórien for a spell, before they made their way to the Grey Havens to join the last of their people on a ship to Valinor.

Legolas had not asked Haldir why he'd remained, and so the question was not offered back to him. It brought him some relief, as he did not think he wanted to share nay a bit of -anything- with the old March warden of Lórien, now that he'd bound himself to him for the duration of this long...long...long trip back. Elbereth help him not to strangle the fair warden before then.

Haldir, for his opinion on the matter, was just as regretful on his decision as well. It was also in his opinion that Legolas had spent -too- much time with a dwarf, and had picked up their nasty habits...what those were he had yet to pin point...but he was certain they were there. At present, they were not walking together, though they had one another in their sights, incase something ill should erupt.

"I say we stop for a spell." Legolas found himself calling shortly thereafter to his companion, halting his steps to prop his foot upon a fallen limb of a tree as he glanced back to the other elf. "What say you?"

Haldir was not far behind, having taken his time so as to put some sort of comfortable space between them. "I say that is the cleverest idea you have had all this day," he called back, softer though as he was coming upon the sun kissed elf, a hand raising to touch a low limb of a tree as he stepped under it.

"We could have gotten further, had you not tarried for so long along the River Ringlo," Legolas informed him, looking away to scan their surroundings with keen eyes. He stepped fully onto the branch to better see, and was suddenly aware of Haldir's presence at his left side.

"Yes, well..." the warden sighed, as if bored, though he said nothing else of it. Legolas only smiled secretively to himself, knowing he'd bested the quick tongued Galadhrim. It was enough. Chiding him over it further would make this victory no less sweet, and he was not one to gloat when he won. A sensation ran through him a moment later, a faint noise on the breeze, and he turned to look at Haldir.

"We are not alone in this forest, I fear," Legolas uttered instead of a gloat or reprimand, brows furrowing slightly as he canted his head slightly to listen. "Someone draws near...though I cannot hear the jumble of human thoughts in my mind." Haldir was mildly horrified that he hadn't noticed it until Legolas said something. But now as he paid attention...he thought he heard the soft whinny of a horse.

Curious.

Silently, a look was passed between the fair haired elves and, at the same time, bows were readied and arrows were drawn. They were ready for what they might find...and finally, on the same side.

* * *

Silathil only released a silent breath as his mare demanded that they return that much sooner. She was bored, and she made that fact quite obvious, whickering softly as she waited for her dark-haired rider to finish hunting. Already he'd managed two rather large, tender seeming rabbits, plump from the bountiful summer they'd had. One more would easily feed the family of four (five, if he included himself) that gathered at the table recently. The third sprightly creature was quickly shot down - hunting seemed easier that year as opposed to the last few... small creatures and large cropped up as if popping the seams of the forest itself, allowing none to go hungry for even a day since the break of spring months earlier.

Butter, the mare he'd taken for the trip, approached her handler once she deemed him finished and nudged his arm playfully, drawing laughter from his lips and distracting him unknowingly from those approaching. Even she did not notice the silent stalkers, preoccupied with hounding the one the humans called Silathil with head butts and non-threatening nips. He wove slender fingers through the fine lady's mane before giving her a reprimanding tap on her muzzle.

"None of that, now... we ought to get back before anyone wonders if we managed to fall in the river!" And with those words he mounted, his motions still retaining the fluidity only one of the first-born could have. He took his time, however, not heading toward home just yet, but resting upon the light-haired mare as he admired the sounds and scents of the forest. It was too calming... too pleasant... and he wished silently he wouldn't have to go back every time he went out; that there would be one day he could leave and not return and instead just keep riding over the White Mountains, across places he'd no name for save for in dreams.

* * *

For a long moment, Haldir had stood looking up at the limbs above them, and Legolas half expected him to take to the trees to stalk their visitor from over head. But he made no move to so, instead seeming to deem the limbs useless for his purposes, and started on through the trees and brush silently. Without a word, Legolas followed, bow in his left hand, two arrows in his right, ears following the sounds as Haldir did just as easily.

The sounds of mirth were evident to them, and this was the first thing that made them feel more relaxed, confident that the visitor in the forest had no ill intent. The man was already on his horse when they found him, his back to them as he led the mare through the trees with uncommon ease. Both were glad to see that he had heard no signs of them so close. Haldir, however, was not as relaxed as his Mirkwood counterpart. There was something familiar in the dark haired man's manner...something regal about his posture, and as if they were connected to the same brain, the Silvan Elves passed looks to one another as they had before, furrowed brows mirroring furrowed brows.

/Elf. /

Haldir thought it openly. Legolas' pupils seemed to dilate with his agreement as his eyes narrowed slightly, and he gave a nod of his head.

/But, why would an elf be here? What should we do?/ was his question. Haldir seemed to think about this, before offering his companion a sheepish shrug of his shoulder.

/I know not. Let us follow for a time, and see where he goes. I have no other plans. / With that, Legolas agreed, and so they began their trail, neither realizing just yet who it -really- was that they followed.

* * *

So. There's the first chapter, re-edited. This one has fewer changes than the later chapters will, simply for the fact that it's fairly short. Still, I'm in desperate need of an editor – someone to double-check my work. Catch the things I'm missing, and whatnot.

If you think you can do it, PM me! 


	2. Chapter 2 Recognition

Author's Note: Still working on the re-editing. Help would be welcomed. Still looking for another Haldir and/or Legolas.

Same disclaimer as in chapter 1.

* * *

Silathil did not know he was being followed, for though he was familiar in understanding the sounds humans made when in pursuit of him, he had no experience with those of his own kind since he'd been found. They moved more silently, like creatures of the forest themselves, and though he felt slightly uneasy where he was, there was no reason for him to be fearful.

He clucked softly to Butter, slender digits patting her neck before guiding her back toward the sleepy mountain town he knew as his home. Silver-grey orbs darted about nervously, despite not hearing anything dangerous within the forest's folds. As such he returned his bow into his lap, not lifting it to the ready, but keeping it within his grip in case the need arose to use it. His mare tossed her head at his motion, as if chastising him for such silly actions. She felt no ill intent within the woods, no creature beneath the forest's canopy that did not belong. Her handler was being overly cautious, she felt, but still listened to his commands, each gesture of his body, as he would guide her with a mere touch to her side or neck.

The ride was a lethargic one, despite how rigid he sat upon her, listening cautiously to the sounds of motion around him. Still nothing. When his eyes finally rested upon the smoke of a fire, shoulders sloped slightly in relief. Home was only a few minutes away, and it was apparent that someone was already cooking in one of the homes of the tiny village. A slight squeeze of his legs urged the mare faster, and Butter allowed a friendly snort before breaking into a trot, eager to be brushed down and fed. Once more, Silathil found himself laughing at his mount's personality, of her willingness to return home. It would be impossible to deny that a hot meal would be wonderful, as would a nice bath if he were allowed it. He felt filthy, even with the meager amounts of dirt that dusted his flesh.

* * *

/There is unease in his heart. He knows that we are here, yet he does not. I find this most disturbing./ Legolas admitted from beside the Marchwarden silently, a look cast to him for a moment before it rested again on the back of the man they pursued.

His arrows had been put away, though he still held his bow. They had no need to fear a kinsman. Haldir seemed to feel differently, as he still held both bow and arrow in one hand, though they were slack at his side.

/I get the impression that he is not familiar with the presence of his own kind, though that does not seem logical./ Haldir mused. /Unless he knows that we are here, and leads us onward to a trap./ Even he knew this was unlikely, and the unconcealed snort his companion gave carelessly let him know Legolas thought it just as absurd. Haldir cut him a narrowed eyed look of warning, his lips thinning, and virtually disappearing all together from his face in his stern and highly agitated state. It was a face Legolas took none too well, as he again snorted, and had to turn away so as not to see it.

/Leave it to a Thranduilion to get us found out,/ Haldir's mind practically hissed. Legolas appeared almost roguish in his mirth, eyes mischievous though he made no reply back. He had only to ruffle Haldir's feathers with a look, which is exactly what he'd done. Chalk up another point for the Prince!

For a moment the troubled look that had been on Haldir's face earlier disappeared. But it returned moments after as he sighed, trying to ignore his companion. He instead focused on the feeling of unease in his heart. There was something unwell about this elf before them. If only he could see his face...

He would get his wish sooner than he anticipated.

Silathil froze only yards from the break in the trees, whirling Butter about to peer through the blank faces of the trees. He could not see anyone there, though he knew now that someone had to be. No animal made that sound! Though he'd never once met a human that moved so soundlessly, they'd made what could prove to be a fatal mistake. Elven ears did not lie. His bow was raised, an arrow set to the string without a heartbeat's time, aiming into the shadows, though he knew not where he might need to fire.

"Come out! My horse knows these woods as well as I... you won't get away if you attempt to flee. Show yourselves!" Two. Somehow, he knew there were two. Pale lips pressed together, and he waited atop Butter's back for movement -- any movement. Butter was nearly prancing in fret now, eager to move... to attack or flee, she knew not. She felt her handler's emotions almost as well as she knew her own, and danger seemed to seep through her like wildfire.

The dark-haired archer did not move a muscle, however, and remained as poised as a king upon his throne, holding his aim steady, regardless of being uncertain of where to aim. His mind calculated where the two could be... most of the trees were simply too thin to hide behind, and so his marks were narrowed by nearly three quarters. Warily, he watched the few trunks that his mind told him could conceal figures, brows narrowing.

Who would be out in the forest? No one from his village, surely... he would have known if they'd taken horses out. And why did they follow in secret? How could they have followed in secret? Surely they were not human, or at the very least they were no human he'd ever encountered before.

Seconds ticked by, and to him they felt like millennia, his breathing coming much too slow for his current frame of mind. The questions kept whispering within his thoughts as he watched, waiting ever patiently for someone to show.

And see his face Haldir did. Not even a second later as the figure, having obviously heard the careless Elven prince snicker, whipped around his mare and aimed an arrow directly at the Marchwarden. The dark-haired Elf might not know this, as the two were well concealed, but Haldir was most aware of it.

As was he aware of whom he was looking at.

The gasp that left Legolas's lips was quite vocal, and for the moment his eyes had trained on his fair companion, before to the elf that aimed so readily in their direction.

"Elrohir!" the prince exclaimed. Could it be? Was it truly he? The Lord Elrond's missing twin son?

Legolas was the first to make his way out of the brush, his hands open palm up as he stared at the armed elf incredulously with wide, clear eyes. He looked as an angel might, with hair the color of the sun and skin as pale as the clouds in the sky of his blue eyes. He was tall and lithe, dressed in the green of his woodland kin. The shock on his handsome features was painfully apparent.

Haldir, on the other hand, had yet to move a muscle, for he was inwardly chastising himself for not picking up on it sooner! How could he have been so dim? What other dark-haired elf could be wandering through the woods like some vagabond with no purpose? Then again, if Elrohir were alive, why would he be here of all places? Something about this was not right.

Silathil startled at the exclamation, and more so at the beautiful creature that finally made himself known. A gilded figure that could have been made of spun glass, he appeared so delicate! Eyes flicked over him, focusing for a bewildered moment upon the tapered ears so similar to his own, but showed little - if any - of his shock. He turned his aim upon the being of light, canting his head toward the trees. Only one had come out.

"And your companion?" He seemed even more on guard now. Not human. The people before him were elves... his own kind! But why were they here? And why were they following him as they had? He knew not the word one of them had uttered, as he knew not who had uttered it, yet the word seemed familiar... like a wisp from a dream.

Elrohir.

His focus, he mentally reminded himself, had to remain on the moment itself, and he glared at the heart-wrenching beauty before him. "State your business here... Why were you following me?" His voice was as harsh and cold as he could possibly make it, but as Aram, the youngest of the Ricwold family pointed out to him only a week before, Silathil could not sound angry even if he were furious! And he had certainly been so when he found Aram's sister's lantern laying -still lit - amidst the hay in the stables! Even now, his voice was crystal and to any human it would sound soothing despite how upset he was.

Elrohir.

That's what one had exclaimed. Why did it seem so familiar?

* * *

AN: So, that's it for chapter two. I'm debating merging 2 with 3, but I'm not quite sure if I ought to do that or not. 3 will be edited within the week. 


	3. Chapter 3 Settling In

Same disclaimer as in chapter 1. Same pleas as were made in chapters 1 and 2.

Sorry this one is so long – it's 23 pages in Word. It was once two chapters (earlier chapters three and four in my first posting of this fic), but I realized there really was no place to split it properly, so… you get a behemoth of a chapter. Yay?

* * *

"Elrohir..." Legolas seemed confused suddenly, placing a hand over his chest as he spoke endearingly to him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I am Legolas, of the woodland realm. Son of the King of what was Mirkwood. Am I not familiar?" He seemed suddenly distracted and slightly irritated that his companion had not shown himself, and he glanced back then, uttering in a different tongue. 

"Tolo si, Haldir! Tolo si!" Haldir took that as his time to enter, despite his reluctance to do so. What sort of devilry was this, that Elrohir knew naught of Legolas Thranduilion?

The elf that made his way from the trees next looked highly suspicious, and he held a regal, and arrogant heir about him. He was taller than the first, slightly larger of build, and fair haired - though his hair stood almost as silver as the ethereal light of the waxing moon. His garments were grey. Both held bows of superior craftsmanship, though it was the one referred to as Haldir's that was raised with an arrow pointed at him.

"Lower your weapon, and I shall lower mine," the sterner elf uttered firmly, an thin eyebrow arching. Legolas looked completely horrified by this.

"Haldir!"

Silathil frowned thoughtfully. Legolas...? And the other was obviously called Haldir. He'd assumed such from the Elvish words the other spoke. He found that though his mind knew not the meaning of the words, he could still understand the general intent. It was wise for the first to command his friend to come out, though he did not expect the other to "greet" him the way he did. He shook his head faintly at the question of familiarity, some sort of worry lingering deep in his mind.

It appeared these two recognized him, or at the very least, Legolas did. But how did they know him ... and from where? "I do not recognize either of you. How can I trust you won't fire the moment I've lowered my guard?"

Butter was dancing now, shifting herself from hoof to hoof as she watched the arrow aimed at her keeper. His gaze darted between the two, focusing upon the darker-blonde at the young male's exclamation, weighing what he saw before him. Legolas did not wish him shot, apparently recognizing him immediately. The other, the more fair-of-haired Haldir, seemed not to have any qualms about firing that arrow, but he wagered that he did not wish to harm him either. Slowly, his bow was lowered even before a reply could be made. These two would not fire upon him.

"My name is Silathil ... and I would know your business near my village, for no elves have had business here in the long time I've lived here, and I find it difficult to believe any have business here now."

Haldir let just the slightest glance dart to Legolas before his slate blue eyes were back on the AWOL Prince of Imladris.

Legolas, too, was watching the dark-haired elf again. He knew he could not scold Haldir for brandishing the weapon at Elrond's youngest son, for it seemed that Elrohir was in a impaired frame of mind. In hindsight, he became very aware that maybe he had been rash at coming out so vulnerable. It was only that he expected the elf-man to recognize him, and disarm. It was a mistake the Prince of Mirkwood would not make again.

"Silathil...?" Legolas questioned in obvious confusion.

Haldir had lowered his bow as Elrohir did, and then placed a hand upon the others shoulder, turning his head to look at him. "He sees us, yet sees us not, Legolas." Haldir told companion. "Some devilry is at work on our Lord Elrohir, and I fear he is not himself." As the last word lingered on his lips, he was again looking upon the fair face of Elrond's son. His eyes were narrowed in skepticism as he stared at this 'Silathil' so hard it was as if he were probing his very soul, but even as he looked at him, he could see no deception there. He truly believed this was his name.

"Your village, say you? And how long is it that you've resided there? I believe it is a fair wager to say you can remember naught a thing after only a few centuries."

Silathil stared at the two as they conversed, confused at what he heard. Elrohir? What was so important about that name? But then questions were being asked of him. Of him! And they were the strangers! His own dark brows furrowed, narrowing in wary annoyance.

"You bargained with me, now I shall request the same of you. State your business, as I already now know your names, and I shall answer your questions." In truth, his mind was already a jumbled mess. How had Haldir known of the length of time he'd stayed at the village? How did he come to knowledge that he'd only been able to remember life since then, never before?

His newest questions would have to wait, however. Pride, if anything, demanded that his own inquiries of these elves be answered, then respect required he respond to theirs before new questions could be uttered. It was something he certainly retained from his father, though he had no memory of it. Pride. Even mucking out the stalls for the Ricwold family, he held that air of importance. They never talked down to him, though, and they were always fair to him. The same would be demanded of those intruding upon his life, his whole world as he knew it. His gaze ping-ponged between the two and he slowly slid from his horse, patting Butter's neck soothingly as if to assure she was safe. She instantly stilled beneath his touch, and he couldn't hide the slight smile that formed upon his lips. He truly cared for the mare, as he did all of his charges, and would allow no injury to any of them.

"Why have you come here?"

"Perhaps we are mistaken, Haldir. And this is not Elrohir," Legolas offered, even knowing that wasn't likely. But he had never heard of an Elf lord losing their mind! Haldir openly laughed at this then, making a motion with his hand to the dark haired Prince, eyebrows raised in his mirth.

"Look upon his face in this instance and see his father's features. The eyebrows tell no lies, Greenleaf. Were that he 4 millennia older, his brows would cover his very eyes in that scowl!" Legolas couldn't help but offer a sheepish smile then, his gaze cutting from Haldir and to the Prince and back again.

"Surely you don't jest as if he is not standing there," he chided the Lórien archer in a carefree manner, seeming to relax more.

Haldir arched his brow. "Surely you do not speak about him as if he isn't there, Princeling."

And it was then that Legolas laughed, the full smile he offered seeming to light the very trees around them, the glimmer that seemed to shine inward from his eyes twinkling somehow brighter. Haldir seemed off-put by the blonde Prince's pure beauty suddenly, and returned his gaze to the deep haired one.

"What business is our business to you, Twin Lord of Imladris?" He was asking him. "Are you lord of this realm around us?" He makes a sweeping motion to the trees. "We are elves from north of here. Legolas is on his final travels before we seek our paths to the Grey Havens to sail the ship to Valinor, never to again return to Middle Earth. I am Haldir of Lórien, Marchwarden and Emissary of the Galadhrim. I have been sent south to search for the lost Grandson of the Lord and Lady of my people." He quieted himself then, watching to see what Elrohir would make of this before he revealed who that grandson was. He had told him no lies, and there was no deception in his eyes.

The jet-tressed elf followed the conversation with a growing sense of agitation. Were they making fun? Surely they were, for laughter was on their fair faces. Never before had he seen such ethereal beauty, and never before had such a look dug beneath his skin like a barb.

"I know not of who you've just addressed, Haldir of Lórien. I have no twin here, nor am I lord here, or anywhere else to my knowledge." He sighed then, his gaze falling from either elf to cast eyes upon his village in the distance. He had to return soon or the entire family would be riled with his absence. After living there for generations, they simply had gotten used to his being there.

"Your guess was on the mark, however. I do not remember anything before my arrival here, though I know I must have had some sort of life. But I've no time to discuss that matter here. If you wish further answers, you may come with me to the village ... with another rabbit, there ought to be enough to feed you both, and you may stay with me above the stables for the night. Though, I fear it is not proper accommodations for a Prince or Emissary, it is more than the rest of the village would offer you, I'm certain, even if you paid them. Strangers are not often welcomed here warmly. I must have your word that no harm shall come to any while you are there, though, or I will not be responsible for my family's acceptance of you, nor of the villagers' reactions."

It seemed a good offer to him, though he wasn't certain what the two before him would make of the gesture. It was the best promise he could make, though, and even at that point, he was sure the family would be strained with wariness. His own questions were wanting answers, inquiries he'd yet to voice, and he begged silently that they would accept. Though he was confused at their terms, he had not met another elf before, and he was beyond curious of these two.

"And please, call me Silathil ... for despite what you might believe, it is my name here." And indeed, at least at that point, his name certainly was truthful. Moonshine. He looked like the moments of midnight, pale light against the darkness, silvern and elegant.

Legolas looked to Haldir then to see what course of action he wanted to take. He was always ready to do anything, as long as there was promise of an adventure. And he could see promise here as thick as Lembas dough.

Haldir turned his eyes onto the fair being at his side, searching him for clues to what he wanted to do, just as Legolas was looking to him. It would seem they were communicating without words.

/What say you, Prince?/ He breathed in his mind.

/I say we take him on his offer. I am curious beyond fair judgment. What say you?/ The reply came quickly, with a lilt of amusement hidden between the words.

Haldir grinned suddenly, turning his attention back on the Dark Prince. "We shall follow you where you lead, Silathil. I believe we are all curious at this point." he admitted, putting his bow at his hip, and resting his hand on the fine wood shaft casually. Legolas did nothing to put his own away, opting instead to hold it comfortably in his hand as he often did when he traveled. A warrior's caution had now become habit.

"Yes," he was agreed with a smile, taking the few steps needed to put himself close to 'Silathil'. He raised an elegant hand then, and clapped it gently against his shoulder. "There are many questions left unanswered. Some you have not yet thought to ask, and some we have not yet had the opportunity to."

The blue of his eyes seemed to brighten as his mood had become lighter. The wind in the forest played around them then suddenly, lifting strands of gold and black twisting them together if only for a moment before he'd stepped away. Haldir, too, had the breath of the wind on his cheeks, a hand raising with less patience to push the loose strands of platinum back over his broad shoulders, even as his face held no change to show that he'd noticed or not.

"Come then, shall we go?" He asked the Princes before him. Valar help him...stuck far from home with two royal sons of a Lord and a King...

The relief that washed Silathil's features could not be missed, nor could the small smile that wormed across his lips in response to Legolas and Haldir's. A shake was given first, whispering a few words into Butter's ear along the lines of "watch them" before gesturing to the forest.

"I had mentioned needing another rabbit. If you both would be so kind as to wait here with Butter, she'll be sure to keep you company while I find another." And she would keep either of them from running off as well! Before either of the elves before him could reply, he'd faded into the shadows of the dimming forest, searching out another of the plump, hopping denizens of the wood. It didn't take him long, though, and he returned only a moment or two later with a pleased look upon his features. The game was secured upon Butter's back, and only after did he spare a glance toward the two visitors.

"This way," he led them down path that grew clearer as they approached the town, broadening into a dirt road lined with small homes of wood and straw. The town held no name, as it was only a handful of families, but it was cozy. He guided them both toward a small house beside a larger building that appeared to be the town stables, Butter clopping along behind them all with nary a care in the world.

As they entered the stalls, two small forms came barreling through the place, screeching his name, moving fast enough to be blurs to any human eye. "Sila! Sila! Momma told us you were bringing rabbits for dinner!" The two chorused simultaneously, latching miniature arms about either of his legs, bringing a warm chuckle to his lips.

"Aram... Daine..! Do you not see we have guests?" Fingers lowered to ruffle the children's hair before dislodging each from his limbs to brush down Butter and retrieve the small animals from her back. "Bring these to your momma ... and could you tell her that we'll need food for two more? I ran into some travelers while hunting."

The two youngsters nodded as they accepted the furry creatures, finally glancing at the two elves in their presence over and quite literally gaping. "Silathil! They look like you! ... Sorta..." Aram's exclamation came, as he was definitely the bolder of the two, while Daine only blushed and wriggled tiny fingers in the Prince and Emissary's direction before grabbing her brother's elbow and leading them both out.

At their departure, Silathil only offered an apologetic grin. "They're energetic ... drive their momma to her wit's end sometimes, but they're good kids." And he fell silent then, finishing his care of Butter before returning his attention upon the two elves. "I suppose you'd like to see where you'll be staying the night?"

At their sign of the affirmative, Silathil smiled softly and headed toward a small door near the front of the stables, resembling that of a closet. Upon opening it, however, it was proven to be a narrow staircase, leading up to the second floor, which skirted around the edge of the building, leaving the middle of the stables with a high ceiling.

His room engulfed most of the second floor, and despite the fact he was an elf, it wasn't decorated very elaborately. He had but one dresser, upon which lay a sword - one found near him by the villagers, along with his bow from centuries back - and a few leather ties for his hair. Upon the walls were simple tapestries woven by various members of the family through the years, most long since deceased. They were brightly colored, usually with images of horses or leaves upon them, though they were made of course cloth. Silathil treasured them for what they were, and had kept them safe from harm through the years.

There was a single bed in one corner, obviously used frequently, along with four across the way that were simply kept for travelers that dared to venture near their village. "You may use whichever bed you'd like... we don't get visitors often, so I doubt there will be need of the others." And he moved to his dresser then, opening a drawer and finding a comb within, raking it through his hair quickly to remove any leaves or snarls that lay within their strands. He wouldn't dare come near the family table without looking somewhat presentable, unless there was some grave reason for doing so.

Both Haldir and Legolas took everything within the room in with great curiosity, standing close to one another at the entrance to the room like two timid children in a new and odd place. Haldir found his eyes attracted most by the bright tapestries on the wall, while Legolas seemed completely fascinated with the little beds, and that he should get to sleep in one. Indeed it had been a long time since he had done so; his travels had taken him to many forests in which he had slept. It was he, the golden blonde then that made his first move to enter completely and set his belongings down on one of the beds.

Haldir came next, moving close to the wall to look at the tapestries more closely, the very tips of his fingers brushing over them gingerly so as not to mess anything up. Both elves looked wondrous, completely out of place here in their regal Elven attire and their light hair. Neither of them, though, seemed to mind or even notice.

Silathil observed the two as they wandered through his room finally, unsure now whether he should sit upon his bed or stand... or ... invite them to sit... or... Oh, bother! He finally just took a few strides toward the two, letting them guide how they would speak.

"How did it come to be that you live here, Elro--er... Silathil?" Haldir asked in curiosity, shaking his head as he almost made the mistake of his name. "What is it that you first remember?" Following Legolas's example, he too sat his things down on a bed.

The dark-haired elf chuckled slightly at the question, shoulders rolling in a light shrug. "I remember waking up here, with a kind face peering down at me, asking me if I was all right. Before that? Just dreams, really. Apparently, I was found when the men of this village went out and were attacked by a troop of orcs. When the creatures were taken care of, I was discovered unconscious and quite beaten. The sword on my dresser and the bow I use are the only things they found that weren't orcish, and so figured they belonged to me. How I came by the orcs, I can not remember. The family took care of me till I was well enough, and then offered a job tending the horses once they discovered how well I worked with them. ... I've been working for the family ever since..."

He mentioned nothing of his disturbing dreams of times before, nor of the fact that he remembered a bit of his former language. Not yet, at least. "They've been so kind to me, more so than I've seen any other family in this village show toward anyone..." They saved him. It was quite reasonable for him to feel loyal to the Ricwolds.

Both blondes watched him incredulously, both having sat on their respective beds to give him their full attention. As he went on, both of them became quite grave, their prior airy demeanor replaced with unease. It was obvious that elves could oftentimes wear their emotions on the outside, just as they could expertly hide them within.

It was Haldir that spoke first. "Indeed, you are fortunate to have been found by caring hosts...not all would be so lucky." he spoke quietly before looking away to his hands, which rested thoughtfully in his lap. How odd it was to talk to him as if they'd never met, when he'd seen him countless times in the past, and spoken with him kindly.

Legolas too was feeling the helplessness of the situation, but he pressed the matter on, too curious to let it go. "Do you ever wonder about your life before? Have you not been curious?" He asked earnestly, standing up then in a fluid motion to sweep across the room. He was upon the dark haired prince then, holding his face between his hands as he looked into his eyes deeply, searching for some sort of spark of recollection.

"Legolas... I..." Silathil echoed Haldir's sigh faintly, sorting through his thoughts to figure what he ought to say next. Would he dare tell them how he felt? It was so odd, so strangely familiar to be standing there, gazing first to Haldir, and then focused upon the darker blond when his face was so gently taken into hand. His mind was warring with something deep within him, something that wished him to remember, yet couldn't.

Legolas either did not see the conflict, however, or believed continuing to be far more important. "I know you, Silathil. But not by that name. Upon visits to Imladris with my father, I would spar with you, and your twin brother Elladan. Your father is Lord Elrond Peredhil, your mother is Celebrian of Lórien. You are a prince, just as me, gone missing long ago. You've been searched for in this land by Aragorn II, King of Gondor, recently passed husband of Queen Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of her people. YOUR people, for she is your sister. Do you not feel any of this?" Legolas spoke with fierce emotion, and Haldir had to stand after several verbal attempts to get him to stop, to pull him back and away from the dark haired one.

"Legolas...doro..." he spoke gently, looking to the blond prince sympathetically and shaking his head. Elrohir, or Silathil, wasn't ready for something like this.

Legolas had turned his earnest, heartfelt gaze on him. "You mean to just let him live here like this, while all his people pass from this Middle Earth to the undying lands?" he demanded.

"No, but now is not the time for this. Not after we have only just--" Haldir started.

"We have not the time we used to, Haldir," Legolas interrupted. "The time is coming that we will be closed from it all forever. His father has passed to the undying shores, and hence since, his grandfather. His time is running out. His brother's time is running out, faster than ours. They have yet the choice to make about the blood that's flowing with in them..." He turned to Silathil then. "Now as I talk to you, your brother sits in Lothlorien, and nary a day goes by that he does not sing a lament for the brother everyone thinks is dead. He would waste away here to wait for you to come home."

Haldir sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers firmly. Blessed Valar...Legolas had too much wind. If he didn't stop soon, he would pass to the halls of Mandos.

Had Silathil's past been beaten out of him? Would he never be able to remember? The dark-haired Lordling's eyes glittered with unshed tears and emotion, mixed with frustration and a mild amount of anger at the whole scenario being thrust upon him. "What would you want me to do? If I am all you say I am, I can not remember! Maybe, somewhere deep inside, I still am the elf you say I am... maybe I'm that prince you describe. And I feel horrible that anyone is suffering because of me. But my life - whatever I remember of it - it is all here! These people have become family to me! Should I abandon them? What would Aram and Daine think? What would their parents think? I've known them all since they were mere babes, I've taught them to ride... I've mourned when their parents died. Even remembering who I am could not change that!"

He shook his head and turned from them both, stalking to his own bed and dropping down upon it, fighting against his raging emotions, fingers tugging upon obsidian strands as the tension within him mounted.

He had a brother? A twin, no less! A single tear trickled down his cheek before glancing upward at the two, his voice thick and weary. "I have dreamed images clouded by the blur of loss ... of family. Of people like myself. Knowing I was theirs. And yet every day I woke to be greeted as family by these people... loved as their own. And now you tell me that people... elves that love me but whom I can not remember, wish that I abandon those I know for them... and what kills me is that a great part of me wants to, even when my heart screams against it." He quieted then, still fighting those blasted tears. He hadn't cried since they found him, and that was only because he was in so great pain he could not help it, and now he was so close to sobbing!

"Aye, you have a twin. ...A twin in heart and soul as well as likeness. Whenever I would see you, the other was always there. You are the youngest." It was Haldir that spoke this time, clearly reading his thoughts. But his voice was gentler and less direct then the impassioned voice Legolas had used. Haldir still stood, just watching Silathil quietly in his tall and regal manner.

Legolas, however, had crumbled to the bed, still somehow proud even as he stared miserably at the floor. He was having a hard time understanding it all. Just as Gandalf's death had brought him odd pain, and confusion, and then the loss of Boromir... Then Aragorn, and now a friend in youth stood uncertain right before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to help him understand. He had not the power.

Haldir made his move then to crouch before the dark Prince, looking up at him patiently. "I cannot pretend to understand your conflict, Silathil. I can only promise that I will try to the best of my ability. And in whatever choice you make, I will not intervene, or tell you to do other wise. All I can do is tell you who you were, and what you mean to the people that think they have lost you. I would ask you to permit me that at least, for I have traveled long roads to search for you."

Oh, dear lords. The tears could be held back no longer, and as Haldir knelt before him, Silathil's entire emotional fortress cracked. Though the blonde before him was part of the source of his pain, he was also the nearest to him that might provide even a breath of comfort and Silathil... Elrohir... found himself tumbling forward to cling, his entire form quaking as he battled with his own mind.

He wanted to remember... he wanted to understand. Yet he was afraid to do so, for fear it would cause him pain of leaving those he'd come to love. He clutched at the elder, for something within him whispered that the March Warden was indeed older than he, slowly pulling himself together.

When he was calm enough to do so, he pulled back, actually sniffling in quite an un-regal manner. "I'm sorry... I haven't done that since..." He trailed, then shook his head to clear those thoughts away. "I think I'd like you to tell me about them... the elves you say used to know me... maybe I will remember, eventually?" He seemed hopeful then, though so much like a child as he knelt in front of Haldir, uncertain and wary. "I won't hide any of this from the Ricwolds, though... they deserve to know about this." The words were said more firmly than anything else - he would not put his family through anything more than what they would have to go through, should he choose to leave at the end. "Agreed?"

When the elf lord had hugged him, Haldir wasted no time in consoling him, wrapping his arms about him, and caressing elegant fingers over his hair as he stole a pained look over at Legolas, whose eyes mirrored his own. "Do not be sorry," he told the fretting elf as he backed away, and again he nodded as Elrohir made clear his wishes.

"Aye, there are no secrets to your past. It should be an open book for all who are in your favor to read. If you want them to know the true you, that is your decision alone." He watched him for a long moment. "Would you have me tell you your life now, or shall we wait for your family?" He inquired unsurely, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind his delicately pointed ear.

Legolas had straightened his posture, was now watching them in dour quiet. He didn't want Elrohir to stay here. He wanted him to come home with them. But as much as he hated to admit Haldir was right, it was Silathil/Elrohir's choice in the end. They had to accept that gracefully, even if the choice was badly made to their liking.

Silathil, for that was what he still knew himself as, shook his head faintly at the two offers, clarifying his answer verbally only a moment or so later. "Could we wait until after the family eats? Things will be tense enough as it is without them knowing all." He straightened himself then, easing his body back onto his bed, those grey eyes still wet with his tears, though he thankfully did not appear to be seconds from letting them out any longer. A grateful expression flickered over his features, lips attempting to pull themselves into a smile, though it wavered precariously in the execution.

He hadn't much time to remain so uncertain, nor was there time for Haldir to answer, for tiny feet were heard clomping quite loudly up the small stairway before Aram burst in on the scene, skidding to a halt to glance between Legolas, Haldir - who had stood moments before the pint-sized being burst onto the scene - and Silathil. He stood there for a few shy moments, rocking on his heels before bolting for his elder friend, hopping on the bed uninvited, as if he'd done so countless times. Silathil only chuckled, for who could not when a bundle of arms and legs managed to find themselves in a heap on one's lap?

"Aram! Did you even think to greet our guests?" The boy shook his head almost indiscernibly before finally mustering the courage to peer up at Haldir, then tentatively sent that honey-brown gaze toward the elf sitting across the room, fingers lifting to wave a timid hello.

"Hello, Silathil's friends..."came the faintest squeak, obviously quite intimidated by the regal looking pair that Silathil had invited into his room. Bright, merry eyes turned upon his familiar friend once more. "Momma says your guests are more than welcome so long as the horses remain looked after, not that she needs to remind you cuz you've never ne... nee-glected them before in your life," the youngster parroted his mother's voice before erupting into giggles when Silathil tickled his sides briefly.

"Of course the horses will remain looked after while they're here! Aram... would you like me to introduce my guests?" The boy nodded silently at the offer, turning shy yet again as he squirmed to sit in Silathil's lap, facing the two elves bashfully. Silathil gestured first to Haldir, as he was closest, his free arm circling Aram's waist to keep him from toppling over in his excitement.

"This is Haldir... he's an Emissary from a place called Lórien. And his friend is Legolas, from somewhere he said used to be called Mirkwood." Aram watched both as they were introduced to him, seemingly in awe, for he sat quite still for a human child.

"And... you.. you two are real, live elves? Really? We've only ever known Silathil... and he doesn't count cuz he lives here. None ever visited here!" Innocent sienna orbs blinked in adoration over Haldir, waiting in whatever patience he might have for the March Warden's answer, before adding in one last inquiry. "And... And... whatsa E..Em... Essimary?" He stumbled over the word, brows furrowed rather adorably in his attempt.

Haldir had only a moment to turn and glance behind him as the child bounded into the room making enough noise to be mistaken as a small troupe of Orcs. Only the slight flaring of his nostrils gave away that he was most displeased with this. He didn't have to look at Legolas to know he was smiling. He was by far the more patient of the two of them, and didn't seem to mind children at all.

Legolas was indeed smiling as Aram entered, and upon being introduced he raised an elegant hand, and offered the shy child a kindly wave. "Quel Undome, young Aram. That's how we say good evening in our language," he informed the child gently. "And, yes." He answered, for it was plain by the grumbling grunt Haldir made that he wasn't going to say anything. "We are elves, come from the north. Perhaps I can tell you a story later about my travels. I have a story I think you will like."

Haldir sneered slightly, half rolling his eyes. "Don't let him get started," he warned the boy, taking a few steps back and turning to walk to a particularly colorful tapestry, letting his eyes pass over it closely. "Once he begins, you'll have to sit there for a life time listening to him." He looked over to the boy then, sensing his apprehension with him. "An Em-i-sary is a representative of sorts. I represent the city of Caras Galadhon."

"Yes." Legolas added. "It's a city built up in the limbs of great Mallyrn trees. You have never seen them, for they only grow in Lothlorien – the Golden Wood far north of here. But their height is so great that when standing below them, you can nary see the tops of them. And their base is so wide, you could easily fit with in them an entire wagon." Haldir cut a slight look over to Legolas, arching a brow slightly, as he'd just stole his thunder, so to speak. It was better that way, he suspected. The children would go to Legolas for stories, and leave him alone. Unless the rumor was true, and the youngsters would see him as a challenge, there fore bug the tar out of him.

Silathil at first was simply amused and thankful for the readiness Legolas displayed to be friendly toward Aram, for as the elf spoke, he felt Aram grow closer and closer to transferring himself to the golden-haired elf. As it was, Aram's shyness faded drastically at the mention of a story, and he quite literally bounced in Silathil's lap as information bombarded him from both fair-haired elves.

"A city in trees? And you're not worried that people'll fall out?" Though he'd known Silathil for his entire, short life, he wasn't quite sure if every elf was as balanced as his friend. He was warming quickly to both elves, though even he sensed Haldir's reluctance with children. It made no matter to Aram, though, as he'd encountered folk like that within his own village, and they always came around eventually. He figured Haldir would end up much the same, and so his frostiness was simply shrugged off, and those small brows dipped in concentration as he tried to grill the strange words the two elves each used to memory, repeating them softly as he rested against his friend.

Legolas chuckled at his enthusiasm, his smile once again lighting his face, making him seem unnaturally out of sorts in the stable room. "No, as far as my recollection takes me, and I am well over 2,000 years old, not a one has fallen from the city talans." Legolas assured him.

"Save my brother, Rumil." Haldir interrupted, a mischievous smile lighting his own face as he traced a pattern on the tapestry with his forefinger, not bothering to look at any of them. "But that was only because I pushed him off in our youth..." He faded off then, seeming to go into thought.

"So... Quel Undome is what I'd say if any more of you show up tonight?" Yup, Aram was a quick learner... for a human. He turned to Haldir then, taking in the correction he was given easily... one could almost see the gears turning in his little head. "Annnnd... You're an Emissary for Caras Galadhon." Yup, he'd managed to store those words quickly, using them - as his mother instructed him many a time - immediately.

"Yes. Very good! Quel Undome." Legolas gave him a clap, knowing that children love to be praised.

Aram bounced once more before slipping from Silathil's lap, turning to face him curiously. He spoke again, more questions in that little mind of his. "If they're all from different places, then... you must be, too! Where did -you- come from? Before you came here?" And that took Silathil by surprise, shocking him into silence. He knew not how to answer that question without upsetting the lad, and he didn't wish to do that any more than he wanted to drive a pike through his foot.

Finally, he tried. "I do not remember, Aram... Legolas and Haldir both tell me I'm from somewhere called Imladris, but I couldn't tell you any stories of it. Maybe Legolas or Hal..." He cast a glance to the March Warden before quickly limiting his words. "Maybe Legolas could tell you about where I'm from, though?" And the minute the words left his lips, Aram had skittered over to the smiling blonde elf, hopping on the bed beside him, reaching for the elegant hand of the archer.

"Would you? T'Me and Daine?" he begged, briefly remembering his sister in a moment of clarity. It was all Silathil could do not to burst out laughing as he watched his youngest friend's antics with the elves.

When the child repeated the name of his city, Haldir turned to look over at them, his attention focusing upon them as Silathil was asked where he was from. With the grace of his Elven blood, he'd managed to squirm free of the question, and sent the child running to Legolas, who was more than happy to welcome him, by patting the bed.

"If it is what pleases Silathil, I would be happy to tell you and your sister about Imladris." Legolas assured the boy, allowing him to take his hand, in turn, laying his other over his. "And if you've a map of Middle Earth, I can show you where we are all from."

Haldir made a motion to a small pouch on the bed he'd set his things on, and then leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "I have a map in there." He informed them, a bored tone to his voice. "I also have Lembas, if you feel the need to go into a long dialogue about that later." He smirked slightly, his eyes sparkling as Legolas sent a dangerously funny look his way. It was becoming more than obvious that they said things to try and goad each other on.

Silathil watched the exchange between elves and overly excited human with mirth, hiding a chuckle at the idea that Haldir actually had the sense of humor to knock a sibling out of a tree (for he certainly didn't come across as having an ounce of laughter within his body when he first met him) before following the questions Aram pressed upon Legolas. He nodded softly as the slender elf offered to bestow tales of Silathil's own homeland, his own expression turning slightly wistful.

"I think I'd enjoy hearing such stories as well, if Legolas doesn't mind telling three avid listeners instead of just two." He cast a light wink toward Aram, who seemed amazed at all that was happening around him, then rose to stand by Haldir's side, raising a brow at the fair-locked being as if to say, 'See, he's not so bad.' And it was true. Aram had a curiosity and ability to learn that few humans possessed, whether it be because of Silathil's influence or simply because he was young.

Daine showed signs of it as well, though she was more resigned than her younger brother. For the moment, though, Aram was content to give Legolas a thorough questioning, starting with the mention of a map of Middle Earth.

Legolas looked from Haldir, and to Silathil, his expression softening considerably as he gave a bow of his head. "It would be my honor, Silathil, to reacquaint you with your home land, and your people." he assures him gently, before turning to regard Aram again, who was already babbling excitedly to the Mirkwood elf.

"People live in places outside of Gondor... and Rohan? We have a few maps of that, but... no one's ever traveled further than that, really... at least, not from this town." Silathil only nodded softly to confirm what Aram had said. Indeed, it often wasn't worth the effort to travel far from their sleepy village. As he let Legolas answer Aram's questions, he turned to Haldir, offering a curious quirk of brows. "I'd like to look at that map, as well... maybe seeing where these places are will bring about memories?"

"Yes. There are many places outside of Gondor and Rohan. These two cities make up but a corner of Middle Earth. North of Rohan lays Lothlorien, and north east of there is where my home was..." As Legolas went on to needlessly give directions to these places, Haldir turned his attention to the dark haired Princeling beside him. "I shall show you." He agreed, moving to his bed to open his bag, getting out a worn and folded map. He set it aside, and moved his things to the bed beside him before sitting down and motioning to the foot of the bed for Silathil to sit there.

"How you got this far south, I know not." he said as he spread the map open on the space that would be between them. "I can only assume you were hunting Orcs, as it is what you and your brother often did, to avenge your mother. However, the last Elladan saw of you was here..." He pointed to Grey Wood. "Just north of Minas Tirith. This was your home, over here..." He traced his finger due north west to the top of the Misty Mountains.

"Imladris, also called Rivendell in the tongue of man, is located in the mountains here. It is where you grew up, and where you often returned to before you disappeared. Lothlorien is here. Your grandparents resided there, but they have long since sailed over the sea to the undying lands." Haldir paused and looked up to Silathil to see if any of this was reckoning within his mind. Unfortunately, while he was hopeful, he didn't imagine any of it would.

Silathil could hear Aram's chatter, questioning Legolas of everything from Lembas to archery to the braids each elf wore in their hair, though his focus was upon Haldir as the map was unfolded and cast between them. He located Imladris, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien quite quickly, as if he knew, somehow, where they were... even without Haldir's gesturing. He would mention that later, though. Right now, he kept his attention on the elder's voice, soaking in the information given to him. Grandparents. Flashes of golden hair and merry laughter darted before his mind, but nothing more than that, which frustrated him ever more.

Slim digits traced the borders of Lothlorien, shaking his head slowly and sadly before his vision lifted to focus on Imladris. It was situated on the side of the Misty Mountains, but he couldn't bring images to his mind. Nothing. It was as if he reached for the thoughts, the emotions and pictures and the memories would skitter away, just out of reach.

"I can't... Haldir, I can't remember... I know there is something to remember, but it eludes my attempts to recall, as it always has." He sighed faintly, leaning back before fingers brushed over the area once known as Mirkwood. "I know this, though... this is Mirkwood... the home of Legolas..." And it was all he could say... the only thing he could recall without even trying. "I wish I could recall more, but it is like trying to grasp smoke. It simply slips through my fingertips... only showing me glimpses at night in my dreams."

Haldir could see Elrohir trying to remember. Could see as recognition would almost light in his eyes, and them fade away dim, leaving him cold and frustrated. He couldn't imagine the turmoil he must be feeling to have these two creatures come into his life out of the blue, and change everything in a matter of a few passionately spoken words. Everything he'd become now was changing, even as he tried to hold onto it because it was all he knew. If only he would come home with them, surely his mind could be healed. If only Elrond had remained longer. If only Celeborn had come. Surely the Valar wouldn't leave him in this state. There had to a purpose for this all.

What about Arwen? Still she lingered in Minas Tirith, mourning the passing of Aragorn, fading slowly, just as Elrond had warned her. Legolas spoke of seeing her recently, how she walked as a veiled figure in black through the halls of the citadel, only her son bringing her comfort. But she would not take Legolas as a visitor the last time he'd gone. And Haldir doubted that even if they could convince Elrohir to travel there with them, it would be too late.

"There must be a way." Haldir whispered aloud. "You remember Mirkwood...surely somehow the rest will come. Maybe hearing of your family and your story in time will trigger the memories in your mind." He reached out and clasped a hand over his shoulder. "I will help as much as I can. You are the only reason I still linger here - because of a promise I made to your grandfather to find you, and bring you home. But now I see it will not be so easy as he had hoped." He offered him a slight smile and leaned back, then sat up straight once more as he looked over to Legolas and Aram. Legolas was standing with his bow, pretending to shoot orcs as his mouth ran a mile a minute, telling the boy a story of battle.

While Haldir watched Legolas, Silathil - or Elrohir - whoever he was, let everything Haldir said settle within his mind. He was thought to be dead, that much was known. His brother, whoever he was, grieved every day to know he was dead. His family had nearly all but given up on him! But he could not blame them. Centuries, even to an elf, is a long time to be missing. An idea fluttered through his head as he glanced toward Haldir, following his gaze to rest on two animated figures, one poised with a bow, the other bouncing in enthusiasm on the bed he sat upon, eyes light with delight as he listened to the tale Legolas was spinning for him. Whether or not it was true made little matter to him - the elf made it real, regardless.

"Messenger birds. Can ... can my brother be reached by them? Is there a way to instruct a bird to fly to him?" He blurted the words out as he watched Aram and Legolas, the idea fluttering in his mind. Though he'd not managed to waver those birds with a set course trained into them, there were a few birds without a specific location to fly to that he'd been able to direct... though only to a close location. They'd listened to him, somehow, before... perhaps Haldir or Legolas had a better ability than he concerning birds? It might be worth a try. "We could at least inform him that I'm alive... for I believe you that I am who you say... though I have no memory of it. I do not want any to grieve because of me, and to know that someone is pains me."

"I know not if any bird in your forest could make that trip." Haldir replied to him truthfully. "The skies over the white mountains are cruel with cold, and to go around..." He paused then, looking off again towards Legolas, but not directly at him as he sat in thought. What could it hurt to try it? Surely if a bird would be willing to try to make the trip, there was no need to not send a message. Maybe they could play pass along? Legolas had hopped up on a banister, was swaying as he aimed his bow down towards his feet to show that whatever he'd been standing on was moving.

"The Troll was trying to shake me off, was swinging his club at Boromir, and Aragorn. The Hobbits were scattered, and I could hardly keep them in sight!" he was saying, obviously telling him part of the tale of the Fellowship. It was a well known tale, even now. Traveling story tellers told it often when they came into towns, but they could not tell it as well as someone that was truly there. Haldir again looked to Silathil, drowning the other elf out easily.

"We can try the bird messenger, but the bird has to be willing to go a long distance," he finally said. "It is some 5oo leagues from here, and that is if you go straight up through the mountains. To go around would be double that. Probably even more."

Silathil frowned softly at Haldir's first words - he had to admit that few birds could handle the cold of the White Mountains, though he chuckled lightly as attention was given to the elf wriggling upon the banister. Aram, for his part, was enrapt with the tale, for though a few stories of the Fellowship and the War of the Ring reached here, they were few and far between.

As Haldir spoke once more, his attention refocused, thoughts whirling within his mind. Suddenly, he started, his eyes flickering up to meet those of the March Warden, a bright grin taking his features, lighting his face as it hadn't been lit in over three centuries.

"Dol Amroth! We can send word there... they have messenger birds that can carry messages to Minas Tirith... Surely King Aragorn had birds trained in his lifetime to converse with Lórien...?" It was a far reach, but one that had to be made. By bird, the message could reach Lothlorien in less than two weeks... much shorter a time that it would take to convince Silathil/Elrohir to travel with Legolas and Haldir, leaving the only family he knew. His brother's grief could then be eased, and would buy them all some time to get used to the situation they were all in. "Please tell me the current King still converses with the elves as his father had... for it seems it is our only hope of sending word out from here. I cannot leave, Haldir… not so soon. I can not abandon the people who have kept me safe, much less Aram and Daine."

Haldir gave a nod of his head in agreement to Silathil/Elrohir's words. "Indeed his did have messenger birds, for your sister sent messages often by them. She lingers still there, so I am willing to bet the birds do as well," he told him matter-of-factly. "If she is still well, she will be glad to know that you are alive and safe. What shall I say to your brother, then, Lord Silathil? This is something you must think of, for surely he will try to come to you if he believes you alive. If you want him not to, we need to tell him so in the message." Haldir became quiet then, to let Silathil decide what he wants.

Legolas, on the other hand, was far from quiet, holding a broom up like a wizard's staff as he told the tale of Gandalf falling into shadow. "Mithrandir fought brave against the Balrog, destroying the bridge, and then fell into shadow so that we may go on unharmed." It was there that Legolas paused his tale, a look of sentimentality alight on his face as he let out a sigh and sat once more on the bed, reaching up to stroke some of Aram's hair from his lit face. "I think I will end there," he chuckled. "If I have to retell this to your sister, I would hate to repeat more than that, and there is much more to come." He offered him a playful wink.

The dark-locked elf shook his head slowly, still uncertain of the title Haldir bestowed upon him. Lord. He was no Lord here! Silence lingered, broken only by the musical tones of Legolas telling his story, acting it out with a grace only the elves could possibly possess, slowing to a stop. Aram was simple enchanted with the tale the youthful-appearing elf had told, and sat there gaping in awe at him as the story sunk in.

Silathil smiled gently then, both at the younger lad and more sadly so at Haldir's words. "I do not know what to tell him, for though I would wish to meet him, I think it wise to wait till I am ready to do so. If I ever regain some of my memory, preferably after I do. My current lack of a past would more than likely shock him at best..." He seemed almost dejected at the realization, casting an almost haunted look over his companion's face. "I would have him told that though I'm alive, not to hope too greatly... I know not if I'll ever manage to regain my past, though I hope it will return to me in time." He almost whispered the words, glancing the fair elf before him over once more, wishing now that he could again be held... again be allowed to release the emotions that bubbled inside him. But he would not even consider doing so with Aram there, for the child had never once seen him so upset, and he was certain the picture he would make would be very alarming. "But... I will visit him the moment I have a chance to... that much I promise. And my sister, if she'll allow it."

"I know what to say to ease his mind." Haldir agreed to assure the other, reaching out to give his hand a squeeze before carefully refolding his map and handing it to Legolas, who now listened to them in a much more quiet state. The fair Prince took the map and set it in the pocket of his own pouch for later reference, nodding his head in thanks. "I shall bring the map to dinner," he promised the boy, smiling. "And then I will tell you and your sister tales afterward. It shall be an interesting night, indeed."

Haldir had to agree with that. What would these people think to know they were housing an Elven Prince? Not only that, a son of the fabled Elven Warrior Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris? Surely story tellers told tales of that great battle where High Elven King Gil-Galad died, and Isildur took the ring from the hand of Sauron. Yes. Tonight would be interesting. He could only hope all went well and that this ended in a compromise they could all be happy with.

Legolas could not have said anything better to Aram. The boy appeared as joyful as if you'd told him he'd be getting his own pony! But time was growing late. Silathil sent Aram back downstairs after a few more minutes, mainly to check to see how long it would be till dinner. With the horses already taken care of there was little to do till the next morning, save to attempt to entertain the two elves, who were still somewhat strangers to him. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long. Daine had been sent to fetch the three, poking her head in the same bashfulness her brother first displayed, blushing slightly as she regarded the two new elves before turning her attention to Silathil. "Momma says supper's ready, if you and your guests are hungry." And before any of them could ask a question, she'd scampered down the stairs and to the main house, too shy to stick around just yet.

Elrohir/Silathil offered a light upturn of his lips, gesturing toward the staircase with false grandiose, arching a brow almost teasingly. Was he getting comfortable with them already? "Shall we?" He had to literally bite upon his tongue to stop himself from laughing, though the glimmer in his eyes gave his jesting emotions away. Yes, despite all that happened, he was in a rather incredibly good mood. After all, he'd just discovered there were other elves out there!

Haldir had been sitting gracelessly on his bed, slumped back on an elbow with one foot in the floor, the other propped upon the bed beside him. Casually, he reached over to pull at a broom, toying with it lightly for a moment or two before getting a rather wicked idea in his head. He reached over with his free arm, and poked Legolas in the ear with a straw worked free from the cleaning instrument. Legolas, who had been going through his arrows and looking at the line of their shaft to see if any were warped, reached up every so often with an irritated pout to bat the straw away.

"Daro, Haldir," he griped finally, turning to glare at him, only to jerk his head back slightly as the straw went conveniently up his nose.

"Give it to me!" He spat in irritation, snatching the straw away from the Marchwarden's grip and throwing it in the floor. Haldir was smiling fully, ducking away should he try to retaliate with anything, glancing over to give a wink to their Elven host.

And then the girl had come, announcing dinner. Legolas was quick to stand, setting his quiver aside as he cut a look to his blonde companion before he smiled to Silathil. He was glad to see that he was more comfortable with them.

Haldir sat up and reached out to brush his hair back as he watched Silathil make his sweeping motion to the stairs, and then as Legolas went past him with a maidenly bow. "Thank you, kind sir." He piped before hopping gracefully down the stairs with out a sound.

Haldir was shortly to follow, arching a brow. "He's almost too good at that," he teased before he descended as well.

Silathil's chuckle could not be held back at the Marchwarden's comment, eyes dancing with delight - for in truth, Haldir was right. Legolas could imitate a female quite well if he tried to, as he just proved regardless of his intentions.

But overly feminine elves aside, they were all hungry and so toward the main house they headed, eager for full stomachs and pleasant conversation.


	4. Chapter 4 Illumination

Same everything – disclaimer, plea, rewrite. Also – I do hope I'll be getting more reviews than the first time I posted this thing up. Heh.

Warnings: AU, Slash (much later in the fic)… and completely incomplete. snort yeah. Incomplete. I need a Haldir and a Legolas. Or at least a Haldir. … That is, I need one if you guys want me to ever finish this sucker.

* * *

The trio was led by the raven-tressed being into the small main house - three tiny bedrooms, a kitchen and a gathering room - where a spread of a chowder-like stew made of the rabbits Silathil had brought and a loaf of bread, along with milk and mead as drinks was set. It was quaint, nothing near extravagant, but it was rather homely and Silathil seemed to relax ever further as he greeted the family, kissing the woman the children called "momma" on the cheek and giving their papa a light grin in greeting. 

"Lorianna and Brionthir, may I introduce Legolas Greenleaf of the land once called Mirkwood, and Haldir of Lothlórien, Marchwarden and Emissary of the Galadhrim..." He introduced his guests as they'd introduced themselves only hours earlier. At least his ability to retain information had not diminished with his amnesia.

Brionthir offered a light bow to the two, for they did appear quite regal for mere travelers, glancing between the pair. "My wife and I have heard of Mirkwood and the Golden Wood, though to most of this village they are but myths. Welcome... both of you." It was as kind a greeting as the two would get here, before all were gestured by two very hungry children to "please stop with the adult talk and come eat?" And so began supper.

Bread was broken and passed around, stew dished into bowls for each person at the slightly crowded table, and drinks poured to each person's taste before the idle chatter began, starting with another basketful of questions from Aram to Legolas, whom he deemed more than willing to talk of what it was like to travel and see sights. First on the youth's list was what King Aragorn was like when he wasn't being king, to which his mother tried to hush... and failed when both children cast pouts in her direction.

Dinner continued as such, and hints that Silathil wished to speak with the entire family were dropped whenever possible till his meaning could not be clearer. The dark-tressed elf only hoped he would be able to keep down the filling food with his stomach in knots as it was!

Haldir was mostly quiet at dinner, only speaking when spoken to, whereas Legolas chattered along with the best of them. He was more than happy to answer the children's' questions, animating his words as much as possible with gestures and tones. He was a very capable story teller, and seemed most fond of talking about the Aragorn he knew as Estel, and of how he grew up in Imladris under the care of his foster father, the Lord Elrond. While tales he wove often involved the twins, he did not give away that one of them sat with them at dinner this night.

Haldir, for his part, watched everyone there with quaint curiosity, all the while his gaze always returning to the brunette elf across from him. He could see the nervousness in him, could sense it in his voice when he spoke, even as the humans gave no notice to it. Absently, as his eyes returned to the bread he broke carefully in his hand, he wondered what would be said about it, and if all would go well. He really didn't see why it should go badly. Elrohir...Silathil had an entire family out there. If he did choose to go, it would seem that this family would send him off with blessings. Then again, they were men, and Haldir was never really very fond of them, nor would he ever be. He just could not bring himself to trust in them the way Legolas did.

The children gave squeals of delight at the tales Legolas told, eyes wide and ears open to all the elf told them. While Legolas entertained the children, Silathil's attention was upon the two parents... or more accurately, on what he would have to tell them. He knew they would not be mad... that much was certain. Perhaps sad? And definitely short-handed in the stables.

But of Haldir... and Legolas? They knew him, or at least knew his personality and who he was before he wound up in this village. He could even feel the bond between them all... whispers of friendship... of larks and teasing, of visits and warm emotions. But that's all that came to him.

Whispers.

Intangible sensations that only hinted at what once was, never giving a memory or an inkling of recollection. He wanted to remember them, though! To call them by name and have that feeling of calling them thousands of times before. To be able to say "do you remember when ..." and tell some wild tale as Legolas did, eyes bright and welcoming.

He hadn't even noticed that he'd finished his supper - as had the rest of the family - until Daine stood by his side, tugging lightly upon his hand, hissing playfully that Legolas had promised to tell them stories tonight, and that papa had the fire going to keep them warm while he did so. It was then that Silathil cleared his throat, glancing between Lorianna, Brionthir, Legolas and Haldir worriedly before speaking up.

"I have news to share with you all firstly. Or I should say: I was brought news that I think ought to be shared with you all... for it concerns our future... and my past." There. He'd said it. And he felt quite faint for doing so! Silently he prayed that someone had the sense to get them all to sit 'round the fire before he tumbled there!

Legolas seemed to freeze at this announcement, his eyes instantly darting to Haldir who sat up straighter, seeming to come to life before their very eyes, as he'd been so still beforehand. He was looking at them all, gauging their emotions, seeming to be reading minds and whispers of fears, for as he looked upon the face of the woman, his own features softened slightly.

She knew. She was the intuitive one, and he could tell by the way she averted her eyes to her plate for just a moment that she'd been expecting some sort of announcement since she learned of their arrival. Why else would two elves appear out of the blue? A Prince and an Emissary, above all? That was her logic. It would seem to be the truth, despite that their presence in the woods had been innocent of any other intention than to be heading home. Even as he'd been looking for Elrohir, he'd already given up by the time he was found.

Legolas was the first to speak up, ending the moment of slightly thick silence with a gentle voice. "Come...let's sit near the fire where it is comfortable," he encouraged, standing and placing a comforting hand on Silathil's shoulder. Haldir nodded his agreement, standing with the softest clearing of his throat, his eyes ever on Silathil's face.

Oh, Silathil could bless Legolas and his kind heart! He'd moved to the popping fire without even thinking, sitting down with less grace than usually became him. He hated that he had to tell his family, and the fact that they would more than likely support him even through this had his stomach churning. It was heartbreaking, really.

But it had to be done.

He swallowed thickly a moment, glancing between those he called family for as long as he could remember, and then spoke once more. "You know the story of how I came here as well as I do. The village men, nearly three centuries back, fought off orcs nearing the town... and in the spoils of the orc camp, they found me. Your great, great grandparents took me in and nursed me back from death's door, for without them I know I would have died easily... I almost didn't make it as it was."

He paused here, knowing some of this was new to the two elves and would take some processing, as well as keeping his emotions in check for now.

"When I regained my health, it was quickly known that my memory... everything I ever knew, had been lost save for a portion of a language your people had never heard before. From that language came a name I felt comfortable with: Silathil. For many of your people's generations, I was the hired stable keeper, and I enjoy very much being so. You welcomed me when I've seen the village shun outsiders of their own kind. I will be grateful til the end of my long days, if there ever be an end. But... while I was returning from my hunt today, I discovered these two were following me. When we finally introduced ourselves, it became apparent that they knew me from somewhere, though I did not recognize them."

Silathil took a deep breath here, releasing it softly as his grey eyes darted over each of the faces that focused upon him. "But as these two know much more than I do about what was told to me, I'll let them explain, though I wish I could. I know it is something you'd be better off hearing from me, but ... I know so little of this, and of my past, where they know so very much more."

He sighed then, leaning back slightly, though he had naught to brace himself against, eyes closing for a few worn moments. He felt so heavy, like lead was running through his veins rather than blood. His only wish was that this end as quickly as Haldir and Legolas could speak, and that no tears would be shed this eve.

As Silathil began his story, Haldir moved gracefully to stand beside the fireplace, an elbow easily rested on the mantle piece as he stared into the flickering flames. The fingers of his left hand were twined with the right, his face emotionless as he just took it in, curious as to what happened.

Legolas had been regarding the regally tall warden quietly from the seat he'd taken near Silathil, momentarily entranced by the play of light in his silvern hair. He knew he looked much the same, and offhandedly wondered if the sight of them unnerved their hosts at all. It was true that most men were slightly off put at their flawless countenance and grace, and while he knew they were used to Elrohir, Legolas and Haldir were completely different.

Haldir raised his gaze, feeling eyes on him, not surprised to find that they were Legolas's. It seemed to be their turn to speak, and Legolas, apparently, had no intention to tackle this tale. It was up to him.

"I am not certain where to begin," he admitted, the low and velvety tones of his voice soothing, helping to ease a little of the worry that faced him. "So I suppose I will begin where any story should. At the beginning." He gave a pause, taking a moment to glance over all their faces, making sure he had their attention.

"Upon the union of Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and the Lady Celebrian of Lothlórien, daughter of the Lord and Lady of that land, identical twin son's were begotten. They were called Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan, the eldest, was the more serious of the two, taking after his father with patience and study. He excelled in the art of the blade, whereas his younger twin, Elrohir, brought within himself a love for the bow. Elrohir was more carefree, seemingly more innocent, although more of their hair-brained scams were in fact thought up by him."

Haldir cut Silathil a slightly mischievous look then, as if having a memory of something done to him. "Such as putting honey on the combs of visitors to their land, and other things that do not need mentioning. To see one twin without the other was a rare occurrence indeed, as they spent every moment in each other's company. They were worshipped by their mother, the pride of their father, and looked up to by their younger sister Arwen Evenstar, future Queen of Gondor.

"The day came that the times began to change. Their mother was waylaid in a mountain pass, and overtaken by orcs. Elladan and Elrohir saved their mother, only to have her sail to the Undying lands shortly later, for she was unable to find happiness in Middle Earth again. They made it their personal mission to hunt orcs from there on out, avenging their mothers honor, and for sport. They fought side by side with Elessar, King of Gondor, foster brother to them in the war against Sauron, and bid their father farewell after that - when he too left for the Undying lands.

"It was a few centuries ago, when the youngest twin became missing, just north of Minas Tirith. A search began for him, over most of Gondor, and nothing was found..." He paused then, taking in everyone's faces, before he looked to Silathil. "That is, nothing was found until now." He gave a soft reassuring smile to the darker haired elf before again focusing his attention on everyone.

"Your beloved Silathil is this twin. His name is Lord Elrohir Peredhil, Son of Elrond Half-Elven, brother of Elladan, and Arwen, Queen of Gondor. Grandson to Lord Celeborn, and Galadriel, Lady of Light. Beloved to us all." The last he said with deep affection, something that he'd not shown until then. Legolas was watching Elrohir quietly, and then the members of his newest family to gauge their reactions.

Elrohir... or Silathil had actually blushed full-out at the mention of pranks. He was known, even here, for teaching the children to learn their lessons by tricking them into enjoying it all, making games of things... and of course the occasional prank was made, such as a child might wake with a toad upon their chest, instructed to remain there until the startled shriek would be emitted by the victim. But it was all in good fun, and no one got hurt! In truth, it was usually a good source of entertainment for the entire family over meals. Even Lorianna and her husband could not deny the similarities there, and the woman could not hold back a faint choke of laughter as she saw Silathil's cheeks turn bright pink.

As the tale extended, Silathil found Brionthir beginning to cast curious glances at him. By the end, the couple was gripping each other's hands both in joy for Silathil for finding his past and fear of losing someone who had been family since they were children - who had been a loved member of their group for decades. The children, on the other hand, were beyond excited.

Aram bounced up and scampered to Silathil, quite literally barreling him over in a fierce hug for a five year old. "You're a Prince, Silathil!!! A real Prince!" he squealed, rendering the elf beneath him quite speechless, grateful for the more level headed Daine who yanked her brother 'round the waist and pulled him off the poor, newly discovered royal.

"Aram, you shouldn't smother people... imagine if you'd actually hurt him! We'd have to muck out stalls all month!" Well, nothing had changed between he and the children, at least... except they knew he had some new title to him. Their parents, on the other hand, regarded him with mixed emotions before Lorianna finally spoke.

"Silathil... or Elrohir, I suppose I ought to call you now... I can't begin to understand how you must be feeling right now. I can't say we won't miss you sorely if you leave because of this new information, but we could no more ask you to stay than we could try to cage the wise owl. It simply wouldn't be right. But we will allow you to stay - and your friends are welcome as well - for as long as you'd like or need."

Legolas, and Haldir both were smiling at the same time for once. The relief they both felt that the telling was over was so very welcomed. Legolas couldn't imagine how relieved Elrohir felt, to have it all out in the open. There was no one left to tell. Now the acceptance could begin. And hopefully, with their help, he would begin to remember who he was. He had no doubt that if he got his mind back, he would want to go home. He understood that he loved these people, but not even that could compare to almost 3 millennia's worth of fond memories of family, and friends.

Haldir felt the same way. There were other matters of importance that Elrohir had to know, but he could be bothered with those later. Right then, Haldir remained quiet from his perch by the fireplace and listened to the fond exchange between Silathil and his family. He was glad they seemed to be taking it well. That they were glad for him, and not making an attempt to bribe him with something to stay. He supposed these people weren't so bad - not that he would admit that to anyone, mind you. He arched an eyebrow at the thought, looking to Legolas, who was looking back, eyes slightly narrowed as if he were trying to figure out if he were up to something.

/What?/ Legolas thought to the other. /Are you up to something? You're arching your eyebrow./

Haldir slowly smiled at his meddling, flaxen-haired friend. /Is it? So is yours...are you up to something, Prince?/

Legolas let out a silent laugh. /Is it?/ He reached up then to touch his brow as Haldir only nodded, and then looked back to Elrohir quietly.

Despite all of the times the new-found Lordling prayed there would be no tears, he found himself close to them for the second time since he'd been at the village, staring at Lorianna as if she'd just told him that the world was made of old bread.

Incredulous.

But so sorely grateful. He shifted away from Legolas and the children and walked the few steps to the two adults, leaning in to kiss Lorianna's cheek for what he deemed some of the bravest words he'd heard from her. Few people he'd met knew how to let go like that, and it amazed him.

"Thank you... both of you..." And then he returned to the place he'd been at, swamped by two tiny forms that clung to his sides like tree-sap.

"Silathil, you're not gonna go right away, are you?" It was as if the news just hit Aram, and he seemed more worried than anything. A glance was given by Silathil up to Haldir, raising both brows before returning a sad smile upon Aram.

"No... I won't be leaving right away... there's still a lot I don't understand, and I still don't remember anything. I don't think I could leave any of you right now. But eventually, I think I'll have to." He chose his words carefully then, somehow seeming as if he'd had weeks to think this over instead of only a handful of hours. But it all turned into laughter with his next sentence.

"But I'm not going anywhere till I make sure that the two of you can take care of the horses properly." The kids just gawked at him for all of ten seconds before groans erupted from their little selves and laughter trickled in from the direction of their parents. It was a good arrangement, for at least this way the family would still be able to keep the stables, which was a good source of living, along with the father's choice of occupation - wood working and carpentry - without disrupting anyone too greatly.

Finally, Aram broke the complaining and chuckling by quite literally pouncing on Legolas, curling into his lap like a tiny pup. "You said you'd tell us a story and show us that map!" Leave it to Aram to recall everything needed to turn a mood around.

Haldir knew Legolas was impatient, and that he felt that Elrohir needed to make some sort of decision about his fate right now, but the Marchwarden knew better. Elrohir had many, many years left before he had to travel that path. When the elves finally left the Middle-earth for good, the children in this room would be old and grey, perhaps even passed, depending upon their fate. And he intended that the twin know this, despite the pleading look he was being given by his companion.

/It will be alright Legolas. He has many years left to make that choice. He deserves to know what time he has left, mellon./ To this Legolas had no reply, looking from Haldir's face and to the floor before a tiny body bounded into his lap.

This seemed to bring about a smile to the fair Prince's face as he lifted his arms slightly to give him room, and then curled them around the child loosely.

"I did say that, didn't I?" he asked, his twilight blue eyes sparkling unnaturally with the flickering flames of the fire. He pressed a kindly kiss to the child's forehead, and gave him a squeeze. "You have a very good memory, pen-nin tithen," he informed Aran, pressing the tip of his forefinger to the tip of the youth's nose gently. "And what type of tale shall I weave for you, this night?" he inquired.

Aram brightened at the praise and went quite cross-eyed when his nose was tapped, before glancing to his sister. She hadn't heard any stories yet! And so he reached for her to sit by their side whispering just loud enough for all to hear - he still hadn't mastered how to keep quiet - "He's really good... better than old lady Tillman!" to which Daine's eyes went wide, staring at Legolas with some newfound respect. No one in Aram's mind had ever passed old lady Tillman's stories, and Daine was willing to agree with that assessment of story telling.

But yet, he'd told her that Legolas was better than the old crone! But the young lad was speaking up once more, begging for some tale of somewhere "really far away!"

As Legolas worked out the details of what they wanted to hear, Haldir made to move finally, and descended to the floor into a pile of gracefully folded limbs. He sat as if a child might, knees pulled to his chest, arms curled about them as his chin found a home on top of his knees. The fingers of his right hand were absently tracing paths on the skin near his left elbow as he watched them all, a look of quiet contentment on his face. He looked about 400 times less intimidating this way.

Silathil watched the trio, as did their parents, though Lorianna had risen to clean the table while she listened, and the dark haired elf slithered his way to Haldir's side, just close enough to graze his fingers in a light gesture, his whisper remaining unheard by all but Haldir.

"Thank you, Haldir... for being so patient with everything. I know Legolas, if not you, wishes to leave quite soon. You could see it in his face."

Legolas seemed to be flattered that he could tell better stories than Old Lady Tillman. In fact, even though he'd never seen or heard of Old Lady Tillman til this very moment, he seemed quite proud that his story telling surpassed hers. It left him with somewhat of a smug, triumphant look on his face. Haldir almost cracked a smile at it, but he somehow managed to keep himself in check, and let his eyes remain cast to the floor, following the patters he found there.

"If you think I can tell good stories, you should hear Lord Elrond tell them." Legolas was saying, "He's quite long winded, and he can make some very fantastic facial expressions." Haldir arched an eyebrow at this, the look of utter amusement alive on his features suddenly. It was apparent that he was struggling inwardly with a comment of some sort, as he lifted a hand and covered his mouth with it slightly, rubbing his jaw with those fingers.

The hand was still there when Elrohir approached and sat beside him. He turned his head slightly as he listened to the other elf's thanks, though he didn't fully look at him until he was finished, his hand coming to rest atop the other's knee.

"He only worries that you will run out of time," Haldir explained gently, the fingers of the hand he touched extending slightly to maintain the gentle contact. "Though we have longer to linger here than you, don't worry about that yet. Enjoy the time you have here. I think you have more than you realize you do." He smiles at him softly, tilting his head a little to rest his cheek against his knuckles.

The children seemed completely smitten by Legolas and his tales. Even the brief anecdote of Elrond had them prisoner of the blonde Prince's words. Silathil had to smile at the sight before his attention was returned to the Marchwarden beside him.

"You'll have to tell about how I could run out of time, but here isn't the place for it – It might upset the children, if they overheard." And as he spoke, he pulled himself up into a mirror of Haldir's position, whether to tease or just because it seemed comfortable he did not show, though he did grin lightly toward the elf at his side.

"I understand." Haldir assured him with a nod. "There were a lot of things I could have said, but used my better judgment against it. Things I would rather talk to you about in private. But I worry not. You have plenty of time here. The children would be old and their parents passed before I would have to press the decision upon you." Everything he said was done so quietly, his voice more like the impression of a whisper on the breeze, and he turned his head to look back to his blonde companion.

Legolas was going on about Mithrandir, and his imprisonment in Orthanc. His great escape, and how they all met up at Rivendell, to sit in on Elrond's council. Soon Elrohir was as lost in the tales Legolas wove for the two small ones squirming by his feet and in his lap, eyes wistful as he watched on. Even Haldir had closed his eyes half way though, just hanging on the edges of Legolas' voice. Though he did not sleep, it appeared that he might, so serene was his expression.

The more Elrohir heard of Elven lands and wild exploits, orc hunting and of wizards, the more he wished to remember those things, and the further they drew from his grasp. But he listened still, soaking in stories of those he once knew better than any other, smiling quietly to himself as both children began to nod off while the night wore on.

Legolas was smiling softly as he watched the children begin to drift asleep, and the closer they got to dreams, the more his voice changed to encourage it, lower, and softer, until it was a wistful as a leaf on the breeze in their innocent dreams.

Though it had taken near an hour in total story time, maybe even more, Aram was found sleeping against Legolas's chest, tiny fingers clutching to the soft fabric, where his sister had found a resting place upon the elf's knee, sleeping soundly. Oh, what good stories can do to human children at night! Silathil found himself standing then, stooping low to pick Daine off the tale-weaver's leg, gesturing to the door to their room, offering a soft whisper of praise to the cause of their slumber.

"Believe me, this is just proof what they said is true... only a good story teller with a soothing voice can lull either of these two asleep. Though they'll be after you tomorrow for the end of the tale..." He spoke as he tucked Daine into her bed, kissing the girl's forehead, slipping out the door once he was sure Legolas had managed to get Aram into bed. "They're very fond of you..."

Gladly, Legolas helped Elrohir put the two to bed, gathering Aram up against him as he stood and keeping his body curled the way he had fallen. And once they were in bed, covered and warm, the flaxen haired prince stood beside his long time friend as he kissed the girl, and then followed him out. He didn't speak til the door was closed.

"I am glad they are," he whispered his reply with a soft smile, "and I shall be happy to finish the tale for them, whenever they want." He raised a hand then, and kindly squeezed the dark haired elf's arm, glancing over to where Haldir still sat curled up, with his eyes closed.

Okay...maybe he was asleep. He smiled mischievously, arching a brow, and looked back to Elrohir.

"I have to admit..." he hissed softly, leaning towards him some, "That I am having ill thoughts of knocking him over, just to make him mad."

He chuckled softly, so very quiet so as to keep from waking the two sleeping forms they'd just left.

"As amusing as that would be, I fear in his anger he might wake Aram and Daine, and then their parents will have to deal with them..."

And speaking of the couple, Lorianna was approaching them both, carrying two extra blankets. Her husband had most definitely disappeared into their bedroom, not to come out till the morning.

"Legolas... here. You might need these tonight, for frosts tend to come down from the mountains, and though the stables are warm, they can still bring quite a chill when that happens." She paused for a moment before offering a more tender expression. "And thank you for telling the tales you did. I've never seen the children so content." She gave a slight bow of her head before turning and heading off to their own room, trusting that Silathil would make sure the two blondes were settled and comfortable.

The dark-tressed prince had disappeared from the other's side while Lorianna spoke, kneeling down beside Haldir and gently shaking him from whatever slumber he managed to get himself into.

"Haldir... come on... wake up, or I won't be responsible for what Legolas does," the tickle of words were whispered against the Marchwarden's ear, fingers grasping hold of the elf's wrist to aid him upward. It was strange, really. Silathil felt so at ease with the two, despite the fact they were such strangers to him only a few hours ago. It was as if he'd found best friends among them!

Perhaps they were close before he'd wound up in the village? Had they been friends back then? The questions kept flitting through his thoughts, even as he led both blondes back to the stables and up the narrow stairs to his room.

* * *

So… That's the end of that chapter. Review? Please? Plot bunnies live off of review carrots… 


	5. Chapter 5 Learning Struggles

Same old, same old. I own nothing, except the ancient computer used to type this up (okay, so it's only 7 years old… I need a new one. Any help?).

* * *

Elrohir bent low over Haldir, gently attempting to shake him awake, while Lorianna passed blankets to Legolas.

"Oooh, when you remember Haldir, you will remember that the madder he is, the quieter he gets." Legolas teased gently as they gathered themselves up to head for Silathil's room, giving a wink of his eye, "In fact…I don't think I have ever seen Haldir be louder than you have already seen him, save when he is chasing someone, and is forced to call out."

And then he was standing again to his full height, facing the approaching woman with a smile, and a nod of his head in thanks as he accepted the blankets. He knew they wouldn't need them, for the conditions - such as cold and heat - did not affect the Elves as they did other creatures of Middle Earth. But she didn't have to know that; her generosity was the same either way. It was always nice to have the comfort of a nice blanket, besides.

Before Haldir was completely aware, he'd given a little shiver from the breath and voice in his ear, the fingers of one of his hands extending, and then closing to hold the locks of Elrohir's dark hair in between them. But then his eyes were open and pale silvery blue from sleep, and he was looking at him with a nod as he stood.

"I didn't realizing my stories were so taxing, Haldir," Legolas teased softly as they follow Elrohir to the stable. He'd already given Haldir his blanket, and the Warden was presently hugging it to his chest as he stared at the blonde prince with an arched brow.

"I'm beginning to believe that you could compete with Elrond for the Title 'Longest Winded Elf in all of Arda'," he hissed lowly, his tone hilariously snide though it was apparent he was jesting.

As Silathil settled upon his bed, he watched the two playfully bickering with a slight shake of his head. "Will you two continue this banter all night? For if you are, I would have at least brought up a mug of mead to keep me company while watching."

He, of course, was also jesting. His expression was one of merriment as sparkling grays flickered from one blonde to the next in amusement. "Or will we actually be able to get some sleep tonight?"

Legolas was smiling at Elrohir then, his eyes twinkling in mirth. "Being that you forgot your mead, I will spare you my replying back to his comment. I would hate to get him started this late at night."

Haldir had spread the blanket he was given over his bed, and was pulling the laces from his tunic when he cut Legolas a look, then turned his fiery gaze on the dark haired one. "He only believes, or flatters himself, should I say, that he could get me started in the first place," he informed Elrohir.

"Oh, come-come." Legolas scoffed, leaning over his bed as he followed Haldir's example, spreading out his cover.

"Ask him then, why he is keeping this argument going, then."

"Ask Legolas why he believes we are arguing in the first place. It seems I have been speaking to you the whole time we've been in here."

"Ask Haldir why he keeps asking you to ask me things."

"Tell him it is because he keeps having you ask me things."

"Am not." Legolas laughed finally.

Haldir could only smirk. "Are too."

Silathil knew it was enough to warrant at least a little teasing from the two, for they'd shown great skills at "returning fire" from those that sent it, though what had happened was a bordering a bit on the ridiculous. He welcomed the joyful exchange of words, though - it was rare that he felt so trusting of others, especially when they weren't all that well known, but he wouldn't second-guess his feelings on the matter. Instead, he glanced toward Haldir, a dark brow arching in question.

"You mentioned that Legolas was afraid I would run out of time... but that I had more than what was thought. What did you mean by that?" He sat back upon his bed after posing the question, resting his form against the wall his bed was braced by.

He'd be lying if he ever said the two didn't baffle him sometimes, and there was still a good portion of their language he still did not know, among other things. Though he hoped that with time and patience on all their parts, he would at the very least grow more familiar with who they were, and in turn, who he was.

"And... if you'd like, we can shift around another beds, if you don't want to sleep so far away from everything."

Thank the Valar for Elrohir's question. Haldir sat down upon his bed, glad to see the previous subject had been dropped.

"Being that you are only 3/4's Elf, you have to make a choice upon what part of your blood you will honor," he explained. "Your father chose to honor the Elven blood, whereas your uncle chose the blood of man, and died as thus long ago. Your sister chose to honor the blood of man, and remain here in the Middle-earth, driven by her love of Elessar. Being that Legolas and I are Elven through and through, we have not that choice to make and can remain here until the last of our people sail west on the breeze. To remain any longer would be folly for us, for happiness revolves around our people, and we would only fade after our time. Were you to stay, you would die here as a man, and your soul, though once Elven, would go to live among the souls of men, instead of being welcomed into the Halls of Mandos."

He paused then to see if any of this was sinking in, or if he had any questions. Legolas had only gone quiet, and sat upon his bed bootless, in his leggings and loose grey shirt, listening. His tunic had been tossed carelessly into the floor.

Silathil, Elrohir... he simply sat there, letting the information settle within his mind. Lips were licked in a nervous gesture before glancing upward to the two blondes, his gaze bewildered but trying desperately to accept what had been said to him. The Halls of Mandos. That he did not understand, though he surmised that it was a place the elves went to upon death or a travel? He wasn't sure.

After a few moments, fingers slipped to pull his own tunic off, folding it soundlessly as he mused over all of the ideas newly posed to him. Finally, once he had placed the shirt upon his dresser beside the sword that lay there, he glanced upward to the two and spoke once again.

"The Halls of Mandos? What exactly is that...?" Though he'd guessed a basic idea of it, he knew only Haldir or Legolas could describe it properly, and it was a proper definition that he needed. "And you said my father... he's already traveled there? And my grandmother, as well?"

He sank back, unlacing the boots he wore, slipping them from his feet and setting them on the floor beside the head of his bed, unsure exactly what he ought to say any longer. The only hope he had of family, it seemed, lay within his brother and sister, and neither seemed a good idea to talk to just yet. It would be too emotional and confusing for all involved till he knew more - knew what to expect, how to act... knew more of his own people.

"My twin... you said he still remains, but how long will he dare to stay? And my sister is grieving for Aragorn..." Was no elf joyful in this world any longer? He sighed then, laying back upon the pillow and snuggling into the blanket that covered him. There was so much to take in!

Both blonde Elves were regarding their long-time friend in similar silence, only Haldir was still moving, folding his own tunic, and setting it aside on the bad beside him where his things were sat. "The Halls of Mandos are where we go if death does find us. From there we stay, or go to the Halls of Waiting to be reborn, if there is more purpose left for us," Legolas explained, looking up to Haldir who had approached and then sat in front of the light-haired prince expectantly.

Legolas reached out, and started unbraiding his hair for him as he goes on. "Your family, save your brother and sister, have sailed west over the sea to The Undying Lands, or Valinor where the Eldar reside. They live still, and there they will remain til the end of days. It is not permitted for them to come back to Middle-earth, as there is nothing left for us here. The Age of the Elves is over. The Age of Man begins." He took the comb being offered to him, and put it to use as Haldir commandeered over the telling.

"Your brother will only sail to Valinor with you," the warden explained. "He has not yet made the choice to live as a man, though I suspect he would had you not been found. He waits only for me to bring news back to him. Your sister has made her choice, and ages as men do, though her life will still be some what longer than a mans life time. If you were to make your choice now, and choose to remain as a man, you would begin to age from this point on, at a rate slightly slower then them. Though, you would be prone to illness, and death. As it stands, only fire, steel, and a broken heart can kill an elf – and usually it is the first two."

Elrohir's own hair did not hold any braids, but was done simply - the top half of his hair had been bound by a leather tie that was tugged at idly as he lay upon his pillow, feeling quite overwhelmed at all of the information. His brother would stay here... and die here, thinking Sila... no, Elrohir was dead. And in a sense, his brother would be right. It -felt- like a part of him had died, never to return.

He frowned then, pulling himself up to sit once more, staring at the two fair-haired elves before him, finally appearing to be getting along well enough, his own eyes laced with sadness. "It feels strange to know that someone out there loves me so much they would give up an immortal life just because they thought me dead... to hold such sway over someone I cannot remember..." He groaned, shaking his head in disbelief before elbows fell to rest upon his knees, holding his head up upon fingers that trembled with worry, a sense of loss, fear of the love he didn't even know he had.

"What will happen to me... to him if I can never remember? I do not want such sway over someone who holds me so dear..." And as he spoke, he cast a haunted grey gaze upon the two that, to him, appeared to be made of sunlight at that very moment... they nearly glowed! How he wished he could be like they were, to know all they were, and all they would be, and fear nothing but the pain of loss. It seemed such a wonderful thing to be cared so deeply for, and yet it brought tears to his own eyes to know he was loved by a brother that would so readily die for the lack of him.

Both were listening as he worked it all out, trying to better understand it all, and Legolas, having finished with Haldir's hair, handed the comb back to him as he scooted forward a little. At the same time, Haldir made to scoot back, returning the favor.

"It's a real bundle to take in, I know," Legolas said reassuringly, making a slight motion with his hand. "This has come up on you suddenly, and it almost seems unfair of us to put all this on you. But you have to understand something." He paused then, flinching as Haldir snags on a tangle. The Marchwarden shied away with a spiteful grin as Legolas thrust a sharp elbow back towards him in irritation, and then went on.

"Were you to come with us..."

"When the time is ready." Haldir interrupted, giving the blonde prince a look, though he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes, Haldir," Legolas sighed with a slight roll of his eyes. "When the time is ready...and you decide to come with us, there are elves that can heal you. I have no doubt in my mind that they could lift the fog from your mind, and give it all back to you." He smiled at him then, hopefully, as Haldir gave a nod behind him, obviously agreeing with that logic.

"The Eldar, if not your grandmother Galadriel, could no doubt do so." Haldir mused, looking to Elrohir, as he finished with the comb. He tied all of Legolas' hair back from his face, then stood and returned to his own bed. "But like I said, you have time to think on this. Do not feel so rushed yet. Enjoy all that remains, and let yourself get used to the idea."

Silathil gave a slight nod then, fingers tugging idly upon his own dark strands as he processed what was told to him. Again, he silently gave word of thanks to them both for their kindness - it was an immense help through the entire ordeal. Minutes later, he cast a weary smile to each, hands reaching for the blanket about his lower half to pull closer against him.

"It isn't that I feel rushed... just beyond overwhelmed. So much has been told... shared... and I feel this is only the beginning of a long journey. There is much more we all need to know, and the pieces of this puzzle are elusive and shadowed, making me wonder if we'll ever figure out all that happened. Still, I'm glad that you did find me, for all of your searching. If you had not, I would never have known I had a choice, and my last days within this world would have been confusing at the very least. But…I think if we do not get some rest, tomorrow will be a trying day, indeed!" he managed to utter, lips forming a less troubled smile.

Perhaps they would join him for an afternoon ride? Who knew! But he did know that life would be much more interesting now that they had found him. Of that, he was certain.

Legolas reached up, running his hand over his pulled back hair carefully to see if the plait was straight, even though he was relatively sure it would be. Haldir wasn't fond of dealing with his own hair, but he was a capable stylist if need be. "In time, everything that has happened will seem obsolete...just a period of darkness in a huge world of light," he reassured Elrohir.

"You're memory will return, and all that will become will be fair and good. If you go with us, we will be where no darkness can fall." Haldir was already under his blankets, on his side looking from where he lay out the window over Elrohir's dresser and at the stars he could see. The Evening Star was visible from this point, and it brought gladness to his heart. At Legolas' words however, he let his eyes settle first on him, and then their host, as he curled an arm under his head. His other arm was raised slightly as he ran those fingers through his hair absently.

"Yes. The fog will lift...however, unless it happens with in the next 5 minutes...I agree that we should take our rest now." Legolas nodded, climbing into his bed and laying back with a content smile, before he was suddenly sitting up again and popping his shirt off over his head. Haldir sighed, shaking his head as the fair Prince froze and ran a hand over his hair again, trying to straighten the hair he'd mussed up.

"For the past three nights you've done the same thing," the Marchwarden chastised him before smiling and pulling his hand out of his own hair long enough to bat the shirt that flew at him, away into the floor.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." Legolas informed him, laying back again as he cut his companion a look.

"I don't recall ever needing to be asked before I have ever given one," Haldir retaliated.

"Maybe it is a courtesy you should learn."

"Maybe I have learned it, and don't want to give you that courtesy."

Legolas' jaw clenched slightly before he started to laugh in mirth, pulling the tie from his hair and throwing it at Haldir as well.

"Go to sleep."

"You go to sleep," Haldir chuckled from under the blanket he'd pulled over his head to avoid the tie. Legolas looked over to Elrohir and offered him a wink.

"Good night, Silathil," he bid kindly.

"Good night, both of you..." And so Silathil would fall asleep with soft laughter on his lips, watching the two until blackness finally overtook him.

* * *

Author's Note: Neeeeeeeed a Haldir and possibly a Legolas. Please?

* * *

Second Note: Review! please? It helps keep me editing! 


	6. Chapter 6 Wake Up, Little Dreamer!

AN: Without further ado, here is chapter SEVEN. I also have discovered a better way of separating sections, I think. I figured I'd give it a trial run. And… umm.. PLEASE review? It makes authors happy.

Also, I was having major trouble finding the Sindarin word for "help". I found one dictionary that gave the noun version of 'help' as Tulu. Going by what very little I know of Sindarin grammar, an 'o' at the end of most verbs indicates a command, such as "tolo si" meaning "come here!". However, another dictionary I consulted says that "tulo" would mean "come" and not "tolo". So you see, I'm in a bit of a pickle. Since I trust the dictionary that gave tolo as the word 'come', I'll stick to that, and use 'tulo' as 'help'.

(_**Dream sequences**_)

* * *

**ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR****ARASR.ARASR.ARASR**

For a while, Silathil slept peacefully, laid back upon the soft mattress dreamlessly. Hours ticked by, and all was quiet. 

The dream began with a few twitches from Silathil's face, more pleasant than anything...

* * *

_**He was on horseback, riding beside what was almost a mirror image of him, heading toward Minas Tirith from Lothlorien, answering a summons from the King, Aragorn. Apparently, too long had gone between visits and the royal was missing his foster brothers.**_

_**The twins had smelt orc from two directions as they drew closer, and always up for a hunt, they devised a plan. Elladan would head for Osgiliath, while Elrohir would ride a day south of Minas Tirith and take care of the ones they knew were there. Neither had any problems taking care of bands of orc before, even alone. This didn't seem to be any different. With a cheerful cry to his brother, he set off southward, urging his mount faster across the mountainous land.**_

_**He had found them within a half a day, and the battle was going well, so far as he could tell. There weren't that many to be too much of a bother. But then an orc horn sounded a few hundred yards off and things turned ugly. His beloved horse, Glosshelf, was slain as dozens spewed from the mountainsides! Elrohir felt himself fall, twisting to land on his feet rather than be trapped beneath his horse, and fought as best he knew how.**_

**_He called out as two more orc went down, hoping against reality that his brother was still within earshot, the name "Elladan!!" screeching off his lips before something large, hard and heavy landed upon his head. All went black, the_ _darkness of a faint enveloping him in blessed numbness._**

_**Flashes came after that, of fists and sharp pains along his flesh...**_

* * *

Silathil was writhing upon his bed, eyes open as elves most times will sleep, yet unseeing as cries echoed from his lips. "Elladan!! Tulo!!" ("Elladan!! Help!!") The words were screamed from his mouth... Indeed, it must have been a terrible nightmare to cause him to shout out as he was. It was enough to wake the dead, had they been within their midst, and if he continued his cries, surely the house would have been woken up! 

Suddenly, he fell still, save for soft whimpers of pain, his face etched with the sensation and sorrow.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The wind was warm, carrying through it the sounds of singing somewhere far off. All was clear and clean and fresh and good, but there was a comfortable fog seeping in, rising up from the ground, and closing in around him til it was all he could see.**_

_**And then as the fog began to clear, he became aware...**_

_**

* * *

**_And Haldir of Lórien was awake. He took in a slow breath, feeling the cool air on his flesh, the silence heavy on his ears as he made to sit up on the bed. Legolas was still asleep, eyes open just enough for him to see the glimmer of blue behind his lashes as they shifted in sleep to look at him, attracted by his movement. 

Off handedly, he wondered what Men thought of their sleep, as he stood, and pushed his hair back from his face. He went to Legolas bed then, and brushed a lock of hair from the corner of the princes mouth, pulling up the blanket he'd kicked off sometime in the night.

"Haldir.."

"No...Shh...not yet...not yet..." Haldir hushed him gently, looking to his face to find it turned towards him slightly, eyelids barely blinking in his half-aware stage.

"Not yet...?" Legolas repeated, barely comprehending.

"That's right...not yet." Haldir smiled slightly, standing there long enough to see Legolas sink back into dreams before he made his way towards the window near Elrohir's bed to look out. As it would happen, he'd never get there.

Noticing the stifled murmurs and movements from his bed, he went that way instead, brows furrowed. And then, Elrohir had called out, startling Haldir completely, making him jump in surprise. He sat beside him then, as fast as he could gain his composure, while the sounds of Legolas half-falling out of bed thunked behind him.

"Silathil?" He insisted, reaching out to touch his face. "It's alright Silathil...wake up..." A glance over his shoulder told him that his traveling companion was awake, and armed in his uncertainty of what had just happened.

"What's going on?" Legolas asked while moving over to them, lowering his bow as he approached and still looking about the room in unease. That wasn't really the best way to be woken up.

"He's having a nightmare," Haldir hissed in response, motioning for him to put his weapon away.

The slumbering lordling remained within the throes of his nightmare for a few moments longer before clarity finally came over those silver visionaries, the dream dissolving to reveal Haldir hovering over him. Had the elf found him?

"Haldir... nín meldir... What happened? There were orcs... so many orcs..." He groaned softly, fingers flitting toward his forehead to rub at his temples. Though he had no headache, he felt some sort of stress from whatever it was that happened, tension in his muscles that had yet to fade.

After a moment, he sighed and sank back into the mattress with a sigh. "It was a dream, wasn't it? A nightmare..." Both hands dropped to his own sides, his gaze focusing upon the pair that had gathered to his bedside. How embarrassing! He shifted slightly, sitting up against the pillow behind him, focusing upon Haldir, who had been the first to his side, judging by their positions.

"Elladan... He went to Osgiliath... we thought it would be all right... we'd done it dozens of times! Why didn't it...?" He rambled in a half whisper, begging the Galadhrim for answers he knew the blonde could not give. No one knew what had gone wrong save for Elrohir, himself, and his memory did not tell all, he was certain of it. "I went south... A half-day's ride from where we parted..." A soft shake of his head was given then, before those grey eyes widened in shock.

"Haldir... I remember the attack... I remember the smell... the sounds... not all of it, but... I remember it, muin meldir..." His grip found the Marchwarden's then, twining with the strength he provided, lids closing as the feeling sank in. "And I remember who you both are, though no memories will come. We were friends, long before Arda nearly ripped at the seams, weren't we?"

"You feel impressions of us." Haldir tried to help, "Like there is a shadow of us in the back of your mind, though you cannot see it." Haldir hated that he could not fully understand what it was that Elrohir went through. He could not fathom what it must be like to know nothing of your life. And then here they were, come to him out of the clear blue. And of all beings to have found him, it had been his friends, whom he could not remember. Even as they'd set out separately, from different places, and with different destinations in mind. How odd that they should meet up and take a path they'd never considered traveling. The path, it turned out, which led to Elrohir.

"We grew up together, you and I," Legolas confirmed, moving to crawl onto the bed behind Haldir before sprawling and making himself at home. "And Haldir was the ugly elf that came hence from Lothlórien often to spread his ego about Imladris." He smiled, not seeming phased by the swift smack he was dealt against his bare chest. Though he doesn't look at Haldir, he could picture the sneering, appalled look he had to have on his face and that was enough.

Haldir released a controlled sigh. "It's true." he admits, "You all weren't fond of me at first. But it was only because I mistook Legolas for a girl, and referred to him as My Lady." The smile on Legolas' face faded quickly, though he said nothing about it. It was Haldir's turn to wear the smile.

Silathil, or Elrohir, mused over what they told him, nodding slightly before he burst into laughter. Haldir? Ugly? Well, he wasn't as delicate as Legolas, true... but he wasn't ugly by a far stretch. And again, there was truth that Legolas appeared quite girlish at times.

As the grin drifted away from the fair Prince's face, he reached out to tap the darker blonde's nose. "For one, Haldir isn't ugly, though if I ever said as such in my youth, I hope I had the mind to apologize immediately. If not, I extend such now. Second, though you do have a slim frame that could, at first, trick folk into thinking you were a female, it would be a lie if I said I'd care for you more any other way, as it only adds to the beauty I'm sure you're renowned for." Such poetic words! He hadn't even thought he was capable of such, but it seemed that with those memories came the eloquence that long studies with their father brought... at least off-and-on, for though he could not remember, Elladan and Elrohir had been known to cast flowery prose when the mood struck them, then revert to almost childish phrasings as they teased each other from hill to dale.

A hand lifted lightly to brush along Haldir's cheek before he turned enough to rest his back against the wall his bed was set along. "I'm sorry if I woke you both up... but I can't say I'm not glad to have seen your faces after waking from that... that terrible memory."

Legolas was smiling again, as was Haldir, both seeming quite content to know that they weren't ugly, even though they'd known it before hand. It was always nice to hear.

"Yes, Legolas is known for his enchanting beauty, just as I am known for my arrogant mouth." Haldir uttered with a slight smile and an arch of his eyebrow while Legolas looked up at him from where he half-lay.

"And your overly suspicious attitude," the prince added.

"It's my job to be suspicious." Haldir sighed, looking down at him and reaching out to carefully pull a piece of lint from a strand of his golden hair. His hands quickly returned to his lap, but as Elrohir reached out to touch him, he turned his cheek into his hand for the moment it was there, looking up at him quietly. "Don't be sorry, I was already awake, actually," he admitted.

"I wasn't" Legolas admitted, "Though, I don't mind being woken up. We're your friends, and we're here if you need us." Haldir nodded in agreement, glancing down to watch the fair Prince rub his eyes, lips pouting for the moment as he did it.

"Legolas awoke, ready to kill orcs." He teased. Legolas smiled sheepishly, glancing over to the bow he'd set on Elrohir's dresser, and shrugged one shoulder.

"Yes. Never can be too careful."

"This from the elf that walked out unarmed into an aimed bow just yesterday," Haldir chided.

"Account that to shock."

"Perhaps he thought we were being attacked? I'm sure I would have thought so had our roles been reversed..." Silathil mused as he scrunched his legs lightly beneath him, giving both more room upon his bed to make themselves comfortable. It felt nice to have them so close. Their presence was more than pleasant, and it comforted his mind to know he wasn't alone, even if his dreams murmured he had been.

"And one would like a friend that can spring from bed and be armed in seconds if he thinks there is a threat... even if it was only because he slept through earlier moments that would have showed him otherwise." It was praise within a jest, and his features remained gentle through it... he was only teasing. In truth, he was thankful that both had come to his aide in whichever way they thought would help, reaching for both their hands to give each one a squeeze.

"Yes, see? You should feel fortunate that I am so swift." Legolas goaded, poking Haldir in the ribs hard a few times with his index and middle fingers. Haldir made an uncomfortable face, shying away from Legolas' hand and giving him nothing shy of a dirty look. "By Elbereth, Legolas! Your fingers are like slender twigs. Trim your fingernails," he hissed, sliding his hand under his shirt to rub his skin there uncomfortably. Legolas furrowed his brow, and looks at his fingers deeming that they were in perfect condition.

"They need trimming not," he insisted with a faint sulk, reaching out to pull Haldir's shirt up to see for himself and then tracing a finger tip over the pale skin there in inspection. "You've nary a red mark from it, save what you caused by rubbing." The shirt dropped, only to be lifted again by Haldir as he looked down at it himself.

"It was still a horrid pain," he informed the other, poking him in the ribs then to prove his case, and smiled as Legolas let out a soft howl and smacked his hand away.

Silathil's attention had ping-ponged between both as they exchanged their gentle banter, seeming only one insult away from injuring the other, or two insults away from kissing! He knew not which would happen, but regardless, it was amusing. But all good things must come to an end. He cleared his throat lightly to interrupt, dragging their bantering away from their mock-fight. "And as for Haldir being "suspicious"... I'm sure Lothlorien has been kept much safer with that suspicious attitude... By the Valar, I'm glad you're both here!" he ended, shaking his head as if the action would help ease the emotions rushing through him. He wanted to hug them both... to curl against them and fall asleep knowing the three of them were together again, even if he couldn't remember the last time they had been. He wanted to go riding with them, to hunt and swim... to share moments of his life -now- with them, as he was certain they had in his youth, even if the images failed to show within his thoughts.

"How long will you both stay here? Do you have any place you need to go soon?" Hope laced his voice, praying that he would be blessed with their presence for longer than a few days or even a week or two.

"I will remain here as long as you need for me to." Haldir told Elrohir then. "And I am glad to be here, as you are glad to have us here."

Legolas added, "I will stay as long as I am permitted."

"I was thinking perhaps the children should learn Elvish," Haldir suggested off-handedly only a moment later. "They would be trusted better by animals, therefore would have little trouble having them cooperate." Legolas nodded thoughtfully to this, for once in agreement.

And suddenly Haldir and Legolas were back to being good friends. It made the dark haired Princeling wonder exactly what would happen next, concerning them both. But the idea of teaching the children elvish did seem like a very good idea. Not only would it ensure that taking care of the horses would be easier for them both, but... in a way, the presence of the elves would never die, for they would exist if only in language, in this tiny village long after they sailed to the Undying Lands. The thought made him smile, and he nodded his approval of the idea.

"I think they'd enjoy that, actually... especially Aram. You've got him wrapped around your little finger, Legolas. I swear he adores you." A glance was given to Haldir, brows arching in curiosity. "I'm assuming you'd be helping teach them, as well?" Oh, that he'd have to see. Haldir, being patient with children. And not just children, but human children! But again, the idea of Haldir teaching them... the image actually appealed to him! He knew, somehow, that Daine and Aram would surprise the Marchwarden in many ways. They were intelligent but playful, and they knew when to be serious as well.

Yes, they would surprise Haldir, and Silathil had a feeling that at least he and Legolas would be thoroughly amused with the outcome.

Haldir gave a curt nod of his head, looking up to Elrohir in all seriousness. "I will help teach them." he agreed, ignoring the soft scoff Legolas accidentally let escape in his half-hearted disbelief. Haldir turned to the blonde then with a soft sigh.

"I would ask you to write small parts of stories in elvish for them, so they won't die of boredom. I think they would be more willing to uncover a story than to just memorize the words. They seem fond of tales, and especially yours." Legolas gave a thoughtful nod, looking off at nothing while he pondered what stories he could use that would keep the children captivated on paper.

"I will begin with the tale of the Two Trees of Valinor," he announced with a grin suddenly. "How Isil, and Anar, the moon and the sun came to be. That was always our favorite story as children. I wonder if they have heard it before..." Haldir was smiling again, if just the smallest bit.

"I think that story would do well," he confessed, scooting onto the bed a little more, as he was sitting right on the edge of it. And then, a thought seemed to hit them both at once.

"Do you want your bed back?" Legolas asked, sitting up suddenly.

"We seemed to have made ourselves at home here," Haldir added quickly, both of them looking at him apologetically, while poised as if ready to jump up should Elrohir say that he wanted to go back to sleep.

"I am actually still weary...I may lay down again," Legolas admitted.

Haldir scowled slightly. "I'm not tired anymore."

Elrohir chuckled softly, shaking his head ever so slightly. "On the contrary, I feel more comfortable with you here. But if you're feeling sleepy, don't let me keep you from getting some rest... I wasn't joking when I said tomorrow will be a tiring day. The stables need to be cleaned, the horses need exercise, the riding equipment needs maintenance..." He began rambling, counting off the things he had to do on his fingers before freezing, glancing to them both with another toss of his head.

"Of course, neither of you have to do anything, but I figured you'd at least like to ride for a bit. There are some nice trails around here that the horses enjoy quite a bit." Fingers lifted to sift through the gilded hair of Legolas, lips curved into a pleasant grin.

"Well, of course we'll help you." Legolas chuckled.

"We would get bored if we just sat around and did nothing all day." Haldir nodded in agreement, shifting his position slightly as Legolas scooted to the edge of the bed to put his feet on the floor. The prince then leaned forward slightly, letting his hair slip over his shoulders to momentarily veil his face as he rubbed the skin with his hands firmly. Haldir glanced back at him and scooted back into the spot he'd previously been inhabiting.

"I can't sit and do nothing all day..." the warden commented, shaking his head. "I would loose a feeling of purpose, I think."

Seeing Legolas's actions, however, Elrohir spoke once more. "If you wish to lie down, don't let me stop you... I'm just going to wait till I feel a bit calmer about things." Not that he wasn't already - the added moments to talk things over had done wonders - but there was still a nagging fear that the whole ordeal would happen again. Or worse, he'd remember some other horrible event. He'd stopped shaking and his voice had leveled, but he was far from being ready to rest again.

"I hope the other villagers take to you both... I think with the family's acceptance, you might be..." Already fretting over tomorrow? Yup. He was even rambling!

Legolas nodded, sweeping his hair aside as he looked to his friends, pressing his lips together slightly. "We have to send a message to Elladan, too." He reminded them wearily, reaching up with his right hand, to scratch the back of his left shoulder for a moment.

"If you both go to back to bed, I will go do that at first light, before you arise," Haldir offered, looking to Elrohir to see if that would please him. He wasn't sure if he had anything he wanted to say in it, further than they'd already discussed.

Legolas gave a shrug of his shoulder and stood, stretching his body out. "Well, I'm going to bed. You do what you will." He told the other two before smiling at Elrohir. "Good night, again, to you." He reached out to brush his fingertips over the dark-haired elf's hand in retreat.

Grey eyes watched as the blonde prince returned to his bed, pondering over what was said, even as a warm "good night, Legolas," drifted from the Peredhil's mouth.

"Don't worry about the Villagers." Haldir assured with a shrug of his shoulder and a shake of his head. "I care not what they think of me. And I am willing to bet Legolas doesn't either."

As if on cue, Legolas spoke as he was climbing into his bed. "The Villagers will learn to deal with us."

Haldir arched an eyebrow slowly, and offered Elrohir a smirk. "That or you could put them all to sleep with your long-winded tales." The only thing Legolas offered back in response to that was inaudible mumbling, and then deepening silence. Haldir did not speak again until he was sure Legolas wasn't going to speak back, and then he'd turned his attention back to Elrohir, who in turn shifted his gaze upon Haldir, offering a light arch of eyebrows.

"I can't say I'm not tired, but I don't think I could sleep just now, either..." he trailed, resting as heavily as an elf could against the wall behind him... which wasn't very heavily at all. As more thought worked through his mind, he finally put voice to his ponderings.

"The letter... to Elladan? Can we work on it tonight? I'd feel better knowing what was said, especially after the nightmare." His tone was so quiet now, half the volume it had been only moments earlier, contemplative and more hesitant than he'd ever been. His brother. He remembered his brother. Only a few moments of memory, but with it came some sort of understanding that he'd not had in centuries. Elladan. The starlight to his...

Oh, Valar! THAT was where he got the name he held! Starlight and Moonshine. Where the nicknames came from, he didn't know. And it was apparent that neither Haldir nor Legolas knew them, or Silathil would have been recognized quickly. Silathil and Êllim.

"I just... I want some comfort in knowing that, and perhaps together we can come up with something that will warm his heart yet make sure he doesn't visit before we're both prepared to see each other again."

"Of course we can work on it tonight. I have already in my mind what I was going to say, but I will let you decide if you think it is appropriate," Haldir replied before rattling off the message he'd intended to send. "Elladan, In a village south of the White Mountains near the river Ringlo, Legolas and I found your brother. He is well in body, and while he is sane in mind, he has little recollection of his life before roughly 3 centuries ago. We have explained to him his story, and though he looks forward to seeing you, we ask that you hold in Lothlórien until further notice. He has loose ends here that need to be tied and we feel it is best to give him a little at a time. I have no doubt that you will understand this, and honor this request. Please rejoice until you hear from us again, in that he is alive and well, and has lived here a contented and quiet life. Yours, Haldir."

He paused then, and looked to Elrohir for his opinion of it.

He listened as Haldir recited the missive that would be sent to Elladan, grinning more and more as the rich voice continued. By the time the Marchwarden finished, the lordling was veritably beaming at him, fingers grasping at the blonde's in utter joy.

"Haldir! It's as if you could read my mind!" His grasp relaxed soon after, but didn't release completely just yet. "I wish I could recall my sister as well..." He frowned softly then, gazing at the blonde elf intently. "Could you tell me about her? What was she like? I... I've heard tales of her from Minas Tirith, but that was only after she married Aragorn... Was she as kind as they say?"

So curious! But then, could anyone blame him? He was in such an odd situation, still taking tiny steps toward the truth that seemed so far away. It was almost comical, really. His face was alight with some new glow, one spurred by the emotions he was feeling mixed with the inquisitiveness that could put a toddler to shame, and he seemed, for all intents, like someone newly alive, every breath taken with some reverence for what it meant to him, each bubble of laughter enjoyed with new enthusiasm.

"Please, Haldir? Just for a little while. I think it might help me sleep."

"Well," Haldir chuckled, turning his hand over to gently curl his fingers around Elrohir's until the time when the twin would feel like taking them away. "I am no story teller the way Legolas is. But I shall tell you my opinion of the Evenstar. I couldn't deny you that."

He gave a soft clearing of his throat before beginning. "When she was born, you and your brother were already mature Elves. It was apparent from birth that she was very lovely to behold, and the two of you were fiercely proud of her. Your father gave her the name Evenstar as a pet name, for her beauty was of that of the Evening Star. Unbeknownst to him, it would grow with her, becoming her surname, and she would become known as the Evenstar of your people.

"Arwen was full of grace, warmth, and kindness. She spoke softly, and was wise beyond her years at a very young age. Her hair was as black as yours, though longer and wavy. I can only describe it as the black sea at night, the calm and gentle ripples like the water glimmering under the soft moon light.

"Her skin was like freshly fallen morning snow, smooth and flawless with nothing to mar its countenance. Her eyes were the deep winter sky, grey and almost blue in their depth. Men that have seen her describe her as an entity not of this world, laying claim that she is so full of grace that she floats on the very air.

"She fell in love with Elessar, then known as Estel, to the dismay of your father. He did not want them to marry, for it would mean she would forsake her immortal life. Seeing that nothing could be done about their feelings, Elrond forbid them to wed until Aragorn could prove his worth, thereby eluding the fate of his forefathers, and become the rightful King of Gondor.

"As you know, he succeeded. And so Aragorn became Elessar, and to him, Arwen wed." He stopped, hoping that was what Elrohir wanted to hear. "She loved you and your brother very much."

Elrohir listened quietly, eyes glittering as his sister came to life in imagination. The delicate features... the joy she would radiate in their youth. Each feature solidified in his mind as Haldir described it, giving a ghostly image to the general emotion he felt.

His hand kept wrapped lightly about Haldir's, still grasping onto that warm thread of reality while the dream like wisps of thought and imagination flickered in his mind's eye. It was so vivid, though lacking the detail that memory would bring. When his friend finally finished his description, Elrohir sat by his side with fingers clutching the Marchwarden's faintly. His eyes closed ever so lightly, a lingering smile on his lips.

"I can almost see her, Haldir... it's as close to memory as I've ever gotten, and though it isn't the same thing, it's more than I could have ever asked for..." He paused a moment before opening his eyes, leaning in and pressing the faintest of kisses upon his cheek. "Thank you, nín-meldir... you've given me more than I could have hoped for... ever wished for." He sighed lightly and played with the digits that lay within his grasp, a lingering smile still playing over those pale crescents.

Haldir smiled softly, closing his eyes as Elrohir graced him with a kiss, then raised a hand to gently brush his fingertips over the Twin's smooth cheek. "It is no trouble," he assured him gently, opening his eyes then to look down at their hands as well. Haldir watched him play with his fingers while the very hand that he'd touched him with went one step further to brush back a lock of his hair, tucking it back behind pointed ear as the warden's gaze returned to Elrohir's face. There was recollection there – no one could mistake it.

Arwen. And now Elrohir knew his father had given Elladan and Elrohir their nicknames, though theirs did not linger so far as the Evenstar's.

"Father... I think he gave names to more than just Arwen..." the Lordling let the sentence linger, knowing it would peak his friend's interest. Knowing it would easily pull some questions out of Haldir. He welcomed them, if they would be uttered.

"It would surprise me not if he gave nicknames to all that passed through," he jested before allowing his mood to grow serious again. "But really, what makes you say such? Do you remember something else of your past?" he asked, eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity. Nicknames. Surely the twins had them, though he could not recall ever hearing them uttered when he was around. And even if he had, it would have been long ago. He was unsure if he'd even caught them if they were.

Elrohir nodded softly, uncurling his legs to stretch out on half of the bed, allowing Haldir to occupy the other half. "Silathil... and Êllim." He let the words sink in to the Marchwarden's mind, knowing the Galadhrim was more than intelligent enough to figure the significance of his name out, especially after the conversation about Arwen.

The Evening Star, Moonshine and Star-light. The similarities could not be missed, even this late at night. But he was slowly growing more exhausted as time went on, and his grip upon the blonde's hand was growing lax, though it was apparent he didn't wish to relinquish the hold despite his drowsy state of mind. "He gave each child a name... for I remember some jest about Elladan being the starlight to my moonshine..." he managed to continue, his head drooping slightly to rest upon his friend's shoulder, mind already skipping toward more pleasant dreams even as he spoke.

Yes, Haldir wouldn't get much more out of him till the next morning.  
The Marchwarden sat with him all the while - watching him grow drowsy, watching him find a pillow on his shoulder, and then finally easing into dreams. By the serene expression on his face he could gather he was lost in much more pleasant dreams, perhaps of his life here in the village...or some other happy and cloudy memory that even he couldn't foresee. He had to admit, the way Elrohir held onto him warmed him and he didn't want to leave the other here alone in his bed. So the decision was made swiftly that he wouldn't.

Instead, he carefully maneuvered them so that they were laying in a more comfortable position, his arm around the dark haired prince as the dark head lay upon his upper arm. He laid himself on his side then, facing the son of Elrond and maintaining a silent vigil. He couldn't be certain how long he watched him sleep, keeping guard against any bad thoughts that might sink in, while he traced his very familiar features with the tip of his forefinger gently.

Haldir was so relieved to of come across the Twin when they did: the thought of telling Elladan that he'd found nothing...It wasn't a very appealing idea. Contrary to the commonly held belief that Haldir was stoic and unfeeling, he cared deeply for some – the twins being two of the few. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore, and because of that, relaxation came easily. Despite what he'd said about not being tired, he was asleep before too long, and lost in dreams.


	7. Chapter 7 To Soak an Elf

Author's Note: The slash will come to those who are patient. I promise. I apologize for the delay in getting this particular chapter out in comparison to most of the others. As with the only other chapter that took me a while (4), this one was combined with another, as I couldn't figure out a good place to pause between chapters.

* * *

ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR

When dawn was close upon the horizon, Elrohir stirred, surprised to find where he slept quite a bit more warm than usual. The source of the warmth was still a bit cloudy in his vision as he struggled toward clarity, not daring to move more than an inch or so, lest the heat fade away. His dreams had been pleasant, though he could not recall what they were besides figments and wisps of the past that refused to give him a real memory. Still, they were all very comforting and he'd slept well. As his vision slowly cleared, he was only slightly surprised to find the Marchwarden asleep beside him, too early to have woken to deliver the message.

The evening before returned to him, though without the severe intensity it had first come with. All that mattered now was that he remembered some of his life, and he did recall quite a bit with that one memory. He remained laying still, fingers trailing through mixed strands of pitch and platinum, marveling how utterly beautiful the contrast was. Like the black of night and the bright tones of mid-day. He continued to feather his fingers over the silk-like strands, watching and waiting for the blonde elf to wake, for it was growing close to dawn and he knew fully that the being beside him had intended to wake just before dawn to scribe and send the message to his brother. He would let him wake of his own accord, though, knowing how most grumble if woken even minutes before they're ready.

That night Haldir had slept with his eyes closed, and in his slumber he'd pulled Elrohir closer to his chest, moving only a little to lie on his back. He was dreaming of Legolas, watching him walk through a forest somewhere, and only after a moment did he realize it was Mirkwood, only it was as the forest stood in the past. There were elves around him, watching him walk by, and all marveled at how the light of the sun played in his hair. But then the dream shifted and it was dark, and all around him was warmth and he was in Lothlórien, with his brothers on a Talan far above the ground. Orophin faced him, but Rumil faced away, and when they would call his name there would be no answer. Only then did they realize that they were looking at the memory of their brother, and only then did he force his mind to become aware.

As he was rising through the mist, visions of the village came into his mind and he was standing near the trees with a hawk on his arm, running his free hand over the feathers of its back. Then the bird was flying away, and he turned. In the distance stood Elrohir, face turned upwards to see the hawk fly away over the tree tops.

Then all at once he was looking at Elrohir, who was looking back at him quietly. He was awake. "Good morning." He whispered, his voice a mere impression in the air as he raised an arm to touch the strands of dark hair against his cheek.

Peaceful lips turned upward into a soft grin, still resting pleasantly by Haldir's side. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" His own voice was a whisper to match the blonde's, not wishing to rouse Legolas - who was still passed out upon his own bed.

Dawn was slowly creeping up, and splashes of light tinged by the clouds that scattered through the night air cast a pale wash through the window - the night was lifting, bit by bit. The brush of fingers upon Elrohir's cheek had felt nice, soothing doubts that might have dared to linger within his mind. He listened to a rather beautiful mix of soft breath from both elves in his presence, the calling of birds from the forests around them, and light shuffling of horses beneath them. It felt like more than a new day: instead, a new life full of possibilities. He knew he would leave this place eventually. Something deep inside him told him he didn't belong here, despite how wonderful it felt. He never did belong here. But here he stayed, as it was friendly and familiar.

"I hope I didn't keep you here last night, if you wanted to go to your own bed..." The offer was given, peering over at the Marchwarden in concern. Had the fair one stayed simply because Silathil wished him to? Even if waking beside the warm being was pleasant, it would feel odd to have somehow coerced him into remaining.

Haldir gave a fluid shake of his head, resting his hand more fully against the young Prince's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "No." he whispered, "I fell asleep here unknowingly...It would not be the first time we have slept beside one another," he assured him gently with a soft smile. Vaguely he was aware of the soft sounds of shifting from Legolas' bed, the deep intake of breath as he too awoke. And with a shift of his gaze he could see him sitting up in his bed, his hair scattered all over and messy, as he stared sleepily at the window.

Legolas' deep blue eyes were on them then, and he seemed to sit there blinking for several seconds before he gave a collective shiver and slid out of bed, coming towards them. "Have you slept at all?" He asked drowsily, his arms folding over his bare chest, his shoulder lifting slightly to hug himself. "I don't remember falling asleep...I was dreaming though. I remember that. I was home, and everyone was there. My father was there...and Gimli, though I can't imagine why." He sat down at the edge of the bed, placing one foot over the other as he leaned forward slightly, and closed his eyes like he were trying to capture the dream one last time.

Haldir gave a soft chuckle then, and reached out to poke him softly in the side. "Perhaps you miss the dwarf...I shudder to imagine why."

Silathil hid his laughter behind a slender hand, shaking his head softly at the light prince's question. "We fell asleep, I promise you. In fact, we woke up only a few minutes ago." And then the bed shifted slightly as Legolas sat, watching the two tease each other yet again.

"Maybe you dream of the future? Eventually we will all be together again, won't we? I mean... Legolas, you'll see your father again, and Gimli. All of our families save for the few who choose to remain..." He was beginning to understand, albeit slowly, about the Undying Lands, and of his own people. A smile was cast toward Legolas then, fingers reaching out to brush his arm gently. "I know you must miss them... but think of when we'll be with them again, for I know I cannot stay here, no matter how comfortable I am with my family here. I won't abandon them, though..." The words drifted from his lips, glancing between the two blonds with a rather contemplative expression on those pale features. He belonged with them... the realization struck him. He belonged with this Marchwarden... the flaxen-haired prince - they were his people, his kin. And nothing else could substitute for it, no matter how content he was in his current family's presence.

"I do miss him." Legolas spoke of Gimli, not ashamed of that fact at all. "He is a good and trusted friend. I shall bring him with us to the Undying lands when we go. I have no intention of leaving him here."

Haldir made a jesting scowl. "I suppose that I will take another ship..."

Before Legolas could shoot back, Elrohir was speaking his comforting words, and setting their bickering at ease. "I wait anxiously for the day I can see my people again," Legolas admitted. "Let me apologize for seeming so impatient. I assure you that I understand your thoughts on staying here. I loath that I seem so uncaring of it. I do care. Just so you know." He looked at Silathil sincerely with those soulful blue eyes before they shifted to Haldir as the warden spoke.

"I think he knows, Legolas," he assured him gently. Legolas smiled softly, then climbed between them, burrowing twixt them like a child come to bed with his mother and father. He was not content until he was on his back, and smiling up at them. A slow sigh escaped Haldir's lips as he furrowed his brow, trying to stay on the bed.

"I think," Legolas started, looking to Elrohir with an expression of extreme seriousness, "that you need a larger bed."

Elrohir found himself plastered against the wall as Legolas made himself comfortable between Haldir and himself, groaning as the small form wedged itself there on his back. "I did offer to rearrange the room a bit ... maybe this afternoon I'll do so, if you both plan on sleeping on my bed along with me." He chuckled then, fingers working through the darker blonde hair before him, working a few of the tangles he'd managed to get in them out. "I'm sure we have enough room to drag at least one bed over here, and then Haldir won't be half-falling on the floor next time."

Poor Haldir! The elder elf looked like he would topple out of bed any moment. Either that or toss the blonde prince onto the floor in his stead. Elrohir finally gave up trying to give Legolas elbow room, though, and rested his head upon the light being's shoulder, stretching out along his side. "Yes... I think we're going to have to do that... Three of us can't exactly fit on this thing..." He was smiling, though... the two elves lying within his bed were more than just a comfort. They made him laugh, smile... they were patient with him, teaching him of things he would need to know about his own people... and they had a sense of humor, even if Haldir tried to pretend he didn't. All in all, he was more than happy to lie beside each till the sun finally rose.

Legolas was smiling, seeming more than content with his present position. "Your bed feels slept in," he informed Elrohir, then reached up to put a hand in his dark hair, drawing his face closer so he could caress his cheek with his own, closing his eyes. He was moving his body slightly, nudging closer to Haldir who had to reach out and grasp his side, trying to stay in the bed. He was becoming increasingly aware that the little blonde prince was trying to push him out.

And he succeeded, for a moment later Haldir was half in the floor, letting out a great Elvish curse as he stood completely, brows furrowed in his irritation. "Well, I suppose I'll go send the message then," He hissed, turning to go to his bed and get dressed.

Legolas was laughing mirthfully, as he settled more comfortably away from Elrohir to give him more room. "You were here all night. It's my turn to lie in the comfortable bed." He defended himself, looking to Elrohir with a wink as Haldir stood glowering at him with arms raised, hastily braiding the sides of his hair into an intricate pattern.

"Do what you will," he replied blandly, gathering his things and once again looking like the intimidating elf he often did when he was fully dressed. With those words he was down the steps, and off to do his duty. He could hear Legolas laughing all the way out the door.

Elrohir's eyes had drifted closed at the sensation of the blonde prince's cheek upon his own. That did feel nice. Like his own skin, each elf's flesh was quite soft, despite their frequent use of bow and sword, and it felt like a rose petal would beneath the touch. But the sound of Haldir thunking down onto the floor caused his eyes to snap open, sitting up in shock at the language Haldir used as he salvaged his wounded pride. A light finger was moved to poke at the side of the elf beside him, chuckling quietly.

"Legolas and I will move the furniture around up here so that there is another bed beside mine incase he attempts to shove you out again." He volunteered the royal without even bothering to ask, as it was the darker blonde who had caused the ruckus in the first place. "Though I'm sure he'll try to talk me into staying in bed for a little longer..."

And that was also true. Of the three, Legolas seemed to enjoy his sleep quite a bit more, though he'd only witnessed them one night. And though it was such a short amount of time, he was certain the elf would lounge about in the morning simply because he could some days. Elrohir stretched like a cat beside the slender form, working each limb into some sort of functionality as he watched the poor Marchwarden leave. He felt awful for him, really... even though he'd offered to do the very thing he left to do just now the night before, he knew Haldir was enjoying his time just lying there beside them... even if one of those he was with happened to be the energetic and rather spunky Legolas.

"What do you say, hmm? Should we pull another bed over here? Or are you both planning on staying in your beds tonight?"

Legolas had become slightly quiet and reflective as he watched Haldir depart. The look on his royal face was more than a little incredulous. "He braided his own hair. And straight at that!" he exclaimed to Elrohir, looking from the now empty staircase and to the brunette at his side. He couldn't even imagine what his own hair looked like, and truthfully, he wasn't really one to care.

"If you want to move a bed over here, I will help you. Do you like sleeping tangled in limbs like Hobbits?" His jest came with a soft smile. An arm was then raised to comb his fingers through his own hair before moving to lie on his side facing him. His eyes were on the blanket below them, his finger tips grazing gently over the wrinkles on the fabric before he put them in the dark strands of Elrohir's hair.

Carefully he lifted a lock, rubbing the silken strands between thumb and forefinger before he raised his eyes back to the Elf and offered him a slight smile. "I suppose I should get up so we can move the bed, and get started on your chores," he sighed, a little regretful. "I shudder to think what Haldir will say if he finds us still laying here like logs when he comes back." He was only jesting about the last part of course. He knew Haldir wouldn't mind. It would open a window of opportunity for him to tease the flaxen haired Prince about being lazy, and Haldir wasn't one to waste an opportunity like that. Legolas had to be on the top of his game when it came to this. He didn't want to give the March warden any leeway whatsoever. Then again...he wasn't ready to get up either. It was nice knowing that you didn't have to travel an unforgivable distance, and sleep on the ground afterwards, or take rest as you walked. That was even worse to think about right now. He scrunched his nose up a little with the thought of it.

The ebony-tressed Lordling snickered softly at the comments that were tumbling idly from his companion's mouth, shoulders rolling in slight confusion at one word he used. "Hobbits? What are they?" Here he paused, just briefly, before continuing on. "And no, not in a "tangle" of limbs... but then, I wouldn't really know. No one has ever shared my bed till last night... at least, not since the attack."

He raised a dark brow as the blonde raked fingers through the sunshine-kissed strands, snickering still. "Would you like me to at least get the tangles out?" As he had long hair, himself, he knew how nice it was to have someone else brush your hair out, especially if they knew what they were doing. He also knew how good it felt on the scalp to completely relax and let the feel of the comb run over skin as it slid through one's hair. It was rare that anyone ever bothered to do his hair, but when they did, Silathil had been thankful. He rose then, though, and slipped to his dresser where he had his own small comb, turning to face the prince as he raised the utensil almost in offering.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I'm pretty good at it." And this was true. He'd been the one to do each female's hair on the day they wed to their husband within the family, as his fingers could do some wondrously delicate things with strands if left to his own devices, and he'd never once caused any to flinch in pain. "It does need combing, even if not by me... you must have been tossing in your sleep."

Legolas sat up as Elrohir rose, one leg curled on the bed, the other off so that he could rest that foot on the floor. At his comment about his hair needing combing, he reached up to touch it delicately. Measuring by that alone, it was deemed that Elrohir was right: he could feel it standing on end right at the back of his head. He motioned to him with his hand, and patted the space on the bed beside him, turning so his back faced it.

"Please, comb it if you like." he encouraged. "I don't think any elf would say no to having their hair combed." And indeed that was true. The best, and probably only good part about having Haldir the past three days, was that they didn't have to comb their own hair. Okay, maybe not the only good thing. It was always nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was dry insults being exchanged. It'd become a game of sorts. Who could make who give up, or get mad, the quickest. Unfortunately, they both had a great amount of dignity, and would sooner give up before anything else. "So, what are our plans for the day, Silathil." Legolas asked, head turned slightly to look at Silathil curiously in the brightening light slipping in through the window he stood near.

Silathil slipped to the side and behind Legolas, kneeling upon the bed to get a better angle at the long, sunny strands that tumbled in a mess from the top of his head. From experience, he began at the bottom, working the tangles out there first, and then made his way up. It prevented the comb getting snagged upon a particularly bad snarl.

"Well... the stalls do need mucking out, and of course I need to feed them all. Butter and Thunder both need baths... Thunder more than Butter as he enjoys rolling around in the mud when you let him in the pasture. We've never been able to cure him of it, as he derives much pleasure in doing so. After that... there are three that could use a ride, and I'm sure you both would be happy to help with that... and the rest could be let out in the pasture save Thunder, who I refuse to let out there the day he gets a bath... Keeps him clean for at least one full day. Then comes time to teach the children more about handling the tack. They know quite a bit about the saddles and bridles already... but proper keep of the blankets and when to clean the hooves of each horse has yet to sink in completely. So they usually show up shortly after I arrive home. I don't have to hunt today, as I believe Lorianna is making something with a chicken tonight. Or at least it seemed as such last night before we retired. Tomorrow will be less hectic, thankfully. But after the children have been lectured a bit, the rest of the afternoon and evening is free, except for supper."

It certainly was a lot of work, though it usually went by faster than it seemed. And while he rambled about their upcoming day, Legolas' hair was becoming far tamer, till it shone once more in the flickering morning sunlight and the comb could travel from the top of his head all the way down to the tips of each strand without faltering. "There... much better."

As Silathil went on about their days activities, Legolas sat quietly with his eyes closed, just enjoying the feel of the comb in his hair. He could recall at the moment, being an elfling and sitting upon his mother lap as she did the same thing. Only Silathil didn't scold his brothers as she did for getting into this and that. 'Were that they were as good as you, glawar-nín.' she would sigh, hugging him back against her.

He, being the youngest, and fairest of all their children, he could get away with much, much more. And of course, he used that to it's full advantage. And then all at once it was over before he was ready for it to be...which the case was, usually. One could not possibly sit for an eternity and comb Legolas Greenleaf's hair, though, the day before yesterday, he got Haldir to do it for a good hour before he grew bored with it. That had been a victory of sorts for him.

"Thank you," he told Elrohir, seeming to come back to life, whereas he'd been still as a statue before hand, just enjoying it. "Shall I help along your hair now?" He asked, shifting his position to face the dark haired twin behind him and extending his hand palm up to accept the comb, should he want to give it to him. "We could leave Haldir to muck the stalls," he offered mischievously, his eyes twinkling with that glint that often times didn't mean good things for an innocent party. "We can attest that the children need to be schooled on Elvish. He would never say no to you if you asked him," he encouraged playfully. "I promise you that."

"If you'd like, I'll spend more time on it tonight when we have the luxury of slacking off," Elrohir offered, noticing the mild reluctance in Legolas to end his hair-combing moments. But when the offer came to comb his own hair, despite the fact it wasn't too mussed, he nodded happily. It was true, what Legolas said. Few elves would ever say 'no' to a hair-combing, and Silathil was included in that!

He passed the comb into the elegant hand of his companion, chuckling as he spoke of playing quite an evil trick on Haldir, his head shaking softly for a moment as he laughed. "No, I could not do that to him, tempting as it is. It's too mean to make him do all the grunt work." It also wouldn't work too well, as the horses knew him better than the other two and would not trust a stranger - even an Elven one - right away. "And because he'd not say 'no' to me is just the reason I couldn't ask him."

Aww, such a noble heart. But he simply couldn't help it. Blame it on his previous family. Blame it on the family he was with now, but he simply cared too much. And Haldir - and Legolas - gave him reasons to care. Both were kind to him... patient... understanding. "He's going to have trouble enough sending that message off... he didn't ask where the birds are!" He smiled lightly, letting his eyes fall shut when Legolas did begin to comb through his hair, sighing his contentment at the situation as his form relaxed. It felt so good to simply sit there as a comb ran from crown to waist, and Silathil let each sensation soak in like water in a desert. "We're definitely going to have to spend a few hours doing this tonight... it's been so long since anyone has ever done this for me."

Legolas took the comb readily, tracing the tip of his forefinger over the teeth of it absently as he observed his dark hair like it were a new project to be tackled before he found a comfortable position behind him and began his task. "Awww, come now...you're no fun." he teased gently as he eased the comb through the dark strands, enjoying play of light in them. After each sweep of the comb, his fingers followed, flowing easily through the silkiness.

"Don't you worry about Haldir finding the birds," Legolas chuckled. "I am willing to believe he has already called one to himself and sent it on its way. He is very capable with the winged species. Account it to all the time he's spent in trees." About that time, as if on cue, the cry of a thrush was heard in the distance. Legolas just gave a nod of his head, making a motion of his hand. "Yes. What did I tell you?" he chuckled, halving Elrohir's hair, and setting the comb aside until he would need it again. With quick precise fingers he began an intricate braid, pulling the strands just a little, the feeling quite pleasant on the scalp. "Do you have a tie handy?" He asked as he came near the end of it, slowing just the slightest bit.

The news about the birds did seem to soothe Elrohir's mind just a bit, and then came the cry of the wild bird as it was sent soaring through the air, most likely with the letter Haldir had written. A joyful sensation rushed through him both to know his brother would no longer fret over him and mixed with the tingling of the skilled hands Legolas guided over his hair, pulling it into a braid that could most likely shame anything he'd ever done as of yet - at least that quickly, and on the first try. Then again, Silathil hadn't the practice Legolas did, as he normally wore his hair in a simple half-ponytail, no braids or intricacies used or needed.

Lips pulled into a light smile before a hand reached out to grope over his pillow for the tie that had been cast away sometime during the night. Fingers finally clasped hold of the tiny strip of leather, passing it to the blonde prince, surprisingly without moving his head one millimeter. "You'll have to teach me how to do that... I know how to braid, but even I can tell that is no basic braid. Maybe tonight, as well?" He seemed quite curious about it all, eager to learn all he could from either elf. Apparently, the children weren't the only ones Haldir and Legolas would be landed with teaching. But he was soon rising, turning to give the blonde prince a quick hug before shifting away, heading for the spare beds. "Before Haldir comes up here and comments on how lazy we are to spend so much time just lounging about doing hair, let's at least get a bed moved over. You said my bed felt "slept in"... hmm. Your bed is the one that has been slept in longest so far of the other four beds... Would that be the next best choice now?"

"Actually, Haldir's bed is the most comfortable one. I sat on it yesterday. Let's bring his over here," Legolas responded, standing up as he braided his own hair before walking over to Elrohir. He picked up his clothes, and put them on quickly so he at least would look like he'd been wearing them for a little while. "And of course I'll teach you to braid your hair. It's not hard, really - I'm sure once you make one, the habit will return to your fingers as if it's been there all along," he assured the dark-haired elf.

Below them, they could hear the soft baritone of Haldir's voice. He was speaking in kind softness, and Legolas had no doubt that he was speaking to a horse, as one made a quiet noise to something the elf said. "Haldir is back," he observed, helping to pull the bed effortlessly, "Though, I don't think he's going to come up to us. It seems he has found a friend below." He offered a wink to Elrohir. Now that he had been here for a little bit, he was more content to be somewhat relaxed. It wasn't so bad, though a part of him would always want to leave. It was just not so urgent a feeling now.

The Imladris Lord smiled contentedly at Legolas' comment, arching a dark brow. "Well, if he won't come up to us, then we're just going to have to go down to him."

Elrohir dug through his dresser for a moment, then passed a few hair ties to Legolas – one to use, the others in case he might need more - to which the prince uttered a light "thank you" to. And once the golden-haired prince was ready, they made their way downstairs, Elrohir snatching up a pitchfork as he went. Time to toss some hay! Or at least soon.

"I see you made a new friend, Haldir..." Though he couldn't see which horse was currently occupying the stall he was in front of, he was certain it was either Thunder or Sundance, as they were the only ones that stayed on that side of the stables. He drew closer to see whether it was the nearly all black male or the playful filly that seemed splotched with blondes and strawberry tones as if someone had dropped paint in blobs all over her. "Legolas and I moved your bed beside my own... there's plenty of room now if we ever end up as we did this morning... and you won't ever again be shoved out of bed by our dear friend..." He commented, casting his gaze to the aforementioned Prince, eyes bright and jesting. "Unless, of course, you want to be... but I highly doubt that."

Legolas had quickly followed Elrohir down to see Haldir in the stable. Haldir had been attracted to the black horse immediately when he'd come down the stairs, though he hadn't the time to approach it in the beginning. Only a look had been changed between them as he left the stable to find the thrush that would carry his letter safely all the way to Minas Tirith without having to make the stop before there. But when the deed was done, he'd returned, and he'd wandered over for the horse to tell him his name. Rhovansûl. It was like a faint whisper in his mind, though they called him otherwise aloud, as was often the case with horses.

Haldir was aware that he was very fond of the name he'd been given though, and accepted it as a part of him, just as his true name was. The horse was a fine example of his species, and Haldir wouldn't have been surprised to find out that he was a far descendant of the Mearas. As Elrohir, and Legolas entered the stable, Haldir took a step back from the stall to look at them quietly, an arm still extended to pet the horses snout. "Somehow, I think Legolas would find a way to knock me out of the bed despite its increase in size." He teased, cutting Legolas a humorous glare. The blonde Prince merely smiled in his mischief, saying nothing to that.

Elrohir snickered lightly, glancing between the two sunlight-haired elves before reaching a hand out to rub Thunder's soft muzzle. The children had given him his Common-tongued name, for to them he looked like a storm about to blow in, and rode just as swiftly, his hoof beats like a rolling thunder warning of danger to come. Yet he was as gentle as any house pet, and one each child would visit and bring apples or sugar lumps when they could. Though Silathil knew each horse's true name, he would only call them that in secret, lest they grow too used to folk calling them it and not respond to the names the family gave them.

A light lipping of Thunder's mouth was given to his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts rather bluntly, and he cast a side grin to Haldir. "I believe that's his way of telling us that we should get our chores done swiftly, so he can go out with us." And so came a gesture to the extra pitchforks within the stable, while Elrohir located a wheelbarrow to move the dirty hay out of the stables and to a compost heap to near the bottom of the large garden they (as did each family in the village) had. And so it was with a slightly grim-face that he set to work, hefting forkfuls of the soiled hay into the wheelbarrow till it was full - it was quite a large contraption, as Silathil - it was learned - could lift larger loads without straining himself in the least - and then wheeled away while fresh hay was laid in. Normally, this job would take all morning, but it seemed to go by much quicker with the help of the other two elves, and they took turns carting the smelly straw away to keep the workload fairly even. When done, Silathil glanced around at the now-clean stalls and took a nice, deep breath.

"Well... we just managed to earn ourselves a few hours extra time! Which means we can either wash Thunder and the roan over there, Clover, down now... or rest, if you need it... I didn't think it would take so little time, honestly."

Haldir stood leaning on the pitchfork he held, as he quietly observed the work they'd done. "I need no rest," he confessed, looking to Legolas who was sitting up on the side of a stall petting the horse, Butter, which they'd met just yesterday.

"I'm fine," the Mirkwood prince piped (noticing that he was being looked at) before he hopped down and wandered near his silver-blonde companion. A delicate hand reached out to pat Thunder on the snout. "I say we do all the work now and get it over with so we have time to do something else."

Haldir arched his eyebrow and stood to his full height, setting the pitch fork aside where he'd found it. "Do you have plans for us, for later?" he inquired suspiciously, watching Legolas as he wandered over to peer out of the stable and to the village beyond.

"No," came the gentle reply as the royal shrugged his shoulders. "It just seems nicer to rest, knowing that nothing else has to be done that day."

The march warden shifted his icy gaze to the grey eyed prince before speaking again. "Well, there you have it. We're indifferent, so I assume that means you will have some idea of what to do."

Elrohir stood with mild amusement upon his lips as the two talked over what was to be done during the next few hours before reaching a rather agreeable consensus. A more playful look reached his eyes once they'd said they didn't mind continuing the "chores", though in Silathil's mind, mucking stalls was the hardest of the four needed to be done that day. He strode to Thunder's stall, opening the swing-hitched door, and led him out with a few soft words that could have been a song had it not been so brief, chuckling lightly as the horse head-butted his back in play. He knew what was coming next.

Silathil gestured casually to Clover, pleading eyes cast to Legolas for this task. "Let her out and guide her after me? These two need their baths... and I can assure you, Thunder will make the most of it..." And off they went around to the back of the stables where a small pump-well was located, pouring into a long, wide basin. Tacked against the walls were water-brushes, used specifically for bathing each equine... and Thunder was nearly prancing by the time they reached the spot. He adored baths almost as much as he enjoyed rolling in mud. "I hope you two don't mind getting wet... because knowing Thunder... you will. No matter what horse you're working on."

Legolas did as he was asked immediately, guiding the horse Clover to follow Thunder and Elrohir. Haldir followed along behind them, eyeing a few of the village people that had stopped to stare at him and Legolas with curious looks on their faces. He'd gotten similar looks earlier when he'd set out to send the message he and Elrohir agreed on. An older man seemed to find the way he whistled alarming, even more so that out from the forest the large bird had come, landing right beside the elf on a fence post as if he'd been raised by him, though that hadn't been the case at all. In fact, that same man was still staring now.

It was of no matter, for as they rounded the stable they were no longer in sight, and Haldir forgot them as soon as he didn't see them any more. "I'm not afraid to get wet," he assured Elrohir with a chuckle, reaching out to pet Clover gently. "Legolas on the other hand..."

Legolas whirled around on him with a smart look on his face. "I'm not afraid to get wet," he informed Haldir sharply.

The Marchwarden arched a brow to that, noting the quickness of his tone with great amusement. "Are you sure? I have yet to ever hear of you taking a bath," he teased, seeing that this seemed to bother Legolas. The scowl on the fair prince's face was completely priceless. So was the fact that he seemed unable to even comment to it.

...Oops. Spoke too soon.

"Are you questioning my cleanliness? Fathomless!" Legolas exclaimed in appalled shock. To this, Haldir laughed outright and had to turn away, not wanting to look at Legolas for a moment as he regained his composure. "I'm only teasing you, Prince. No need to get your bow string in a knot."

Elrohir, not having the discretion Haldir seemed to exert, doubled over laughing at indignation Legolas showed. Even the horses seemed to be amused, Clover tossing her head lightly in a soft whicker. But enough was enough. He strode toward the fair being that was either playing or insulted or both, and took both of his hands gently, giving them a squeeze.

"I'm sure he meant nothing by it except to continue the jesting comments you both seem to enjoy slinging at one another. Come and let's allow these two fine horses have their way with the water and I'm sure you'll find a way, somehow, to tease Haldir in a similarly intense manner." He grinned then, winked, then turned to grab one of the water brushes (there were five on the wall), then began pumping some extra, clear water into the basin they would use to wash down the two playful equestrian beings before dipping said brush into the cool liquid and heading for Clover, leaving Thunder to Haldir, who seemed to have taken a liking to the dark male. A light gesture was made to Legolas, indicating that he should help Silathil, and leave Haldir to his friend, for it seemed there was already some sort of friendship growing between them. He knew that should they be forced to leave without the smug horse, Haldir would be, at the very least, mildly upset.

Much to Haldir's growing amusement, Legolas kept the foul and sour look on his face through much of the scrubbing process, saying naught to anyone as he went to work on Clover, gently washing the filth away. But soon not even he, in his bruised state could keep the amused look from finding his face as he looked to Haldir to see the Elf completely soaked, and half covered in suds as he scrubbed away at Thunder happily. His attention had been initially attracted by the laughter, and nickering that was coming from that general direction. The confusion that lingered on the fair prince's features behind the amusement, told that he'd never witnessed something like this.

"Haldir!" He uttered incredulously, his tone only mildly jesting, "You're smiling and your face didn't crack. There might be hope for your lineage yet...though I think Orophin is a lost cause. He seems to have been born with out the muscles needed to smile"

Even Haldir had to laugh at that. "Yes, but what does my brother have to smile about? Owning up to the title Ugliest Elf in Caras Galadhon cannot be an easy job." That was all it took for Legolas to lose it. What happened next was only icing on the cake. "Aii!" Came Haldir's cry and right before Legolas eyes, Thunder head-butted the proud Marchwarden right into the water basin.

"HA HA HA!" Legolas had dropped his scrub brush, and covered his face with is wet hands, his body shaking with not-so-silent laughter. By the Valar...that was the best thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to kiss Ilûvatar for allowing him to see this.

Elrohir stared at first in shock, gaping at the drenched Marchwarden, before he doubled over in laughter as well, even as he got splashed by the chilled water. Thunder was literally dancing on his hooves, head tossing in a horse-laugh, and even Clover seemed completely amused. Still chuckling, he bent low to the basin, offering his hand to the dripping blonde elf to aide him out of the wide bin of water. "Here... let me help you out of there..." And then turning to Thunder, "That wasn't very nice, you know..." To which the horse gave a light whinny as if to say, 'Well, it may not have been nice, but it was certainly amusing.'

Silathil shook his head in resignation before making sure the elf was in one piece, his gaze one of pity, for the elf well deserved it. "Did I mention that most people giving Thunder a bath tend to get baths themselves?" He had to add it, trying to lighten poor Haldir's spirits a bit and get them finished with this part of the chores. "At least he likes you. Could you imagine what he'd do to you if he didn't like you?" To which the horse gave another head toss before thrusting his head affectionately against the pale-blonde's arm in as much of an apology as the horse was capable of... which wasn't much. Thunder was too utterly amused at his handler's current over-saturated state to apologize too much.

Surprisingly, Haldir didn't seem bothered by his predicament at all, for as he sat in the water, he was still smiling, albeit a bit shocked. Not too shocked, however, to realize he could reach Legolas from here, nor too shocked to realize that Legolas wasn't paying attention to him, too busy wrapped up in his laughter. So as he accepted Elrohir's help to stand he reached out with his other hand and jerked Legolas by the back of his tunic, and into the water behind him.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry about that, Legolas..." he faux-gasped, looking back to the shocked face of the prince behind him. It took all he had not to laugh.

"Injustice!" Legolas exclaimed, pushing his soaked hair back out of his face with a gasp. "That was a foul thing!" Haldir was laughing completely at him.

"I said I was sorry!" the warden insisted, reaching out to pat Thunder reassuringly before he continued, "What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk the Middle-earth in filth?" This seemed to goad Legolas to the fury point, as he stood rigidly and in a manner unlike him, flung water at the March warden, hitting him right in the face. Haldir hadn't been expecting that, and just stood there, eyes squeezed shut, his face half scrunched up in proof that a great amount of it had gone up his nose. This seemed to sate Legolas into laughing again, as he climbed out.

"Oh...Please forgive me, Haldir...I'm terribly sorry," he reassured the other in mock regret. Haldir reached upward, and rubbed the water from his face, opening his eyes to eye the blonde Prince before he slowly smiled and shook his head, going back to work without a word. He'd still made Legolas mad - and that's all that mattered.

Silathil stood, both horses flanking him, unsure if his stomach could take any more laughter. Already it hurt from overuse as he fought another wave of hysterics, and then Legolas was dunked shortly after Haldir. When Haldir actually left the basin, Thunder nuzzled against his cheek, as if sharing some secret joke that he approved of the dunking of the fair prince within the water. And then Elrohir stooped to aid Legolas out of the water, shaking his head softly. "I swear... if I didn't know any better, one would think you two were married." And he returned to his own work, brushing water through Clover's mane, chasing away the last remnants of dirt from her glossy coat, letting both dripping elves to stew about what happened without further word from him.

"Married!" Legolas squeaked in disbelief. "Married to that elf!? I pity the poor soul that eventually binds themselves to him. I doubt anyone would!" Haldir gave a slightly narrow-eyed glare towards the blonde prince, but said nothing. He didn't want Legolas to have the satisfaction of knowing he'd hit a tender sore-spot. But by the silence Legolas realized he had, and the quiet unnerved him and left him feeling a little regretful.

When Clover was finished, and Elrohir was sure Haldir had finished with Thunder, he gestured for both horses to follow him back to the stables, led by the other two elves' gentle guidance, before securing them both in their own stalls. Towels were passed to both his friends - not just for themselves, but to dry down the horses as well, and he moved to Clover to wipe off the excess water that dampened her coat, tail and mane. He then tended to his own splatterings of water that had hit him when both blonde elves took their unexpected dips. When all was finished, he cocked his head toward the main house, eyes glittering lightly, wondering exactly what might happen next. "Are either of you in want of a noon meal?"

Both elves were pleasantly quiet as they followed Elrohir, and then set to drying the horses with care, neither seeming to be sore any longer about the water business. Haldir stood beside Thunder, leaning forward slightly with his head tilted as he dried the loose water from his hair. Legolas stood on the other side of the stable doing much the same, only he was finished slightly before his companion. "Lunch sounds fitting," he commented with a nod to Elrohir's question, then approached the brunette elf to stand beside him.

"What are we doing after that?" Haldir asked as he leaned against the gate of the stall, his cheek against Thunder's snout and his eyes closed.

With the horses now dry, he led the two soggy elves first up to his bedroom, gesturing to his dresser. "First, you change. No matter how many times you run those towels over you, you're still going to be soaked, and I know how uncomfortable that is... Thunder got me countless times since he's arrived at the stables." He took a moment, then addressed Haldir's question. "After lunch, we get to have a little fun... We let Butter, Clover, and Sundance into the pasture, then Thunder, Princess and Chance get to be ridden wherever we'd like for a few hours... just be careful with Thunder, Haldir: if he sees mud, he'll want to drop down and roll in it, and I doubt you'd like to clean him again." He paused for a moment, and then glanced to the two as he pulled out a dry tunic for himself – he'd gotten quite damp, himself.

"Is Thunder from Rohan, do you know? He seems like a horse of the Rohirrim. He's very large, like an Elven horse, only not as fair as an Elven horse. And his temperament reminds me of the Mearas," Haldir wondered thoughtfully as he found something to wear and put it on without ceremony. His own things he laid out, knowing they would dry quickly, as Elvish clothing tended to dry faster than normal wear. Legolas had changed as well, and had now taken to running Haldir's comb through his hair as he sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the floor thoughtfully.

"Shadowfax was white...were not all the Mearas white?" He asked curiously.

"I believe they were, but I think the Rohirrim bred the Mearas with a regular breed. That's why they are known for their horses. Surely a black one could be begotten by that means," the Marchwarden explained.

Legolas pondered this for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "That's plausible," he acknowledged.

Elrohir peered at Haldir curiously, offering a slight nod in response. "His dam was one of the Rohirrim's, though we've yet to discover who his sire was. Apparently, he's not from any of our own. But his mother was taken away a year or so after he was born, as we were only supposed to take care of her for a year and a bit. We were thankfully allowed to keep the colt as a gift for looking after the girl." In truth, he was glad for Thunder's appearance at the stables, for he was the most intelligent of the group, though all were relatively smart, and he was swift and surefooted… he would make an excellent sire, and of course, the family wanted to breed him as soon as he was mature enough. But for now, he was just happy-go-lucky and would gladly dump people in rivers, basins, and lakes if they let him. Water -and mud- were like candy to him.

His thoughts switched to their outing, and he grinned slightly to the other two. "We can bring lunch with us and find a place further away and eat lunch without small children running around our ankles..." and he waited patiently then for the two to pick something out to wear while their own clothing - though much more intricately woven than his own - dried from the antics of Thunder. He felt bad for Haldir once more, as Legolas' jab to Haldir's social and love life seemed to have stung quite a bit. In truth, he didn't see why Haldir -was- single. Though he was serious quite often, it was apparent he had a good sense of humor and could joke with the best of them. After all, till the rather injuring joke, he was keeping up with Legolas quite well.

Both Legolas and Haldir had turned to him when mention was made of going elsewhere for their meal, and relief was found on Haldir's face.

"I would love to eat without children running around my ankles," the Warden admitted sheepishly.

Elrohir nodded. "I'm sure we can wrap our lunch in a sack and follow one of the trails southward for a bit... there's a nice clearing around there to eat if you know where to go." Once both were changed and ready, he pocketed a comb - to give either one a treat, they'd not know for now - and led them down the stairs and to the kitchen to collect a quick meal for their ride. They were still running fairly early, noon-time wouldn't actually be for an hour or so, but there was always some sliced meats and fruits, along with small rolls of bread to take with them, and juice could always be carried in water-tight skins. Such things were quickly prepared as he hummed softly to himself, though of what song he did not know.

* * *

Reviews? Critiques? Heck, I'll take anything! Just give me feedback, folks! 


	8. Chapter 8 A Hobbit Pile

Author's Note: Same Disclaimer… still want my elves…

* * *

ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.

Haldir stayed in the stable to get the horses ready for their ride, as Legolas went into the house with Elrohir to help him should he need it. Presently, the Mirkwood elf was sitting upon the counter watching his brunette counterpart quietly, hands clasped before him and resting in his lap. "Are you growing tired of us yet?" he asked Elrohir finally, a soft smile on his face as he reached out to pull a piece of lint from the dark strands of hair. "I imagine we can become tiresome fairly quickly," he admitted with a chuckle.

He gave a slight toss of his head to help shake his hair back from his face, before sliding from his perch to stand beside his darker-haired host, watching him get everything ready. He knew the tune of the song Elrohir hummed, but couldn't decipher it. He had no doubt that if he thought about it the name would find him, but he didn't bother with it at the moment, for his mind was on other things.

"Can I offer my help?" the blond queried then, with a lift of his eyebrows, and a slight smile. "What shall I carry?"

Elrohir glanced up from wrapping some slices of meat in thin cheesecloth, and then did the same with a quarter of the bowl of berries brought in. In addition, three apples were collected, and the same number of fresh rolls, slipping them into a leather satchel to bring on their ride. The juice they'd drink was poured into three canteen-like skins, and once assured it wouldn't spill, he passed one to Legolas. "No... I'm hardly "tired" of either of you. Actually, I'm enjoying having both of you here. Just simply knowing you're here... and Haldir... has been wonderful. It's strange, really - even when I didn't remember a thing about you, not even emotions, I felt better to get to know you both. But no, you don't have to help, except carry your own water-skin... err... juice-skin? I think I've got everything ready now."

The son of Elrond twisted lightly, fingers lifting to ghost over the fair-colored prince's cheek a moment, a warm smile on his lips. "I think even the family's getting to love you both, and the village will come around once the novelty of newcomers here wears off. But -- let's get to the stables before Haldir starts pacing holes in the floor from waiting for us. It'll be nice to get out and ride simply for the sake of riding." And with that he flashed the youthful looking elf a quick grin and slipped away, leading them both back to the stables and back into Haldir's presence.

A skin of juice was handed to the Marchwarden, Silathil's own expression warmer toward his friends as he moved to Chance's side (as he was the most quick to unseat strangers) and patted him over, as if to claim that particular horse for the ride, leaving Legolas with the sweet-natured Princess, whose gentleness was only rivaled by her vanity... hence the reason braids would be woven through her mane on occasion. "Everyone ready?" And he led Chance out of the stables, mounting quite easily and waited for the other two to emerge.

Haldir accepted the juice with a nod of thanks and followed Elrohir out of the stable, leading Thunder behind. After them, Legolas emerged with Princess, the two of them staring at each other quietly as he caressed his fingers over her cheek. "I like this horse," he announced more to himself than to anyone else.

Haldir had to bite his tongue as he mounted Thunder easily and glanced back at the fair Prince, keeping himself from making some comment about how Legolas WOULD like a horse named Princess, as he didn't want the horse to take offence just because he wanted to goad his companion on. Haldir wasn't entirely rude. He could be sometimes, yes, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Once Legolas had mounted his own horse, he led her up to stand beside Elrohir, as Haldir tended to stay behind them, once again eyeing the villagers that had taken it upon themselves to stare at them. He, of course, made it obvious that he was staring back. "We are ready when you are," Legolas told Elrohir kindly, reaching up to brush back a lock of his own hair. It had almost completely dried by then - only wet underneath - and again that was barely so. He stared out at the distant mountain range, leaning forward slightly to pat the side of Princess's neck.

There were a few of those staring that Silathil recognized as simply curious, others who were more than wary of the new elves, and still more - usually children - who simply were in awe of beings such as elves. But he knew the less time in the limelight, the better for relations between the elves and villagers. A soft click was made between tongue and teeth, urging Chance to trot off toward the end of the earthen path and into the trees a few dozen yards away. A couple of the older children trailed behind the three, as if they simply wanted to look a bit more, but fell back and returned to work once the elves had slipped past the tree line.

Elrohir couldn't blame them, really. New things were always in question, regardless of what it was – creature or object or person. Had they been human travelers, there would still be some suspicion, though certainly less awe! He chuckled softly at the thought as he led his mount through the woodlands, picking his path carefully. "I think they're going to like you two... once they realize you're not a threat to them." The comment was made just loud enough for the pair to hear, his gaze darting around the forest curiously, a more peaceful feeling than he'd ever had in a long while washing through his form. Though he still was unsure as to who he was, whatever it was he knew he could be that being around Legolas and Haldir without question or comment, unless it were some playful joke they two seemed fond of sharing.

As they rode, Haldir chuckled quietly to himself from time to time, looking out at the scene around him in contentment. It was a huge comfort to be amongst the trees once again. So much so that he was considering finding a tree suiting enough, and building a talan in it, just so he could feel more like himself. Unlike Legolas, who was used to living closed up in a hill, he had never been closed in at all. But, who knew how long they would be here? It would make no sense to build something, and then leave when it was done.

"What are you chuckling about back there?" Legolas asked, bringing Haldir from his thoughts.

"I was laughing because there is a village girl that seems to go into a trance every time she gets sight of you, Prince," Haldir answered good-naturedly, settling his sight on the blond elf to see that he was half turned on his mount and staring at him.

"That's a fib," Legolas replied with a laugh.

"Nay, it's no lie," Haldir assured him. "Each time she sees you, she drops the bundle she's holding. Just this last time she dropped a bundle of clothing, only to be clucked at by an elderly woman."

Legolas laughed again and then shook his head, turning to face forward again and glancing to Elrohir with a slight roll of his eyes. "Haldir likes to tease me about women," the Mirkwood elf informed him, smiling slightly.

Elrohir snickered at the description of the girl who'd apparently been smitten by Legolas' looks. Even he'd noticed when the bundle of clothing was dropped, but he hadn't seen who the girl was staring at when it happened. Apparently, Haldir had. "Oh, but Legolas, surely you aren't so blind as to not notice when a girl is smitten with you? I don't think anyone here has seen folk as fair as you and Haldir are... and I'm sure a few of those gawking at you both were doing so simply because of your looks."

He was only half-jesting, for what he spoke was true, regardless of the fact they more than likely wouldn't believe him. A nudge was given to Chance's side though, and the horse sped his pace slightly, eager to go as fast as his handler would allow. Like Thunder, Chance liked to run, even if he never could keep up with the midnight-hued horse. On he rode, ducking a low branch here, brushing aside a slender twig there.

"Well, they couldn't have been gawking at Haldir's looks." Legolas reasoned matter-of-factly, "There's nothing there to gawk at, unless they were trapped within their amazement that there actually are ugly Elves." He was smiling slightly, ears perked to hear the sound of disgust that would come from Haldir behind them. He wasn't disappointed, as it came almost immediately.

"Yes, yes, yes," Haldir hissed, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "The ugly, unmarried, egotistical elf. At least you can see me for what I really am. Thank the Valar for Legolas's all seeing sight." With that, he let out a sigh, shaking his head as he patted Thunder gently. Legolas was smiling as he looked down towards Princess, his hands in her mane as he braided designs in it casually.

One more, Silathil felt Legolas had gone too far with his teasing of Haldir's looks. If any asked him, he didn't think Haldir was ugly at all, though it may have been some consensus amongst other elves. And so he decided to question the darker blonde, knowing that he had a fifty-fifty chance of embarrassing the jesting Prince. "And Legolas... are you married?" He doubted the elf was, for his actions spoke of the life of a bachelor. One who never had to worry of someone back home who fretted for their safe return. Not that Elrohir ever had that feeling, but he'd seen more than his fair share of humans who displayed the same attitude Legolas did, and others who were less carefree and had a look in their eyes when they left the village that spoke of love. Legolas had not that glimmer within his vision that told of some amour awaiting his arrival somewhere. And if he had no wife, then teasing Haldir of not being wed would suddenly seem quite silly, wouldn't it? At least it would give Haldir a moment or two to gloat, as Legolas had spent much of their time together. He wondered silently if they could go more than thirty minutes awake without teasing each other in some manner, or could somehow put aside their jesting to make some sort of serious decision. But he awaited the prince's response, knowing that if his assumptions were correct, he'd at least be witness to a smirk from the Marchwarden.

Legolas seemed surprised to of been asked if he were married. And suddenly, he became aware that he must have offended Elrohir with his incessant teasing of Haldir. This brought a huge grin to his face, for it was exactly as it should be. He could tell by the soft sounds mirth behind him, that Haldir had noticed it too. It had always been Elrohir, in their youth that would chastise both Legolas and Elladan for taking their jesting of the Marchwarden too far.

"No," Haldir spoke quickly in answer to Elrohir's question, smirking. "He is not married."

Legolas laughed jovially. "No," he agreed, "I'm not, but it is of my choice. I have been approached on the matter several times. I have yet the time to settle into that, what with all my traveling. Perhaps in Valinor, I will settle down..." He paused for a moment, and then extended his teasing hand just one last time carefully, a smirk upon his own fair features. "Though...Haldir, you do not travel as much as I, having spent most of your time in Lothlorien. Not to mention you're a fair amount older than I..."

Haldir expression changed to a smug look upon his face, and made a disgusted sound as Legolas laughed softly. "I don't like you," Haldir told him plainly, and to that Legolas took to laughing completely. Haldir had never told him that before. It was utterly priceless.

"Yes, you do. Why else would you tolerate me?" he asked.

Haldir smiled slightly. "I have to tolerate you...because no one else can." They were both laughing then.

"Well, I don't like you either, then," Legolas chuckled.

"Fair enough," Haldir agreed. After that, things seemed on the up and up again.

Both brows shot up at the exchange, before Elrohir shook his head in disbelief. "I fear I will never understand either of you, whether my memory returns or not!" The entire parry of words was both comical and baffling, and Elrond's son couldn't begin to figure out the logic behind it. After all, it was obvious they enjoyed the other's company, though they made it seem as though they couldn't be left in the same room together for a full day without someone saying or doing something to offend. Why they couldn't admit it, he'd never know.

"I don't understand it either, really," Legolas admitted thoughtfully. "Sometimes I think I cannot stand him and then for some reason, if he is around, I always find myself near him."

Haldir seemed to think he had the answer. "You tease me because you envy me," he uttered arrogantly. This brought about a twinkle of laughter from the fair prince.

"And what, pray tell, is there to envy?" He asked, looking back at the Marchwarden with a smile. Haldir smiled back, finding the answer to this easy too.

"Why, everything, of course." This bit of jesting was just that. Jesting. There was no motive to goad the other on, and secretly, they were both thankful for that. It was beginning to wear thin on them both.

After a moment paused and queried quietly, "How long had you both been traveling before you found me? You seemed fairly happy to sleep in a bed, which means it was almost definitely more than a couple of weeks..."

Legolas barely paused before answering the question posed to him. "I can't answer for Haldir, but I'd been traveling for a month," he told Elrohir. "There were a few places I wanted to go, before I left Middle-earth for good. I met up with Haldir only 4 days ago."

"I had been traveling for about the same. A month," Haldir called from behind, reaching up to brush his finger tips over some leaves.

"Honestly," he informed Elrohir then, "I was finished with my travels, and heading home. As was Haldir - that's why we'd decided to travel together. Both of us concur that it wasn't one of our more intelligent ideas. I think we've bickered the entire time." Though Legolas couldn't see him, Haldir was nodding his agreement behind them.

"Yes. I think we have too." he agreed blandly, raising his head to look at the sky through the breaks in the branches above his head. He wanted to come out here at night and look at the stars. Off handedly he wondered if Orcs roamed this forest at night.

Elrohir was mildly amazed at how long both had been traveling, casting a sympathetic look toward the lighter being behind him. "No wonder you were so eager to leave..." He grinned then, knowing the Prince would wish to protest the comment, and raised his hand slightly before he could. "I would be, too... if I were on a quest to see as much as I could in a short while. But I'm glad you did stay... I can't recall the last time I felt so at ease and alive before." He offered a light upturn of his lips once more before twisting his attention back to front, fingers rubbing along Chance's neck comfortingly as the horse seemed all too happy to go where ever they were going as quickly as he could carry the elf.

To give the horse a bit more exercise, he nudged Chance up a steep incline, the horse clipping up the soft soil happily, as it stretched his muscles and gave him something a bit more daring to do.

The climb took a few minutes of their time, and Silathil at the very least spent his voice in soft words to the horse beneath him as he pulled them both up the slope. Finally, a plateau was reached and Chance trotted over the flat surface in his pride, his head tossing merrily for a moment or two as if to say 'see! I can do anything you ask me to!' The clearing he was headed for was only a few minutes away now, and he looked forward to simply sitting upon the soft green grass that littered the place - one of the few places grass grew in the wood - and relax. Maybe the tranquil atmosphere would mellow the two playfully bickering elves along with him!

As they trotted up the incline, both Haldir and Legolas were blessedly silent, just taking in the scenery around them. Thunder seemed to enjoy the climb, and even more the space of flat land before them, and Haldir had the suspicion that if he weren't so well behaved at the moment, he would have taken off running with nary a care in the world. He couldn't imagine what he would think of the Plains of Rohan. Thunder would probably run all the way across and back again, even if it took him three days to do it.

Silathil chuckled softly as it seemed the sparring of words had ended to give way to more pleasant teasing, and then silence. Though there were still trees littering the place they were in, each could see the promising green place they were approaching like an emerald among grays. Chance all but leapt for the grassy spot, drawing a yelp of surprise from the elf on his back. But a more merry call was given toward the two behind him and within moments they'd all reached the clearing. Sunshine filtered down upon the place, washing the shadows of the forest away, and the horses were allowed to graze where they wished once their handlers had finally slid from their backs. There was no mud here, thankfully, as any moisture would drain from that place quickly, and so Thunder would be safe from the grime they'd washed from him only an hour or so ago.

The satchel of food was slung from Elrohir's own back, and once he'd sat down, it was opened, though he waited for the other two to reach him before taking items out of the leather bag. "No children... no one here but us. And thankfully, no one knows of this place but me... none of the villagers can coax the horses up the incline to get here, and their curiosity isn't great enough to get them to climb up by themselves. ... It's one of the few places I can go without being bothered, if I have some free time." His tone was one of affection for the place, and reverence.

It truly was the only place he could go to escape from the babble of the villagers sometimes, as they would often try to question him of things he did not know the answer to, simply because he was "Elven". It could be a pain at times, but he did understand their curiosity and sometimes their expectant looks that he might hold some answer. After all, he did well with animals they had trouble up to their eyeballs with, and he was always willing to pitch in when he could, if his help was needed.

Haldir was quick to slide from Thunder, sending him off to do as he will with a gentle pat to his snout. Legolas however, lingered on Princess to finish his braiding, reaching back to pull the tie from his own hair, to secure what he'd done for her mane. "There you are then..." Legolas told her gently with a smile as he hopped off of her. "As Royal, and as fine as any Queen I have laid mine eyes upon." He gave an affectionate nuzzle against her cheek before he sent her off to graze with the other horses.

"It's a fine spot." Haldir mentioned Elrohir thoughtfully, as he stood near to where the dark haired elf was sitting. And it was too. The lad spoke of solitude, the warmth of the sun bleeding down over them in quiet rays, comforting the blonde elves immensely. Legolas took a seat near to them, and hugged his knees to his chest momentarily as he looked this way and that at everything around them. "If it was feasible, I would suggest bringing the beds out here," he chuckled before he sprawled out on his back, closing his eyes to soak up the sun languidly.

Haldir smiled to that as he sat as well. "Yes. I was already fantasizing of building a talan up in the trees," he admitted. "The children could always use it as a tree house later, when we're gone."

Legolas chuckled, nodding. "That they could," he agreed.

Elrohir chuckled as he passed a roll each to the Prince and Marchwarden, eyes flickering over Legolas for a moment or two. "You will win every heart in the household before you leave!" he uttered as Princess skipped off to frolic with the other two horses. But then the mention of constructing some sort of solitude-promoting flat within the trees was brought up. It was a good idea, in some ways, but would the children's parents enjoy two elves teaching their offspring to roam through the treetops as though they were elves themselves? He wasn't sure, but perhaps he could bring the idea up? He would make the two promise to keep the peaceful place a secret within the family, though... it wouldn't do to have dozens of people disturbing the beauty and quiet the place provided.

"I think Daine and Aram would adore something like that left to them when we leave... if you're serious about building something out here, I can always talk to their parents. Perhaps it won't be just a dream, after all?" Though he did enjoy his bed above the warm, cozy stables, he knew the two would be homesick for the trees after a while, if they stayed more than a few weeks, and a talan, though he remembered not what it was, might aid in bringing a bit of home to this overly-human dwelling space they were in. Even if it was simply to escape for a few hours a day, if he could not sleep out here. But the ideas were cast aside for a moment as slices of meat were passed around, along with the apples. "And of course, they won't be told of it till shortly before we do leave... so it will be left alone to you to find the peace you wish when you desire it."

He smiled then, watching his newest-yet-oldest friends settle themselves beneath the sun, relaxing upon the cool grass. This was what made life worth living... times like these when you could take a deep breath, lay back, and let the world go on without you for a few precious hours.

Haldir gave a chuckle, and then offered a shake of his head. "No, it is only a dream I'm afraid. For the type of tree needed for what I am speaking of exists not in this forest," he informed the dark-haired elf. "I have no doubt that something could be built, but I am not too keen to building such a thing, for I do not plan on staying that long."

Legolas looked to him curiously then, his brows furrowed as he sat up quickly. "What do you mean? Are you leaving here soon?" he asked, seeming completely put off by the idea. "Surely you're not leaving! Are you!?"

Haldir laughed out right and looked to Legolas with obvious amusement. "Not soon, no, but not long enough to build a home in the tree tops." He reached out then to caress the backs of his curled fingers over Legolas' flushed cheek softly. "I'm not leaving you, Legolas," he told him gently, "And I'm not leaving Elrohir, either... I simply mean that I will grow used to sleeping in the stable." He looked to Elrohir then with a wink. "After all, a tree house is no place for children, especially a talan. They have no banisters." Legolas reached up and touched Haldir's hand as he lowered it before looking to his roll. A moment later he tore a piece off and ate it, seeming more settled.

Now Elrohir was certain the two cared more for each other than they let on. If it wasn't clear at first, the concern they showed for each other during brief moments showed that they did, indeed, carry some sort of friendly affection for each other.

The small berries were also passed around soon after, once he was sure they had the free hands to take them, and the lost Lord simply enjoying the time he had with the pair. It felt like time off, as if they were actually taking a full break instead of merely taking lunch while they were doing chores. The ride had been pleasant and his companions - once neutral ground had been reached - seemed to be enjoying each other's company as much as Elrohir was theirs.

Once his food was eaten he stretched, took a drink of juice, then lay upon his stomach, arms folding upon the soft grass and resting his head upon the crossed limbs. "After this, all there is to do is get the children to take care of the blankets - which isn't much work except to talk them through it - then we've the rest of the evening to ourselves, save for supper... and so the question must be asked: What would you two like to do with our free time?" His gaze was lazily cast between the blondes, now that he was secure in the fact that Haldir would definitely stay for the while Elrohir wished to, and now that Legolas was comforted with the same fact.

Haldir, too, was lounging in the grass - now on his side, propped up on his elbow facing them both, while Legolas sat with his back propped up against Haldir's body. He was still slowly eating his berries, not seeming to be in a hurry to finish them.

"Hm. More of this?" Legolas offered, seeming sad that they would have to leave here. Haldir didn't seem to even hear the question as he stared off deep in thought, a hand absently playing with Legolas' hair. The fair Prince set his berries aside and pulled his knees up to his chest once more, crossing his ankles as his arms hugged the limbs to him. He rested his chin on the top of his knees.

Haldir closed his eyes, and rested his head on his curled arm lazily. "What would you like to do?" Legolas asked Elrohir, extending a foot then to gently poke his brunette companion with the toe of his boot. "You have been here longer, and know what there is to do. You are also the one with the chores. We're just merely following your example." He smiled at him softly and reached up to brush some of his hair back from his face.

Silathil couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "There is little to do unless a festival is approaching, and there isn't one for a few months yet. Also, it's dangerous to travel through the forest more than an hour after dark - Orcs and some other creatures wander the woods then: ones I'd not enjoy running into alone. Though if the problem gets too great, the men of the village and I band together for a hunt. Usually, I'm in my room reading at night, which is why I asked... I haven't had many I could talk to like this... or do things with in a long while, though... I do want to learn how you do some of those braids. I know how to pleat hair fairly well, but only the simple braids... and as I said when you did this one," he gestured to the tight, clean weave within his own hair as he arched an eyebrow to Legolas, "this is not something so simple. You seem to have a knack for it, really... I've never seen Princess so content with her mane before!" He chuckled, wriggling a few inches closer to the pair. They appeared so adorable together... Elrohir had to smile at the image. When they weren't bickering, they did, indeed, seem quite sweet.

Legolas smiled proudly, and gave a sudden great stretch of his body, his sudden movements causing Haldir to drowsily open his eyes and look at him, before shifting his gaze to Elrohir. "I will teach you to weave hair then tonight," Legolas told him assuredly, glancing back to Haldir long enough to push the blonde elf onto his back so he could use his chest as a pillow. He motioned for Elrohir to come share him as well, and Haldir just closed his eyes again, not seeming to mind.

"I can teach you how to knot hair as well," the fair Prince continued. "Your father was fond of knotting his hair. You do not need ties for that skill. It comes in handy when you are in the wild." He smiled at him and crossed his ankles, popping a berry into his mouth before gazing off thoughtfully at the horses as they grazed contently nearby. "Perhaps one night, we can hunt orcs," he rambled absently, before returning his gaze to Elrohir. "We can hide up in the trees after dark, and pick them off one by one. They would never know what hit them, especially if we hide in different areas near to one another. They probably think elves do not linger here."

Silathil seemed hesitant at first, unsure if Haldir would object to the forward use of his form as a pillow, but he seemed to enjoy it to a degree, or at least he showed enjoyment as much as Haldir usually did without smiling. And so Silathil drew to Legolas's side, finding the Marchwarden's chest quite comfortable a place to rest his head upon. Then again, he should have known, as he had fallen asleep quickly upon the Galadhrim's shoulder the night before. And now he was getting a firsthand experience as to how alluring the Prince's voice could be, understanding how someone could simply focus upon the tone as he spoke to them, and ignore everything else.

Legolas had a gift, if you asked Elrohir, and one that was indeed pleasant to the ear. "I'd like that..." he mused in response to the royal's offer to teach him to weave hair - and then to knot hair, however that was done. And then the subject of orcs was returned to, bringing a faint shudder to his form. He hated orcs more than any other being in Middle Earth, both for what they did to him and their general temperament. They were vicious, disgusting, war-mongering creatures, and Elrohir would be glad if they never ventured out of Mordor again. "Hunting orc... I think we ought to at least once while you're here... if we don't, the villagers will do so, I'm sure."

Indeed, Haldir did not mind that he was being used as a pillow. He would welcome the closeness as he often did, for it was not frequent that one wanted to be close to him. Most were off put by his seemingly humorless, always serious, snide, often arrogant attitude. (Save one particularly stubborn minded, almost hilariously relentless Elven woman from Lothlorien that had already sailed over the sea.) But he was Captain of the Marchwardens, and he had to seem somewhat unapproachable as to intimidate unwanted parties. Unfortunately, the habit of being that way had formed in him at a young age, becoming part of who he was, and he ended up turning away, unintentionally, any advancements of friendship--or otherwise--that were cast his way. He'd grown used to it, and accepted it, and it no longer bothered him the way it used to.

Haldir opened his eyes and glanced down to see both Elves using him, and raised a hand to fiddle his fingers around in both their hair, twisting the dark and light strands together.

"I would like a good hunt with you again," Legolas admitted, the smile he wore on his face bright and lovely as he looked over at the brunette elf. "We used to tarry for days tracking them, taking them out when they least expected it. And they never got a look at us." The deep blue of his eyes were flashing with the light of excitement.

"I haven't hunted orc in a long while," Haldir confessed softly, watching as Legolas turned his ear to his chest to listen to the soft, deep, booming of his voice therein.

"Neither have I," the fair prince agreed, then turned to his side to face Elrohir, placing a hand upon his shoulder just to have the contact.

Elrohir lay there peacefully for a few long moments, listening to their voices. Suddenly he began to laugh full and merrily, more than likely startling both his guests. Without even looking, as he knew they were both staring at him at that point, he reached to lace fingers between those of Legolas, controlling his bubbling mirth enough to utter a few words. "This morning... you were asking about sleeping with limbs tangled, and now look at us..."

Though they weren't exactly tangled, they certainly were a sight to see, and Elrohir was more than amused at the idea. He did enjoy the comfortable position, though, and nuzzled his cheek lightly against the fabric coating Haldir's chest before finally turning ever so slightly to face Legolas. "Hobbits, you said? Perhaps they had the right idea?" He was still snickering lightly, though his laughter had certainly died down a bit, content to remain there as long as Haldir - and their horses - would allow.

He was glad they came, and happier still that they agreed to stay. He was learning quite a bit concerning who he was and what he was, as well as learning some of the crafts and abilities limited mostly to elves, such as the intricate braiding that few men could attempt to imitate. And Legolas' bow was a work of art as well as a deadly weapon. Fabric weaving, as well - he'd noticed how quickly their clothes began to dry, as well as the fine weave and intricate stitching. Their speed, their grace... it was all part of him and one he'd not seen in others since he could remember... save for the brief flash of his brother. He was in awe of the two, and never wanted to part from them, even though he'd only just "met" them yesterday.

Legolas and Haldir had indeed begun staring at Elrohir once he started laughing, both wondering separately if he'd lost his good sense, even though they both knew that couldn't be the case. And then at Elrohir's words, Legolas let himself laugh too. "Yes, look at us. And we're all getting along." He was suddenly shushed by the gentle press of Haldir's forefinger against his lips, and the soft uttering of, "Shhh," that came from his lips.

"Don't talk about that, Legolas," the warden chuckled softly with a slight shake of his head, his eyes closing once more. "You'll jinx us and we'll bicker again...and I don't want to bicker anymore with you right now."

Legolas smiled softly and reached up, taking the Marchwarden's hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to the finger that was over his lips. "Alright, that's a fair request," he agreed before releasing the hand to let it lay in Elrohir's hair. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly, looking wide eyed at Elrohir as if he'd just thought of something. "I never told you what a Hobbit was! And I believe you asked me, did you not?" he inquired apologetically. "By sea and stars, that was early this morn!"

Elrohir smiled lightly at the displays of affection each elf was showing. They seemed much more content with each other, and surprisingly had gone a good deal of time without exchanging verbal war with the other. As Haldir had admitted, it was a pleasant change and one that it seemed no one wanted to let go of just yet. He brightened a bit at the exclamation Legolas let out, nodding slightly as they rested. "Yes... it was long before either of you were dunked in the basin water... before any of us began mucking stalls... And if you do have the time to tell me of them, I would enjoy hearing you describe what Hobbits are. I think I might get along with them if they typically sleep as we're resting here now. It's comfortable." He spoke candidly, listening to the beat of Haldir's heart and the musical tones of Legolas's voice, both lulling him into a pleasant daze. Were he tired, he would be asleep in moments like this! "How do you know of them? Do you know if any might live near here?" The inquiries came and finally he seemed satisfied with the number of questions, falling silent to await the fair prince's response.

"Hobbits are little people, that live way up North, in the Shire. Halflings they are called, Shire-folk, or Periannath as we call them. They are good natured, content to lead a simple life, and highly pleasant to be around. Their hair tends to be curly, their breeches short, and their spirits high," Legolas explained as Haldir smiled during his description of them. "The single thing I found a Hobbit to enjoy most is eating, and in fact, they have several times during a single day that they like to do so. That would be Breakfast, Second Breakfast, Elevenses, Lunch, Afternoon Tea, Dinner, and Supper...Did I miss any?" Legolas asked, more to himself then to either of them, and was counting them all off on his fingers as he went. He gives a shrug, not sure, and continued.

"There were four Hobbits in our Fellowship of Nine. Meriadoc, or Merry as he was called. Peregrin, or Pippin, or then again, simply Pip. There was Samwise, or Sam, and Frodo, who was actually the Bearer of the One Ring. I found them all to be brave, and admirable, and I will always regard them fondly. Frodo, and his uncle Bilbo, sailed over the Sea to Valinor, as they were ring bearers - Frodo inherited the One Ring from that uncle. And later, after the passing of his wife, Sam went too, for he also bore the ring for a short while. Merry, and Pippin were made knights of Gondor, and it was there that they died of old age, happy, and content. It was a hobbit, Elanor, that was your Sisters dress maid. She was the daughter of Sam." Legolas piped down after that, seeming to think back on them all reflectively, a certain somberness clinging to the edges of his features.

Haldir reached out to caress his blond companion's hair. "The Lady Galadriel, your grandmother, gave to Sam a Mallorn seed and soil from Lothlórien, for he was a Gardener." Haldir told Elrohir, "Frodo's gardener, actually. He planted the seed in the Shire, and there remains the grandest Mallorn tree of them all. It is the only place in Middle-earth that has one, besides Lothlórien." Legolas nodded, smiling softly.

"You both sound very fond of them..." Elrohir murmured softly, fingers brushing gently over the prince's own as if to offer some sort of support as the fair one remembered times long before. "I have heard tales of Halflings before, but only in the stories of the War of the Ring -- though the tales were vague by the time they managed to reach here." He sighed lightly, snuggling a bit more against the two elves, for though Haldir was the only elf beneath him, Legolas provided a most welcomed warmth at his side. His lips kept in a languid smile, lashes drifting shut to rest upon his cheeks as he lay there.

"It sounds like something grand to see..." he drifted after Haldir's description of the Mallorn tree. A sigh drifted past his lips, those light digits that had brushed along Legolas' hand now doing a blind examination of the prince's own fingers, idly tracing the outline of each slender form, memorizing each curve and ridge where bones met, or nails gave way to skin. Any more tranquil and he'd be seconds from falling asleep like that, despite the fact he was not tired! "If we could, I'd stay like this for weeks...as it is, I'm dreading having to return."

"Aye, I am very fond of them...You may see them, in time, when we travel from Lothlorien and to the Grey Havens. Our path will lead us near the Shire." Legolas told him hopefully. "I will be happy to look upon their fair faces once more, even if they are not the faces of friends passed." He opened his eyes and looked at Elrohir as he snuggled closer to him, and offered a soft smile, spreading his fingers for him. "Unless of course you remember your past before then..." he said, "For then, you will recall the hobbits as fondly as I do, both in their glory and in their antics."

Haldir spoke then, his voice very soft in his relaxed state. "I would like to go there, on the way to the Grey Havens," he admitted. "I would like to see the mellyn before we leave the Middle-earth..," he opened his own eyes then, tilting his head down slightly to look at them. "And you may see your old friends yet, Legolas," he spoke reassuringly to the flaxen haired Elf. "Not in the way you imagine, but in the faces of their children, and their grandchildren."

Legolas smiled softly and gave a nod of his head, seeming content with that. "I hope so." He sighed, pressing closer to Elrohir and turned his face into Elrohir's dark hair, curling into him some in such contentedness.

Elrohir, feeling the shift in the companion to his side, glanced down at the snuggling prince, and after a moment wriggled his arm - which had been resting between him and Legolas - to slip beneath the prince's waist, resting alongside Haldir's form as it did so. Yes, a tangle of limbs they would be after much more of this! His hand bent lightly to wrap about the slim curve of the prince's body. It simply felt good to lie like this!

* * *

End Author's Note: Hey! I know, I know. It's been too long! Just when I think I'm going to be able to crank out chapter after chapter of this, life gets in the way. But it's a long-ish chapter! Let me know if you catch any problems with the tenses used, though. I tried to remove them all. 


	9. Chapter 9 Schemes and Sleep

Author's note: Slash doesn't happen till much later in the story. Author's Notes will not be used to reply to reviews, sadly, unless I feel it's absolutely necessary. Same disclaimers as before. Same plea for an editor.

* * *

ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR

All good things would have to end soon enough, and it was only five minutes later that Chance found his way over to the lounging elves and playfully nosed their lax forms, drawing a groan of disappointment from Elrohir. "All right, all right... we'll get up." The mutter came, giving the horse's cheek a joking nudge away so he could sit up. A squeeze was pressed gently against the elf that lay at his side, his arm lifting slightly to aid in Legolas's rise, then twisted to help pull Haldir up as well. "I believe that's Chance's not so subtle way of saying, 'get up, you lazy elves... we need to get back'."

With another disgruntled mutter he packed the cloths their food had come in and slung the bag upon his shoulder before hopping lightly upon the nosy horse's back, waiting for his friends to do the same before heading back toward the hill they'd had to climb to get up to their reclusive spot. "Time to teach others to do our chores..." The last sentence seemed more joyful then, as if he realized that they actually wouldn't have to do much once arriving home that day.

Legolas was like a lump on a log, at first not moving a muscle even as Elrohir tried to help him up. Instead he froze himself up, and groaned and moaned until he was forced to move by Haldir's rising. And even still he was a pill as he simply stood there and watched while Haldir mounted Thunder. Only then did he move to reluctantly do the same with Princess. He leaned forward and patted her side gently with a sigh. "I know, my liege," he whispered softly to her, "not all can master the fine art of lounging for a full day in mild rebellion. Give me time, and I will break them of it."

Haldir shook his head with a slight scoff, musing that Legolas was as odd as they came. He was an elf that could walk for three days straight, and be completely serious about it, and then turn around and be as lazy as a rock in the Anduin. He gave Thunder a firm pat as he trailed behind Chance and Elrohir, threading his fingers into the thick inky blackness of his mane before leaning over fully to press his cheek to his warm fur, closing his eyes. As it would stand, he would ride that way for most of the trip home, unless something kept him from it.

Silathil chuckled softly as he saw the position Haldir opted to ride home in, shaking his head and clicking faintly to Chance to head back. The travel was relatively quiet and uneventful. Haldir seemed to want to relax a bit longer, as did Legolas, despite the fact that both could and would wake up fully if anything were to approach them. When the village was within sight, he pulled back to ride along side the Marchwarden, giving his leg a gentle nudge to get his attention. "Unless you want to give a possibly-injured impression to the villagers, you might wish to sit up, for I can guarantee we'll be watched when we ride in."

The warning came more friendly in nature, knowing the captain would want to keep his dignity among the humans within that town, but before any reply could be made, he released Chance from his slow gait and allowed the horse to go at a pace he wished... and off they ran, suddenly speeding through the brush as if they were a hot knife through butter.

Merry laughter trailed back to the two blondes from Elrohir as they approached the break of the forest to the worn earthen path, the dark-haired royal like a burr upon the brown furred creature. It was something he allowed all the horses to do from time to time when they went on rides, as it was rare that any within this village had the skills to stay on when a horse decided to gallop through the forest, weaving dangerously through trees, and Chance at least loved to do so.

Haldir was roused easily, and as he sat up, Legolas moved up beside him as Elrohir took off on Chance. One look passed between the two of them before they enticed their mounts to do the same gleefully, each propelling forward in a dart of blonde and black and brown. Each elf easily ducked branches, and avoided trees as their horses did the same, just happy to get to run together like they were in the wild. Thunder easily over took Princess and Legolas, and as they passed Haldir gave a salute of good bye to them, grinning as the long tendrils of his blonde hair were thrust back from his face by the wind. If there was one thing that Haldir was, it was a capable rider. He stayed on horses as much as possible in Lothlorien, and most of his youth was spent on the back of one. Also, being an elf, one had to be. It was important to be able to go top speeds, and stay on the horse with no hands in case an arrow had to be shot, either in front of you, behind you or to the side. Sometimes even upwards. Thank the Valar for capability. Thankfully, though, he didn't have to worry about shooting anything right now.

The villagers indeed gaped as the elves came racing toward the stables, slowing only when they approached the buildings and trotting amiably through the single street till they reached their destination as if they hadn't been riding faster than the wind itself only moments before.

Daine and Aram were there, ready to learn once they arrived, having already brought the horses from the pasture back in. Silathil taught them with a gentle hand, showing them how to work the dirt out of the blankets used upon the horses backs, and gave them more instruction on leather care for the tack humans used (he still hadn't truly felt reason for it) upon the horses. Saddles and bridles. Dinner was chicken – as Elrohir had suspected earlier - and was being pan-fried as they spoke.

By the time they were done with the horses, all five were ready for dinner, save for the fact that the children's hands were filthy (somehow the elves managed to escape the dirt that stuck on humans like iron to magnets). Silathil gave a reminder to each child to wash their hands before leading his friends out and back to the house to eat, which ended up being relatively uneventful.

Honestly, there wasn't much to say. Everything remained as it had been the day before, except the fact that Elrohir was beginning to remember some of his past - which he'd not mention till something more pleasant was remembered. When dinner was over, the children, who were exhausted by that point, were sent to bed with the promise that Lorianna would tell them a story, excusing the elves from the task for at least that night.

So Silathil led them back to the stables and up the stairs once again, only to flop on the dual beds with a sigh of relief. "Done! And the rest of the evening is ours! No interruptions, no more chores, and there's still a smidge of daylight left, though I have no doubt it will be gone in minutes."

Both Haldir and Legolas were quite pleased with the swiftness in which the rest of the day seemed to pass. It was a far cry better than walking one in front of the other for leagues and leagues without a kind word to be passed between them. Haldir had thought most of the day about Legolas saying he didn't understand the bickering, as he too didn't really get it. In all actuality he was fond of Legolas's company, and though he'd said he regretted having his companionship on the way home, he didn't regret it at all. Not that he would tell him that. It just wasn't his way to do things. And besides...his company could gripe his rear easily. That would always stand true, he was sure.

And for his part, Legolas was aware that he'd said some particularly nasty things to the March warden, things he would never dare say to anyone else. Things that, upon recalling, he was a little ashamed to of said. Certainly Haldir liked to goad him about his hygiene, but he knew Haldir knew it wasn't true when he said it. But Legolas, for some reason, had to go for the sore spots.

What was it about him that made him so colorful? Did he somehow like to hurt him? Impossible, because when he did hurt him, he felt miserable about it. Maybe it was the knowing that he could for some reason, whereas no one else really managed to. Why could he hurt him? What was it that made it different when he said it?

Curious.

These were the thoughts that lingered in and out of their minds as they worked to help Elrohir teach the children. Legolas, of course, spent more time with them than Haldir did, but when the Warden did spend time near them, he would talk to one at a time patiently, teaching them the Elvish name for the equipment they were using. Daine proved a very capable student for the language, picking it up quickly, while Aram spent all his free time with the blonde prince. Of course both spent the majority of their time with Elrohir, as it was what was expected. Dinner was a welcome end to their chores, and the stable room was an even more welcome end to their entire day.

Legolas had found himself next to Elrohir, engaging himself in a groan of contentment as he sprawled out gracefully, laying his forearm over his eyes. "I'm staying here the rest of the night," he informed them both, quite matter-of-factly as he attempted to take up as much of the bed as was possible.

"Well, if you are, then I suggest you make room on there for me, or find yourself on the floor this time," Haldir informed him, folding his dry clothes. Legolas smiled but uttered no response.

Elrohir managed a weary laugh, shaking his head lightly before leaning over to tickle the darker blonde's ribs a moment, goading him into motion so that he could, as wished for, make room for Haldir once he'd finished taking care of his clothing. "I would like nothing more for you to do so, Legolas, but I think Haldir is right... three is more comfortable than two... I think we learned that this afternoon."

And it was true. They'd all been so comfortable that afternoon that they didn't want to move. "Besides, it's my turn to become a nagging four year old and ask you to keep your word as to what you said you'd teach me tonight. Sadly, Haldir, we'll be in need of your hair to do so." He knew full well that the elf would not take kindly to the idea, though he was certain Legolas could keep his hand steady and gentle so as not to cause snagging or pulling of the silken strands, just as he was certain that he could do so, himself. "I promise we will neither wreck your hair, nor will we cause injury to you if you allow us to do so."

He made the promise on Legolas' behalf, knowing that the prince would indeed adhere to it if it meant keeping the word of another. He'd be locked into the promise, and he was certain Haldir knew it, too. "And then we can all get some much-desired sleep.." The last bit came out wistfully, as he wished for an end to the day almost as much as his companions did. The only thing different about today was that it actually was shorter than his days usually were, thanks to the two elves he had been blessed have in his presence.

Legolas moved with a start at the tickle, much to the amusement of the Marchwarden, who had no idea he was ticklish. But then the matter of his hair came up, and he was watching the elves from across the room skeptically, a hand raising to absently run it over his silvery hair. Legolas just smiled at him wickedly from his perch on the bed, and that served to make the Lothlórien elf even more skeptical. It was obvious by the quick and sudden arching of his eyebrow. That, in turn, served to make Legolas laugh, as he extended a hand towards him kindly.

"Come Haldir, I promise to be kind. How many times have I combed your hair without tugging?" he encouraged sincerely. "See? Elrohir has vouched for me. I promise not to pull it out. I imagine you would look quite funny bald." He offered him a wink, and a smile, and only then did Haldir move slowly towards them both.

"If you knot my hair, you'd better be able to get the knots out." He informed them both sternly, as he stood before them. "I promise." Legolas sighed, scooting back and patting the space on the bed in front of them. "Sit."

Haldir sighed and gave them one more glance over before he complied, reaching back to pull his silvery tie from his hair, wrapping it around his finger for later use. "Hand me your comb?" Legolas asked Elrohir with a slight lift of his eyebrows while running his forefinger through the center of Haldir's elaborate braid, pulling the strands apart easily. He had to admit, Haldir had the nicest hair.

Elrohir rose to wriggle the comb he'd placed in his pack out, passing the instrument over to the prince as he eyed the shimmering, pale blonde locks. Wow. He'd not noticed exactly how light the color was till the rippling effect caught his eye. But his gaze shifted back to Legolas, afraid that his eyes might remain upon the hair a little too long to just be observing the workings of the prince's fingers. Then again - he blushed as the thought came to him - he was supposed to be learning! A mental sigh was echoed in his brain, chastising himself for such utter nonsense before forcing his focus upon Legolas' instructions once he was ready to begin. He sat quietly by the darker-blonde's side, skirting his legs around the left hand side of Haldir as he watched.

Did his own hair fall back from his ties like liquid? He doubted it. But then, Legolas' hair also had that watery effect once it was loosed from it's bindings. Perhaps you simply had to be a blonde elf? Or ... a full one? After all, they did say he was only three quarters Elven. Ah well, enough of that mental chatter.

His attention from that point on didn't falter as he watched the slender fingers dip and weave through the Marchwarden's hair, then attempted to imitate the same patterns once the design was removed, not quite getting it on the first try, but usually by the second he'd gotten it right. If he had the time do try the braids more often, he'd be as expert as Legolas was within a few days. Maybe Daine would let him toy with her hair? She was always staring wistfully at the older girls with their hair done in braids and twists... surely she wouldn't object! A grin formed on his lips as he tried the latest weave for the second time, careful not to pull or yank on the pale-blond head whose fate rested in his still-learning hands, brows furrowed in concentration as strands of hair went over, under, around... over under... till they formed the desired pleat. "I think I've got this one..."

It had not been Haldir's intention to fall asleep. By the Valar, he'd seen no hint that that's what would happen after a matter of 15 minutes. But something about the soothing, soft tones of Legolas's patient teaching voice and the caramel-rich quality of Elrohir's, mixed with the sensation of fingers in his hair, completely did Haldir in. Not that they knew that yet, as they were both behind him and more than preoccupied with the better part of him.

"Yes, yes, that's perfect," Legolas praised with a smile as he helped to undo braid after braid, combing the hair out before they would begin anew. He wasn't surprised at how quickly Elrohir was catching on. He'd been a capable stylist in their youth. "And now, we begin hair knots. It's not as tangling as it sounds, I assure you," he explained, pulling the last braid apart easily, and combing it out. "The knots are loose, more or less there for appearance alone, though they do have a practical use, like I told you earlier. They can come in handy if you need a hair tie, and don't have one at your command." He pulled out two slim stands of Haldir's hair, and offered one to Elrohir before taking his own with both hands.

"You would tie it as you would a single link of rope, starting about 3/4 up the strand, just here..." He took the lock between thumb and forefinger to show his instruction. "Make a loop, and pull the strand through loosely, letting the bottom hang. The weight of the bottom of the strand will keep it from unraveling." He made the knot, and then let it hang. "Of course you can make it more elaborate. Most any knot will work if your hair is great in length as ours is."

Once Legolas has gently worked the knot from Haldir's hair, Elrohir followed suit, imitating the knot fairly quickly. It was easier to get right than the braids were, and so the paler-than-gold silk strands were worked into the desired knot without difficulty. Lips tugged upward at the corners once he'd gotten it right, then slipped his fingers through Haldir's hair as he'd seen Legolas do, working the knot out of place and watching in awe as the corn-silk locks shimmered back into their straightened glory.

"He really has spectacular hair, doesn't he?" came the awestruck murmur, glancing over at Legolas only briefly before his eyes fixed upon the light tresses of their friend. Fingers sifted through, lifting a few strands, only to let them fall back like a gilded waterfall against the Marchwarden's back. When no response came however - even in a gruff grunt of disregard, he glanced around Haldir's side to get a good look at his face before returning to Legolas, keeping his voice soft. "He fell asleep... though I can't really blame him. Having one's hair played with for nearly an hour can easily put one to sleep... Should we wake him, or tuck him in?"

Legolas had been combing his fingers through the hair slowly when Elrohir made his comment on it, and all he could do was nod in agreement. "That he does," he admitted, leaning forward slightly to press some of it to his cheek, closing his eyes as he moved his head to feel its softness playing against his skin. He kept himself that way until the news that Haldir was asleep hit him. Quickly, his eyes flew open and he smiled, sitting up fully and moving to the side slightly to lean forward and look at him.

"He's asleep!?" he whispered in question, before he was confirming it himself with a soft chuckle. "He is... that's quite funny." He looked to Elrohir then and smiled at him, placing a hand on Haldir's shoulder and pulling him back to lay on the bed. Haldir made the softest sound of protest, but did not wake. Instead, his arms drew up to curl over his chest slightly as his head turned to the side, half of his face getting lost in a pool of his own hair.

"I suppose we should get him in bed...We're his friends after all...it's the least we can do." Legolas agreed quickly with a firm nod and a slight arch of his eyebrow. "But...we can't let the poor elf sleep in his clothes. I suppose we'll just have to help him with that, as well," he sighed 'regretfully', leaning over him to undo his tunic.

Elrohir's brow arched lightly at the tone Legolas used in that last comment before offering a light shrug and moving down the Marchwarden's form to remove his boots, unlacing them carefully before slowly pulling each off to set beside the bed. Once that was done, he drew back the covers (now two blankets, as there were two beds there) and pulled them up to the elf's waist at first, planning on tucking him fully in once Legolas and he were done with their own clothing.

"Are you sure you two aren't married?" Elrond's son questioned, removing his own tunic and folding it, laying it on the floor by the bedside to be put away the next morning. Then off came his boots and he wriggled over, moving to the wall-side of the two beds, letting Legolas figure out exactly what order he'd like himself and Haldir to sleep in.

He shimmied his lower half beneath the covers, still remaining sitting up as fingers worked to unweave the beautiful braids Legolas had put in his hair that morning, then leaned over, kissed the blonde prince's cheek and lay back, sighing as his head hit the pillow. "Thank you... for teaching me so much... and for making me laugh more than I've laughed in centuries, all in one day. Now that I'm thinking about things, I can't believe I survived so long without either of you in my life."

Legolas worked diligently to get Haldir undressed, chuckling softly to the married comment. "Ye gods, no," he said, like the very thought of being married to Haldir was a fate worse than death. "I'm completely positive that we're not married. The thought is, in fact, completely unappealing, I assure you." He paused then, staring at the shirt Haldir usually wore to bed, before cutting an innocent look sideways, and pulling it off of him. He patted his chest softly. "There we go. All done," he said, then undressed himself and laid down on the other side of the Marchwarden with a soft, comfortable sigh. He smiled over at Elrohir once he was completely settled, propping up on an elbow to better see him.

"There's no need to thank me," he assured him gently, reaching over to caress back a lock of his dark hair, tucking it behind a pointed ear. "I'm happy to help you, and I'm sure Haldir would be as glad as me to know that we have given you mass amusement, even though that hasn't been our intention." He laughed softly and looked down to the ends of his own hair, taking some in hand to better inspect it, even though there was nothing to inspect. "And to think...that I'm not yet tired." He gave a little frown with a sigh, and moved Haldir's arm so he could curl a limb over his chest and rest his chin on it as he watches their brunette companion.

"I'm worn, but not tired, either... at least, not quite as much as our companion seems to have been. And you two have indeed provided quite a bit of entertainment. I don't believe I've seen Thunder knock anyone into that basin quite like he did Haldir... though... he's never apologized afterward for doing so before. And I have to admit, seeing you sprawled in that basin was rather comical as well... You looked as if that were the last thing in the world you expected him to do!"

And after all their teasing, one would think Legolas would have been on guard for something like that. But as the blond prince's head moved to rest over Haldir's chest, Elrohir formed a dark, mirrored image, smiling warmly over to his friend, reaching out with his free hand to brush a few strands of gold from the other's face with a soft hand. It was times like those that didn't quite feel like reality, yet felt almost too real. Simply laying there, whispering across a warm form, sharing moments together as if it were a lifetime.

A thought came to him that this was "just like old times..." though he couldn't remember what "old times" were... except that they must have held this same, magical one-ness with his three companions, almost as tight a bond as he could imagine he must have had with his twin. "Life has been that much better now that you two are here. I think even the family knows this... can feel it in the air itself. It's... It's like springtime has come to some sort of lingering winter that refused to budge." He froze then, shaking his head at the thoughts. "Forgive me... I didn't mean to get quite so profound on you..."

"Don't be sorry," Legolas whispered, tilting his head to better feel the brush of his fingers against his face. "That we make you happy, my heart is glad. And to hear it proclaimed warms me, I assure you." He told him. "As for my tryst in the water basin, I truly didn't think he would do it," he admitted with a chuckle and a sheepish smile, shaking his head. "Though, I believe I should have known."

He laid more fully, his arm uncurling to just drape over the wardens waist as his cheek found a home against the nook where his shoulder met his chest. It was beyond comfortable to lay there with them both, and he was happy to be here as well. "What're the plans for tomorrow?" he asked wearily, eyes closing for a moment as his fingers trailed over Haldir's skin to find refuge in Elrohir's dark hair. There they twirled in it, and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger absently.

Elrohir smiled lightly as half-lidded eyes watched the delicate fingertips lay claim to a few locks of ebony hair, offering an impish grin to the other prince. "I would lie here all day tomorrow if I were allowed, but I fear there are some things that need to be done. Nothing as time consuming or tiring as today, though. Aram and Daine's favorites need to be saddled up, and though they do that work, it always needs to be looked over before they go out. The feed bags need refilling as well. Other than that, I do believe we're free the rest of the day, unless something comes up unexpectedly." If one got down to it, Elrohir actually made up the chores, for he knew the most of what the horses needed. It paid for his room and board, keeping those horses in top condition, and he took pride in his work.

"Whatever we do tomorrow is entirely up to the two of you. Perhaps we could try a bit of archery? I doubt anyone in this village has seen elves shoot, for I do all my hunting in the woods and rarely take to the targets here. It might be fun..." His mind was beginning to drift even then, though and he reached out to brush fingers in a rather tender affection over first Legolas' cheek, then Haldir's before settling himself against the Marchwarden's chest, letting his eyes close in sleep for the first time in a long time. He felt safe. "Good night, Legolas... and do not say you are not tired, for I see the sleep in your eyes. Rest well..."

"Archery sounds fun," Legolas agreed wearily. "I would like that... And... I'm not sleepy," he tried to play it off like he wasn't, despite the fact it was apparent he most certainly was, and was simply just being stubborn for reasons only he could possibly know. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at Elrohir, able to see him perfectly in the dark.

"But...good night anyway," he smiled. "I'll see you in the morn. I hope you have dreams full of light." He raised his hand to caress his cheek gently, before lifting his head to look at Haldir thoughtfully. Haldir would like archery, he knew. It seemed to be his strong point. He'd seen him split his own arrows before, from the back of a moving horse. Elrohir too, he knew was more than able with the art, and they had always made close rivals.

Legolas, while skilled impressively at the sport, was a force to be reckoned with when it came to his ivory handled knives. Maybe He'd throw them at the targets just to show off. He smiled softly at the thought, and reached up to trace a forefinger over the eyebrow Haldir seemed fond of arching, before trailing it down over his cheek bone gingerly.

"Good night, menace," he whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek before laying his head back down, and closing his eyes in contentment. Let sleep come...he was ready for it.

* * *

Author's Post-script Note: Yes, I know that elves tend to sleep open-eyed. However, I do recall that in times of healing, or when they feel completely safe, they - at times - sleep with their eyes closed. Elrohir - not a full elf (though close to it) - would be more inclined to sleep closed-eyed after living among humans for so long, though I'm sure he partakes in the open-eyed rest of his kin many a time. 


	10. Chapter 10 Watching From the Outside

Author's Note: Same disclaimer. Same everything. Please, please, review? I'm having the same problem with getting reviews as I did the last time! Makes me wonder – if I cranked out crap with bad spelling and horrific plot structure… would I get more reviews? I should try that sometime.

Warning: Thar be fluff ahead, maties. Secure tha' riggin'!

* * *

ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR.ARASR

Warmth.

It was the first thing Elrohir's mind registered as it crawled from the darkness of sleep. He was surrounded by warmth. It enveloped him, held him, pressed along one side of him as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and he found himself snuggling against the source of the cozy heat like a moth to a flame. His cheek brushed along a soft and smooth surface, drawing a quiet sigh of comfort from his lips. He couldn't remember ever feeling this content, even surrounded by blankets, and he tried desperately not to fully wake for fear he'd have to give the pleasant sensations up. Instead, he kept his eyes closed, fingers curling in strands of what felt like silk beneath his fingers, murmuring sleepily of his pleased state of mind.

It wasn't like the night before, where he woke and that was it, though he had the nice exchange with Haldir till Legolas woke up and shoved him out of bed.

Haldir.

That was who the heat was from... and that was who he nuzzled so blissfully. And Legolas would be on the other side of the comfortable Marchwarden, more than likely in the same state of sleepy delight as he was, if not more. The more friendly words they exchanged and the affection the elf tried to hide in regards to the Galadhrim were more than obvious, and Elrohir almost chuckled against the skin he snuggled against, wondering when Legolas would realize Haldir meant more to him than just an annoyance. Whether or not it was as a friend... more... he didn't know, and only time would tell for that. But that was thinking a long ways ahead of the current time, and he quickly pulled himself back into the present, pretending to be asleep that much longer so as not to break the snuggling moments. Yes, Hobbits definitely had something when they slept in "a tangle of limbs". It certainly was pleasant.

* * *

_Still dark_... It was what Haldir had first registered when he realized he was becoming aware. He was looking up towards the ceiling of the stable room, the dreams still lingering in the dark places of his thought, and though they were desperately slipping away, it was images of his brother he could see. The youngest one.

Rumil was walking away from him, his hair being lifted by an unfelt breeze, and waving just slightly like he were waving good-bye...goodbye...With a start he was completely awake, taking in a sharp breath as his eyes came into proper focus. He looked first towards the window, tried to move his hands but he realized they were buried deep in the silkiness of hair, and with that realization came the slow understanding. Elrohir and Legolas. They were using him - again - as a pillow, and as he tilted his head just slightly to look at them, a soft smile found his lips. Carefully he released the dark and light strands, and smoothed down the tangles he had to have made, just letting his arms remain draped around them loosely.

What could he remember of the night before? He didn't remember laying down, or the soft conversation that usually took place before sleep, or getting undressed. But all three must have happened, because here he was - laying down and cuddling two elves, half dressed. He moved the arm that was around Legolas carefully and pressed that hand to the center of his own chest, scratching gently. Curious... where was his shirt? He looked down towards his body, an odd look passing his features as he lifted the blankets apprehensively, peering beneath. A sigh of relief was released to see that, yes, he still had his pants on. That being established, he became aware of the soft shaking against his side, and one look at Legolas told him he was laughing, just the slightest bit, silently. His eyes were squeezed shut, as though he were still trying to pretend he was asleep - and badly, mind you.

Haldir arched a brow at this.

Elrohir groaned on the other side of Haldir as Legolas began to tremble, knowing full well the elf was awake. One eye cracked open, his gaze focusing on the dark blonde elf laying across from him. "You're impossible..." The words were half whispered, though he didn't dare leave Haldir's side, just straightened a bit to nuzzle into Haldir's throat like a child clinging for his parent. "Do we have to get up? This is too comfortable..." The words tumbled past hazy lips while he clung softly to the body beside him, eyes falling closed once more.

As Haldir's motions finally registered that he was contemplating what had happened last night he grinned, though didn't come close to the laughter Legolas was trying to hold back. "You fell asleep while we practiced on your hair... so we got you ready for bed. Nothing more." The assurance, he hoped, would be more than welcome despite the laughter that threatened to erupt from the other's lips. "Legolas seems to be afflicted with a serious case of the giggles, and I must say, I've no idea why."

He smiled just that much more then, tilting his head slightly to press a kiss to Haldir's cheek. "But ... good morning, sleepyhead." The greeting, though commonly used mostly among humans, was very apt that morning, though he certainly wasn't one to talk. He wouldn't be moving from his place for some time... nope. Unless something drastic happened, he was staying right where he was.

Haldir looked to Elrohir chuckling softly as the blond at his side came fully to life, pressing closer as well as he stretched, laughing out right in a soft, cute giggle. He motioned to the blanket, and then just kept laughing, turning into Haldir more to bury his face in the hair at the other elf's ear. Haldir seemed slightly disturbed at the giggling, though it wasn't clear why.

"I've no idea either," he admitted, his voice husky and a little deeper than usual from sleeping. He cleared his throat softly and smiled as he pressed his cheek to Elrohir's lips, accepting the kiss. He hugged him gently to his side, and returned the kiss against his temple. He was glad to see that Legolas had momentarily stopped his giggling, but not so glad that he was breathing in his ear, as it was giving him the chills. He reached up, and batted his hand at Legolas face, trying to move his head away from him.

"Stop it," he hissed, shaking his head and sliding his hand over his ear.

This made Legolas giggle again and he raised his head just enough to peer at him, dark blue eyes twinkling in mirth, his nose pressed to his jaw. "What would you have done if your pants were missing?" he asked in that lighthearted voice. Oh, so that's what this was about. He'd seen Haldir check.

Haldir suddenly smiled, understanding now. "I'm not sure," he admitted sheepishly. "I would have thought I drank too much mead."

Legolas grinned, and shifted his gaze to Elrohir as if to say, 'next time we claim his pants, just to see what he does the next morning' and winked secretively.

Elrohir managed a few soft chuckles, though he didn't dare budge from where he was - even if it meant he could poke the prince across from him for such naughty thoughts. He understood at the same time Haldir had, though he only assumed that the elf had checked once he discovered he was lacking a shirt. Mock-offense drifted over his lips then, though he didn't lean back in the slightest. "And you would think Legolas and I had drunk too much mead, as well?" But of course he was only joking, and nuzzled along the Marchwarden's shoulder lightly as if to prove as such. "Though, with how giggly Legolas is, I don't think he'd need any mead."

Ah, there was the jesting, playful elf they'd all remembered, but hadn't seen in so long. It felt wonderful to tease them both, though he made sure he didn't cross any lines that would offend. "How soon till dawn?" he questioned, stretching his form lightly along side Haldir's before resettling and returning to clinging lightly to the toned body that lay in the middle of the two beds. Yes... Hobbits definitely had something good when they began cuddling at night, and he doubted even Legolas would joke of their mess of limbs again after the past day.

Haldir laughed fully at Elrohir's comment, and hugged him tightly to his side, pressing a kiss to his forehead once more, and leaving his lips pressed there for a moment. "Hmm, you wake up, not knowing how you got here, and find yourself half dressed, and then tell me that you wouldn't check." He chuckled, his laugh fading, and then returning fully at the giggle-y Legolas comment, his body shaking slightly with it.

Legolas gasped in his own faux-indignant act, placing a hand on Haldir's chest to half sit up, and look at Elrohir, trying not to smile. "Well! I never...That's scandalous!" He gaped at him. "I would have to be drugged, out of it, and drunk beyond rational thought to take off his pants." He informed him before looking at Haldir, and took on a deep, serious, Gandalf-inspired voice, his brows furrowing with it, "Who knows what horrors will awaken in the deep of the Marchwarden's pants."

A lovely red blush flushed it's way across Haldir's skin as he chuckled softly, hugging Legolas back down against him a little too hard, clearing his throat. "Yes, well, as fun and colorful as this conversation is getting, let's try to steer it away from my attributes. Please," he uttered pleadingly. Legolas laughed again, fully, and buried his face in Haldir's throat, his face hidden by the Marchwarden's hair. He pressed a kiss there. "Sorry ... yes, let's change the subject."

Elrohir burst into laughter at the imitation of Gandalf. Though he'd never met a wizard before, or Gandalf himself (that he could recall), the deeper voice was utterly comical coming out of the blonde prince's mouth. "All right... Though let's not get up just yet? It still seems a while till sun-up... and I plan on enjoying this time. No one needing us to muck stalls... no one requesting us to hunt... no Thunder knocking us into water basins..." He rambled a minute or so before sighing in contentment against the Galadhrim's shoulder. "This is perfect. Right here... right now."

His eyes fluttered closed, a smile on his lips as his features moved into an overly-savoring expression, as if willing the moment into memory, just because. "Mmmhmmm... perfect..." And indeed, he seemed quite happy to spend all eternity like this, though he knew he'd have to move at sunrise. Could they freeze time? Lashes drifted back open, though, and he peered across the slender column of Haldir's neck to meet the other prince's gaze, his own features forming an almost-shy look now, casting a tiny smile over to him. "Maybe the children will be too tired to ride today?" Such a hopeful tone! But who could blame him, situated in a snuggly collection of elves that had massive cases of the giggles?

"No" Haldir agreed with a soft sigh of contentment, adjusting his body slightly. "Let's not. I'm happy to lie here for now." One of his hands raised slightly, the fingers of it noodling around in the dark hair behind Elrohir's ear. His other hand was curled around Legolas's shoulder, holding the Prince against him gently. His eyes were closed for the moment. Legolas had his lips still pressed into his hair, though his eyes were on Elrohir thoughtfully. He smiled softly then.

"Yes. Maybe they will find other things to preoccupy themselves, and we can lounge the day away here." With that, he too closed his eyes and nestled his face more into the hair, wanting to hide in the cool darkness. His motion made Haldir tilt his head away and against Elrohir's slightly as his hand trailed its way up over the blonde Prince's throat - into his hair to cup his head, welcoming him to nuzzle away. Legolas opened his eyes again, and moved his head like he would kiss his jaw, but he cut a look over to Elrohir and thought better of it, his face flushing slightly. One could easily get the wrong impression of all the kisses he was bestowing on his friend.

Including himself, and... he...

…

…Just wanted to drop it, thank you very much!

Haldir didn't notice - too busy combing his fingers through the black silk that was Elrohir's hair. In fact, it did fall like a black waterfall, just as the Lordling thought their hair did, and the Marchwarden seemed momentarily fascinated with it.

Legolas had not spoken aloud. He didn't dare to. Haldir would have no understanding of what he was speaking about, and this was something he sure as the Shire didn't want to explain to him.

/I would hate to give the wrong impression,/ Legolas explained to Elrohir, ridiculously. Haldir for his part, was blessedly unaware, as he smiled slightly, spurred on by contented sounds Elrohir was making. His finger tips played in gentle circles over the brunettes scalp, twisting up his hair, and combing through it again. He knew how lovely it felt to have your hair played with, especially first thing in the morning. It was like feeling for the first time, so nice were the sensations. His other hand remained still in the flaxen strands of Legolas' hair, only once in awhile adjusting their position in it.

Elrohir's eyes went wide for a moment, stiffening as he heard Legolas - not aloud, though he doubted the elf would ever speak such an admission - but in his mind. Now wasn't the time to allow shock to determine his actions though, and he furrowed his brows while holding softly to the blissfully oblivious Haldir. He relaxed once more, nuzzling against the attentive fingers that toyed with those autumn-kissed-obsidian strands. His mind was buzzing, trying to do what Legolas had - send something mentally to the blonde royal, hiding within the strands of Haldir's locks. Though it was his first attempt, he reached out tentatively with his mind - focusing on Legolas and only Legolas.

/And what impression is that? You care for him, friend... though you won't let him know, I can see it. Are you afraid he will turn you away? Or think it just some heat-of-the-moment tryst? I assure you, he will not./ Wow, such a mouthful! But he felt it had to be said... or thought, at least. He knew he would probably scare Legolas off completely, but at least the elf could not hide from what he was keeping even from himself. Not any longer. His tiny, cooing sounds continued within the reality outside their minds however, enjoying the sensation more than ever. Haldir was certainly a beautiful person, inside and out, he realized, praying the Marchwarden would not cease the gentle administrations.

/I don't want him to get the impression that it could mean more than it does. I care not for him in the way you are insinuating though. Nothing more than friendly...Besides, what gives you the impression that he would not turn me away?/ The last comment was asked more gently, a well known hint that it was the most serious of his words, where the others had been merely voiced out of careless fear. He lifted his head from the hair slightly to look at Elrohir quietly; his brows lifted just the slightest bit in inquiry. If he had seen the look of shock upon Elrohir's fair face only moments before he would have been lost in another fit of giggles. It had never occurred to him that he'd never communicated this way before, or at least did not remember doing so. Though, that should have been apparent, as he was the only elf here. How many times had he voicelessly said something to someone, and not realized it?

Haldir was pulling his hand gently from Legolas' hair and tracing the tips of his fingers over the curve of his spine gently as he continued his molestation of Elrohir's hair. Again his eyes were closed, the hand in his hair fully, and lightly massaging his scalp. And he was still blessedly unaware, even though slowly he was staring to come to the realization that Legolas had been uncharacteristically quiet.

Steel grey met azure as Elrohir's gaze focused upon that of Legolas, fingers tentatively reaching outward to brush over the cheek of his friend, shivering faintly as the touch of the Marchwarden continued to provide nearly overwhelmingly pleasant sensations.

/Why do you think your jabs injure him more than if someone else said them? That he quiets when you make some comment on his looks, or the fact he stays unattached? He values your opinion greatly for a reason, Legolas... maybe more than anyone else, for I doubt he would allow such comments to bother him as it has here. His self esteem would have been crushed if he did. He cares just as much for you as you for him./

The words formed in the other elf's mind, fingers drifting to brush along his lower cheek, skirting the prince's jaw line in a sweet caress that let on just how much Elrohir cared for him. In truth, Elrohir was growing quite attached to the two, which is exactly why he had always been the peacemaker between their bantering and jesting insults. Why he would never say anything overly biting, though he still did not remember this very role he played.

Legolas was watching Elrohir tentatively, seeming to absorb all that he said before he was looking off at nothing, and then seeming -once more- to be considering what had been said. It was apparent that Elrohir was still sharp as a well-whetted knife, as he'd never been able to hide anything from him before, either. Thank the Valar that Haldir was incredibly dense when it came to things like that. Either that or he just didn't pay that much attention to Legolas to notice. This thought seemed to worry him suddenly.

Haldir had always been sharp about everything else...why not this?? This was proof enough to Legolas that he really didn't give a hoot.

/Why has Haldir not noticed all this if you have, then?/ He asked earnestly, no longer attempting to deny all that Elrohir said was true, but not owning up to it yet either. He reached up and grazed his fingers over the other elf's, before twining them together. His head lifted then - just a little- to press a kiss to Elrohir's palm. Then pressed the hand to his own cheek.

/Haldir doesn't care like that about anyone,/ he added, convinced in that fact.

Elrohir sighed. /Take the blinders from your eyes and see him for who he is to you, Legolas Thranduilion./ A full name. The very thing that made children gulp and pay attention. Hopefully it would have the same effect upon the prince before him, for he knew anything less would simply bounce off the stubborn will of the blond, who seemed to want to see only the impossible when it came to Haldir. Elrohir offered a soft, encouraging smile, his thumb brushing lightly over the archer's lips before drawing that hand back to rest light as a feather upon Haldir's chest. The ball was in Legolas' court, and it was up to him what play would be made, if any at all. It had not even occurred to him that he had used a name he was not supposed to have remembered.

Legolas' full name was thrust at him. Indeed it had the effect Elrohir was seeking. He really was Elrond's son: that fact was beyond plain now, if there had EVER been a doubt. He let his hand go as he laid it over Haldir's chest and looked away, his lips becoming pouty and somewhat cute in his distress.

/And what would you have me say? I can't yet say it, because I cannot yet make sense of it./ He sighed then, and shakes his head, feeling Haldir's eyes on him in curiosity, though he doesn't look up to meet his gaze.

'Yes,' Haldir thought to himself, 'Yet again, I have completely missed something.'

Elrohir's silvern eyes sparkled in amusement at the next question posed to him, and a mental impression of a head-shake was sent, though he didn't dare do so in the real world, for he was enjoying the Marchwarden's touch entirely too much.

/The humans have a phrase here... though I don't know how intense emotions are between you two, I think they've nailed what's happened. "Love is blind." Has Haldir ever experienced someone caring about him? Besides his parents? You don't have to say anything, either, Legolas. Words are clumsy... awkward. Show him how you feel, for even your confusion can be felt if you wish it to./ He finished his little lecture, his eyes closing as the mental "scolding" ended, his mind drifting between both elves.

When did he begin to feel so protective and strongly for them? Did he always feel this way and simply never said anything before his disappearance? Or did the pair know something of his past and simply not bring it up, hoping he would remember on his own? His confusion washed through his thoughts as he nuzzled over the Marchwarden's shoulder once again, hoping Legolas would swallow his fear and pride to take his advice.

Legolas closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh, hiding his face once again in Haldir's throat, nuzzling his nose through the hair to the smooth flesh below it. With a deep breath in, he let Haldir's comforting scent wash over him, as he thought about what Elrohir said. This was ridiculous. He didn't feel like that...did he?

And...Haldir was old as dirt. How could he have not have had SOMEONE interested in him? Well, besides the obvious. There was the Elven woman from Lothlorien, but she'd sailed over...Who was to say that when they joined them over the sea, that Haldir wouldn't kindle interest with her?

What if he did!? Legolas half sat up suddenly, looking first at Elrohir, and then Haldir who had jumped slightly, startled by the sudden movement. The hand in Elrohir's hair had stilled quickly, and the hand on the fair princes back had slipped off to allow him room. What the--?

"What are your feelings about Menelwyn? What will happen with her when we sail over the sea?" He asked, brows furrowed slightly. Haldir seemed completely confused at the seemingly out-of-the-blue question, caught off guard. For this reason only, his voice faltered.

"Er...Menelwyn?" He asks, brows furrowing. Why was he asking about her? He really had missed something. "Nothing? She's young...I'm sure she's betrothed by now, Legolas," he answered.

"And what say you about that?" Legolas asked, eyebrows lifting.

Haldir's confusion was becoming more apparent by the passing seconds. He lifted his hands slightly in a motion to say who cares. "Nothing...I don't think about her, period," he admitted. "It was a crush. I was a challenge to her. You see?"

Legolas said nothing else, seeming to think about it for a moment before he was laid back down, leaving the poor Marchwarden even more confused than he'd previously been.

Elrohir had only gaped as Legolas nearly unseated them all in his sudden need to question the Marchwarden about his love life. Again. But Elrohir was through playing matchmaker. If the blond prince was too stubborn to see that Haldir cared quite deeply for him, then far be it for Elrohir to press the issue. Instead, he re-settled his head upon Haldir's shoulder, listening contentedly to the strong, steady beating of his heart and the soft inhale and exhale of air. At least he'd given Legolas something to chew on for a while... and who knew?

Maybe he'd actually take his advice. If he could swallow that blasted pride of his and make his feelings known to Haldir. Oh, yes, the Galadhrim would be shocked at first, he'd no doubt about that. But once the shock was over, he knew the Marchwarden would accept Legolas's affections with no further hesitancy. How he knew this when no one else could see the emotion between the two, he didn't know or understand. All he knew was what he'd already said, and he would not waste his advice if someone didn't feel like taking it.

Rather, he left Legolas to his thoughts and brushed a light kiss to the cheek of the pale being he was using for a pillow before taking in a deep breath as he saw the sky begin to lighten out his window. "Dawn is approaching... we're going to have to get up soon, unfortunately."

Confusion?

Check.

Curiosity?

Check.

Worry?

Check.

Haldir's emotions were a line of check-marked squares at the moment, and for the life of him, he could not figure out Legolas' reasoning for suddenly questioning him about an elf he'd not seen in centuries, and had never really cared for, aside for an amusing friendship. What he'd said hadn't been a lie. The Elven woman had seen him as a challenge, and was clear about that from the beginning. Oddly enough, they'd actually become friends out of the whole ordeal, and it had never gone beyond that. He hadn't wanted it to, and upon her leaving, she'd become cozy with his brother Rumil. He had no doubt that she'd been the reason the younger brother had left before he and Orophin, and he had no doubt that across the sea somewhere they were married.

"I'll always love you, Haldir" She'd told him as they'd left, her tone had been jesting. It was the first admission of love he'd ever received...and it had been fake. He smiled reflectively, once again pressing his cheek to receive the kiss bestowed upon him from the dark-haired Lordling, his hand finding movement again in his hair as it had before, to attempt coaxing him to stay in bed longer.

"Ah, the dawn is cruel to us," he teased. "I say today we smite the dawn in protest."

Legolas, who was much more calm now, was watching the two of them quietly, obviously thinking hard about something. He was studying them as if they were a book. Like he were trying to see something Haldir doesn't notice.

Elrohir submitted without a single protest the minute that hand began to sift through his hair, and those muscles that had tensed in order to rise went lax again as another soft coo tumbled from his lips. Goodness, he could have been a pet rather than an elf at this rate! But he was laughing at the comment of smiting the dawn, those intense slate orbs glittering as if possessed by the mirth that took him.

"Smite the dawn? If you could, fair Haldir, then I shall call you my hero for today." He was completely taken by the joke, giggles trembling through him as badly as they had Legolas earlier, imagining quite vividly Haldir with his bow, aiming a fine arrow-tip toward the breaking day and trying desperately to intimidate it so as to keep it at bay. Even the mere thought of such antics had him fighting off the faint quivering of laughter, nuzzling into the hand that kept him enrapt with staying in bed.

"It's not entirely fair, how you keep me here... You cheat! Though I can't complain, for I've never before had such a pleasant time being cheated." The admission came between soft chuckles as his display of mirth died down, and he took another soft breath before his form sank back into the mattress, eyes drifting closed as if to will the day to slow its approach. "Legolas... surely the day would keep itself away knowing you were here to provide your sunshine to the world...?" And now he was simply being overly corny, though each compliment he gave came from the heart, even if it was uttered in a jesting manner. Indeed - he thought Haldir quite fair and Legolas like the morning sun itself, beautiful even if it could be somewhat annoying at times.

Haldir was smiling as his eyebrow arched slightly in amusement at how much Elrohir loved his hair being played with. Some things would never change, not even with amnesia - he was sure. "Shall I dress and call forth the Elven army to smite the sun into setting again?" he teased further with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before he looked to Legolas who was staring down at a lock of his hair, and tracing a finger over it. He was smiling at the sun comment.

"I could poke my head out the window," the blonde Prince offered to continue the jest. "And shake my hair about like a dog flinging off water." He looked up to Elrohir, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Well," Haldir joked, "Like I always say, it's better to embrace your heritage, than to suppress it." He was trying desperately to fend off the smile that threatened as he watched Legolas struggle through that comment to come across its hidden meaning.

He gasped softly in realization, smiling in disbelief, unable to help it. "I did not spring from the wombs of dogs!" the blonde chuckled, shaking his head and lightly punching the Marchwarden in the chest. "And even if I did, it would be better than being born of cave trolls."

At this, Haldir laughs also. "I know I'm bigger than average, but a cave troll I am not." He assured him. Legolas grinned, and pressed his nose to the other's jaw, watching him quietly.

"What?" Haldir asks after a moment, his fingers tracing patterns of the Tengwar over Elrohir's scalp gently. Legolas gave a slight shake of his head.

Elrohir was torn between drifting back into dreams from the delightful motion of Haldir's fingertips upon his head and through his hair, and of breaking into laughter once more from the teasing the two had yet again engaged in. And what a situation that was! "Just when I think you two have finally run out of comical insults for each other, you prove me wrong. Where does the supply come from? For I swear the world will go dark forever before either of you exhaust your jests for each other." But he was more than happy now. They'd not attacked each other deeply for hours - almost a full day, and he was looking forward to a day free of the more harsh jabs that had been wielded before.

But soon enough the sun was over the horizon, and he wriggled reluctantly from the Marchwarden's tempting fingers to place a kiss first on Haldir's temple, then upon Legolas' nose. "Come... both of you, or we'll have children crawling into the bed with us, pulling at our hair and poking our sides incessantly till we rise." He offered a light wink before slipping past the two to dig through his dresser, putting the tunic he wore yesterday away, then pulling out a new set of clothing and changing quickly. The comb used the night before was rigged through his hair to work out the knots. "Unless, of course, you want two children worming around between you?"

"Run out of insults!?" Haldir asked incredulously, eyes widening some as he turning his head slightly to look at Elrohir. "There is no such thing as running out of insults," he informed him with a wink before looking to Legolas who was nodding in agreement, his eyebrows lifted.

"I don't think we've ever run out of them...have we?" he asked, his gaze shifting from Elrohir, and to Haldir.

"Not that I can recall." Haldir replied.

Legolas smiled, and pressed a kiss to his jaw line, before looking up to watch Elrohir climb out of the bed. Haldir whined, but did sit up, therefore making Legolas arise as well. Neither were happy to be vertical right now.

"I'm not fond of getting out of bed...but I'm even less fond of a child jumping on me," Haldir informed them both as he wormed out of bed, and approached the area his things were in. Both blondes changed into their clothing, happy to once again be wearing the garb of their people - Legolas's being a silver shirt, green tunic and darker green pants. Haldir's were variants of grey and smoky green, embroidered with silver.

"Are we still doing archery today?" Legolas asked, picking up his quiver and strapping it on, before drawing out his knives and giving them a menacing twirl, then studied the carved blades for possible nicks. Haldir looked up while fastening his belt, immediately interested. This was the first he'd heard about any archery. It must have been discussed when he wasn't around, or when he was asleep.

When the two had finally dressed and Elrohir saw them standing in the clothing - now clean thanks to their unexpected dip - they'd worn when he found them, he quite literally gaped. He felt he should be bowing or fawning over them, for they indeed looked like kings, even though he knew the gear was simply travel-wear.

It amazed him.

His own clothing he'd sewn himself, though he only had local material to work with. That and the clothing he'd been found in, which he repaired to the best of his ability without making it seem awkward. Though humans could never duplicate the Elven fabric, the family that had adopted him strived every generation or so to improve upon their own based on the cloth he'd worn, even in its age still sturdy. In fact, he'd stitched his current tunic - a dark blue that reminded him of the night sky - in a similar pattern, leaves of deep grey lining the edges... It still wasn't anything compared to how regal the two before him looked.

"No wonder the villagers stare at you both so much... The morning sun is put to shame by both of you..." His comment came before his mind could catch up, and when it finally did, he blushed and shook his head, clearing such thoughts from his mind. "Yes, if you like, we can use the practice targets to the northern area of the town... there's enough room to set them far enough back to prove a slight challenge, though they're still fairly easy compared to what lurks in the forests at night." He offered a light shrug, bending to reach for his own bow and quiver resting beside his dresser, working the straps to hold securely to his form before glancing toward the two and gesturing down stairs. "Let's go appease the children, for they should be up and moving about the stables any minute now."

Haldir was smiling now, always ready to shoot arrows at things, moving or not. At the promise of archery he picked up his own quiver and strapped it on. Next came the huge Lórien long-bow of ornately carved and gilded wood. Legolas followed his example and grabbed his bow as well, though his was not so large and its wood was darker, but no less carved and gilded. There was difference, too, in their arrows. Where Legolas' were thinner, their plume dark green and red, Haldir's were long, and thick and the plume of them white.

"Do the children have little bows?" Legolas asked as he hastily braided his own hair, smiling and unable to help it. "I would teach Aram to shoot if I were allowed," he elaborated on his reasoning, dark blue eyes focused on the brunette elf hopefully. "Or, I could teach him to throw knives...though...I think he is still too young yet for that."

"Daine is already a fair shot at the targets and clay disks, but she refuses to shoot in the wood, despite her aim. She dislikes shooting animals herself. Aram, on the other hand, is more likely to shoot your foot than come close to the target. Though perhaps teaching Daine how to fight with long knives would be good for her. There are many dangers besides orcs, and a knife well-wielded could prove to be more beneficial than a bow many a time." The answer was given to the Prince's question before aiming for the stairs.

Haldir was chuckling as he made his way over to Elrohir patting his shoulder. "Legolas, not all children are capable at throwing knives perfectly by the time they are 4, as you were." He commented.

Legolas couldn't suppress his proud grin. "Was that a compliment?" he asked hopefully, eyebrows rising slightly.

"Not by any means," Haldir answered. The frown that found Legolas' face was immediate and he looked away from them, trying to seem interested in the tie of his tunic.

"A compliment would be more along the lines of ..." He paused for a moment, seeming to be thinking of something he could say, and while he was quiet, Legolas looked back up at them.

"See? You can't even think of--" He was halted by the lift of Haldir's hand.

"The shades of blue in the sky could never rival the shades of blue in your eyes, so lovely they are," Haldir interrupted with a smile before turning and heading down the steps, leaving Legolas standing there, slightly dumbfounded.

Elrohir's forward motion was instantly halted by Haldir's words, turning back as Legolas seemed fairly incredulous that the Warden could think highly of him in any regard. And then came the poetic utterances that rendered the younger elf speechless and stunned. Even Elrohir had to admit that had those words been intended for him, his heart would have skipped a beat or two. As it was, it seemed to have a similar effect upon Legolas. The dark-tressed prince grinned impishly then, offering a quick wink at the shocked blonde before following Haldir down into the stable area, musing on the ability the Galadhrim had in silencing Legolas in such a pleasant manner.

All this poetry. Legolas was swooning, first from Elrohir's lovely comment about the sun... and then his other completely lovely comment about the sun, and then Haldir's comment about the sky...There was nary a thing that could be said to bring his spirits down today, and he pitied the poor fool that should ever try. The wink that Elrohir sent his way did not go unnoticed, and he felt just the slightest twisting of anticipation-apprehension-worry-disbelief-hope in his gut.

Wasn't it silly, though?

He'd heard it before from others. But this wasn't from others. And Haldir was not one to go around giving compliments...poetic ones at that. He would take it for what it was: a compliment. He wasn't about to dig into it and make it anything more, or anything less. At least, not yet.

"I think you may have stunned him a bit too much, Haldir... any greater a compliment and I fear he would have dropped his bow." Elrohir offered a light grin to the one he spoke to as he exited the staircase, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't think he ever imagined you found anything in him worth complimenting in all the days you knew him. You just made his century... and possibly the next," he informed the elder elf before silencing himself as he heard Legolas begin to move upstairs and head down himself. Okay, so he wasn't completely through playing matchmaker. A little hint here... a sly remark there... eventually, he figured they would see the attraction between them both that was blatantly obvious to everyone but the two of them.

Haldir was petting Thunder as he listened to Elrohir considerately, looking down towards the hay quietly. "I had many other compliments to choose from, but that one seemed less lengthy, and fluffy," Haldir admitted with a chuckle. "He should know that he is hard not to admire, and that everyone he comes across has a compliment for him. Even I." He looked up at the dark Lord then, and offered him a smile. "Also, do not sell yourself short, Elrohir, you are as lovely as the day is bright. Though, I appreciate your earlier compliment. It did not go unnoticed."

It was then that Legolas made his way sprightly down the steps with a new zest, smiling brightly.

"Where are my children?" he asked of the kids, referring to them as his own in a rather adorable manner.

Elrohir couldn't help the slightly pink tinge his cheeks turned at Haldir's words. Verily, it seemed the captain had a kind word for each of them this morning, and he would be mad to turn them aside. A smile was cast toward the archer before his counterpart trotted downstairs in the best of moods, earning the Marchwarden a quick brow-raise in a silent "I told you so."

Indeed, Legolas seemed in the highest of spirits, and it did seem it was all because of Haldir's compliment, though he was certain other events had to have played a small role. "'Your' children will be here very soon... they're typically scampering in here shortly after sunri--"

And before he could even finish, the two came skittering and skidding into the stables, Daine obviously after her brother for something - though she managed to keep herself from yelling around the horses. Instead, she managed to corner the younger, hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

"Give it here, Aram..." came the demand, her voice soft but quite angry. The four year old glanced first to Elrohir, who shook his head and stayed back as if indicating he was in no way about to defend him against an outraged Daine, then to Legolas and Haldir, who were quickly warned not to interfere with a quick hand-gesture from Silathil.

"Fine... fine..." And he dug into his pockets, removing a small token and placing it into Daine's waiting fingers. It was a small figurine - carved from a very hard wood in such a delicate manner that could easily be mistaken for Elven handiwork. It was a small, cylindrical cage with a dome top, only two inches big, with an itty-bitty bird nested upon a bar within. Her papa had made it for her for her sixth birthday, and she'd kept it safe on her dresser since... until today. She said nothing of thanks when the item was handed over, but stalked over to one of the walls to look for a bag proper enough to hold the token till their ride was over, and gently slipped it inside before whirling on her brother.

"If you ever touch that again, I swear to you that you shall not see the next morning." Such words for a seven year old! But she certainly looked older than her age as she stared her little brother down, wind tugging at her hair as if it were its very own plaything. Her eyes closed and she appeared to be trying to calm herself... and did so successfully, turning with an apologetic smile to the three elves who had watched the entire scene.

"Sorry about that... Aram hasn't learned respect for people's treasures, yet..." To this Aram just sulked, lower lip jutting outward in a pout. Silathil shook his head once more, kneeling down in front of Daine to get her attention. "So long as no one got hurt, right? But next time, try not to threaten Aram with death... especially in front of guests?" He reprimanded gently, and the girl just grinned.

"Sorry, Sila... But there shouldn't be a next time, anyway." So confident! But then, that was Daine for you.

As the spat took a turn for the ugly, and then leveled off at a tolerable level, Legolas made his way over towards Haldir to stand with him and watch. Haldir, on the other hand, didn't watch them, and kept his eyes towards Thunder as he tried not to laugh to himself. So much like Elladan and Elrohir...He could remember one particularly hilarious spat they'd gotten themselves into – at four years old! - over one of their father's arrows. Little fists both clutched the long shaft before Elrohir had been drug a good three feet, and fell over a walkway, and into the grass. The angle at which he landed snapped the arrow in half, and the both of them had a startled pause before they took to a united wail. He, Glorfindel, and Figwit had been standing nearby watching, all three with their eyebrows raised in slight amusement. Celebrian had rushed out, skirts lifted in her hurry to see what the commotion was about, and why one of her boys was sprawled out on the grass.

"You three! Standing here letting them bicker like that." She'd scolded like a mother as she gathered the little twins to her and hugged them, pressing a kiss each to their foreheads. The arrow was lifted then and she ushered the boys off with a shake of her head tutting all the way. "Elrooond!" She was calling, no doubt about to scold her husband for leaving an arrow lying where the boys could get them. This had brought about quite a round of amusement from the three elves, and sure as the rain, when they saw Elrond later, he'd been holding a wounded look upon his dark features, and was particularly short with the three of them. Silently, Haldir let this memory find its way to Elrohir, wanting him to experience it as he couldn't remember it. He wasn't sure if it would play out like a scene as it did in his own, but it was definitely worth the attempt. Legolas was chuckling, his arms folded over his chest. They were cute...even as they threatened each other with doom. Only children could be cute thus.

Aram looked like a frightened rabbit when threatened by his sister and the very minute she relinquished her hold upon him, he bolted, aiming right for the chuckling Legolas, wrapping tiny arms about his calves and making full certain that he was between Daine and himself.

As Elrohir stood his eyes fell closed, letting whatever memory Haldir wished to send him - for he was certain it was Haldir's remembrance - wash through him. He saw himself as Haldir once saw him, only a rugrat's age and struggling with carbon copy of himself over an arrow. One arrow. He winced as he saw himself dragged till the ground disappeared beneath him and down he went, landing with a crack upon the grass below. Luckily for the two of them, the crack had been the arrow and not a bone. But that action seemed quite grievous, as both children began to bawl, their toy gone. When his eyes finally opened, he cast an appreciative smile toward the Marchwarden before glancing around, seeing both children were now shuffling through the stables, getting their chosen horses (Butter and Sundancer) saddled up and ready.

Daine, of course, was finished first and seemed to have forgotten her gripe with her brother (or put it behind her) to help him get the saddle atop Butter, who stood patiently for her young master to get her ready. She was used to the slow process, and could wait hours if need be. But soon both horses were ready, and each child looked eagerly to the three elves to do their inspection of their work. Silathil knew from experience that so long as Daine was helping, the only thing that might need fixing would be a cinch that was slightly too loose or a stirrup that hung just an inch or so too low and, keeping that in mind, he looked over both horse's gear - with the help of Haldir and Legolas - making minor adjustments if they were needed before giving a nod of approval. "You're both ready to go. Just be back before lunch, and don't go too far away... If we can't hear you, we won't be able to help you if you need it." To this, the girl just nodded, helping her brother into his saddle (he looked dwarfed by the large horse!) before swinging up onto Sundancer as if she'd done it hundreds of times... which she probably had. Once the kids had ridden the horses out of the stables, Elrohir turned to both elves, raising both eyebrows expectantly.

"Archery?"

Haldir gave a nod of his head to Elrohir at the warm smile cast his way, seeming very pleased that the memory-thing had worked. He would have to do it again, so he could see people he'd known in the past, and maybe awaken memories by their faces. It, just like the last, was worth a try.

And if it didn't work?

Well, he would have a few things to refer to, if he ever wanted to feel what it was that he had been. Carefully, both blond Elves went to work checking the horses, and seeing that the children were on well enough, but while Haldir backed away to give them room, Legolas lingered by Aram clucking about him like a hen. "Be very careful," he was stressing, telling them both some elvish commands for anything they could possibly need them for. Haldir found this all quite funny, yet terribly endearing.

Then the children were gone, having rode out excited about their ride. It was time for the Elves to have fun now, and archery was just the way to do it. At least, Legolas thought so.

"Yes!" he smiled brightly, "Archery!"

Haldir gave a nod of his head quickly, then walked to stand beside Legolas and clapped his hand against the back of his shoulder gently. "Yes, let's go," he encouraged.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 10. If anyone here read the original version of this, you might realize that I've combined a few chapters. This makes them quite a bit longer, and I hope a bit easier to read. I'm trying to include everything that happens in one location per chapter, if at all possible. Because we're staying with all three elves for a great portion of each day – with few breaks – it makes it difficult to pick places to stop the story. It's not like stories that will span over the course of a few months, or even years. This entire story will possibly span the course of about two weeks of the elves' lives. Maybe three. Only then will I have some time jumps – but by that point, the story will almost be over! So bear with some of the more abrupt chapter endings. Like this one. O.O yup. Oh yeah! And… YES, I need a beta!!!!!! Anyone who wants the job, just Private-message me or something, or see if they'll let you see my email (I've been having a lot of trouble with that feature as of late) and get in contact with me ASAP! 


	11. Chapter 11 A Slip of the Tongue

Author's Note: Same disclaimer. Also – this chapter has not been beta'ed. Actually most of this fic has not been beta'ed. If you find any glaring mistakes, please let me know so I can edit.

* * *

Out of the stables went the three elves, for the second time directly within the villagers' midst for more than a moment or two. And of course, many stared. Most continued on with their chores after a moment or two, though the children of the village seemed to trail behind about ten feet, beyond the state of curious. The adults seemed more easily accustomed to seeing the two new elves, and it kept the gaping down to a minimum. The archery ground was a long one, the targets ranging from 10 yards to 100, obviously set for both beginner and more advanced archers. They weren't, however, geared for elves.

Regardless, practice was practice. It was always nice to be able to exert one's skills. Upon arriving at the field, Elrohir re-strung his bow - not nearly as ornate as Legolas or Haldir's, but certainly well carved for it -was- the bow he'd disappeared with, just re-strung countless times. The Mirkwood and Lothlórien elves were better known for their archers, though, and therefore would typically have the better bows.

Regardless, Elrohir was still quite a good shot, and once he was certain his bow was ready, he picked a target, knocked an arrow and let it fly, landing within the small bull's-eye ring of a reasonable distance back. A warm up shot, really, for any of the elves there. He stood back slightly for Haldir and Legolas to find places they found gave them better access to the most targets, and then joined them once the arrows began being loosed.

Once they found spots they were happy with, which didn't take very long, the both of them released an arrow simultaneously at the same midrange target just to compete to see who could get theirs there first. Legolas' made it first, but before he could gloat, Haldir's thick Lórien arrow had split it right in half. This brought a chuckle from the Marchwarden's lips as Legolas turned to send a mock glare his way, watching as he pulled another arrow from his quiver, and knocked it to the elf hair string of his glittering bow.

"Don't glare at me," Haldir chuckled to Legolas as he pulled the arrow back to his cheek, and aimed with no trouble at one of the further targets. He moved his eyes to look at Legolas as he held his aim, smiling softly to see that he was still, in fact, glaring.

"You look like your mother," he informed him, looking back to the target and releasing his arrow. It sang through the wind and landed in the center of the target. Legolas laughed.

"Do I? I thought you found her beautiful." he teased gently. Haldir smiled then.

"I do." He confirmed, "Any dolt with a brain and even the worst of eye sight could discern that for themselves." Legolas chuckled, knocked his own arrow, aimed, and split the arrow that had split his own.

"There," he smiled with a wink to Haldir. "We're even."

After watching as his poor arrow was mauled, Haldir tsked and looked over to Legolas, arching an eyebrow. "Even, yes, and now one arrow short. I suggest we stop the splitting of each others' arrows." Haldir chuckled, shaking his head.

Elrohir's gaze drifted from the targets and to the blonde archers, eyes sparkling as Haldir complimented Legolas again. If this continued, they'd have to use a ladder to spatula-off the fair prince's ego from the ceiling that night. As it was, the sunshine was already beaming from head to foot. And nailing each arrow into the bull's-eye of whatever target he picked. Finally, Elrohir brought another shaft to his bow, aiming for the same target the pair had shot at first, imbedding his own green-fletched arrow only a millimeter from Haldir's own, as if resting cheek-to-cheek. Both brows lifted then, once more listening to the two talk. If he were asked, he'd have to admit that though archery was entertaining, what managed to slip from either of their lips was entirely more so.

"Shall we return to splitting each others ego's then?" Legolas jested, releasing an arrow to land it on the other side of Elrohir's. Haldir aimed as he laughed and shook his head again. "May as well," he agreed, releasing the arrow into a closer target. He lowered his bow for the time being, leaning on it just slightly as he watched Legolas and Elrohir shoot a few more times. Legolas seemed to be thinking hard, a small smile playing on his face.

After a few more shots, however, Elrohir paused, then glanced about behind them. "Don't look now, but we've an audience." The whisper came a few seconds later, watching out of the corner of his eye as a small crowd of children, ranging from 3 years old all the way to 13 and 14 gathered a short distance away to watch the elves shoot. Only a few ever attempted the further of the targets, and they'd only ever seen Elrohir hit the bull's-eye. Now there were -TWO- aiming for it… and yes, bulls-eyes were hit by both Legolas and Elrohir.

At the mention of an audience, Haldir glanced back through the wind lifted strands of his platinum hair to give the curious children a glance over. Ah, so it seemed they did have an audience. "OH, by Valar!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly, attracting Haldir's attention back to him. The blonde Prince was looking at him, seeming amused, his bow slack at his side, an arrow between the fingers of the hand that held it.

"What?" Haldir inquired, furrowing his brow. Legolas shot his gaze at Elrohir, pointing at him, before looking back to the Marchwarden. "I can't think of an insult!" He insisted. "I think Elrohir brought about our insults' doom." Haldir laughed fully, and looks to Elrohir as well. "I think we've complimented Legolas too much today." He chided in mirth, his light silvery blue eyes sparkling. "He's lost his touch."

The dark-haired prince only chuckled lightly, offering a light bow to both blondes. "Glad to be of service!" He lowered his bow as Haldir mentioned complimenting Legolas too much, shaking his head softly. "If you feel we must cease complimenting, I suppose I can go along with it. But I must admit, the dazed expressions upon his face when we do are priceless." Once more, the bow was lifted, and an arrow loosed, heading for the closer target, sticking firmly into the center of the bull's-eye. "And one would think you'd enjoy Legolas's inability to insult you..." The last part came shortly after lowering that bow, raising both brows in the direction of the darker blonde prince, lips never ceasing their pleased expression.

He would bet that even Haldir would have trouble mustering the potent insults now that compliments were being exchanged more freely. The children that had gathered behind the elves were still watching, for every so often an arrow would be shot almost off-handedly, smacking solidly into one center ring or another before conversation began once more. He had enjoyed the insult-free morning more than he'd ever admit to them, and was dreading the return of their verbal sparring ... at least to the intense degree they'd been at the past day or so. "Do either of you have any ideas on what to do this afternoon? A ride? Or perhaps our Hobbit-imitations once again?" He was teasing, yes, but the latter - despite the laziness it involved - was sounding very good, especially after being pulled reluctantly from his bed that morning.

Legolas chuckled about the faces he was apparently making each time he'd been complimented, knocked two arrows, and shot them together. One hit the midrange target, and the other the closest. Both were bull's-eyes. He glanced over to the kids, an eyebrow raised, smiling slightly to see what they thought about that.

"Show off," Haldir hissed in jest, with a wink, before he - of course - had to do it as well, just to prove he could. And prove it he did.

"Me? Look at you!" Legolas laughed, pointing at his bull's-eyes. Haldir grinned. "I never said I wasn't a show off," he teased before looking to Elrohir, lowering his bow as he thought about what they should do that day. Legolas seemed to be thinking of it, too.

"Do we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" he asked, eyebrows raised slightly in hopefulness. That would be great if they did. He was in quite a lazy mood after laying in bed for so long this morning. Lounging around sounded like just what he wanted to do.

"Well, if we do end up laying around like Hobbits, I would ask that we do so in the grass somewhere," Haldir added almost pleadingly. "As it stands I've been resisting the urge of running off into the woods, and finding a nap in the trees."

Legolas chuckled, while Elrohir appeared rather thoughtful.

"Then we shall ride again, if you'd like. We simply have to wait for Daine and Aram to return so the tack is put away properly." He seemed to lose interest in archery now that the prospect of spending another day in his secluded spot within the forest with both elves he was growing ever more fond of as time passed. "Or perhaps we can walk? You say you miss the trees, so a stroll within their branches I would think would be more than welcome." He offered the alternative way of getting to their hidden place, content to daydream of their time there. To relax. To enjoy the warmth and comfort of being snuggled beside two beings he felt completely at ease with, even when they argued, seemed more than perfect. "I can pack us another lunch, as well…."

Glowing from their little bout of friendly competition, the two blonds made their way over to stand with their brunette companion both equally quiet for a number of minutes. "You two decide. I'll go collect our arrows," Legolas told them, before hopping off to do so.

Haldir turned his head slightly to watch him retreat from them, before looking to Elrohir thoughtfully with a nod of his head. "I think a walk sounds good," he said with a slight grin. "It will be nice to be able to take our time...I long to feel the forest floor under my feet, and hear the whispers of the trees as we pass." He was staring off at the forest, taking in a deep breath as if he could smell it. "I miss the Golden Wood, and the mellyrn of Caras Galadhon rising in their glory, so high up that when standing on the ground the lowest limb towers above you, out of your reach. And the songs… the songs that pass through the trees from the talans above, ethereal and light and all that is good. How the lanterns would cast their dim, bluish glow, dotting the city above like stars come down to Arda, from the heavens above."

He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again to look at Elrohir, smiling softly. "I spent the majority of my time at the Northern Fences, guarding the borders of Lothlórien with my brothers. It was some days' walk to Caras Galadhon from that point. I spent little time in the city. When we return, I hope to live out my remaining days in Middle Earth there."

And as Haldir finished his admission, Legolas was hopping back over about that time with an arm full of arrows.

As Elrohir listened to Haldir, he could almost picture what he spoke of. The glittering of gilded trees, the sweet tones of elves as they wandered through the branches... He was about to ask the Marchwarden to attempt that mental link he'd done before, sending him memories, even if it weren't of himself. A light hand reached up, brushing fingers over a strand or two of the pale blonde hair of his companion before Legolas came, reverting his thoughts to the here and now instead of what might become.

"I rarely hear you so poetic, Haldir, than when you describe your home... or Legolas." He added the other elf's name in comment of that morning when the Galadhrim had uttered such sweet words in regards to his friend. "It must be a sight to see; indeed... perhaps you could share a memory with me? I fear how long it might take me to remember such beauty, and I would like to be able to see what you describe... that I might know why you feel the way you do." But they were leaving the archery field then, the children that had gathered parting quickly to allow passage for the elves that had done so well to entertain them. "Anything that can draw such emotion from you must be grand, indeed...for I know you do not give such esteem idly."

As soon as he'd asked, the memory began, though it wasn't from Haldir, it was from Legolas. The city towered above them, tall and majestic, three little elves stood together in a small glade, each brandishing a stick at each other, as they sparred, each trying to disarm the other. Two little faces mirrored one another while the other stood out beside them, framed with blonde hair.

'What's that?' The blonde asked, stopping his sword play to point at a carved basin only a few yards away.

'That,' said a very wise, and eased voice from behind them, 'is my mirror, Legolas Thranduilion.'

As the three boys turned, they were greeted by the spectacular sight of the Lady Galadriel. It seemed a light shone from within her, sparkling in the spun gold of her hair, reflected in the warm blue of her eyes. She seemed as though she were carved of ice, so cold, and fair, and entirely ethereal she was. So like the moon that rose above them, smiling down at them from between the branches of the trees. The twins seemed to lurch with a start at the sight of her, each one dropping their stick and rushing into her arms as she knelt to greet them.

'Naneth-daer!' They cried in unison, their little arms wrapping around her form, each little face burrowing in her hair until Elrohir lifted his out to press a kiss to her cheek. Legolas could only stare in awe, mouth agape, stick dropping from his slacking fingers. He'd never seen an elf such as this...

'Can we look in the mirror?' Elladan was asking, his excitement apparent. But the Lady only laughed, the sound like the soft twinkling of bells.

'No no, dear child... The mirror shows things that will be, and can be. I would not have you know at such a young age these secrets already scripted. Enjoy this time you have in your youth, fair ones...the future will come. Sometimes before you are ready for it to. There can only be one time for innocence.'

Legolas was watching the ground as he walked just behind Elrohir, and Haldir, seeming caught up in the memory himself. It had been the first time he'd seen Galadriel, and even now, he could vividly remember the awe...and how truly small he felt in that moment.

Elrohir was having trouble keeping his gaze upon where he was going, eyes misty as they focused upon the darker blonde, the memory playing in his mind as if it were his own. And in truth, he did get brief glimpses of the same image, only from his own point of view. Nothing too tangible, just millisecond flashes as perspective tried to change in his own mind as if to say .. "no, no... this is how we saw it..."

When the memory was over, just shy of the stables, he halted, turning to face his dear friend, his eyes shining with tears that threatened to fall. Legolas had just given him the memory of his grandmother. Tiny prickles of emotion, of sensations he felt in Galadriel's presence. Again, it was as it had been with Legolas and Haldir. A remembrance of the person, though not of any interactions with them save the quick flashes that had been given to him. "Galadriel... The Lady of Light... " He shook his head slightly, fingers gripping the soft silver cloth upon the archer's upper arm, his eyes darting between the two friends as if not wishing to say this to just one of them, but as Legolas had given him the memory, and the youthful elf was simply there, the words tumbled out in his direction.

"I remember her... like I remember the two of you. She smelled faintly of wildflowers no matter where she was... and though she appeared like ice, she was always more warm than the sun itself... and the love... she loved Elladan and I so much... always so proud of us, even when we got ourselves in trouble..." He began to nearly babble. By the Valar, would he become some weeping child every time he remembered something? He hoped not!

Haldir could feel the memory, see the memory, just as they could, for Legolas had fed it to them both, and he was pleased that he'd chosen that one. Just as Haldir had given Elrohir his mother, Legolas had given him his grand-mother, and with them both, moments with his brother. He only wished he could offer him the feeling of his twin, but not even every bit of concentration could duplicate that. It was a twin bond after all, kin in likeness only to them.

Legolas steadied an arm around the lordling when his friend had drawn near, pleased that he was happy with the memory. He knew it wasn't quite what he'd asked for, but it held the presence of the city, the very awe he, himself, felt to be there, along with the promise of family.

"Yes...She was wise, and good, and more oft than not mildly unsettling if you didn't know her as you did," Legolas admitted with a chuckle, squeezing him to his side and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Gimli, my dwarf friend, fell into awe with her."

Haldir nodded to this. "She was fair in every way, and all that looked upon her fell silent under her gaze," he told Elrohir. He wanted to show him more...wanted to show him his sister, his father, more of his mother, and his grandfather. But there would be time for that. Let him live in this memory for a time, before they introduced others.

Elrohir had almost completely forgotten their destination, just surrounded by a haze of his two friends and a sweet memory of one who loved him quite dearly. He could envision from his own memory every strand upon her head, the comfort she provided when they were younger and the wisdom she guided their life with when they visited. And yet he could not bring back any specific memory concerning her. Nothing full and tangible, at least. But he was content, for now, to simply know she existed in his life, and know about her from his friends. "I can feel that... somehow. I can feel her wisdom. Everything." But after he was tucked against the blonde prince for those blissful moments and released, he offered both a light smile and continued to walk toward the stables.

He aimed for the stairwell and his room to wait for the return of the two children, knowing they'd be back very soon - within the next quarter-hour or so – and Legolas and Haldir followed Elrohir up to his room with light steps, each setting their things down for the time being.

"Maybe I will remember everything? Not with someone else clearing the fog in my mind... Maybe all I needed was someone like the both of you... to help the memories come out?" Elrohir mused, glancing between his guests as he sat upon his bed...err... their bed now. He removed his bow and quiver, laying them against his dresser, and flopped onto his back in a single, somehow elegant swoop. A few moments passed with him staring at the ceiling before he lifted his head slightly to peer to his friends. "What were our lives like? I mean... when we were able to see each other? Which, at least in Legolas' case, seems frequently enough."

"I saw you mainly when my father would make trips to Imladris," Legolas replied. "It really wasn't too often in my childhood, but once we were adults and able to defend ourselves, I saw you all much more. We hunted often together, and when you all would go to Lothlórien I would meet you and go off together. That's how we saw Haldir most, though none of us were too fond of him then." He laughed and looked at Haldir, who grinned with a nod, sitting on the bed up by Elrohir's head.

"No, you didn't seem to like me one bit," the Warden chuckled, reaching out to graze his fingers over the lordling's jaw line. "I think it was mainly because I would always stop you at the Northern Fences and ask you what your business was there," he admitted. "Of course I knew what it was, but it seemed to irritate you to a fine degree, and so I did it each time."

Legolas shook his head with a sigh and lay down, depositing his head into Haldir's lap. "Yes, that and you would be as snide as possible while doing it... Oh, and do not forget the 'My Lady' incidents." He made a slight scowl and Haldir reached down, pressing his forefingers to the corners of Legolas' mouth and pulling upwards slightly to force a smile.

"Come now, I know you can see the humor in it," he encouraged. Legolas forced the smile off his face, and looked at Elrohir.

"It wasn't funny," he insisted matter-of-factly.

"Oh, it was so," Haldir laughed, tilting his head down some to tickle his hair in the fair one's face.

Elrohir's amusement sounded lightly then, fingers gently prodding the prone form in Haldir's lap. "He must be right, Legolas, for you to pout as you are." And with that he twisted himself just enough to press a light kiss upon the sulking prince's cheek. "But you look adorable when you pout, so I suppose it's all right." He smirked then, returning to lying fully upon his back, eyes closing for a few pleased moments.

"_**I**_ didn't think it was funny, I should say," Legolas reworded, still pouting until he was complimented again. That made him smile.

"Another compliment," Haldir chuckled, "Any more of this and you'll fly away,"

Legolas looked up at Haldir, to find him smiling down at him. "Hopefully you would catch me before I could get too far," the blonde prince said, reaching up to slowly comb his fingers through Haldir's silvery strands.

"Of course. I couldn't let you go too far, now could I?" Haldir responded, both eyebrows rising slightly as he brushed the golden hair from his brow with gentle fingertips.

Legolas closed his eyes slightly, before opening them again and raising a hand to press a finger to Haldir's bottom lip. "I would hope you wouldn't," he murmured, smiling softly as Haldir half-took his hand and pressed a kiss to the fingertip.

The kiss upon Legolas' fingertips did not go unnoticed, nor did the soft expressions on both of their faces. Even Elrohir's own heart had skipped a beat as he saw the tenderness Haldir displayed. There was definitely more behind the Marchwarden than what he would like others to believe. Amused slightly by the pair's antics, he turned the conversation back to the topics at hand, far too curious about his past to let it go just yet.

"You said we would hunt orcs together...? What else? Surely there were other things to do besides hunting..." While he waited for the response, fingers reached to lift a few locks of the other prince's hair, twirling and un-twirling the golden strands about his fingers, marveling how greatly the banding strands appeared as pure, real gold about his fingers till they were unwound and loosed to their separate strands once again. Over and over he did this, as if mesmerized as he listened to his friends' words.

Legolas then looked to Elrohir, seeming a little fluttery from the attention both elves paid him, smiling toward Elrond's son. "We usually left off together with the intention to hunt, though sometimes we would explore, and play together," Legolas told him. "Or we might lounge around and be lazy. That was before the incident with your mother...after that, it was usually hunting orcs."

Elrohir's eyes widened at the information, slim reeds still toying with the delicate-appearing strands of the blonde prince. "My mother…?" he trailed and then shook his head, as though clearing the traces of a foul memory from him. "Remind me to make up for that... though I'm sure hunting Orc is fun, to not spend time simply talking or 'being lazy' with the two of you sounds utterly foolish."

"Of course we had time for that," Legolas assured Elrohir quickly. "All times in Lothlórien were spent talking and walking and being lazy together. And for the longest time, it was just the three of us, You, Elladan, and I. Haldir spent most of his time at the Northern Fences, and we didn't really care to see him at all. Though, apparently, you ran into him in the city one day..." With that, Haldir firmly pressed a finger over his lips, and gave a slight shake of his head to say 'no.' Legolas arched an eye brow, but obeyed and spoke nothing else of it.

The dark-haired prince's mind wandered for a moment or two after Legolas did his assuring, before a sudden look of shock took his features, his eyes flickering in concern up to the two. "I know this sounds a bit strange, but did I have... or do I have a wife? Or did I love someone? Was I promised to any?" His brows wrinkled slightly in a younger version of a particularly potent "Elrond is troubled" expression, not nearly so bitter looking but certainly as perplexed as he father often looked.

Still, could any blame him for being worried? There was something behind the questions that even he couldn't pinpoint, but it brought some strange sense of dread to even consider such a thing as being married. For whatever reason, his nerves were jumbled and his muscles slightly tense as he turned his head to gaze upon both Haldir and Legolas, pleading them to say "no" with fretting eyes, especially to that first question.

Both blonds were quiet for a long moment, and something heavy seemed to have settled over them all, the weight only increasing when Elrohir asks his next question. The two blondes immediately looked at one another, and Haldir gave just the slightest shake of his head. Legolas watched him, his eyes on him even as his head was turning to face Elrohir. And then his gaze was on the brunette.

"No..." He cleared his throat slightly, "No, there was no one you were betrothed to," the prince's voice answered softly, a slight half-hearted smile touching pale lips. Haldir was looking off at the floor, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Nor did you have a wife. Do not worry," Legolas added reassuringly, reaching over to brush back a lock of Elrohir's hair gently.

The choice of words had not gone unnoticed – or perhaps an omission of words, but the dark haired elf let them both slide for the time being, edging a bit closer to the two, uncertain of what else he could do and wishing to be nearer to them both, nuzzling into the hand that brushed past his features slightly. What weren't they telling him? And why was it so important they felt they could not say anything? He mused over the story given to him, and summed up that whatever it was, it has something to do with the pale-tressed Marchwarden – Legolas had deferred to the lighter-haired elf rather than the other way around.

He let them keep their secrets for the time being. After all, he trusted them more than anyone he'd met since his accident, and at least for a little while, he'd put faith into the fact they felt telling him now would not be a good idea. Instead, he simply lay beside the two, listening to the sounds of the stable and the triple heartbeat of the friends littering their improvised, extended bed. "Alright..." His response was only slightly more than a whisper, lips forming a more relaxed smile as he settled once more. The mattress was soft beneath them, warm by their forms and easy to drift into dreams upon. He would have to be careful not to drift asleep. "What of my father? What was he like? And my mother? ... Before they sailed for the Undying Lands, of course..."

Legolas was still staring at Elrohir, and it was apparent that he wanted to tell him something, but as a glance was shifted to Haldir, he seemed a little more ready to leave it alone. It wasn't his place, after all, to tell any sort of business that didn't involve him. And he wasn't one to meddle in another's business.

"Your father was an extraordinary-looking elf." Haldir spoke, looking to Elrohir finally. "He was extremely tall, and regal, and very brave. Very intelligent. He had a library, an enormous library." He sent him images of his father sitting at what appeared to be a desk, and there was a tiny, amazing looking girl on his lap. The both of them were looking at the Twins, who were full-grown, and going on about this spectacular hunt they'd been on. Elladan was using Elrohir to display the way he'd broken an Orc's neck, acting as though he were snapping it, and then Elrohir fell to the floor in mock death. The little girl's eyes went huge, and she let out a little gasp, raising her tiny hands to cover her eyes, before she starts to snivel and whimper, only a breath away from wailing. Elrond cut Elladan an EXTREMELY stern look, unable to do the same to Elrohir, because he couldn't see him over the desk. But there was humor behind the look, at the way she'd reacted. "They were only playing, my little Evenstar..." He told the child gently, turning her to look at him. "Only pretending." Elrohir came crawling around the corner of the desk, as Arwen was reaching for someone over her father's shoulder. It was apparently Haldir, because that was the angle that the memory was seen from. It was also apparent that he'd taken a step back from her. Elrohir was looking at him with amusement, before he'd plucked the girl from their father and held her up so that she could see him. "See? I'm not dead," he told her with a smile. She was quick to smile back, and then hugged his neck fiercely...

Elrohir chuckled lightly at the images, recognizing himself and his brother immediately, and assuming the smaller child held by the man he was certain was his father was Arwen, his sister, which was confirmed when the sent memory of Elrond spoke her name. Then the memory was over, leaving Elrohir still trembling slightly from laughing. Arwen was utterly adorable, and the entire scene seemed quite humorous, especially when Haldir backed himself up when the princess reached for him.

Legolas smiled from his place on the bed, having had the chance to see the memory as well. "I cannot believe you backed away from her," he laughed suddenly when he was sure the memory was over.

Haldir smiled sheepishly, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I've never been much for children...though, they all want to come to me for reasons I am unclear of."

Elrohir cast his grin remarkably similar to that in the memory toward the Warden, shaking his head softly. "It is because they know you love them, even if you are uncomfortable in dealing with them. Regardless of how uncertain they make you, I saw how your eyes warmed when you taught Daine elvish yesterday." Elrohir gave his comment teasingly, though abandoned Legolas' hair momentarily to reach upward, brushing a more comforting touch along Haldir's upper arm, as if to give the elf some sort of reassurance that Elrohir wasn't going to go and dump the children on him at every chance now.

"You act as though you're afraid of them." Legolas, poking Haldir slightly in the chest from his position in his lap.

Haldir's eyes widened, as he started to laugh a little. "I am. "They are tiny, and emotional and needy. I don't like being responsible for them," he admitted, before looking at Elrohir with a chuckle. "My eyes did not warm," he denied, waving the fact off as if it'd been misunderstood, with a shake of his head.

Legolas was laughing fully then, moving to his knees to face Haldir. "You fib," he informed him.

Haldir made a convincing sneer. "I do not," he said in his infamous, haughty tone.

Legolas laughed outright, before he hugged Haldir to him, standing on his knees. "I love you, Haldir. You're so ridiculous..."

Whoa!

Hold the fort!

And the fort they did hold as both blonde elves went very quiet and very still. Legolas' eyes were wide as the full reality of his words hit him hard. He was VERY aware of Haldir's body stiffening. Sweet Valar...please don't let that be what he'd said.

He let go slowly, swallowing hard, as he looked down, and backed away slightly. Haldir was looking at him oddly, and then...

THANK the Valar! The children were back! The tell-tale tot-a-lot of hooves reached their ears easily.

The children had managed to pass the break in the woods, and as they neared, the triple-beat slowed to a clip-clop of a slower gait, and relinquished even more speed as they approached the building. And so Elrohir rose very reluctantly, kissing each elf upon the forehead before disappearing down the stairs to greet the two youngsters, who had already begun brushing down their chosen mounts, taking the tack off as they went.

Legolas backed off the bed quickly to follow Elrohir, completely missing the fact that Haldir had been raising his hand to touch his face.

"Aram! How was your ride?" Legolas asked as he reached the bottom of the steps, and hopped over to the child to help him along. Pity for missed opportunities.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. Okay, I know this isn't quite as long as previous chapters, but I hope it was long enough to satisfy everyone! So… why do you think Legolas and Haldir were so quiet when Elrohir asked about his love life? And what, exactly, is going on between those two blonds, anyway? And what, exactly, does Haldir want hidden? 


	12. Chapter 12 The Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note: This chapter is unbeta'ed. If you catch grammar or spelling mistakes, please note them in the reviews and I'll do my best to fix them in a timely manner. If you want to know what's being said by any of the elves, please download Dragonflame 2.0 (google it along with the word Sindarian or Sindarin to find it… I forget which brings up the program.) and you can use the dictionary to determine what's being said. And without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Italics indicate mental speak from this point onward.

* * *

Haldir accepted the cheese cube passed to him, popping it in his mouth staying quiet for the most part as he took in the scenery around them. It was comfortable for him to be among the trees, and he was glad for the clear sky above them, and the birds that sung their whistling songs from the limbs that surrounded their clearing.

Legolas, for his part, was quiet as well, nibbling on a little piece of chicken as he stared at the grass in front of him, the slightest smile gracing his lips. For once he was content to just leave things alone, and not read too far into them. What was there not to read from that? It wasn't often **anyone** planted a kiss on his throat. His cheeks yes. Even his lips had been claimed in a friendly gesture. But there was nothing just friendly about a kiss to the throat. There was always something more there. And as far as he was concerned, that was alright with him.

More than alright even.

Slowly he reached out to claim a berry, before raising his eyes and tilting his head slightly to peek at Haldir through his hair. At the sight he was granted, his body tensed up and he was struck with a laughter he was unwilling to release yet. Atop the Marchwarden's head a little yellow butterfly sat, hanging on for dear life as the breeze picked up momentarily, whipping the lock of hair he'd lighted on about relentlessly.

_Look,_ he instructed Elrohir silently while Haldir stared obliviously to the sky. _Haldir has a friend_.

Elrohir's head twisted around to glance at the Marchwarden, fingers about to place a small cube of chicken into his mouth before he froze and began trembling, giggles held precariously in check. The slight insect looked as if he'd give life and limb to cling upon the elf's strands, wings fluttering here and there to keep from being ripped away.

_I wish I had a sketchbook and a charcoal stick... this is priceless..._ He'd managed to cease his shaking, but the laughter still danced within his eyes as he nibbled upon the chicken cube, eyes upon the delicate form laying upon the shimmering strands of their friend, brows raised in curiosity of what the darling thing would do, and if Haldir would even notice. The archer looked completely taken with the sky above, and Elrohir had a feeling that his mind was a million miles away from where they were, yet somehow grounded in where he was... it was something he'd rarely seen folk do - muse for so long about a problem or situation that the rest of the world slipped away.

But then, he'd not seen many folk as it was, so that wasn't saying much. He plucked up a berry, slipping up to Haldir's side and popping it right past his lips before wriggling himself back and disappearing by Legolas' side, amazed to see he hadn't scared the little yellow butterfly from the Marchwarden's head. _Amazing… I think you are right... Haldir has a new friend!_ And he had to bring his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing at the image in front of him.

Haldir was a little surprised at the berry suddenly popped into his mouth, and his eyes strayed from the sky, and the retreating form, chewing his surprise slowly. Legolas was staring at him...and they were both giggling...wait. Not staring at him per say, but his hair. He furrowed his brow slightly and his hand rose quickly as if he would comb his fingers through it.

"No!" Legolas exclaimed quickly, jumping into action to grasp hold of his arm, trying to still it even as laughter still lingered in his eyes. He moved to his knees to get to the butterfly. "Be careful. There's a little bug in your hair."

"What!? Get it out!" Haldir insisted with widening eyes, admitting defeat of his attempts to move his trapped arm and instead raising the other.

"No! Not an **ill** insect," Legolas giggled, getting a hold of his other arm. "It is but a butterfly. A small, yellow butterfly."

Haldir remained a little hunched over, a look of wide-eyed distress upon his face as he stared at Legolas, and then toward Elrohir. His nose wrinkled up in distaste suddenly, brow furrowing yet again. "A Butterfly! Remove it!"

Legolas made a mock-pout before patting Haldir's cheek. "Oh, but it's so darling..." he murmured, nearly drawing another bubble of laughter from Elrohir.

"Darling!" Haldir yelped, appalled at anything having to do with him being **darling**_**. **_He wrenched an arm free and swatted the butterfly away, knocking it to the grass much to Legolas' utter dismay.

"Haldir!!" he gasped, hands rising to cover his mouth in horror, blue eyes widening to almost an impossible size. "You had better not have killed it!" He scrambled into motion, crawled to it and leaned his face down closely to stare at it.

All the while Haldir was laughing in his utter amusement, watching the horrified prince make his fuss. He looked to Elrohir, gave a wink, and then startled as a surprised gasp from Legolas drew his attention back.

"Oh!" Legolas peeped in surprise, leaning back some. The butterfly was on the tip of his nose, and he was watching it cross eyed. "It's not dead," he smiled in relief, before cutting a glare to Haldir whose body was shaking with silent laughter as he covered his face with his hands. "You're impossible," Legolas informed him, not at all amused.

"No, I should say it isn't dead at all..." Elrohir murred as he reached out with a slow hand, one finger gracefully extending to rest by the butterfly's face, tipping it closely to goad the creature onto the proffered perch. "There we go..." The murmur came after the dear thing crawled upon the sturdy reed.

He brought the insect upward, stretching slightly over Legolas' form to hold the creature between the two blonds, grinning sweetly at both. "Your stow-away, Haldir -- and you have to admit, it -is- darling, even if you find "darling" distasteful." And so it was, sitting there upon his finger, making it seem like there was no other place for it to travel that day. He tilted his head slightly to the side, giving the Marchwarden a slight upward nod as if indicating the archer should take the incredibly light being into his own fingers.

As soon as the butterfly was off of his nose, Legolas unclasped his quiver and laid it aside, still sending his glares towards Haldir as the older blond wiped at his eyes, still laughing slightly. "If you keep glaring at me like that, it will only encourage my laughter," Haldir told him sincerely, raising a hand up as though to bar his sight of Legolas. Instead, he focused his attention on the butterfly being offered him.

"Don't give it to Haldir," Legolas spoke, "He'll probably throw it on the ground again."

Haldir huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes slightly, extending his other hand to accept it onto his curled forefinger. Elrohir was more of a trusting soul. Perhaps he might have always been. And so the fluttering critter was still held out to Haldir, smiling in approval when the silvery blond accepted the curious, crawling critter. The Warden pulled it closer to him, watching it fan its wings, its antennae swaying this way and that as it seemed to be gauging what was going on.

The other did look utterly adorable as the butterfly sat upon his finger, though neither Elrohir nor Legolas would say such a thing again - not after the look upon his face when Legolas had dubbed him (and the butterfly) "darling." Elrohir sat back - his own quiver was unbuckled and cast beside the fair-tressed prince - rapping the darker blond lightly on the nose for his mistrusting tease, though it was followed by a playful peck of lips upon the same place. Once he had relaxed again, he lifted a cube of chicken into his mouth before curling onto his side once more to watch his friends.

Haldir shifted his eyes from the butterfly and to Legolas, who was watching him curiously to see what he would do with it. "Cab-an i Anor, tithin ûn," Haldir whispered to it, bringing it in close before raising his hand slightly for it to fly way. The butterfly gave a shiver to its wings before taking to the air, fluttering its way to land softly in Legolas hair. Which suited it just fine, mind you. This elf did not seem so ready to up-heave him to the strong breeze. Legolas smiled and glanced up as though he would be able to see it, then relaxed slightly, content.

Elrohir could not hear what Haldir had uttered to the creature before casting it aloft, though had he overheard, he would have said the creature had followed directions quite well, for it landed without hesitation within the sunbeams of Legolas' hair, providing such a sweet picture to both of the fair prince's companions. "Legolas, if you looked any more cute I think I might die of sweetness." He shook his head then, perhaps of disbelief, and then lifted a berry to his own lips before twisting onto his stomach, closing his eyes and resting his chin upon folded hands.

"Thank you." Legolas smiled before looking toward Haldir. "At least **I** know how to take a compliment."

Haldir offered the Greenwood archer a sarcastic smile before looking away, picking at his food slightly as his thoughts overtook him once more. Elrohir was right in that Legolas looked cute. Of course, when did he not look cute? Even when he was in moods and drove him crazy, he was still cute. The Warden glanced up at him, watching him nibble on cube of cheese as he was switching his position to lay his head on Elrohir's back – which drew what seemed to be a contented smile from Elrohir's lips -- being careful not to upset the Butterfly's position.

"It's getting a little cloudy," Legolas observed quietly, taking in a deep breath while eyes narrowing in thought. "I smell the slightest hint of rain on the air...It may drizzle soon. I would not be surprised, for I can feel the dampness in the breeze." He raised a hand into the slight wind, rubbing his fingers together some.

Haldir cocked his head slightly, seeming to be listening for something intently. "I don't hear it in the distance. We may get the adolescent shower as it passes over. Dor-En-Ernil will most likely get the brunt of it," he commented after a moment.

Legolas studied the flow of the clouds before nodding his agreement. "Either that, or the wind will change," the blond prince added. "I welcome any shower though... I'm so very fond of the rain on my skin."

Elrohir's gaze fluttering upward toward Haldir while Legolas rested. At the comment of rain, he took a light sniff of the air before offering whatever kind of nod he could manage in the position he was in. "It does smell of rain... perhaps you will get your wish, _glawar._" He allowed for the lighter prince to lay upon his back for a little while longer before the urge to run do -something- with his fingers became too great.

A gentle nudge was placed upon the prince's shoulder, indicating to him to lift his head slightly before he shifted himself onto his back, allowing the pale prince's head to fall back upon his chest, fingers sifting through the blond locks immediately. "Though, your flighty friend might not enjoy such an occurrence." He was careful not to unseat the delicate creature upon his friend's head, though his hand kept rising and falling, drifting through silken locks that appeared more precious than any metal that existed within Middle Earth.

And it was.

Legolas and Haldir were his mithril. His _mír. _Though they still were not completely known to him, they were jewels to him, and that preciousness was evident with the reverence he displayed in the caresses through the strands of gold that lay across his chest. "I hope it holds out for a few hours, though... As much as I enjoy the rain, I am much too comfortable right now to move."

Legolas chuckled, shaking his head a little. "We wouldn't have to move, you know. It is nice to lie in the rain, feel the gentle drops against your eye lids," he closed his eyes as he spoke, his voice soft, and wistful. He'd almost told Elrohir to take care with the butterfly, but stopped himself. Of course he didn't have to say anything. Elrohir was always gentle of hand, and had been aware of his surroundings in the past.

Haldir still sat where he'd been, a little ways away from them, eyes fixing on the sky again. But as they'd lain down, he too was feeling the draw of the still warm grass, and languidly he stretched out on his back where he was, fingers clasped beneath his head. Legolas had gone quiet again, content to just lie there and let his hair be played with.

The butterfly, though, had had enough, and took to the breeze to find a suitable place to wait out the rain. The pale prince opened his eyes to watch it flutter away, before he turned his head slightly to look at Haldir, and then at Elrohir. He offered the latter a soft smile and closed his eyes again, still able to picture them both in his mind.

"Mmm... true enough..." Elrohir replied quietly. As the butterfly flew off, he stilled his hands from raking through the adorable archer's hair, instead opting to wrap each arm about the other's upper form - one arm barely managing to get around his shoulder, as the prince was laying at an angle to Elrohir, and the fingertips there simply tugged and toyed with strands by the darling's ear - holding him ever so gently as they rested, his gaze drifting between the royal laying against him and the contemplative Marchwarden reclining a few feet away.

It was almost perfect, and unless Haldir decided to join he and Legolas in their limb-sprawl, it would take quite a bit to get their little gathering any more wonderful. Butterflies and a light lunch, resting on the sweet, cool grass with two whom he was finding he adored, and a soft breeze that promised the kiss of rain within a few hours. Love, too. He knew Haldir loved him... though the elf tried to remain stoic, it was impossible not to see his favor, his kindness. As for Legolas, he was uncertain what the prince's regards were toward him. But he knew laying here, cuddling the slender form in the quiet of the afternoon, was amazing. Another glance was cast toward the Galadhrim, and he cast an inviting expression toward him, lips parting to call him over. "Haldir... would you like to join the Hobbit-pile?"

Haldir almost missed the invitation from the brunette elf, as he was as close to dozing as he could get without actually doing so. In fact, he'd been so near to sleep that even the promise of a dream was starting just at the edge of his mind. A dream of what, though, he did not know. But with the comfort that was coming with it, he had no doubt it would have been a dream of home. With a few slow blinks, Haldir snapped out of his trance, and turned his head to look at the elves a few feet away. Legolas had opened his eyes, and was regarding him with quiet contentment. Haldir had no doubt that - by the look on Legolas' face - had Elrohir not spoken, he would be dozing as well. Legolas' hand slid from his own stomach to the grass beside him, patting it a few times gently, as if to say: Lay here.

And so Haldir sat up and moved to the pair languidly, nudging his way under Legolas arm so he could lay his head on the blonds abdomen, on his side facing the both of them. Gently he nudged Elrohir's head with his knee, so he would know he could use it as a pillow if he wanted. Legolas smiled softly, closing his eyes again and moving his body slightly to get extra comfortable. After he adjusted, a hand moved to comb through Haldir's hair, the other at rest on his side.

Elrohir's head lifted slightly to allow the Warden's limb under the back of his neck, resting his cheek against the soft fabric that coated the Warden's leg. While the one arm stayed over Legolas' shoulders, the other laying within the triangle the three formed, reaching to trace patterns along Haldir's side, hopefully not too feathered to tickle. He felt beyond lazy, and were he human he would have yawned in languid pleasure. As it was, he let his eyes drift closed. Though he typically slept eyes-open (a reflex thanks to the orcs), he felt so utterly safe here and his lids slid shut involuntarily. "Would that I could stay here, unmoving forever, so long as you both were with me." The words came in a phantasm of a whisper, letting his mind drift while he rested, savoring the faint heat radiating from the two elves that tangled in with him as fingers kept playing both with the gilded strands glistening from Legolas' head and the exquisitely woven fabric along Haldir's torso, unable to stop himself.

As the son of Elrond's mind drifted, images played within his mind, unsure of when it had occurred, who's memory it was (as he believed it must have been from one of the two he was with), but enjoying the detail that colored his mind. He recognized his brother, just yet a full-grown elf, a playful glint in his eye as he pulled whoever's memory it was through the forest, laughing merrily as they went. The next thing he knew, the ground had disappeared beneath him and the two began falling, Elladan still giggling as they twisted within the air in an elegant freefall. The world flashed by, though there was no fear in his mind, and for good reason.

Seconds later, water crashed around his form, bubbles lifting upward in some surreal image before he broke the surface, flinging his head - and soaked curtain of ebony locks - backward as he did so. Two blond-haired forms began swimming toward him as Elladan skimmed to his side, kissing his cheek in a chaste, brotherly caress. "I thought you would enjoy this, dear brother, when Legolas found it on our hunt. Even Haldir has allowed himself to be led here!" And sure enough, both Legolas and Haldir had approached, the gaze given by the Marchwarden seeming almost ashamed by Elladan's words.

_Wait...!_ His mind interrupted, shock suddenly setting in and chasing the rest of the memory away. _That... __that was my memory! _

_/Legolas... Haldir... was there a small lake near Lothlórien that we would go to? I think Legolas was the one who found it... I'm guessing sometime early in our adulthood.../_ His mental voice seemed almost strained, as he was wont to let them both drift into sleep rather than wake them yet again.

Legolas opened his eyes slightly, staring off at the distant tree line thoughtfully as Elrohir asked his question. His fingers were tracing the laces of the Marchwarden's tunic just beneath the blonds arm, fingering the ties lazily._ /It was more like a spring, at the end of a creek come from the Anduin./_ Legolas told him, /_But, yes. You are right. I found it, and we went there often on hunts. Even Haldir went on a few occasions./_ He turned his head and smiled at Elrohir encouragingly. /_Tell us, what have you remembered? Do you still have the memory in your mind?/ _

The blond prince was watching him hopefully, absently pulling on Haldir's ties till they came undone, so he could wrap the longer strip around his fore and middle fingers. Haldir looked from the grass between them all, and up to Elrohir curiously. There were no words to express how glad he was that he was starting to regain his own memories. Maybe by them feeding their own to him, it opened his mind up to finally being unafraid to find its own. He extended his fingers slightly to touch the locks of dark hair that seemed to float over the grass, before he took them in his hand, and twirled them with the gold of Legolas' hair.

Elrohir gave a slight nod, letting the memory flash from his own mind and into theirs as they had with him. It was apparent that it was Elrohir's first time to the waterhole, the short cliff (only about twenty feet up) that edged the one side... how carefree they all were while rinsing off, knowing no orc would bother them in the daylight. The friendly, caring feelings. The playfulness. They were yet to grow stern with the loss of their mother to the undying lands, and their hearts were nothing but glad as they shared the day together. Two dark, two light - like the moments of dawn, dusk, early evening and late night. When it was over, or at least as far as his mind had allowed it to happen, he sighed, nuzzling against the muscle that lay beneath his cheek.

/_It was all I could remember before.../ _He paused, as if almost embarrassed to continue, but did so after a minute anyway. _ /Before I realized it was my own memory and it faded. It was as if I could only recall if my own thoughts are tricked into it... somehow.../_ And then he quieted, fingers sifting affectionately through Legolas' hair once more, enjoying the soft feel beneath his touch, drawing comfort from both beings that nestled calmly within the safety of them both.

/_The important thing, is that you remembered something period_./ Haldir said silently. /_No matter how short, or how faint. That memory was your own, and the feeling you got from it was your own. I remember that day. Legolas and I bickered the whole time Elladan was gone to get you_./ He looked up at Legolas who had his eyes closed again, though he was smiling brightly at the memory.

/_That we did/_ he agreed with a soft silent chuckle. /_I believe we bickered right up until they jumped off the cliff, and landed in the water, and I got a last comment in while they were still under_._ You were steamed because __**you**__ couldn't have the last word_./ Legolas opened his eyes to smile down at Haldir, who looked quite unbothered by it now.

"You liked to goad me on mercilessly," Haldir informed the blond matter-of-factly. "It was always you that started everything." The Marchwarden raised his eyes to look at Legolas again, an eyebrow cocked as if he dared Legolas to deny it. But deny it, he did not.

"Aye, I did." he admitted, much to Haldir's amazement. "I liked the sound of your voice when you hissed insults at me. And the way your lip would curl in a distasteful sneer from there on out whenever you saw me." He laughed, unable to help it, as Haldir sneered slightly, and looked away to Elrohir.

"Thank the Valar for you. You were the only one that could keep me sane half the time," Haldir informs him.

Elrohir found his own fingers curling and uncurling through fabric and silken hair, chuckling in the soft sunshine, retreating as clouds began to cover the sapphire sky. "I can hardly imagine you without your sanity, Haldir... so I suppose me stepping in was a good thing."

As the memories came, one by one, he was learning more about the two elves that played pillow for each other and him, and with each memory, he grew closer - at least in mind and heart - to the two who seemed never to be able to go a full day without bickering about something or another. But he only smiled, fingers abandoning the toying he'd come to enjoy, only to lift a hand from each blond, pressing a kiss to the back of each lightly.

"I couldn't just stand there and let the two of you squabble till both of you were blue in the face." And where had that statement come from? More of his own past, his personality and quirks were beginning to surface, though it would take some time for him to recall everything... to be all he once was. He dreaded some memories, the painful ones that Legolas and Haldir mentioned of the attacks upon his mother and the War of the Ring he was certain to remember eventually. But what of the pleasant ones? The love his mother showed toward all her children. His sister. His brother and foster brother, Aragorn. His father. And of course, his friends and his home. It would be worth any pain to remember those things... to feel as loved as he knew somewhere deep inside him, that he was.

The sneer that was on Haldir's face upon learning that Legolas liked to hear him hiss insults (For what good did it do to insult him if he was going to like it) faded away as his hand was lifted and kissed by the dark-haired lordling. A smile was offered to him, and in turn, he took his hand and pressed a kiss back to it.

"I can assure you, we would indeed insult each other till blue in the face," Legolas spoke to Elrohir, a soft chuckle accompanying his voice. "The three days we traveled alone before you found us were spent bickering about everything we could possibly think of."

Haldir's eyebrows rose slightly and a weary sigh was let go as he nodded his agreement to the Elrondion's assessment on his bickering with Legolas. "It was not the most pleasant time I've had." the Marchwarden admits, shivering a little as Legolas' curious fingers found his flesh between the side ties of his tunic, and grazed over it slightly. "Even we would have to admit some of the topics were utterly ridiculous. I believe we even argued over the age of certain trees, and why birds make their nests the way that they do." He shifted his position slightly.

Legolas nodded but said nothing, an eyebrow arched slightly as he remembered some of their traveling arguments. Rather, he was carefully tugging the laces of the other blond's tunic, loosening them to better fit his fingers through. He did like the feel of Haldir's smooth skin, in contrast with the material.

Elrohir gaped incredulously toward the sky at Haldir's explanation of what had gone on during the time they'd traveled together without him. "Oh, the Valar help you two. What are you two going to do if I have to leave you alone for more than a few days?" He sighed faintly then, letting his mind wander once again, for it seemed only when he was utterly relaxed did he remember anything. And he had to admit, he was certainly relaxed.

Even with his ear upon the Marchwarden's leg, he could still hear the steady beat of his heart and he focused on it, letting its gentle, strong thumping mesmerize him once more, almost drawing him into some hypnotic slumber. Almost. It was more a trance, to be honest, and he seemed more than content to cuddle in their hobbit-style pile, hopefully to remember more. _I loved you, Haldir. I still don't know if I do now, but... back then I did, undeniably. Even as early as that memory. _It was the only thing he could manage to say, his thoughts already fading into dreams, trusting that one of them would wake him or the rain. If he could put words to his feelings at the moment, he could have told Haldir he was certainly falling for the Marchwarden all over again. And as it so happened, the only other love of the Galadhrim, as well. But Elrohir could not put those emotions to words so soon, for his thoughts on the matter were too scrambled with the feelings that overwhelmed him with each returning memory. Valar only help him if he recovered too many at once, for they still threatened tears in his eyes, even the sweetest, warmest ones.

"Aw, don't worry about us." Legolas assured Elrohir gently, his eyes closing contentedly as he loosened the laces just enough to fit his entire hand in. Once there, it paused over Haldir's skin to drink in his satiny warmth. "We may bicker, but I don't think we'll ever kill one another. The very thought seems asinine to even voice."

Haldir, on the other hand, uttered nothing – he'd been silenced by the comment Elrohir made to him, and him alone. He didn't respond to it either, for he wasn't sure what to say. What should one say after that? It was a confirmation of his hope, and a destroyer of his doubt. To say: 'Thank you for loving me,' would seem as though he couldn't care less. As though it were a charity done to him. So, to leave it alone, and just accept it silently, seemed the thing to do. And that he did. He raised his eyes to peer at Elrohir who seemed to of drifted off into dreams, be fore closing them again to focus upon the smooth touch of Legolas

"Come closer..." Legolas whispered suddenly, his other hand raising and patting further up on his chest, indicating for Haldir to rest his head there. This earned him a curious look, but his request was complied with, careful not to move his knee at all. He'd rather not disturb Elrohir just to shift his position. Of course, he didn't wake the raven haired Lordling, who continued to sleep on in dreams that were slightly more than the fragments of memories.

Legolas tilted his face down and nestled his nose in the other blond's silvern hair, closing his eyes in contentment as he curled his arm around him. Only then did he slide his hand down the back of Haldir's shirt, to find the warmth there.

All the while, Elrohir's dreams trekked onward. Though it wasn't a full representation of his life, he was getting better ideas of what had happened, clearer images through the fog of whatever part of his mind had wanted him to forget. Images of the brothers riding on orc-hunts... playing with their younger sister when she was but a little toddler... images of their mother, and how beautiful she was, golden and pure... sensations of the comfort of his room, of the silks that lay on his bed... the fine clothes all elves wore, as his friends now did... and finally the sensation of a sweet, hesitant kiss that refused to grow further, nervous and novice despite the feeling behind it.

* * *

And wow. It's been a while.

I'm sure you're sick of hearing it, but I AM sorry this chapter's so late in coming. It's become harder and harder to find time to edit chapters, and with the economy where it is, responsibility is piling up. Life comes first, then fun. But I do hope that the next chapter is not so long in coming!


	13. Chapter 13 Storm's Passion

Author's Note: Here is where I might lose some of you as readers. I did promise slashieness, and though this isn't a LOT of slashie, it's a bit. But I don't know if you wanted this particular pairing…. cough

Forgive me, if you can. Things are about to develop that you MIGHT have guessed, and might not have. Answers to some of the questions in your reviews are given here, but not all of them. I have to keep SOME surprises to myself, now don't I?

Italics are now mental speak. When this was first written, we'd used it. But at the time I first began posting the story, FanFiction didn't allow for the italics, so /…./ were used. Now that it's allowed, I'm keeping the italics, as it's annoying to have to go through and change everything all over again.

* * *

**ARASRARASRARASRARASRARASRARASRARASRARASRARASR**

Elrohir must have been dreaming for hours before the gentle splashing of droplets upon his forehead woke him... the rain had come in a soft trickle, the type of rain that whispered it might pour or disappear at any moment. "Mmm..." He stretched slightly, nuzzling into the leg his head still trapped; pleased to wake to both elves still so close, despite the time he must have been dozing. "Should we start heading in? We'll be soaked as it is, by the time we return." His voice was slightly groggy and soft from slumber, but clear enough to be understood and rouse his two companions if the rain had failed to do so.

Haldir lifted his head from Legolas throat, his eyes blinking a little as he tilted his gaze up as far as he could at the awkward position he was in, to peer at the weeping sky. Legolas had yet to move his head, for it seemed both of Haldir's hands were twined tightly in the golden strands of his hair.

"We may as well," the blonde prince agreed from where his head now lay, in the grass just beneath where it had originated from. "It's getting later by the minute. I have a feeling night is closer then the clouds would allow us to believe."

Haldir nodded a little sleepily and carefully pulled his hands free from their comfortable prison before he rose to sit. A hand reached down to caress Elrohir's hair back, as his head was now in his lap against his thigh. This earned the fingers a quick, gentle nuzzle before he lifted from Haldir's comfortable limb-turned-pillow. His nose wrinkled slightly, however, when a single drop landed squarely on the tip of that facial feature.

Legolas sat up as well, lifting his face to the falling water, for he was enjoying the feel of the gentle drops streaking patterns over the skin of his cheek, and his brow. His hands were moved to smooth down his mussed hair, and then he peered down at Elrohir with a soft smile. "And how was your nap? It seems you slept for ages. I don't think any of us will be tired when it is time for bed tonight," he chuckled, his eyes squinting just slightly from the tiny drops of water in his eyelashes.

Elrohir offered a bashful, blushing smile to the other prince at his question, shaking his head slightly. "It was peaceful... I remember a bit more... tiny pieces each time I let my mind drift for very long." And he had to chuckle as the notion of not being able to sleep was posed. He wouldn't believe such a thing, for it seemed the three elves could sleep whether tired or not, anywhere, so long as they were together. .

"Then we'll just have to find ways to pass the time, as I'm sure will be easy to do," he added to address the idea. And as he spoke, the rain began to fall a bit harder, not quite pouring then, but certainly doing a good job in soaking the three. He yelped after looking over Haldir's shoulder, and scrambled to his feet, collecting the cloths and leftover chicken, cheese, and berries, packing them quickly into the oiled, water proof bag that he'd originally packed them in.



Once done, a hand brushed a wet lock of hair from his cheek and he stood once more. "I hope no one minds soggy chicken and cheese..." A sheepish look was given before slinging his quiver onto his back, followed by the bag, then stood patiently to wait for Legolas and Haldir to get ready and offered an arm to each once they were. "Shall we go home, good sirs?"

Legolas quickly gathered his things and fastened his quiver about him before helping Haldir re-lace his tunic and fasten his quiver. "Ready as ever," Haldir said as Legolas curled an arm around one of Elrohir's, nodding to his question.

"What are we doing when we get back?" Legolas asked, raising his other hand to sweep his wet hair back from his forehead.

Haldir slid an arm around Elrohir and pressed a kiss to his temple as he encouraged them on. He was more than ready to get home out of this rain, for he could see that it was only going to fall harder. Yes, they would indeed be soaked through and through by the time they reached the stable. "I have a feeling drying off is on the list of things to do," the Marchwarden commented, calling slightly over the rain that seemed to be falling ever harder. His own hair was drenched, and plastered to his face and throat, some finding a way down the back of his shirt – which drew a shiver with its tickling. It was not the most comfortable he'd been, sorry to say.

Legolas was looking forward to getting back too; even though he loved the rain, there was only one thing he loved more, and that was getting into nice dry clothes and getting comfortable as the rain pattered against the roof of whatever shelter he happened to be in.

A soft laugh tumbled from Elrohir's lips, a kiss dropping upon each elf's cheek as they slung arms about him, quite happy to be cuddled as such. He even went so far as to give each shoulder a nuzzle here or there as they traveled back to the stables.

"There are some towels in the storage area... I can explain to Lorianna that we're soaked and don't want to track water everywhere... I'm sure she'll give us our dinner to take up to the stables gladly if it means she'll avoid cleaning up water from the floor of the house." Could he be any happier? Tomorrow, they'd spend more time with the children, for they would eventually take over for him, lessons would have to be learned within the stables, as well as with the elvish language and even some art-crafts if they so wished.

And for now, they trod back on light feet, enjoying the cool rain that continued to cascade down more heavily as time went by. By the time they reached the stables, the rain was coming down in sheets, drenching everything uncovered, and the wind had started to pick up. So much for just a passing shower! Apparently, the clouds wished to dump all of their contents directly on top of the little mountain valley. Elrohir knocked upon the door to the main house after detaching himself from Legolas and Haldir, who were told to wait in the stables so as not to get soaked, and if they decided to go upstairs, to remove their boots at the bottom of the stairs so mud wasn't tracked into his room. While they stayed in the warm, dry stables, Elrohir waited for the small, lidded pot of stew (about half of what had been made)made of chicken and dumplings, then kissed her cheek in thanks before bolting for the stables, wet hair swathing about him like something possessed, clinging to every wrinkle of his clothing and line of his body. His boots were kicked off once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, bracing the pot in one hand (bowls were stacked on top, bottoms up to keep them from collecting rain and spoons were stuck in a pocket at his side) while pulling the drenched strands of midnight hued hair from his face once more, then set about climbing the wooden risers, glad to finally be dry.

When he arrived, he found that Legolas and Haldir stood together in his room, near the bed. Legolas was fully dressed still - save his boots - in his wet clothes, while Haldir stood shirtless, hugging the wet garment to his bare chest with one arm and the blonde prince to his side with his other. He was nodding to something Legolas had apparently said, staring at the floor thoughtfully. When he realized that Elrohir had entered he patted Legolas' side and smiled at the brunette. "Well, look. We don't have to. Here he is now."

Legolas raised his head from Haldir's shoulder and looked back at Elrohir, smiling brightly. "There you are!" he exclaimed, releasing his hold on the Marchwarden so he could go help him with the food and bowls. "We didn't want to rummage through your clothing without you here," he explained sheepishly, hands extended to take whatever would be offered to him. "It didn't seem the polite thing to do, at all."

Haldir nodded and laid his shirt and tunic out to dry before leaning over some to shake out the long locks of his hair, running his fingers through it some to pick out the few tangles and braids that were in it. When he stood straight again, it hung in long, damp strings around him freely. "What's that?" he asked curiously of the pot, coming towards them in his inquisitveness. It smelled good, whatever it was.

Elrohir only chuckled, setting the steaming pot upon his dresser, nudging the sword that usually lay upon the wooden furniture out of the way (though not disrespectfully), so that the pot had room before twisting to face Legolas, brows raised. "You now have my permission to rummage whenever you wish, though I think you'd like towels just as much right about now." He made a gesture to his dresser, giving them a "go ahead" signal for them to pull out something to sleep in while he headed for the storage room to the back and side of the main area, the doorway virtually hidden behind one of the four beds that typically lined the back walls. A moment later, he was tossing off-white, quite fluffy towels on the heads of his friends, carrying out two more for them, as well as two for himself. It took more than a single towel to dry his own hair and body when he got wet, and he knew it would be a similar story for Haldir and Legolas, for their hair was the same length as his own.

As for Haldir's question, his response came with a tickle of amusement. "Chicken and dumpling stew. You can help yourself if you're hungry, and there are still some berries left over from lunch." He stood near the three beds still at the back of his room and peeled the sopping tunic he wore off, giving a shiver as cool air touched damp skin. True, elves weren't bothered much by temperature changes... but they did feel them, and it didn't mean they -liked- to be cold and soaked. It just meant they could deal with it better than humans could. "I can't wait to get into something dry... I feel like a drowned rat." He set his wet tunic out on one of the abandoned beds before shuffling over to the other two, eager for the warmth their nearness provided, even if he was deprived of contact for the moment while they chose night-clothes.

Legolas drops his hands as they were politely denied – Elrohir seemed to already have plans in mind of how to free his own limbs of the items – then looked to Haldir, watching him as he examined the stew for just a second before a towel was tossed over his head. "Thank you." he chuckled, pulling it off and rubbing his face with it gently. A moment later he set it down so that he could undress.

Haldir left his towel on his head as he pulled a drawer open, digging out what he'd borrowed before. After he changed, he sat himself on the bed with a bowl of stew, dressed in only leggings as he watched Legolas comb his hair out. It was pretty tangled from Haldir's hands in it earlier.

"Remind me to never let you touch my hair again," Legolas huffed, eyebrows furrowed as he puts his comb away, and looked to the Marchwarden who was arching a brow, and smiling slightly.

"You weren't complaining then," the warden commented, looking back to his food. Legolas turned red and hugged his towel around his bare shoulders. A glance was cut to Elrohir before he went to get his own stew, having changed by now as well. Apparently, Legolas had no come back for **that**, as he didn't say anything in reply. "So am I correct in assuming that this is what we're doing for the rest of the night?" Haldir asked hopefully. He figured it must be, and he was glad. It'd been a nice relaxing day.

Elrohir gave a light nod of his head before kneeling down in front of his dresser and pulling out a pair of leggings for himself and swiftly changing, tossing the wet clothing over to the abandoned beds to dry. Once done, he served himself a bowl of stew, his two towels draped over a bare arm till he could set his bowl down. After sitting beside Haldir, he carefully placed the bowl upon his bed, resting the container against his leg to prevent it from spilling, then gave a harsh nod to his head, keeping it bent downward as his hair flew from his back to drape over his face and hang in 

front of him like a curtain. One of the towels was taken out and quickly wrapped, turban-style, around the sopping tresses before securing it by flipping his cloth-wrapped hair back into it's normal position of hanging down, trapping the fabric from unwinding by the very weight of the hair inside it. It was a trick the lady of the house at the time, Gwendolyn, had taught him shortly after his arrival, though he had no idea if it was widely used by anyone else. It worked, though, and that was all that mattered. "Yes, we're here for the rest of the night, to tangle like hobbits (which he finally could picture in his mind!) and talk of anything you wish." He plucked his bowl back up, eating the stew slowly... enjoying the heat of the food as the cool rain poured down outside. "I have to say... I don't think I've enjoyed a rain storm as much as I am this one."

"Nor I," Legolas admitted as he sat down with his stew, lounging cross-legged with them.

Haldir finished his bowl and hopped up to take the empty container over to the dresser, sitting it down and out of their way. For a long moment he stood there, looking out at the rain thoughtfully, fingertips pressing against the top of the dresser lightly. Legolas peered over and watched him for a minute before turning his attention back to Elrohir, and settling more on the bed to finish his dinner. "It seems we have taken kindly to the ways of the hobbit. Next we will be eating meals 7 times a day," he teased light-heartedly.

Haldir smiled and looked over at them, an eyebrow arching slightly. "I don't think you could eat that much Legolas," he accused.

Legolas nodded at that, arching a brow. "I don't think so either. _**You **_on the other hand..." Haldir laughed and wandered back. "Yes, I could," he agreed regretfully, lying out on his back in any available space on the bed. He patted his stomach for emphasis, leaving his hand there for the time being. The blonde prince poked him between two of his fingers, and then looked to Elrohir, smiling.

"It must be because he's so tall," he whispered playfully, his eyes twinkling in mirth. Haldir closed his eyes and grinned. Half of that statement was true. Haldir was indeed very tall, as the meaning of his name would clearly state. Though, Haldir doubted if that had anything to do with him being able to eat all day.

Elrohir only grinned as he brought another bite of the hearty stew, finishing his smallish portion off and setting his own bowl upon the dresser by Haldir's discarded one before returning and sprawling himself across both Haldir's and Legolas' legs, his head craned backward only inches past the prince's legs, to rest upon the bed. He had, of course, made sure that the blonde wasn't about to spill the bowl he held when he did so, but their laps looked so inviting, and he certainly didn't feel like worming his way between the two again. "One would think if we kept this up, we would all shrink a few feet and live in little holes in hills!" And while he lay upon the blonde royal's lap, he ran his fingers through already drying strands of gilded sunlight, toying with the tips of each lock, quite comfortable where he was.

"What indoor activity shall we engage in tonight? Perhaps a song?" the query was given, peering over each curiously. After all, they were his guests first and foremost, not to mention they might know some games or stories to tell to pass the time besides just cuddling. Maybe they knew songs? There were only a few tunes the humans had here, though some travelers had taught him some less polite, boisterous lark she would not wish to repeat in polite company. Besides - their voices were like honey, sweet and clear and rich. He knew before even hearing a single note that each would have quite a nice singing voice. But... he let them decide. He would be content simply laying here till sleep claimed them if they wished.

"Well, I can tell you right now Haldir wouldn't sing if you begged him to," Legolas said matter- of- factly. "We caught him singing once while he was bathing, and he was more than embarrassed to have been discovered. Remember that?" he inquired of Haldir, looking back at him and giggling softly.

"Unfortunately," Haldir replied, his voice very bland to show that he still wasn't fond of recalling it. He frowned slightly now, his eyes still closed.



"He was singing a lullaby, swimming around with quite a large pile of leaves on his head, and long blades of grass braided into his hair..." Legolas tried to explain, having a hard time doing so for the giggles that were erupting between words.

Haldir reached up and clamped his hand firmly over the prince's mouth with a sigh, so he couldn't go on. "Elrohir is charmed I'm sure, but can we find something else to do, than recall embarrassing memories about me?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head, pulling his hand away, and taking a final bite of his stew. "But that one is so funny..." Legolas insisted before he tried to sing the song. "Pile the leaves, I become the tree. With a braid of grass, the land. With a dip in the water I become the fish. All go hand in hand..." Again Legolas' mouth was covered, and he allowed Haldir to shut him up this time, preferring to have a good laugh at the warden's expense instead.

"It wasn't a lullaby. It was a rhyme our mother made up to get us to take a bath," Haldir hissed in irritation. "She would get us good and dirty for the first part, and then use the last part to lure us into the water."

Legolas was still laughing as he patted Elrohir gently to get him up, so he could take his bowl to the dresser. "That still doesn't explain why you had a pile of leaves on your head in your adulthood," he pointed out.

"Oh, hush." Haldir sighed.

Elrohir only smiled lightly at the image that he drew in his mind of what Legolas described, and actually pouted when the Marchwarden silenced the other. _I don't know if Legolas is right calling it "funny", Haldir... I actually like the picture that would make... like some forest spirit, more so than any human could imagine... _ He murmured mentally toward the Warden before lifting himself at the nudge to rise. He twisted to snuggle against the sprawled form of Haldir, flopping off his waist to wriggle into the sheets. Legolas' memory was probably colored by how he felt toward Haldir at the time, for until recently, he would jump at any chance to poke fun of the other elf. If he had seen Haldir now in the same condition, perhaps the prince would not have thought it so much as funny than beautiful and heartwarming, as well as quite cute.

"Do you know any other, less off-limits songs, Legolas? I fear all I know are men's drinking songs and lullabies, neither having much meaning, and the former a bit too raunchy for my taste... Or Haldir? I know Legolas said you won't sing, but I'm sure you have a nice voice for it." His tone lacked a plea, for he didn't wish to win a song out of pity for him. Though - it never hurt to compliment. He simply waited for the prince to join them both once more, eyes already falling closed once more as he nuzzled into the Marchwarden's shoulder. "Or stories! You both have so many wonderful tales of the past..."

Legolas hopped up gracefully, taking his bowl to set it with the other two. As he turned around, he heard Elrohir's request and cleared his throat, as if asking for attention, before singing. "Gil-Galad was an Elven-king. Of him the harpers sadly sing: the last whose realm was fair and free, between the mountains and the sea." He smiled and hopped back over, jumping onto the bed playfully before he continued. He stood upon his knees, and leaned towards them. "His sword was long, his lance was keen, his shining helm afar was seen; the countless stars of heaven's field, were mirrored in his silver shield." He leaned ever closer and closer to Elrohir as he sang, until he bit his nose playfully with a smile, and then turned his attention on Haldir, who covered his face, smiling. "But...long ago, he rode away," He paused and looked between them both, a wistful look upon his face before he shrugged, "and where he dwelleth, none can say; for into darkness fell his star, in Mordor where the shadows are."

With that Legolas fell to his side, his forearm draped over his eyes dramatically, on the other side of the Marchwarden. Haldir chuckled and offered a clap to the prince, then hugged Elrohir to his side and pressing a kiss to his temple. Legolas sat up and smiled at the brunette. "Your father was a friend of Gil-Galad's," he uttered.  


Almost childish was Elrohir's delight, nose wrinkling at the nip upon the skin, before offering a light round of applause to mix with Haldir's. The darker blonde had a beautiful voice, he had to admit, and it had entranced him as much as the vibrant expressions and playful demeanor of his friend. But then he was being squished in a very welcomed manner against Haldir, to which he rested his head upon the other's shoulder in both affection and comfort.

"He was...? When we sail to the Undying Lands," the wayward Lordling began, for it was a "when" in his mind now, more than it ever was before, "would he be able to tell me more? If I don't remember it all myself by then?" His eyes were glistening with hope as they glanced between Haldir's strong features and Legolas' delicate ones. There was so much he didn't know yet... so much he wanted filled in. So many stories that were probably taught to him as a child that now were lost. It was a tragedy, he surmised. A tragedy to lose such wonderful tales, in addition to all of his past, which was only coming back in bits and pieces.

"The children are right, though... you tell stories with such amazing animation... you're quite enchanting, Legolas." A hand snaked out to brush along the fair prince's slender jaw line, before elegant fingers extended further to beep his nose teasingly. "You could keep anyone enrapt for hours if you wished, I think."

"You're too kind, really," Legolas insisted gently, smiling as his nose was pressed. "I tell stories the way I would want them told to me." To him, the logic seemed easy enough, and a slight shrug of his shoulder was offered before he lay back again, nudging his way under Haldir's arm to use his shoulder as a pillow. He placed a hand on the Lothlórien elf's broad chest, leaning up to nuzzle his jaw a little. After, he rested his chin on the top of his own hand, staring at the brunette elf across from him. _Poor Haldir. I think he's permanently become a pillow_, he voiced to Elrohir silently. With a lift of his eyebrows and a slight smile. Haldir didn't seem to mind, and if he noticed the silent exchange at all, he didn't act as such. He had two handfuls of hair, one half light, the other half dark, to keep him preoccupied if it what was what he wanted. But right now, he just held the two against him quietly, listening to the rain in contentment and staring up towards the ceiling.

Legolas pressed his lips to the top of his own hand, and looks off towards where the window is, wishing he could see out of it from here. He was content with it though, the way it was. If he wanted to see the rain that much, all he had to do was get up.

"Kind? No more than you deserve." The words were uttered warmly as Elrohir was near-cradled against Haldir's side, though he'd not complain. He enjoyed the position! He chuckled softly into the strands of silvern blonde at Legolas' comment. _He doesn't seem to mind one bit..._ came the humored reply, gazing in mirth over the expanse of the Marchwarden's chest to meet the pale prince's. _If he did, I fear we would be on the floor right now, and not entirely sound of body._ This earned a quick smile from Legolas, who nodded slightly. But both were indeed glad that Haldir had welcomed them to him.

Elrohir found himself more than reluctant to give up the warmth provided along his skin as he lay along the Galadhrim's side. _But he makes such a nice pillow, doesn't he? Warm and comfortable... _ He seemed in utter bliss as he described how perfect their companion was as a head-rest, all the while nuzzling the flesh beneath his cheek. His body stiffened, however, when a crack of thunder laced the air, drawing startled whinnies from the horses below, as well as causing his own heart to skip a few beats.

That had not been expected!

A soft kiss was placed upon each of his companions' cheeks before he stood and, barefoot, turned to make his way down to the stables. "I'll be back soon... but the stable doors should be closed now, or the horses may panic with the lightning." And so he pattered down into the lower half of the building, slipping his boots on and not bothering to lace them as he darted into the rain 

to pull the doors to the large structure closed. Once the heavy wood had been moved to close the portal, and a plank placed in it's hold to bar it, he kicked his boots back off at the foot of the stairs and scampered aloft once more, the top half of him glistening a bit from the rain that had managed to soak his hair once more. His leggings, thankfully, were only slightly dampened due to his short time outside, but he looked as if it were possible, he would smite the storm itself. "I fear this is going to get a bit worse tonight... before it gets better..."

Legolas had been agreeing silently with Elrohir's words when the thunder awakened and startled them all. Haldir was the only one that seemed immune to the jump Legolas and Elrohir had shared.

Haldir and Legolas both watched as their warmth was compromised at Elrohir's exit, and then looked to one another quietly, before Haldir was looking towards the window at a flash of lightning. "If you sit still, you can feel the light flash before it comes," he informed Legolas softly, hugging him gently back to his side. "Almost like a rush of something inside you..." Legolas looked up at him thoughtfully, and then closed his eyes to accept the kiss bestowed upon his forehead. Light fingers curled into the ends of Haldir's hair.

"Yes," he agreed, "I've felt it before, though I was not paying attention then..." He looked up as Elrohir reappeared and smiled slightly when Haldir turned his head to peer at him also. "Looks like you've been blessed with the rain again," the blonde Prince commented in jest.

Blessed with the rain? Perhaps, but it usually ceased to be a blessing when one was warm and dry after already experiencing one "blessing"... and he certainly looked a bit upset at exactly how wet the pouring rain had made him in such a short amount of time.

"Yes, yes... the rain has blessed me again, Legolas... but I can't help but feel guilty keeping such a prize all to myself..." With a grin curling his lips, he moved gracefully to lay directly upon the darker blonde's dry form, certain to share the "blessing" quite generously with the teasing Silvan elf and careful not to send too many stray droplets upon Haldir, who at least till that point had been innocent of jests. A light, rain-soaked kiss was placed upon the other prince's cheek before he finally alighted and found a not-too-damp towel to chase at least a good part of the water that had not found a home on Legolas off his own form before once more joining the two and taking his place at Haldir's free side once more.

"Was the blessing to your liking, fair and lovely Prince, or should I go and fetch some more, for I admit there is ample blessing falling from the heavens and will continue to do so for some time." He kept a straight face through the entire "lecture" before dissolving into giggles, unable to hold the laughter in once he'd stopped speaking, for he knew as much as Legolas enjoyed the rain, he would have the same offense toward becoming wet immediately after drying off and getting warm again, and the shock or returning tease from the beautiful elf would be reason enough to do what he did.

For a long moment, Legolas just laid there, a completely appalled look upon his handsome features, as Haldir laughed out right at his predicament, and quite immediately pushed him away from him. Legolas quickly sat up, holding his arms out as he gasped, and looked down at the water that was glistening on his form, then in the next moment shifted his gaze to the two elves that seemed to think it was so entirely hilarious.

"Oh, you think it funny do you?" he asked matter-of-factly, quickly moving to his knees. Haldir took this as his cue to get away quickly, and rolled over half on top of Elrohir (The half farthest from the Prince), looking to Legolas warily.

"Keep away from me," he warned, "or I'll pick you up, and carry you out in it myself."

Legolas' face had a challenging look about it. "Would you? I'd like to see you try. I'd knock you down the steps before you could." The threat came only a second before the darker blond lunged at them both, 

accidentally knocking Haldir into the floor as Legolas himself landed square on top of Elrohir, hugging him to his wet body.

"Oomph!" Haldir grunted as he landed, appalled that he hadn't caught himself. Of course, he hadn't been expecting it. But none the matter, he was on his feet again before either of them could bat an eyelash.

"Why you..." the Marchwarden hissed. Legolas' eyes were wide as he was laughing, unable to help himself and completely amused by their antics. "I didn't mean to..." He started, clinging to Elrohir in case Haldir tried to pull him off. But amazingly enough, Haldir didn't bother - he just turned bright red and stalked off across the room to the other beds, obviously intent on sleeping **there** that night.

Elrohir's eyes went wide as Haldir shifted and nearly squashed him, then grunted moments after the weight was lifted only to be replaced by a playfully furious Legolas, groaning as he lay limply upon the mattress. "I will never again compare weight to the damage you can do when crashing onto something... or someone..." He grumbled slightly, but held the prince carefully against him, sulking a bit as Haldir stormed off to the other beds.

"Oh, Haldir... please don't go. We can bind Legolas' hands and feet so he can do no more damage, if it will make you feel safe enough to come back..." though he made no move to unseat the bundle of limbs that lay quite balanced upon him. He knew Haldir would relent soon enough, though he didn't understand how he knew this.

_You know... He probably could carry you outside if he wished... you're lucky he was just joking. _ The reminder was sent to gently chide the warm form above him, as if to pull some sort of apology from the light archer to the sulking Marchwarden he chased off. Even with the chastising, he leaned in to press a light kiss upon Legolas' cheek, nuzzling there a moment or two before leaning back once again, unwilling to move just yet. Legolas had indeed bruised him a bit when he collided against him, but it wasn't very bad, just smarted a little.

"Orcs beware the cuddling Legolas..." He chuckled lightly, lifting a hand to run through the damp, blonde locks of the snuggling being that clung to his form, despite the fact he knew he shouldn't be comforting the prince rather than Haldir... but then, Legolas was laying on top of him, and Haldir was now all the way across the room!

Legolas was giggling, still unable to help it as he stared over at Haldir to see if he was really going to stay over there. It looked like he really was, as he was depositing himself under the blanket of the bed he'd chosen, refusing to look over there at the younger elves cuddled on the bed. The blonde prince shook his head with a sigh, then turned his eyes down to look upon Elrohir, lightly shaking his hair to caress against the side of his face.

_I know he could. But I also know he wouldn't because that would mean that he'd have to get wet again, worse than I would have gotten him in the first place. _He informed Elrohir silently, pressing his cheek to the Lordling's lips to accept the kiss. It was apparent that he wasn't going to apologize right away.

Carefully, the archer shifted his weight to get more comfortable on top of the warm figure, and following that he nestled his face into the dark hair, purring a content sigh as he does so. "And another thing - I would be sad if I was tied up," he added off handedly, leaning up just a little to peer at him with a slight pout. "I don't think I would like that at all." He threaded his fingers through the other's dark hair slightly, holding the dark damp strands deftly between his fingers.

Elrohir chuckled and leaned in to press a very quick, chaste peck upon the pout Legolas gave, shaking his head in merriment. "You should not pout, for it gives you an unfair advantage over your enemy, though I fear I would have to tie you if Haldir refuses to return otherwise. Perhaps if you promise not to unseat him from the bed again? After all, this is the second time you've done so, and the first time I'm quite certain was deliberate." He was laughing still, though quietly, and kept his comfortable friend steady above him, not wishing to knock him from his place. He only 

smiled softly as the pale prince toyed with the obsidian strands that licked and stuck to him in damp display, refusing, it would seem, to dry properly.

"I don't know about you, but I would miss his presence tonight... I've grown used to having the two of you here..." That much was true. He, in the short two nights they'd spent here, had grown so attached to spending the night (or simply spare hours) tangled with the two that the idea of one of them sleeping alone again was somewhat shocking. Almost as much as the flash of lightning that lit the stables through his window and the crackling roar of thunder that made the structure itself shake. And of course, that particular combination of harsh sound and bright light drew a startled meep from his lips, tensing for a moment once more. He'd managed to ignore the thunder after the first one till now... but no one could ignore that. Still, his startled action was much better than the squeaking jump he'd performed at the first crack.

Legolas tried to keep the smile from finding his face when Elrohir mentioned the first time he'd knocked Haldir from the bed, but alas, it was of no use. It seized his features, lighting them the way the lightning lit the sky. "Just for future reference, I wouldn't let you tie me up." He informed the other in jest, leaning down slightly so as to gently nudge his nose with his, closing his eyes as he remained with it pressed there for the time being.

"The only way I think Haldir would come back over here is if I agreed to sleep out in the storm." He chuckled softly, shaking his head as Haldir made a grunt from his bed to show that **that** scenario was probably true. To that, Legolas opened his eyes to peer into the grey depths of his friend's, an eyebrow arching slightly. "You wouldn't make me sleep out in the storm would you?" He inquired hopefully, and again pouted effectively. Adding to this persuasion, he rubbed his cheek to Elrohir's gently and even trailed a few kisses over it. "I would be so cold and lonely, and wet, and--!" CRACK! Legolas jumped slightly with the thunder and paused his movement, clutching the brunette just a little tighter, lips pressed to his cheek.

Haldir, for his part, lay in the bed with fingers twined under his head as he looked towards the window, watching the storm and a little impressed with it's fury. The storm was a sure blessing, he thought. Seeds would be sewn from the wind, and watered with the rain. New trees would grow, and crops replenished.

Elrohir had calmed moments after the sharp sound, and began to soothe the blonde clinging to him as soon as his own heart ceased its pounding. That was too close to the village for comfort! But even with the storm raging outside, he found it impossible not to relax with the tiny kisses and gentle gestures Legolas was bestowing - knowingly or not - to his face and hair. He only hoped that the majority of the storm hit south of them and did not move north into the mountains... floods were common, and though the town typically remained safe, he'd seen it destroyed twice in the past three hundred years or so. But that normally came after the storm left. They would be safe till daylight from such things, if it dared happen.

A sigh chased those ideas out of his head, though, and he squirmed a bit, edging himself (and Legolas as well, for the elf seemed like a burr upon him) a bit more correctly upon the bed, pulling the blankets up and over both their forms before looping his arms about the other prince's waist, holding him loosely as night began to settle upon them, sleep hardly seeming an option with the noise that continued to clatter outside. "I wouldn't let either of you out in that storm tonight... even knowing you enjoy a rain shower. It'd be dangerous, even for an elf..." Came the assurance to the Mirkwood archer's earlier complaint, lashes closing as his head found a pillow. He would not sleep... not till the storm died down a bit, but he certainly felt languid, even as tense as the harsh sounds outdoor made him, with the warmth that radiated from above him.

"Good," Legolas murmured, allowing himself to be moved around, though he made no effort to help at all, too lazy right now to even try. As soon as Elrohir's head had found a pillow, Legolas buried his face in it, beside his head, seeming to shift his body slightly on top of him to get more comfortable. It was starting to become painfully obvious that Legolas was probably planning on sleeping right where he was.



"You don't think it will flood do you?" he asked, his voice and breath soft against the dark elf's ear as he asked his slightly concerned question. Perhaps he had picked up the stray thoughts from Elrohir's mind, or perhaps it was simply that – like Elrohir – he had seen a number of floods in his own day. He raised his head so his voice wouldn't be muffled by the material, and bit Elrohir's earlobe softly, holding the flesh gently between his teeth.

Haldir glanced over at them, hearing the question posed. He, too, was pondering the answer to that question. Hopefully the storm was dropping its load here, and had lost nothing in the mountains. It was heading east-south-east, that much he was sure of, but whether it'd rained or not before here, he couldn't be sure. For all he knew, the clouds could expand for leagues to the north, and they could all be in trouble. A flood would pose to be a problem, what with the river not too far off as well. When they'd passed it, it'd seemed that the water level was relatively low, but it went on into the mountains, and could easily rise with added water.

Elrohir's steady breath came short at the mention of a flood, Legolas putting to words the silent fear that plagued him. "If the storm turns north, or is extended northward... it has in the past. I've no doubt it might again." Despite the fact that the other elf could easily cut off the circulation to any portion of his body, his companion seemed to manage not to cause too great a discomfort, and so he was still welcomed against him. More so with the cracking and rolling of thunder, the howling of wind, and the splattering of rain that never seemed to wish to cease. And then came the tiny nibble upon his earlobe, which drew him tense for an entirely different reason. One he was uncertain if Legolas was aware of.

He forced his breathing to steady, fighting off the faintest of pleasant murmurs, fingers lifting to sift through the other prince's hair tenderly. _Unless you wish to give Haldir further discomfort, I would not do that again, dear friend..._ It was a gentle, teasing warning, but a warning nonetheless. If Legolas did that again, all thoughts of being dumped out of bed would surely leave Haldir's mind, for Elrohir would not be able to keep his mouth in check. Thank heavens the elf had not gone for the slender tip of his ear! "If it does flood, it will hit tomorrow afternoon... it takes at least a half a day, usually a bit longer, for the water to accumulate in the creeks first..."

Slight was the smile that found Legolas' lips as he still held gently to the elf's earlobe. This was curious, and truth be known, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He knew what he **wanted** to do...but...It probably really wasn't what he _should_ do. Not that what he'd already done was something he should have done. And yet it seemed not to matter to him then. And...not that it really mattered to him now either. Elrohir had practically made it irresistible by saying '_Unless you wish to give Haldir further discomfort._..'

"What happens here if it does flood?" he breathed in question, tracing his parted lips over the shell of his ear to nipping gently at the side of it. Then that warm mouth moved to the tip of the same ear as the fingers of one hand traced their tips from his hair, and over his throat gently. Honestly! This was bad. He shouldn't do it. But by the Valar, he wanted to! Haldir was not lost to this at all, and was watching in obvious curiosity from his bed across the room, eyebrow arched, the slightest bit of amusement playing on his features. Well, well, well. This wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting to find when he'd made a glance over.

Oh, Valar help him! He quivered... moaned softly as his ear was attacked by the gentle mouth of Legolas, his touch... The prince would drive him mad if he continued this any longer. But he struggled to keep his mind from falling into the alluring sensations, focusing upon the question asked of him. "We go to high ground... then rebuild. I... it doesn't flood all that often in human perspective... once every century or so, and the ground is too fertile to give up because of it."

His breathing was hitched now, unable to stop the tiny trembling from invading his voice. The sensations, delightful as they were, didn't seem very appropriate, despite his wish to continue. What of Haldir? Would he be put out by their display? Even his worries couldn't stop him from nuzzling the light fingers that brushed from his ear, over the back of his cheek and down his throat. Madness! _ Im aníra le, Legolas... _He didn't trust his voice any longer, the thought cast to 

the sunlight above him, lips brushing the smooth flesh of the archer's shoulder, the only place they could reach, in a tender show of affection. Had Haldir been there, he would have been blessed with the same words, for Legolas had found a sweet-spot... common among elves, and there was no denying its, and Legolas', effects upon him. Love? No.. no.. not yet. Not quite. But desire? Of course. More now than ever.

Would Haldir now come back? For now that Legolas had begun, he was not sure if it would cease, and he certainly did not wish to leave the Marchwarden alone.

"Garo-nin" Legolas whispered softly, letting his voice and his warm breath tease Elrohir's ear further as his fingers traced over the line of his collar bone. He let his eyes close, turning his face towards the dark elf more as he traced his nose gently over Elrohir's elegant cheek bone, a kiss being pressed to his jaw before he nibbled at it. He felt that Haldir couldn't be bothered by it. Surely the silver-tongued elf would have made some interruption by now if it did. It was Haldir's way. If he didn't like something, he was vocal about it. If he didn't mind it, he said nothing.

Carefully, his fingers trailed up, caressed the tender flesh beneath his chin as he opened his eyes to look at his companion. He studied the familiar curve of his jaw, the almost pointed arch of his brows, and the fall of his eyelashes against his cheeks when he closed his eyes. How odd it seemed to him that he'd seen this face countless times, it was somehow new to him. It seemed quite unfair.

Haldir had taken to looking at his map, propped up on one elbow as he gazed down at it with a look of pure amusement on his face. No, he wasn't bothered by it. He wasn't really sure yet what to make of it. It didn't really seem appropriate to cheer them on, now did it? And he certainly wouldn't stomp about the room saying 'No! Me first!' Good Elbereth, he was not that sort of elf.

"Ah glass..." (With joy.) And his arms did tighten, holding the form as one would cling to the summer sun after a frost, fingers trickling their touch along the blonde elf's back, twining and untwining through satin-glossed strands of golden hair. Quivering, whispered murmurs of pleasure fainted from his lips as kisses were and nips were feathered along his jaw, drowning in what emotions and sensations Legolas stirred within. Surely he would melt, should the archer continue, for his body already felt as boneless as a puddle.

Yet, how could he at the same time be as tense as a drawn bowstring?

For he was that as well, gaze warm as lids flickered open, meeting that of the fair prince in complete welcome. Silvers flashed in anticipation, in curiosity... wondering silently what the elf that lay above him wished to do about their newest arrangement. _Mítha-nin? (Kiss me?) _His request came in an almost timid manner, pleading and hopeful as one only just entering their adult life instead of the thousands of years each of them had lived through.

Did Legolas even wish to grant his request? He doubted and dreaded at the same time that this might have all been some experiment... but still he remained hopeful, lips kept within the soft smile that lay upon them earlier. How could he not smile? He had a playful, beautiful, delightful and caring elf lying against him, causing all sorts of trembling through him!

Legolas returned the smile softly and leaned down towards his old friend, brushing his parted lips gently over Elrohir's. "You never have to ask," he whispered faintly before capturing and claiming his mouth in a soft kiss, letting it linger for just a moment as a shiver streaked through his body. But all at once he was pulling his mouth away, only to tilt his head the other way, and cover his lips again - this time firmer, and more certain of himself. His chest rose slightly so he could better position his hands, running them gently up Elrohir's chest, and over his throat to frame his face with them.

As it happened, he was a little disbelieving that he'd gotten up the nerve to pursue it, though he had to admit to himself that he'd wanted to kiss him even before now. It was hard to ignore the dark elf's odd beauty. Even as he looked like Elladan, there were distinct differences between them that it seemed only those 

closest to them took notice of. What those differences were however, would have to wait to be described, because Legolas couldn't really fashion coherent thoughts at the moment to do it.

As for Haldir? His map had been put away, and he now lay on his stomach, the blanket pulled up over his head as he stared into the darkness of it, willing sleep to find him...and find him fast. While he was glad they'd discovered mutual attraction, he couldn't help feeling that he'd be happier to be blessedly unaware in dreams – and not because he was feeling left out. Oh no. It was more so that he didn't feel so much like a peeping tom.

But oh, how Elrohir ached with the sweetness. Like rain falling upon parched land, he drank in the kisses like they were life itself, exploratory fingers rising along the silvan's back to brush along the back of his head, tangling close within the threads of sunlight there. It was sweeter than nectar, kissing Legolas. Each nerve seemed to sing, sending his stomach aflutter and spurring the urge to hold him that much closer.

_Glî-nín... my daylight..._ Yes, he was rambling, the heartfelt words tumbling between them unspoken, unable to stop them. Finally, the kiss ended and lashes once again rose to gaze upon the fair prince, eyes sparkling as lips once again smiled.

"You threaten to steal my breath away..." He whispered, fingers trailing away from behind the elf to brush along his cheeks, enrapt with the feel of the other's skin, the slightest of contrasts in the color of their flesh, how utterly beautifully Legolas' eyes twinkled. The storm, almost forgotten, gave another reminder that it was still quite a danger, the entire room lighting up as yet another bolt struck near by, the very air around them seeming electrified... and not just by the two elves cuddled together on the bed. Though Elrohir did tense slightly, he only chuckled afterward, nuzzling into the curve of his companion's throat, placing a few soft kisses there before leaning back once more. "You look beautiful in the lightning... wild and so very alive..."

The kiss gifted to Elrohir was over too soon, though it seemed to last forever in his mind. He could still taste him on his lips, could feel the closeness of his face, his breath, even his heart beating against his own chest. But it was right that it ended when it did. Good that it'd stopped when it had, because he feared that had it gone any further, he would be lost to whatever designs formed between them. He might not have been able to stop as easily. As it stood, it'd been very hard to accept the kiss fading then. The hands that he'd lost in the dark strands of his hair at some point, were eased out to place gentle caresses over his companions cheek bones.

"And if I stole your breath, I would give you my own," he whispered, eyes burning brightly with new found interest that had been there before, but so faint it'd been unrecognizable, even to his own heart. Was it love? No. Not yet. Not so soon, but it was understanding that more could be begotten from it. He'd always thought he'd understood the Marchwarden's silent love and intense protectiveness for this twin. But never then did he grasp it as well as he could now. And then the compliment. "The lightning makes you appear dark, and mysterious. Like some beautiful and shadowed face peering at me from the sea of black that is your hair," he responded in kind. And as the kisses were placed upon his throat, he caught, out of the corner of his eye, the tight covered bundle Haldir's hidden form made in his bed across the room, and it made him smile. _Haldir is hiding. Look at him in his curled up nest. I am temped to go oust him again, if only to see the fire light in his eyes. _He admits silently, and sheepishly.

Elrohir could have cried. And he certainly would have if he hadn't gently pulled the other back down for one more kiss, only to nuzzle against the other's cheek moments later, listening to the soft, bell tones of the archer's voice. If allowed, Elrohir would listen to Legolas talk for hours on end, just to hear that voice, though the same could be said for Haldir. It was the only regret he had of sleep.

At Legolas' instruction, he turned his head, peering over at the lumps that Haldir created within his blankets, and choked back on laughter, shaking his head in mirth and hiding his face within the golden strands of his companion's hair. _There are better ways to see that fire, my angelic _

_imp. But could your teasing of Haldir wait till tomorrow? I'm enjoying your closeness too much to want to let you go so soon. _The reply came laced with a bit of sleep, for the darker tressed prince was indeed growing slightly tired, though he could stay awake for however long his friend... perhaps his lover, later.. wished him to. A few kisses were butterflied over the other's cheek lightly, as if to entice him to lay back down with him, to curl within the warmth of the blankets... there would be a time, maybe even soon, for all those kisses promised, and more. Till then, Elrohir simply basked in the soft glow Legolas provided upon his heart.

_I have found no other way, yet, to see that fire,_ the archer replied silently, looking away from Haldir, and to Elrohir with a smile. _If you have the secret, I would like to know what it is_. He settled back down when the kisses were offered to him and nuzzled his way against him in comfort, planting his own crop of kisses against the others fine jaw line thoughtfully. _In a way I feel bad_. _I know that he would like it if he were here, with you, and yet it is I. And yet I know he would never move on you this way, as I have, because he would be wary of offending you. Which is odd, because he's very aggressive. _

He shook his head a little, seeming to brush it off. _I care not_. He concluded finally, seemingly more to himself than to Elrohir. He carefully slid off of him, only to lay close against his side, an arm draped over him and holding him firmly against his own form. He was snuggled further under the covers, leaning his head at an odd angle to grasp the edge with his teeth, and pull it up on him more. He was too stubborn to let go of his prize, to do it properly. It really wasn't as warm without all three of them here, and they had to make due with what they had.

That was when the fear hit. Oh gods...he hoped he this hadn't alienated Haldir from them. He hadn't really stopped to consider exactly what '_Unless you wish to give Haldir further_ _discomfort._..' could mean in the long run. Oh well. It was a little late for regrets, and truthfully, he didn't have any.

_I will invite Haldir to join us tomorrow, if you don't mind it..._ The offer came from Elrohir as if he had heard the worries of ruining whatever friendship or chance they each had with Haldir, knowing that the Marchwarden loved them both, and was probably only too stubborn to relinquish his pride and join them both within the sheets. _Or perhaps now? I doubt he is completely asleep just yet..._ Kisses did not have to be given, though they were gladly brushed every few minutes, just one here, another there as he was held, cuddled... clung to so sweetly. He returned the ensnarement of arms, chuckling softly at the improvised attempt at pulling the blanket up, before tangling one of his legs up with one of Legolas' playfully. The he closed his eyes and rested within the elf's embrace.

_I have to admit, you looked so adorable when he started kissing your neck this afternoon... I wasn't sure whether to burst out laughing or die of sweetness. _ Ah, so there was no jealousy there... though there was always the twinge of desire to have had a part in it. Jealousy, never... for they shared, it seemed, and shared alike. There was trust there, even with the bickering and teasing, and there was a link between the three... Haldir admitted to loving them both. Legolas... well, he seemed to be developing feelings for Haldir and Elrohir... and Elrohir was... Hmm... what was Elrohir? He supposed he was in a similar situation as Legolas: not quite love, but something that promised to blossom into such emotions if tended and cared for.

_Leave him there for tonight. I do not think he would come now, even if we begged him. _Legolas looked up at Elrohir with a soft smile. _He seems to have this fear of intrusion, though I do not know where it stems from. Tomorrow, we would have a better chance._ He was glad to be tangled as they were, and for a moment he rested silently, completely relaxed...until the mention of Haldir kissing his throat. At the reminder of the kisses, his body went stiff, and he turned a lovely shade of red.

_I understand not why he did that, though I must admit that even the accidental brush of his fingers can set me aflame._ He shook his head slightly, and buried his face in Elrohir's hair, hiding in the darkness as he felt his cheeks growing almost unbearably hot. It was true. And for the life of him, he could not understand why. _I don't understand it. He is rude, and arrogant. He is haughty, and stern. He is everything that I'm _

_not, and yet it draws me like a moth to the flame. So when he does something tender, or kind, or something __**I **__think is out of character for him, I drown myself in it. That must sound completely mad to you._

He chuckled softly, out loud, and opened his eyes to peer into the silky blackness of the other elf's hair. "And you," he whispered very softly, aloud, "you draw everyone to you, whether you try or not. I have always been lost to **that**." He pressed a kiss to his throat softly.

_You care for him, Legolas... as much as you care for me, and I for you and him..._He trailed, as if to divulge more, but thinking better of it. Instead, he snuggled closer, blushing at the compliments that suddenly poured from the heart of his dear friend. "I do not try... I simply am who I am... as you are yourself." _And Haldir hides who he is behind the mask of decorum and suspicion, only to reveal himself to those he cares most about with little slips of the facade... which you've borne witness to first hand, sweet..._ His thoughts were cut off at the gentle kiss, his head arching back just slightly at the sensation, instinct begging for more, even when his mind knew they should and probably would not tonight.

_I do care for him, and I would be inclined to say that I love him, even, were I not afraid of what that might mean. _Legolas sighed before he pressed another kiss to Elrohir's throat gently. "I would have you no other way, friend." He whispered, before listening to his next words. _He will always hide, it is who he is, and i often wonder why, and how it was that he became that way_.

Elrohir paused a moment, drawing in a slow, calming breath. He was falling in love with Haldir all over again, and discovering in his playful childhood friend another love that might burn as brightly, should it develop into the intense emotions. _Legolas... has there ever been recorded a coupling of three lovers? _The query came tentatively, for he knew the words were intense compared to the emotions that were only now beginning to bud. But he had to know, perhaps only to ease his own mind and heart. If there had been others, then perhaps this wouldn't see so scary. Then again, falling into love, in any shape or form, was utterly petrifying as it was exhilarating and beautiful. He could not think of anything other than a trio, though... for none seemed to want to give either of their potential loves up, as Elrohir knew that they would, given time, love each other with equality.

Legolas startled slightly. Three lovers. Had there been? No. Not to his knowledge. Though, he was sure that there had to be, in secret somewhere. It was not their way though. Even he had to admit, that this situation was an odd one. _I know nothing of three lovers coming together. It is not in the ways of our people, so I would imagine it was kept in secret if it did occur, or one of them sacrificed their love for acceptance. Do not fear for this plight..._ He paused then, as though he were afraid to admit what was bothering him.

But this was Elrohir, and long it has been that he'd always told him everything. _I feel that Haldir may be attracted to me. I have seen the lingering hints, but in no way could I ever expect him to love me as much as he has loved you for so long. Even though it could be my wish. Have him, I have no doubt that I could. But to have love from him...I see it happening not at all_. He grew quiet then, thoughtful and reflective. And what did he mean by that statement? That he would be the one ousted? It hadn't been his intention...but it became his quiet fear suddenly. Friends they would always be. But he wanted no part in lovers, if he would only have to give it up in the end.

The dark-haired elf found his eyes closing once again, this time he hoped to sleep soon, though he would continue this mental conversation for as long as his mind would allow, pleased by the soft tones of his companion's voice, even those words not spoken out loud. _He loves you, Legolas. Though if you say a word to him that I might have told you, I swear to you any pranks you devise would be child's play to what I shall do. He loves you every bit as much as he loves me. As for myself, I think I'm learning again what love is... I fear to use the term till I am sure, and Haldir has already told me he thinks it wise as well... to wait to give whatever it is I feel a name. _He had to chuckle then, and hid the musical sound in the curve of his companion's neck, kissing over the shoulder he held closest to him.

_I think I may be the reason he is growing more bold with you... I did not tell him my suspicions... but... well... I think the next few days might end up being very interesting, indeed, if he listens to me. _It was all he would say on the subject, though. He quieted for a while, listening to the soft breath that came from his companion evenly, cut by kisses that peppered flesh once in a while. Even his heartbeat could be heard, faintly, despite the fact his ear was not resting upon the darling's chest. He felt each touch, each caress... comforted by his friend's closeness. _I am falling, though. And I fear there is nothing to be done about it... except let things happen as they will. _

While he could hear what Elrohir was saying, Legolas was still stuck on Haldir loving him, and it took all he had to not delve into a fathomless stream of quickly-asked questions, denials, and happy comments. Love him? No. And as much as Elrohir? Why...certainly not. They had a history, they had years and years, where he only had...what did he have? No. None of those thoughts. Legolas didn't stop to think about the cold hard facts. That Elrohir and Haldir had decided long ago to not pursue anything. That long ago Haldir had closed that part of his life, reluctant to open it again. Even now, when it seemed it could change. Because, what if one day Elrohir did wake up, and he did remember everything, and he remembered some unknown reason he'd not wanted to pursue it in the first place?

Did Haldir love Elrohir still? Oh yes. Beyond reckoning. But it did not mean that he would drop everything that had happened since then, for a new chance at it. The Marchwarden was too guarded. Things change, and no one knew that as well as he did. So any relationship with the twin would be approached with the utmost care, and not with the free gaiety Legolas was assuming._ Yes. All we can do is wait and see what happens. There is a plan for us all, and if it involves the three of us, or only two, or none at all, we can only accept what the outcome is, and find happiness elsewhere. _With that, he pressed a sleepy kiss to his companion's jaw, and explored the issues no further.

As for Elrohir, he settled contentedly at the prince's words, the mental equivalent of a nod shivering over their connection before sleep began to claim him, soothed by the close presence and pleasant touches. Slowly he succumbed to the darkness of dreams, resting comfortably against the other.

* * *

AN – there! Mild slashieness. Hope you guys appreciate it. And I hope the pairing wasn't too far out of the blue. Things will progress and change over the next couple of chapters… but then I run out of story! I'm making another desperate call to people – I need someone to help me at least plan this out, if not aid in writing it – someone who knows Legolas and Haldir, or at least just Haldir, well enough to do it. PLEASE. Otherwise, the story will finish incomplete in just a few chapters.  You guys don't want that, do you?

Ah glass. I figured I'd throw the definition out there for you guys, since both words are also English words, with entirely different meanings! I would rather provide you with the definition here and now, than confuse you into thinking that Elrohir was talking about a transparent material used to view something without letting whatever-it-is into the area the viewer is in. Most of you I'm sure would realize it was sindarin, but because it does have another meaning in English, I'd rather make sure no one is confused.

_ Mítha nin? – _Kiss me? Again, I give you guys the translation, simply because though I found the word in other dictionaries, and I think it's in Dragon Flame, it's nearly impossible to find Dragon Flame anymore, and the online dictionary that it is linked to doesn't have this translation. Go figure. So right or wrong, here's the translation.


	14. Chapter 14 Standing on the Velvet Edge

Author's Note: This one's going to be somewhat short, but it's important to the plot and I didn't want to combine things. I did want to address the issue of Haldir – Don't consider him down for the count when it comes to pairings. I would never do that to poor Haldir! I love him too much! I have something special in mind for all of my little elves.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter:

* * *

Haldir's dreams had been simple enough. Memories of the long ago past, and what had been significant about them. Haldir could recall first sitting upon a simple Talan, his knees pulled tight to his chest, arms wrapped about them as he looked down upon an elven binding. The girl he seemed to focus on the most, and he knew her name and face by heart. Could feel his fingers in her hair and her laughter, soft as bells twinkling in his ears. He was young then, barely an adult, and already his heart felt as though it had been broken. _You are young still Haldir._ She'd told him, chuckling as though he should think it all as funny as her._ My fate is not with __**you**__. I am sorry_. Oh, but she didn't seem sorry did she? Not with the time she'd spent with him, not with her stories about a life together, full of hope. It had all been just that in the end. Stories. And in that moment, he'd closed himself off, and he'd become bitter. He'd awoken with her voice in his head, and it left no feeling in him. Not the way it used to. And more and more he became aware that she no longer mattered, and that she hadn't for sometime. He didn't see her face, or hear her sudden rejection anymore, when he felt something for someone. He didn't snap shut as quickly, and it didn't take him as long to peek back out of his shell, if he did. No, now it was done on instinct alone, and the face of the elven woman from long ago, faded into the rain becoming just a memory to be looked back on.

When he had risen Legolas and Elrohir were still asleep, and quietly he'd dressed into his now dry clothes, and silently descended the stairs into the stable. It was where he was now, the stable doors pushed open just enough so that he could peer out at the night sky. It seemed that he wasn't the only one awake, as an old man from the village had approached him as soon as he'd appeared, a silver form in the door way.

"You think it'll flood?" He'd asked him, squinting at him cockeyed through the rain. "That there Silathil says he reckons it's flooded a few times in centuries past."

Haldir had stepped aside to let the man stand with him under the over hang. He recognized him from a porch not too far off, and could sense the uneasiness in him. "I know not," he told him gently, "Though, were it not raining, perhaps I could hear if the water formed in the mountains, or flooded the river."

"You can hear things like that!?" He'd seemed incredulous.

"Aye, I can." Haldir nodded.

"You elves are amazing, I'll tell you. I can't hear my own wife clucking at the other end of the house. I think they calls that selective hearing, if I ain't being mistaken," the old man said, squinting off at the area his house stood in. Haldir just smiled at him genuinely, watching as his whole face drew up, and his eyes turned into slits as he struggled to see in the dark.

"I believe they do," Haldir chuckled finally, patting the old mans back. "And believe me when I say, Elves can be especially guilty of that."

The man seemed surprised. "Is that right?"

"Indeed it is." At that, they both shared a chuckle, and said nothing else.

* * *

Elrond's son slept on, hours passing, the storm outside raging for more than its fair share of time, and a light rain still filmed the air as he groggily woke, at least an hour before daylight, clinging softly to the warm arms that clung right back to him. Lips curved into a smile before he leaned in to press a kiss upon the golden haired darling's brow, resuming his lethargic position as he waited for his guests to wake. The day would be spent with the children, again... though the entire village would probably be on edge. The storm, if it had been in the mountains, could do some serious damage, and they all knew it. Elrohir had warned them of the past two floods, had told them what happened, and so whenever it rained this much, every person fretted at least a tiny bit that they might be picking their lives out of the mud later that afternoon. But he was too sleepy to even think of such things right now, and instead simply rested his head between his and Legolas' shoulders, limbs completely tangled by that point. Legs mixed with legs, arms twined about bodies... no one would be able to tell where Elrohir ended and Legolas began! And his dreams... still more had been revealed to him, though it was mainly images of his sister as she grew up... little things like how she enjoyed wearing her hair, the comb she used... how light and merry she was for much of her life. But that had been all. No epiphany. No great disclosure, though it had been wonderful to know his sister once more. He wanted his life back.

The dark-haired elf heard voices down below... soft, merry laughter... and though he didn't wish to abandon Legolas, he slipped from the comfortable embrace, pressing a sweet, gentle kiss upon the other elf's lips, hopefully rousing him just enough to hear his words. "I'll be downstairs, my Sunshine... though I wish I could be here when you wake, I've not the heart to oust you from bed... Come down when you feel up to it..." He didn't bother dressing completely, just threw on a loose tunic over the leggings he'd slept in, combing his hair and braiding it back in one of the pleats the very sunshine he spoke to had taught him before slipping down the stairs in a pair of soft-soled leather shoes. He wasn't at all surprised to see Haldir, though he was a bit startled to see the person he spoke with was old man Tillman. A warm grin of greeting was given, eyes flickering over Haldir for a brief moment before focusing on the kind, elderly man.

"Mr. Tillman? What brings you to the stables this early?" Though the elderly were known to stop by and ride an hour or so, it was rare to see them down at the stables so early. Had he remembered the tales of floods? Perhaps. Elrohir had moved to comfort Sundancer, frowning when she seemed overly skittish. Had it indeed rained in the mountains? A glance of worry was cast to Haldir, before checking the other good creatures for signs of unease. "I thought the storm would never end... even Legolas seemed a bit tense at times. How did you fare the storm, Mr. Tillman? Everyone all right? I hope your dog didn't panic..."

"Weeealp. That old dog panics if a crow caws too loud, Silathil, you know that. Found him tryin' to squirm between me and tha misses." Mr. Tillman gave a sound of defeated distaste, shaking his balding head. "To hell with it. I let him have the bed. There's no way I'm sleepin' with a dog. The misses would soon as kick me out than that blasted dog...can't even get a good night's sleep in my own house. So anyways, I came out to my porch cause it seemed the storm was dying down, then I saw your friend come out. Hard to miss that hair in the dark, I'll tell you. It glows like a flash bug."

Haldir's face went through many transformations, as Mr. Tillman spoke...a lot. All the stages of amusement were there, one right after the other, though he knew Mr. Tillman wouldn't see them to get offended. "I says to him, does he reckon it's going to flood, but he didn't know. Then he says he could hear it if it wasn't rainin'. I tells him that I was amazed how well your kind can hear and that I had selective hearin', but then he tells me that Elves do too."

He laughed then, "Well, it looks like arms and legs ain't all we got in common then, is it Silathil?" He grabbed Haldir's upper arm since he was closer than the elf he'd been speaking to and shook it a little.

Haldir laughed again and looked over to the brunette elf, smiling. "Mr. Tillman's selective hearing seems to be caused by his wife." He teased, sending another fit of laughter from the old mans lips.

"That it is, that it is." he agreed, pounding on Haldir's back a little too hard with a 'thump thump thump'. Haldir didn't seem to mind though, and only grinned.

Elrohir, or Silathil, as the town had come to know him, and was his nickname even before his capture by the orcs, chuckled softly as the man recounted the entire conversation and what had led up to it, the smile never leaving his face. The old folk were friendly here, more so than the middle-aged, and always did have a good tale to tell, even if everyone had heard it nearly one hundred times over. Elrohir only laughed gently once again at the mention of his wife, and he shook his head softly.

"And if you heard his wife, you'd know why. There's a reason she's the best story teller for the children around here. The woman can talk... and talk she does."

Anyone else might have been aghast at the lack of respect Silathil showed toward Mr. Tillman's wife, but the truth was, Mr. Tillman always had the same type of complaint about his wife, and it had become a running joke between the two as time went on. Even when Mr. Tillman was young, only married a few years, he had the same complaint - his wife talked entirely too much, and you could never tell when she was about to say something important mashed between the ramblings. Even now, the man simply clucked at Silathil's jesting. "Oh, yes, yes, yes. She'll talk till the next age if you let her. One thing I can say is that I always fall asleep at night. Ain't never had trouble doing that. Bless her she means well, and I love the woman, but by the sun and moon, sometimes I wish she'd get a good case of the lost voice for a few days," he replied, earning a grin from the dark-haired elf before a warning finally did emerge from his lips.

"The horses are a bit spooked, though, sir... I would at least pack your belongings... just in case. You can always unpack them again if the warning proves false, but you can never get back things left behind..." His head shook in melancholy, for he had borne witness to the first two times water claimed the village, and he was powerless to stop it. The first time, his warning had gone unheeded, and half the town had died in the flood. Only his family suffered no casualties, for they alone trusted him.

Now..?

Perhaps the warnings of three elves might give the village proper warning, if the waters were to come, and indeed, signs were pointing to at least a small overflowing of the banks of the nearby River Ringlo and its tributaries. A small over-flow could be handled: it would make the ground more than a little soggy... it might even flood the floors of a few homes, but it wouldn't sweep the town away as it had in the past. But... if the waters rose and a flash flood occurred, high ground was the only hope to survive. He was sure his own family, after hearing his warnings of the larger, longer storms, was already packing things into bags to load onto the carts each horse would be strapped to lead their lives up into the higher mountains. "I'll have the horses ready to be hitched if we hear any flood waters heading our way... and Legolas and Haldir will help call the alarm if need be." He knew his friends would have no objection to that, and he offered a grim, tightlipped smile to Haldir. From what he'd heard, things were looking good. Dogs... horses... If he saw rats heading for high ground, he'd know for certain what would happen.

With all those comments about the man's wife, Haldir couldn't deny the laugh that had formed in his throat. He was thinking mostly about Elrohir's father Elrond, and about the long and grueling councils he'd been known to hold. Especially one, in particular.

Elrohir had been young still, just when they'd been discovering their attraction to one another, and they were all being put through one of those councils...

Haldir couldn't help but send the memory to Elrohir, if only so he could relate. Haldir had been watching the young elf across from him. Elrohir had seemed to be sitting regally in his fine robes beside his brother, who was obviously asleep. But Elrohir was not entirely innocent, as upon close inspection, he too was about to nod off to the droning sound of his father's steady and stern voice. Haldir was not one to hide his misery at being there, and was slumped forward, his chin in his hand, fiddling with an acorn in his other.

That's when the urge had grabbed a hold of him, and he bent to its will, flinging the seed to hit the youngest twin square in the nose. Try as he may to look innocent, he had no luck in the matter and was easily found out. But that was where he stopped the memory, sensing that Elrohir was more worried than he was letting on - and with good reason!

As the rain was dying down, he could hear something behind it, something that only he knew he (And Legolas, had be been up) could hear, for it was still too faint for even Elrohir to yet grasp. Haldir patted the old mans shoulder gently, helping to guide him to face his home. "Yes, Silathil is right. Go pack up, friend. I think you will not regret it if you do." He encouraged, giving him a very sincere look.

Mr. Tillman stared between the two elves for a moment, then nodded gruffly – it had been all the encouragement he needed.

"Will do," he said thankfully before turning to hurry off as quickly as he'd come.

Haldir turned to face Elrohir completely and walked closer to him, reaching up to touch his braid gingerly with a soft smile playing upon his lips, noticing it was one that Legolas had re-taught him. "I fear it shall flood," he admitted. "I can hear it faintly, far off. But it is gathering. I think the mountains are holding a lot of water. And you can feel it...just as I can, and so can the animals. The unease will wake Legolas, if it has not already."

Elrohir nodded slightly, grinning supportively at Mr. Tillman as he scampered off, sprightly for an old man. Then, worriedly, he turned to Haldir, lips forming an instant frown.

"It'll be another big one. This entire place will be washed out... we're just lucky it'll take a few hours for all that water to trickle into the creeks before it merges with the Ringlo... but once it does, it's just going to barrel down the mountain like an avalanche would, and take down everything in it's way." And my, did the dark-haired elf look worried. Frightened.

He shook his head to chase the unwanted fear away, taking a few steps toward the blonde elf, bridging the gap to embrace him gently, which Haldir returned, going so far as to press a kiss to Elrohir's forehead before the young Lord spoke. "You were missed last night, and I fear it would have been the last in a nice, cozy bed for days, if not weeks." He sighed, drew back slightly, then placed a gentle, innocent kiss upon the Marchwarden's lips – effectively stunning the blond for a moment - before pulling fully back and turning to face his horses.

All of them were skittish, prancing lightly here and there in their stalls, for they knew what would come later that day. "We should pack... Go, wake Legolas and get your things together... I'll go warn the family... then you and Legolas can send word through the village that a flood is coming while I hitch the horses up... get them ready to carry the carts that they'll have to pull..." And his mind was running a mile a minute, working out how to get every to high ground, the horses that could take more than one trip, everything that was needed to keep their lives safe, and eventually, secure once again.

Nervous?

Of course he was! But... perhaps it was his father in him - he took charge like no one else could, calculating with skills he had long before his accident with the orcs, dormant till needed. "We need to hurry... we have hours yet, but they'll go by quickly."

Haldir allowed Elrohir out of his embrace, understanding his hurry to get everything done. He didn't blame him of course, moving an entire village wasn't exactly an easy task. Especially if there were non believers about, in their midst. But Haldir wasn't worried about that. He knew Legolas could just tell a story that would scare the tar out of them, and make them more than ready to go. Still – it would be a long day, and a nerve-wracking one. Elrohir and Legolas would need his support, and the village would need them all to be vigilant and stern.

With a grim look, Haldir turned to follow Elrohir's instructions.

* * *

Author's Note (again) – So… there you have it. Short, but vital. Again, I'm BEGGING for someone to help me continue this story with. I'm running out of pre-done chapters to edit! I can almost guarantee that by the end of this year or early next year, I'll have nothing left to post if someone doesn't step forward soon to help.

PLEASE – PM me if you think you can help me. All I'm really looking for is someone who understands THIS Haldir. Please please please, with sugar and sprinkles on top?


	15. Chapter 15 The Demons Around Us

Author's Note: Hi there. I know. GASP! SHOCK!! Three updates, nearly back-to-back. But then, you two of you guys were so quick to actually review that I got in a VERY good mood. Not only that, but the feature that this site provides told me just how many hits my fic was getting, and apparently from all around the world! The UK, Germany, Indonesia…. I'm floored. THANK YOU. I may not get as many hits as the big LotR fic writers, but it means a lot to me. You've no idea how depressing it can be to work for hours every day editing and fixing up a chapter, only to get one or two reviews for the chapter even after it's been up for weeks on end. To know that people are at least reading the fic to the last chapter posted, even if they aren't reviewing… Not only that, but I got an unexpected flurry of story-alerts, too!

-sniffle- You guys are enough to make an author cry. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. And please, do review if you have the time. Whether you liked it or hated it, it's still wonderful to get them. Either I get praise (always good for the ego), or I learn what might need to be changed in the future, or I simply learn what my readers are passionate about, like in Chapter 13's reviews.

Again, I'd like to ask for someone to help me write Haldir. Or point me in the direction of someone who can do so. I worked out with a friend of mine – I've got about ¾'s of this fic actually written (about 60 percent is uploaded at this point, and it looks like there will be 4 more chapters following this one, giving me 19 total, until I run out of pre-written chapters), and only ¼ needs to actually BE written. While I might be able to do it on my own, I really don't want to mess things up with Haldir. Having help writing him would be greatly appreciated.

And now, Chapter 15!)

* * *

Up the stairs Haldir went, to go wake the prince up if he needed to be awoken. One look at the blonde huddled in the bed told him he did indeed need to be woken up. Carefully he sat himself on the side of the bed, reaching out to brush back the sunlit hair. Vaguely he could see the blue shift in his mostly-open eyes to look at him, even though he knew the elf wasn't fully calculating yet what he was seeing. "Legolas, wake up..." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips to the sleep-warm cheek gently. He didn't want to give him a start. He knew how jumpy the archer was when he slept – likely thanks to his own patrols of the Greenwood the Great when the shadow had claimed it, and would more often than not jump to life. Of course, such an action would likely knock him away in defense –and Haldir wasn't looking forward to taking yet a third tumble from the bed.

Fortunately, that didn't happen today.

"Hmm...?" Legolas murmured as he tried to turn over, but Haldir held him still, smiling slightly at his stubbornness.

"Wake up, Prince. Come along. We have a job to do." He framed the royal's face and lightly tapped one of his cheeks, then stroked it with his thumb. The other elf frowned and furrowed his brow in irritation, giving a shake of his head. And then there he was, peering up at Haldir with full alertness, and not exactly happy about it.

Haldir grinned, dipping his head slightly to better look at the fresh-roused elf. "The river is rising. Do you hear the water? It's going to flood. We have to tell the village," he informed Legolas, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him up to sit. Legolas leaned his head against his chest for a minute, and Haldir allowed him, curling an arm around him.

"Come," he encouraged, "we have to get our things together, and tell the people."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes, trying to hear the water. "I can hear your heart talking," he finally whispered to him.

"What does it say?" Haldir inquired, pressing his lips to his hair as he looked to the bed behind him.

"I want you to tell me," Legolas admitted, his fingers curling in the ends of Haldir's hair. Haldir closed his eyes for a minute before he guided Legolas back to look at his face, framing it.

"Later," he promised softly, kissing each cheek. "We have to go do this first. Elrohir has asked it of us."

Legolas nodded and let Haldir go to stand a moment before he rose as well, getting dressed while the other gathered their things up to take with them.

"Are you ready?" Haldir asked when they were both done. Legolas nodded and together they walked down the stairs and out to tell the people the grim news. To talk sense into the non-believers. Haldir welcomed his company though, and didn't seem to mind at all that he tagged along with him. Legolas had ended up going into the house of the girl that was taken with him, for her father was leaning towards staying to see for himself if the flood came or not. After a lengthy story about what the flood would look like, and what it already sounded like to him, and what it could and likely WOULD do, the woman of the house panicked, thrust a 2 year old into his arms and ran to pack.

Legolas was a little more than flustered, and looked to the Legolas-Smitten Girl to take the baby from him, but she was also busy trying to stuff clothes in her bag, which she wasn't watching, and instead was staring at him as she stuffed her clothes BESIDE her bag. Legolas bounced the baby slightly as it wailed in his ear, patting it's back as he frowned, not at all happy with this scenario. Fortunately for him, Haldir saw them through the door as he and Mr. Tillman were walking by and came in to his rescue.

"Girl, you do realize that your clothes aren't **in **your bag, don't you?" the Warden asked her as he took the baby from Legolas, preparing to hand it to her when the baby hushed. The girl's eyes went wide as Haldir entered and then spoke to her, for she apparently hadn't realized he was a tall as he was.

"Child, take the baby from this poor elf so we can go warn the Wickshaws. God knows those people will be harder than a mule to budge. I won't be s'prised if we're still there when the water comes down the mountain," Mr. Tillman announced a moment later, taking the baby from Haldir and thrusting it into the girl's arms, willing or not.

Legolas looked at Haldir with a curious and amused look on his face, and Haldir just smiled, motioning to the door with his head to indicate they should exit now. And exit they did.

"Who is that?" Legolas chuckled as they waited below the porch for Mr. Tillman to come out so they could head to the last house.

"Mr. Tillman." Haldir answerd, chuckling as well. "I met him this morning. He's the husband to the town story teller. He thinks she's a bit long winded."

Legolas laughed. "He's not so short winded either is he?" he asked in jest.

Haldir shook his head. "No, he's not, but you know how old men like to talk," Haldir explained.

Legolas nodded, smiling warmly at him. "You're fond of him," he observed.

Haldir nodded considerately. "He's pleasant."

They were joined by Mr. Tillman a moment later. "That girl seems to be mighty taken with you my boy," he told Legolas, patting him hard on the back with one hand as he mopped at his forehead with a handkerchief in the other. "That whole family has a board loose if you ask me. Gossips, the lot of them. But, I'm here to tell you they ain't nuthin' compared to the Wickshaws. I hope you all are prepared for a fight."

Legolas and Haldir passed looks. That didn't sound like it was going to be pleasant. And boy, it wasn't. By the Valar, the Wickshaws were a pill and a half to get to even come to the door, much less to convince that their lives were in danger unless they packed all their belongings, and went with the rest of the village up to higher ground. For what seemed like an hour, the two elves and old man battled with the Wickshaws to get them to come to their senses.

Mr. Tillman, for his part, lost his temper a good three or four times before Haldir finally gave into his own. "You couldn't drag me outta here kicking and screaming!" Mrs. Wickshaw was screeching to Mr. Tillman. "And your pretty foo-foo Elves aren't going to convince me to do squat! For 50 years I've lived in this house, and I ain't seen no flood yet! And by God I've seen a lot of rain." Pretty Foo-Foo--!? Pretty Foo-Foo Elves!!

"Fine, then." Haldir hissed, flinging the door open to leave - Mr. Tillman right behind him and just as ready to leave them there as him. Legolas was quick to squirm out the door first. "Stay here and drown. _**If **_you're lucky enough for so pleasant a death. I can tell you now there are Orcs in the woods waiting for the village to leave so they can pillage the houses. And I assure you the village **is** leaving whether you go or **not**. So, flood or no flood, the Orcs will come, and they will not hesitate to eat you for their dinner tonight." With that he was out the door, tight lipped and jaw clenched, fists balled in his fury. Close behind him came Mr. Tillman, having one hell of a hearty laugh at seemingly everyone's expense.

"That woman never turned so white, I'll tell you! I think you just convinced them to leave whether you meant to or not." He laughed, slapping Haldir's back as they headed back towards the stable. It seemed the old man was fond of doing that.

* * *

In the meantime, Elrohir was busy hooking bridals, saddles – so they might be spared the flood, if anything, and the hitching gear onto each horse. Despite his obvious nervousness, he sang to them softly... even if he couldn't be calm, at least his horses would be. Five of the gentle creatures were harnessed and ready by the time the first family came to claim one for their belongings. Elrohir warned the family, the Stowbacks, that they would have to share their cart with their neighbors, for there wasn't enough horses for each family to take one, and with a nod, they led Clover off, the horse holding his head up proudly as he realized his importance. The raven haired elf had to laugh, even if only for a moment, then set to work saddling Thunder.

Within an hour the rest of the horses were ready to go, and so he scampered back upstairs to get his own gear on. His weapons. Orcs would know of the flood - they always did - and each time they'd come to attack when the villagers were the most vulnerable. Of course, each time Silathil had defended with the men of the village. He had no doubt that with the clouded sky-cover the orcs would once again try their hand at the sword and bow skills of the elf. Nimble fingers wove the leather straps into their buckles across his chest, securing his quiver onto his back before his sword belt was banded to his waist.

Once he was secure, he plucked up his own sack of clothing and trampled downstairs once more. The horses' gear was gone now, save for the brushes and combs, leather oil and metal polish, all which were tossed into another bag to carry with him. He hitched Thunder up to the family's cart, knowing that Haldir would welcome that particular horse nearby, and placed the two small bags into the wooden contraption, then waited for his family to bring their things to the stables where the midnight-furred horse and dark haired elf stood, very aware of each second that ticked by. Time was running out.

The water was traveling fast enough for even Silathil to hear now. It gave them two... maybe three hours at most to get their tail-ends up to higher ground. Luckily, all the horses but Thunder had been passed around to those families that needed them, and his own family was busy hauling their belongings from the house to the stables, packing the cart as best they could.

Pots, pans, clothing - all of it was loaded, leaving just enough room for one other family's things, if needed. Lorianna lifted both Daine and Aram onto the back of Thunder, and then gave Elrohir a light nod of thanks before setting out next door to load another family's things. The rain had finally come to a full stop by then, and the sun was working it's way through the grey coating across the sky... it was hard to believe that anyone was in danger, unless they could hear the rushing water as the three elves could. When Legolas, Haldir and Mr. Tillman returned, the stables were empty of fairly everything, save for Haldir's and Legolas' weapons which waited for them upstairs.

Legolas was the first to reach the stable, his lips pressed tight together to keep from laughing at Haldir's expense, the amusement very apparent in his eyes. Next to enter was Haldir, sans Mr. Tillman who'd gone back to his house to gather his wife and his dog. But Haldir was not so full of mirth and when he entered it was as though a storm had blown through the front doors of the stable. Just to add to everything (and to Legolas' ever growing amusement), a gust of wind picked up, blowing Haldir's hair about his angry stony face, and his cloak billowing about his legs.

Elrohir greeted them warmly, enough so that any human wouldn't be able to discern his unease, but he knew he couldn't fool his elven friends. _Well, Haldir... it looks like you'll get your wish to sleep in the trees tonight... _ The joke came without speaking, and the sorrow that laced his thoughts could not be hidden. _Everyone's packed, it seems... or packing. I suppose all we can do is wait now... till everyone is ready to leave._ He sighed then, glancing around at the empty place, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this will all be gone soon. It's been nearly a century since the last flood..."

Haldir had been pointing back towards where they'd come, but said nothing as Elrohir's voice played in his head. _I should like to sleep in the trees I imagine, though I doubt it will be sleep we will get. I can hear Orcs gathering in the trees beyond. _He admitted silently even as he wandered to a post and pressed his forehead to the cool wood to calm down. His eyes closed and he released a controlled sigh. He wasn't about to go off without good reason. He'd already lost his temper once.

Legolas looked at Elrohir and smiled, laughing silently - unable to help it. _Haldir met the Wickshaws_. He explained in silence. _They were a pleasant people, needless to say. Haldir completely lost his temper when Mrs. Wickshaw called us 'Mr. Tillman's pretty foo-foo elves'. _Legolas laughed out right then. _They decided to come though, I think, when Haldir told them that they would become orc food later_.

"They were horrible." Haldir hissed from where he still stood, his back to them. "If they do come, I hope they stay far away from me."

"The orcs come every time... they thrive off disasters, it seems... but since I've been here, they haven't gotten a single person... and I plan to stick to that record." His eyes widened at Legolas' disclosure about the Wickshaws, gaping at the Marchwarden, then to the fair prince. "You mean... you ran into the Wickshaws and lived? That family has always has a stick lodged up their rear, even when I first came here. The newest "Mr. Wickshaw" doesn't even bother joining our hunting groups... he thinks that he can handle anything that comes his way without any help. It's foolish."

A deep breath was taken in and released, calming himself as much as he could in the short time provided. "We can try to sand bag the town... but I doubt it would do much good. When the waters get high enough, it jumps the river to our north and barrels down this way like something possessed... I can show you later, if there's still time. I watched it last time it happened. But no one outside of my own family listened to me, and no one bothered to build a higher bank along that stretch of land... it's a mile long where it can and will jump over, and the village lies at the center of a perfect, valley-d path till it can re-join the river it parted from." Explaining the occurrence actually made him feel better. Though he couldn't prevent it from happening now, being able to understand it, and in turn help others he knew would listen to him understand it made his heart feel that much lighter.

A few steps were taken toward the two, who were only a few feet away from each other, and first kissed Haldir's cheek, then moved to press an identical affection upon Legolas'. "Thank you... both of you. Not just for helping with the villagers... with everything you've done already, but for showing me patience and understanding that's considerably lacking in most in this area..." He gave a weakened smile then, before gesturing upstairs.

"I think there still might be some of your things up there... and we can carry the pillows and blankets with us... they'll come in handy, especially for the children who aren't used to "camping out"."

Haldir stood straight after a moment - just in time to get a kiss pressed to his cheek - and he forced a smile, finally seeming to calm down completely. "There's no need to thank us," Haldir assured him. "It's the least we can do. You care about these people, and we care about you. To help you is second nature."

Legolas nodded in agreement, accepting his kiss with a pretty grin. "And though we may not always come across as patient, we are," Legolas assured him. "Well..." He cut a playful look towards Haldir. "In most cases that is."

Haldir had been glancing up the stairs when Elrohir pointed that way, but as Legolas said that, he had a feeling that the statement was pointed at him. With it came a genuine smile of defeat and a chuckle, with a sigh of relief not far past them both. "Yes. That woman..." Haldir started before clenching his jaw and his fists again, closing his eyes. "She was a lovely..._**lovely**_ woman," he hissed, his voice strained. He would not stoop to her level and say something colorful.

Legolas laughed and raises a hand to caress back a lock of Haldir's hair. "Come, you two. Let us gather the rest of our things and the blankets for the children." He encouraged, if only to keep Haldir's mind off Mrs. Wickshaw. _Quick. We have to give Haldir a job, or he'll be in __this__ great mood all day_. Legolas teased Elrohir silently, pausing as Haldir took his wrist - which was still raised - and pressed a kiss to the underside of it. "Er... sand bags. It never hurts to try anything..." He said aloud. "If you want to try them, we will help."

Elrohir had to smile. Legolas knew Haldir more than the Marchwarden probably realized, which was likely also why Legolas was able to irk him so much. _I think he'll be quite busy once we start evacuating. And there will be orcs... they ambush shortly after we head out. _

"I don't think the sandbags will help in this case... you'll see why once we start heading up. But... Haldir, do you think you could keep the children in the center of the group that heads out? They can't fight very well, and if an orc comes near them, I'd hate to think of the outcome." It was something for the Marchwarden to do, and it was certainly something he was good at.

Protecting.

After all, it had been his main job within the woods of Lothlórien. But they started up the stairs, and Elrohir followed the two silently, smiling at the affection that was exchanged. Legolas would learn soon enough of Haldir's heart if he hadn't already begun to believe Elrohir's words. "The storage room might have some extra arrows - I never really looked to see what was stashed there recently... The children bring things from other families, things they find in the woods... things that their father makes. You might find some items of use in there." Along with piles of blankets, pillows, small, one-child-sized wagons... all sorts of things.

But as soon as they arrived upstairs, he moved to the beds, plucking up pillows and stuffing them into a pile upon one of the blankets, then tied the corners of the blanket together to create a makeshift sack. One down. Who knew how many more to go. _Haldir - of all of us, you know best how to protect an area We'll need those skills once we set out... the orcs attack quickly and without mercy the minute we're away from safety. _He thought it best to talk to him, to distract him from previous events and focus on both friendly voices and what they would do in the near future. At least he'd have a goal instead of simply fuming through the day. And putting him near the children, at least for a little while, would give him a stronger sense of purpose and force him to keep his spirits up a little, so he wouldn't frighten the youngsters.

Haldir busied himself nosing through the storage room, while Legolas stood near one of the bed's and pulled his knives from their sheaths to make sure they were good and sharp. After a quick inspection, he came to the conclusion that they were as sharp as they would get, and would likely even cut hair with only a little pressure. Giving the knives a few twirls, he deposited them back into their proper places and looked to see what the other two were doing.

Haldir did indeed find several arrows in the storage room, and was measuring them to see if they were warped or not. The few that were he set aside to find some use with them. If nothing else, they could sharpen the point, and shove them in Orc eye sockets. Legolas seemed to have an affinity for doing that. He smiled slightly as he thought about it, only to be distracted as comments were made of a likely job for him. "I would protect the children with my life. I may not be fond of being around them, but I have no fear that they will listen to me, and I would be pained to see any harm done to them," he responded to Elrohir sincerely before looking to Legolas, and offering him a handful of arrows. "Sharpen these with your stone, Legolas. They can be used somehow I'm sure." He sighed. "But don't try to shoot them, they're warped. Mirothil learned the hard way that a warped arrow can mean the difference between life or death." _ I will watch over the village as though I were watching my home, Elrohir. _He added silently as Legolas took the arrows offered to him, and sat down to do his task.

As soon as Haldir had backed away from the storage room, he slipped past the blonde to rummage for more pillows and blankets, tossing them onto the floor in the middle of the room, only to set himself on his knees in the midst of them, creating more of those pseudo-sacks he'd created with the first set of pillows and blankets. He finished quickly, creating about six sacks of pillows and one sack stuffed with blankets. A moment later he had risen to his feet and dusted his clothing off. He was sure the rest of the village would be ready by now, and just as sure that Legolas had finished with sharpening the warped arrows. A glance was given to each, then back out to the now-sunny day.

Well, at least that meant few orcs – if any- till night fall. But it also meant that Haldir would have little to do till then, save to scout ahead. He sighed and turned back to face his friends, offering a light smile. Though it was forced, he meant it more than ever. "We might end up splitting up for a bit... especially after nightfall. I... ... Please keep yourselves safe."

For all of the eloquence he'd been taught in his past, and even recently, he could not find the words to say anything else but the careful warning. What would he do if one of them was injured? Or worse? He dreaded to think of it. Though they were elves, the dangers in the forest could still prove great if one was caught off guard or even simply tricked.

Along with the arrows, Haldir found a small axe, a hefty amount of rope, a headless doll body, and a bodiless doll head. Well, who did that belong to? Sticking the small broken toy in his pocket, he looped the rope over his arm, and held the axe with his right hand, as Legolas stood near to them, playing like he was thrusting arrows into orc eye sockets, grunting all the while. Haldir watched him for a minute, before smiling a slightly amused smile to Elrohir and arched a brow. _He seems__ a little too anxious doesn't he?_ He teased silently, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit. But then Elrohir voiced his meaningful warning.

"I assure you, I will be as careful as I can be," Haldir assured him as he caught Legolas' wrist in a tight grip without looking when an arrow swung a little too close to his body. Legolas smiled, obviously having been expecting it. Haldir's reflexes amazed even him sometimes. Haldir shifted his fingers slightly and pressed his thumb firmly to the center underside of the Princes wrist, making him whimper, and drop the arrow with a clatter to the floor. "Don't play Legolas, I'm in no mood for it." He warned with a sigh, then pressed a kiss to the point he'd squeezed before releasing him. Legolas frowned slightly and rubbed his wrist.

"I'll be careful as well, and I'll try my best to not become distracted with worry for the two of you," he admitted, ceasing his play and setting the rest of his arrows aside for the time being. "Promise me I'll see you both in the light of day tomorrow," the fair prince pleads of them He looked to Elrohir, and moving toward him, caught him in a hug. "Promise me I'll find you safe."

After a moment of stunned stillness, Elrohir melted into the hug, kissing the prince's cheek tenderly as he did so. "No orc shall fell me, Legolas. I promise you. I shall be alive and at your side at daybreak tomorrow." It was a promise he wasn't completely sure he could keep, but he would do everything he possibly could to do so. It was getting through the night - when they were the hunted instead of the hunters - that would be the problem, but he felt more than safe enough knowing that two gilded elves were fighting with him, even if they were not at his side the entire time.

"Will I be blessed with the same promises? From both of you?" Elrohir's voice quivered slightly, his uncertainty and the sorrow that doubt brought blatantly apparent as he spoke. He would miss them sorely, should orcs get hold of either of them. "Promise me that I will see you both, alive and safe tomorrow morning? I fear what my heart would do if I lost either of you now..." Now that he'd found them? Or they found him, was more like it. They were each a part of him, though, and a large part at that.

"I will be here tomorrow," Legolas vowed, framing Elrohir's face and looking at him sincerely before kissing his lips gently with closed eyes. "And so will Haldir. He has to protect the children you know," he whispered, pressing his forehead to his lightly. After a moment he turned to face the Marchwarden, who'd moved to the window and was looking out quietly. "Haldir? Won't you?"

Haldir gave a curt nod of his head and turned to look at them again, his arms folded over his chest. The little axe hung from his belt then, safely at his side. "I'll try my best. I like to think it will take more than a band of Orcs to take me out."

Legolas furrowed his brows slightly, not quite content with that answer, and then shook his head. "You have to be here...You said 'later' this morning. I expect 'later' to come." He took a step toward Haldir, but stopped himself a moment later. He looked down to his boots, and then to the arrows he'd sat aside.

"Later will come," Haldir swore to Legolas after watching the archer hold himself back. "I assure you of that."

Legolas looked back up towards him and then turned to Elrohir, feeling a strange need to hug something, and hug him he did, again burying his face in the dark of the elf's hair. He was so comfortable. So familiar, and so like home. He hated to have to let go. Of either of them.

This time, Elrohir was ready for the hug. It was a slower process than what he'd like, but he was learning how to read each elf before him, bit by bit. Arms wrapped about the slender elf, fingers twining into his golden strands, a kiss falling upon the top of his head as he held the blond, gazing at Haldir past the sweet being in his arms. They both meant too much to him to ever lose now.

_He needs you, Haldir... We both need you. _His gaze softened considerably, though he didn't let it stray from the silvery-blond tressed Marchwarden, holding Legolas as if he were both porcelain and his thread of life... gently and tightly all at once. And to Legolas, he sent only the fondest of thoughts, images of the sunshine, of kisses shared beneath starlit skies, of waterfalls and all of the things they could do once this threat was over and their lives could return to normal.

_We'll come out of this, sweet. As Haldir said, I should hope that a band of orcs would not be enough to take any one of us down. _ The lingering doubt? One band had already taken him down, though he had to admit, it had not been your average, small band of orcs but half an army of the disgusting creatures. A hand reached out, lifting from Legolas' back to entreat the Marchwarden into a hug, though he wasn't sure whether or not his offer would be taken. Haldir seemed reluctant to get close to anyone right now, perhaps distancing himself in case something did happen? To himself or to either Legolas or Elrohir?

_Come... we only have a minute or two to spare... if we do go into battle tonight, let us have some fond memories to warm our hearts through the thick of battle. For I'll be fighting for you as much as the villagers, Haldir o Lothlórien. For you, and for Legolas._

Haldir looked to Elrohir and Legolas, watching them for a moment as Elrohir offered an arm to him. Legolas turned his head a little to look at him, still neatly tucked under Elrohir's chin, and bent at an odd angle._ He won't come to us,_ he said silently, regretfully. _He grows cold when he knows battle is near. Cold and distant, and quiet._ He leaned away from Elrohir and looked at the once-missing twin, his arms still wrapped slightly around him. Then one arm dropped while the other rose to caress back a lock of dark hair.

Haldir looked down and away, a little regretful that he couldn't make his legs move. Another down side to his impenetrable will._ I can not, meleth-nín_. He whispered silently to Elrohir. _I can not have that in my mind distracting me. If I thought about it in battle I may pause to linger on the memory. And with the precious cargo I am protecting, I shudder to think what the consequences of that action would be_. Certainly Haldir didn't give himself enough credit. He would never be so careless as that. Haldir, sometimes, was too paranoid for his own good.

At least, that's what Legolas thought. Speaking of Legolas, he looked upon the Marchwarden with a slight irritation. _There is a flood coming, and the danger of orcs, and he is asking you for a hug, and you just stand there like a troll. Fathomless! _

Haldir's eyes shot to Legolas, his brow furrowing in a slight sneer. "A troll?" he asked incredulously, drawing wide eyes from Elrohir, who wondered just what Legolas had said to the other.

"Aye. A Troll," Legolas confirmed, tone haughty. Then with a slight stretch of a long arm, he snatched Haldir by the front of his tunic and pulled him towards them. Haldir allowed himself to be yanked with a defeated sigh, closing his eyes as Legolas buried his face in the winter of his silvern hair, leaving the other half of him open for Elrohir. Legolas smiled in triumph while Elrohir happily took the half-step needed to plunge against the warm chest – thankful for the slender prince's nerve and heart.

The raven-haired elf's lips feathered over the Marchwarden's throat for a moment or two, clinging till the fear he felt subsided enough to compose himself, then relaxed his grip and simply stood there, hugging each with one loose arm. They stayed that way for a minute, maybe even two, before he drew back just a few inches and took in a deep breath. "I plan on finding a nice, large tree branch to share with you both come tomorrow's sunrise, for we will sleep when we know the others are safe."

And with a slight pang of his heart, he moved forward to first kiss Legolas, tenderly... gently... enjoying the warmth that rushed through him as the prince returned the gesture sweetly, then as his mouth left the royal's, it descended upon Haldir's, claiming the Marchwarden's lips with a desperateness that only nearing battle could induce. Whether he remembered his life or not, and regardless of their promises against doing so, he knew full well that one of them might die that night, and Elrohir refused to die without having truly kissed Haldir. He knew, somehow, that he'd loved the Warden deeply in his past, though it would take some time for that emotion to finally break through the barrier of forgetfulness that plagued him. And that love deserved some token in times such as these.

Before Haldir could recover from the shock and surprise of the kiss, however, Elrohir drew back and gently stepped away, plucking up sacks of pillows and blankets, managing to cling three within one hand, four in the other (I think there was seven..) without too much of a strain. He looked back, smiling as he caught Legolas still clinging to Haldir, his head resting on the taller elf's shoulder.

"Let's get these people to high ground..." And he turned toward the stairs, disappearing silently down the narrow passage and into the stables, giving the pair a little time to themselves.

Legolas wanted to speak while he still rested against Haldir. To just spill the beans and get it over with. But he couldn't. It wasn't time. When it was time, the words would come. When it was time, there would be no hesitation. He reluctantly stepped away a moment after Elrohir disappeared and looked up to Haldir with a slight smile, picking up his discarded arrows. "What are you going to do with that little doll in your pocket?" he asked, making a motion to the lump in his tunic as they followed Elrohir down the steps.

Haldir lifted a hand to place it over the doll's form gently, looking down towards it as though he'd forgotten it's presence there. "I am going to keep it here, to remember what I am fighting for." He patted the pocket and dropped his hand. Both turned their heads to see the Wickshaws trudging towards the gathered group, each with a discontent scowl on their faces.

Haldir sneered and looked away from them as Legolas' laughter twinkled over them all. "They look perfectly happy to be coming along." he commented in merry sarcasm. "But observe – our Imladris Lord is taking charge, much like his father." Haldir did obey that particular command, and his heart gave a slight lurch to witness the Peredhil in his element.

Elrohir was shortly ahead of the pair, and though he was quite close to barking orders, his voice was as kind as it was demanding, and no one - not even the Wickshaws - dared defy it. He was a Lord, even if he never learned of it, and he had to act like one when the time came. Word was given not to stray from the safety of the group - carts and horses to the outside, children on the inside, wives skirting the little ones.

Elrohir would take the front, though he knew the position was dangerous once night came, and a call to Legolas was made to cover the back... another precarious place. Haldir would skirt the sides, and his entire duty was to protect the children. He made it clear that Haldir would have to trust that each man and woman could handle themselves, for if attacked, the Marchwarden would concentrate only on taking out any who dared near the youngsters. He and Legolas, when they reached the place the village would camp at, would form teams to scout the area and pick off approaching orcs. The men left at the camp would defend against any that managed to slip past the hunting parties, and the raven haired prince explained that it was simply easier to hunt that to be hunted.

It was safer, too.

With that, he gave the gesture to depart, and the horses began to move even before the men, eager to listen to their handler. In fact, Sundancer - who had been assigned to the Wickshaws - butted the father of that family in the back to get him moving, for even she could sense the reluctance in him to trust her handler and his friends.

Haldir soon found himself amongst a sea of little faces, all gathered against his legs, all looking up at him, all wide eyed, and **all** them asking questions. One little girl with swirling red hair and impossibly huge, light brown eyes had fashioned her hand in his, and at the moment seemed to content to keep it there. Whether he was willing to allow it or not. Impressed at the child's gall, he made no protest, and only the slight tightening of his jaw gave evidence to how uncomfortable he was to have her there.

"What's that?" Point.

"It's rope."

"Oh... What's that?" Tug.

"It's a hatchet."

"Oh...what's that?" Poke.

"It's a knife."

"Oh...Can I play wif it?"

"Do you desire to cut off your fingers?"

"No."

"Then no."

Legolas, for his part, had the pleasure of keeping Sundancer and the Wickshaws company, for they seemed to be content to take the back of the migration. Count it up to their reluctance of being there in the first place. Fortunately, to the Wickshaws further discontent and Legolas' delight, Mr. Tillman made his way back there to walk with him for a spell.

"That silver friend of yours seems to have his hands full with the children," he told Legolas. "He's got all 6 of the Windelwyn children asking him questions. That would be that lot with the red hair. Can't miss um."

Legolas chuckled, barely able to see the cloud of red curls near Haldir at different heights. "Well, at least he won't grow bored... he gets dreadful when he's bored," he teased.

After about 400 questions, Haldir pulled himself away from the little ones for the time being and skirted the sides more, all the while keeping one eye on them, just in case. By the Valar...What a crowd they were turning out to be.

The trek was mostly uneventful for Elrohir, save for the myriad of questions the more trusting men of the town asked. Were there that many orcs? What had happened the last time the village flooded? Did it take that long to rebuild? What about food? Who exactly were the two blond elves with him? Was Legolas really royalty, like the rumors said? And Haldir was from the Golden Wood, where the elf-witch once lived? Elrohir answered every question as patiently as possible, and once they finally arrived at the stretch of flat, grassy land that he knew to be ground high enough to avoid the waters, he ordered the men to find wood long enough to use as boards, and to start making a camp.

There was canvas at the bottom of every cart, which could easily be used to give cover, though they would have to live in about five large tents if they wanted to keep warm. The elf-lordling pitched in, using his family's carpentry tools to sheer off bark from the some areas of the logs found (surprisingly not ruined by the rain!) and up went the tents in a matter of an hour or two, canvass stretched firmly between wood and ground. The canvas was also laid upon the ground within each tent to keep the blankets and pillows from getting wet, as the ground hadn't dried completely from it's soaking, and the children were quickly herded into centermost tent unless parents insisted on keeping them with them, as the Wickshaws did.

Once the children and women were settled, a hunting party was sent out to collect fruits and meat while the sun still shone, and Elrohir searched his friends out once again, eyes more alert than they'd been the last they'd seen him up close. It was a rare moment they had, when all three could be together for a minute or two, though not alone. Haldir was kneeling near the children's tent and inspecting grass, while Legolas was the only one standing close.

"Legolas... watch the men. Pick those you think will serve as good hunting parties for orc tonight. We'll hunt in packs of three: three with me, three with you, and three on guard here... the rest can get some sleep, and we'll switch the men around during the night. Haldir, watch them as well - learn their weaknesses and strengths so you can command those with you to the best of your ability. I'll be doing the same. It's going to be a long night, I fear... but we'll make it." A grin was cast to them, before his gaze drifted over those he'd considered to be his home and his life. They were bustling around, women heating water in pots, getting things ready for a pot-luck dinner, children playing games with the few toys allowed to them... They were surviving, and it warmed Elrohir's heart. "If you want, before the sun sets, head East... you'll see the Ringlo, and probably see it already jumped its banks by now... if not, soon. It's a scary sight, but beautiful in its fury, despite the tragedy it causes."

Haldir gave a slight nod of his head. His face was contemplative, and at mention of seeing the river, he perked a little, seeming to take this into consideration. Legolas, of course, had to voice his opinion on the matter. "Oh, I would like to see it if at all possible," he spoke hopefully. One thing he'd had yet to see was a mad rushing river come spilling from the mountains. It seemed like something he'd hate to miss before leaving this Middle-earth for good.

Haldir stood up and gave a slight toss of his head to shake back the long silver strands of his hair before, placing a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "We could not go all at once could we?" he asks in dismay, figuring that one or two of them would have to stay here. He too wanted to see it, though, it was not as important to him, as it was to the blonde prince. Legolas looked to Haldir and then to Elrohir, still hopeful that he would be able to go.

But then, Haldir was distracted by a tugging at his tunic, and upon looking down he was greeted with the sight of the little red haired girl looking back up at him. She had yet to open her mouth and say one thing to him.

"Yes?" he asked, eyebrows rising curiously.

"Laquin says he saw a big dog in the woods on the way here," she confided in him, raising a finger to press it to her bottom lip. "He says that it had big teeth like a monster. Like this." She bared her teeth, bringing an unintentional chuckle from the Marchwarden as she went the extra step to curl her upper lip under, trying to make it more vicious.

"Oh, sweet child," Haldir chuckled, kneeling down and tucking some of her hair back. "Don't make a face like that. You're much to pretty for that," he complimented her before laughing as she did it again.

Legolas looked to Elrohir, furrowing his brows, seeming to forget the river for a moment. A big dog? With monstrous teeth? He HOPED that the boy was only kidding.

Elrohir was about to smile, though it would have been bittersweet, but his eyes grew in mild alarm at the child's description, and though he'd never seen one after the accident with the Orcs, the word came to his mind as if second nature, shared across that mental speech with Legolas and Haldir.

_Wargs…_

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNNN. Cliffie! I know, I know. But I've been good to you guys and haven't really given you too many REAL cliffhangers before. Mainly because I knew I wasn't going to be updating too frequently. And while I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update… I'm HOPING it won't be months in coming this time around. -sheepish grin- Um... reviews wouldn't hurt the updating process any...


	16. Chapter 16 For This is Only Sleep

BUAHAHAHAHAA. A cliffie. I know, I know… I'm evil. But you won't be put in suspense any longer. Here comes Chapter 16!

* * *

_Wargs..._

_Children don't lie... not about things like that. It might have been his imagination playing tricks, but... _ Elrohir sighed then, before waving the two off, lips pulling into the best smile he could muster, more for the children than anything.

"Go on, both of you. I've already seen the hunger of the Ringlo. Just do me two favors. Find the nasty, mean looking dog that dared to frighten the children... and please, for the love of everything sacred, don't fall in?" He grinned, offering a quick wink to the younglings, most of which giggled at his words, before meeting the eyes of his friends. _I mean that, you two... be careful. And there are more foul things than orcs littering the forest, do what you can. I'll keep watch here, and alert the men who stayed from the hunt for food. _He gave a light nod to each, watching them collect themselves and head off before turning from their meeting place himself to find the men left, urging them to arm themselves and describing the wargs, for he could now remember vividly the vicious wolves of Isengard. The snarling. The ferocity. Oh yes, he remembered.

The duo started off not feeling as excited about the promise of the rushing river. Once in the tree line, both had bows drawn and talking was kept to mental association. Even that was done at a minimum, both sets of ears peeled for signs of the "dog" that young Laquin had thought he'd seen.

_I don't feel right about leaving them behind_. Legolas admited silently.

_Nor I_. Haldir agreed, cutting a look over at him.

_I have seen Orcs attack in the day, Haldir. I have an ill feeling, though I do not know if it is my nerves, or anticipation talking_. Haldir stopped his silent steps and stood very still, reaching out to pull the other elf closer to him.

"What if they suspect that we think they will come during the night?" he whispered softly, knowing his voice would carry to Legolas' ears only. Legolas nodded, thinking the same thing.

"If that boy did see a warg...we were being stalked. In the day light. They are large, and very ferocious, but they are wolves, and can be as silent as you or I." Haldir nodded in agreement.

"Deep down I could feel an ill feeling, though I excused it for the river," he admitted. "But if they were silent, they had no orcs with them. We would have heard them, no doubt." Haldir paused for a moment. "Perhaps it is a wild pack, looking to pick off some stragglers." Legolas turned a lovely shade of white, and Haldir's already pale complexion mirrored it.

"Stragglers...like us?" Legolas asked in a breath. Haldir's mouth thinned impossibly into a grim mask, and he gave a curt nod.

"Stragglers like us."

Legolas shook his head and let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head. "Well. That's rich," he commentted, pulling an arrow. "What if they are stalking us? We can't go back to the camp: they will follow. But what if they're stalking the camp and we're not there?" Haldir's eyes trailed around them a little.

"Legolas?" he asked suddenly. "How fast can you secure your bow, and climb a tree?" Legolas furrowed his brow, in curiosity, before a low growl from near by makes his eyes widen. "I'll race you!"

Quick as lightning both elves sprang into action, the both of them putting an arm through their bows and jumping up to grab limbs, pulling themselves up easily into the trees as the two large, nasty animals sprang from the surrounding brush, thinking that they had come across two skinny treats. Well. Not these two skinny treats, thank you very much! They hadn't counted on the unbelievable agility of the elves they pursued, and were bound for disappointment as they lunged upwards, hoping to catch one that way. But it was of no use.

"Males!" Haldir called to Legolas from his tree. Unfortunately, they were unable to get in the same one. "I bet you the females are stalking the camp. They are more lethal and cunning. These are mere clumsy pups." Legolas nodded as he looked down at them in irritation. Indeed. They were smaller, fluffier, and not as ugly as they usually were...though, they were ugly still, have no doubt.

"Well...which one do you want?" He asked Haldir, smiling slightly. Might as well make the most of it. Haldir looked between the two, seeming to consider it. His lips were pursed in thought, cocked to the side. "I'll take the one closest to you. More of a challenge." He called finally.

Legolas nodded and both elves steadied themselves on their branches with their bows. "Ready?" Legolas called, aiming.

"Ready," Haldir agreed, aiming as well. With a snap of their bow strings, their arrows sang through the air, meeting twin targets at the same time. With a great loud yelp, the wargs fell below, smote.

"I smite thee, Dragon Breath!" Legolas called in play, raising his bow in victory, and Haldir laughed shaking his head.

"Come along...I think we should go back to the camp...but I think we should go through the trees. I like to be up here where I can see everything." Legolas nodded and fastened his bow down correctly.

"For once, we agree," he laughed.

"Stay there," Haldir instructed. "I'll come over there. There is an easier path from your tree. I can see it from here." Legolas gave another nod and settled down to wait.

It was easy for Haldir to get to Legolas' tree without hitting the ground, and once they were close again, they both seemed to breathe a little easier. For a long moment they both just sat and stared down at the dead animals, glad that there had only been two, and glad that it had ended well. For them, anyhow.

"I heard a call in the distance," Legolas sighed. "I fear that you're right. They're being stalked." Haldir nodded and looked to the blonde prince. He'd just started to open his mouth to speak when a rumbling roar attracted his attention.

"The river!" Legolas gasped, reaching out to grab hold of Haldir's upper arm. Odd as it was, he was content to sit in the tree and just listen to it as the water rushed down to the east, beyond their vision. He could picture it with the sound it made, and it sounded terrible and great all at once.

"I wish you could see it," Haldir confessed to him with a regretful smile, reaching out to graze his fingers over his cheek bone. Legolas looked to him and scooted a little closer to him.

"I don't," he replied, reaching up to cover Haldir's hand with is own. "I would rather be in a tree with you." He turned his head to press a kiss to Haldir's palm before the warden could pull it away from him.

"Well, I almost feel honored," Haldir teased softly. A moment later, he perked to the sound of a yelp in the distance. They exchange a knowing look before making their way easily through the trees, back to the vicinity of the camp. Much to their horror, they could see one of the beasts just at the edge of the camp, and with a quick draw Legolas pulled his knives, beaning them at the beast. The blades hit their mark and the prince watched it fall, slumped over almost into the confines of the camp. Fortunately, a single bush separated it from the sight of the children if any happened to peek out of their tent.

"Ugh," Legolas hissed, hopping out of the tree to pull the knives free while Haldir kept watch. "They smell like death."

Haldir jumped from the tree and nudged the beast with his toe. "They smell horrid," he agreed, shaking his head as they walked back into the camp together, looking mussed and not happy in the least.

* * *

Elrohir finally had convinced the men to arm themselves, even if they were simply resting up for their stand on watch that night. Even the women had daggers sheathed at their hips, or knives in hand - which made sense for those helping to make dinner for the dozens of folk scattered through the makeshift camp. Elrohir, for the most part, felt more at ease now that everyone was armed. He didn't let his guard down, heavens no... but he breathed more easily knowing that no one would be caught unaware.

As he patrolled, he watched the hunting styles of each man, the way they carried themselves, the way they held their weapon, combining what he saw with what he knew of each person. Most were farm workers, working fields or raising chickens... they shared with each other for the most part, trading goods when it was needed, helping each other out as much as possible. Some were better at carpentry work, while others could pattern floors and dig wells. Still others were artisans and metal workers, blacksmiths and tanners. There were fourteen families in all, and ten horses that were kept lashed near the children - they would cause no harm to anyone there, Elrohir knew, and they were safer there. Safety (even the horses', for they would need them to rebuild) was more important than smell or comfort at the moment.

Every so often, the dark haired elf would catch movement from the wood that was not made by man, but when he peered to get a better look, whatever form caused the motion would grow still as a statue, or hide so well that Elrohir could not make out the origin. Whatever it was, they were stalking. Watching and waiting for signs of weakness. He only hoped that Legolas and Haldir were faring well with whatever they encountered, and could enjoy a few moments at the river before they returned.

Still, the camp was doing well for the most part. Hunters complained of a sense of being followed, but surprisingly nothing had disrupted their kills. Then again, they'd gone for small game. Rabbits, mostly. Nothing that would draw interest of a large carnivore away from larger, more tantalizing meals. Elrohir kept his vigilance.

And then came the cries.

A large, ugly wolf-beast had chased a man exploring the forest just outside the camp, and he'd barreled into the collection of people, panting. Whatever it was, though, it was smart enough not to jump into the mass of heavily armed people. It knew what weapons were, and knew to avoid them. Motions were made to guard the children and women, and he headed toward where the man ran from, giving the order to stay put.

As quiet as a phantom, he leapt into the limbs of the trees once he'd reached their branches, pulling himself up almost as gracefully as Legolas and Haldir had. Of course, it was –almost-, for Haldir and Legolas were accustomed to hunting from the trees they lived in – Imladris was not blessed with as many trees, nor was it cursed with so many intruders.

He moved from branch to branch, circling the camp and hunting for whatever beast it was that threatened his community. Minutes later, he saw one. It was a female, and a large one at that, prowling the darkness and surprisingly unaware that Elrohir was closing in on her. An arrow was notched to the string, and he let it fly seconds later, grinning faintly as he hear the yelp of surprise and thud of defeat, watching the mutation of a wolf's body go down. How many more were there, though? He returned to the camp swiftly, his expression grim. "Wargs. I couldn't tell how many - they're using the shadows to hide their numbers - but I saw at least two more, and I killed one. Be on guard... and don't let anyone sleep out in the open, where these creatures can see you. They will attack if they see weak prey... and yes, you are **prey** to them." And till Legolas and Haldir returned, they would just have to wait for the blacker dark of night... Orcs would either lure the wargs into attacking or scare them off, depending on how territorial they were.

The sound of daggers piercing flesh, then the tell-tale thunk of a falling beast nearby alerted Elrohir to the presence of the two elves - they'd not gotten very far away, apparently. _I fear we're surrounded, my friends..._ came an amused, chuckling thought to each from the Peredhil as the midnight-locked Prince peered into the trees in the direction of the fallen creature, searching the branches more than the ground. There! A glint of gold. _Come back to camp if you can... I heard the flood begin - we're here till it subsides, which will likely be about two days._

He gave a subtle gesture for them to join him in the circle... the wargs would not attack the large numbers within the camp - they just had to be sure no one left the camp till the wolves of Isengard were defeated. _The children are fine... they've no idea the danger that surrounds us. But I've warned the men and women of the camp... they're ready._

His gaze drifted toward the trees once more as he awaited their approach, noting to himself that those that had been out hunting were all within the boarders of the camp by this time. The presence of Legolas and Haldir was like a beacon of light within darkness - the heaviness that had taken his heart immediately lifted, though perhaps it did not disappear all together, and a genuine smile formed upon his lips unforced. _They refuse to come within the camp, but I fear what will happen when it grows dark enough for orcs to travel unhampered. This could be more than "bad"..._

As the pair entered line of sight, it was Haldir's eyes that sought Elrohir out first, giving him a shake of his head. _We were stalked by two male pups. They weren't anticipating us being so quick_. Haldir held his bow, slack in his right hand, an arrow dangled between his gloved fore and middle fingers.

Legolas' bow was put away, and in his left hand he held both knives, having no intention of putting them away until he could wipe them clean._ They've been put down. We had a nice advantage point from the trees. There was not much they could do with us there,_ Legolas added, raising his right forearm to sweep it over his forehead. _We didn't see the river, but we surely heard it. Felt the ground rumble with it, and the wind that swept by_. Legolas smiled at that, seeming content to have experienced that much. "It was very frightening to hear. More so, I think, than seeing it." He placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze, then looked up at Haldir as he approached. As soon as Haldir's arrows were put away, he set his bow to lean against a post.

"It sounded terrible, as though someone opened a dam," the warden described.

"It would have been no worse if someone had." Elrohir's fingers lifted to rest atop Legolas' for a moment, as if soaking in the comfort it brought. Tonight would be hard, and the son of Elrond feared his pristine record of no losses so far that night might fail, even with the help of his friends. Never before had these disgusting excuses for wolves dared to enter the area - and though he never saw them before his accident, he knew they tended to stay to the north, near Rohan, where they had been created. Lips pulled into another grin, though, and had they not been under the scrutiny of others, he would have kissed them both, so glad he was to see them again.

"How many of the wolves did you see? I found two on our western flanks, and killed another a bit south of them... We need to rid ourselves of them before the orcs arrive, I think. Otherwise I dread the massacre that would happen should the two band together. But other than taking to the trees, I've no idea how to fight them. Do they have any weaknesses?" His gaze flickered between the two, hoping that at least one of them had dealt with the creatures before.

And knew how to handle them.

Just then, a small hand reached up to grasp Elrohir's, innocent brown eyes searching his own silver orbs. "Sila... Laquin told us the dog he saw was a demon, and that he's gonna... gonna..." But the small girl never managed to get the whole fret out before she burst into tears, latching onto the elf's leg. Elrohir, without hesitation, bent to pluck the darling up, bracing her upon his hip as he'd seen many a parent do. "Shh, no evil, nasty demon dog will get any of you. Haldir, Legolas and I are here..." He smiled to the two before focusing back on the child. Arianith, he recalled her name was. "We're going to make those wolves sorry they even thought to get a sweet girl like you." He assured, gently tickling the girl's sides to get a tiny laugh from her lips, then set her back down to scamper into the tent, already rattling off words of comfort to her friends. He shook his head lightly as he turned to face the two elves once more, the haunted look he'd had remembering his past now flushing across his face once more. "I won't let them down."

Both elves smiled and waved to the child as she'd glanced at them, and patiently waited for her to be out of ear shot before they went on with their conversation. "They won't be let down, Elrohir." Haldir assured him with a confident nod of his head. Legolas bobbed his head slightly as well, and then continued on about the wargs.

"The only weakness I can see is that they die, and that's the best weakness if you ask me," the Mirkwood archer said, trying to make light of the situation. A moment later, Haldir motioned to his eyes. "If you can hit them in the eyes, or the roof of their mouth, it will usually kill them with one blow. Though, anywhere in the head should drop them, you might have to finish them with a blade. I think the best course of action is to hunt them from the trees. But make certain you're relatively high. They can jump."

Legolas made a distasteful face and, after finding a bit of cloth, wiped his knives down, careful to get all the muck off. The last thing he needed was warg guts in his quiver or sheaths. In the end, that would not be a bit of good for their sense of smell. When it was done he put them away, glad to have both his hands free again. "Perhaps it best if we go into the trees now, and take care of them." He offered, looking up as Haldir reached out to pull a leaf from his hair. Legolas took it as it was handed to him, and put it in his pocket.

"I was thinking much along the same lines. I'm guessing there are about four females left, and at least one male, probably two or three, and a few pups circling the camp. I think it might be best if we take out the females first, if we can. They seem to be the ring leaders in this," the agreeing tones sounded from Elrohir's lips. He turned briefly from his friends and called out to the men. Instructions were given to stay close to the women and children and to keep watch.

Once settled, the three elves leapt for the trees, splitting up to better cover the area.

Haldir turned to Legolas briefly after Elrohir had disappeared into the forest and curled his forefinger under his chin, pressing his thumb to the faint cleft there as he tilted the other elf's face up. Legolas shifted his gaze from the retreating elf toward the taller elf curiously.

"Be careful. Be mindful that you are high," he murmured. Legolas nodded with a slight smile before they parted, going in separate directions. Legolas went deeper into the trees, felling an adult male, half despairing that it took a good three arrows to do it, so thick was the beasts hide, and so strong was it's will. Haldir had a little better luck with a female and a pup he found to the north east, taking them down easily. With each arrow there was a final yelp, and with each yelp he almost felt a tiny twinge of regret. They were animals, after all. Animals doing what animals do. But he couldn't look at it that way, and periodically his hand would find the little lump in his pocket, and his fingers would trace the form of the little doll there, and he would kill anew.

As for Legolas' luck, he found a duo of females skirting towards the south, and took one out easily. The other ran as soon as the arrow had hit her companion, but he got her easily when she turned to look back. For his part, those were the last Wargs he would see the remainder of the time he would be in the trees.

Elrohir headed south as soon as he was safely within branches, and caught two pups prowling the edges of the camp nearly immediately. He felled them without a moment's hesitation and once the grimsome (1) task was over he began his circle of the camp, keeping his form aloft as he did so. He could still catch glimpses of gold when he glanced out across the camp, easily mistaken for sunlight by humans and woodland creatures alike, but recognized immediately as one of his friends by Elrohir. Another warg went down by one of his arrows - an adult female, and he continued further

Elrohir had devised a system after the first pup. Grab a large pod of seeds and fling it at the warg, usually smacking it in the face. Once they were facing him, looking for whatever had beaned them, he would loose an arrow into their throats or eyes, whichever was the easiest to aim at. It was a good system, and one that never failed him. Two more pups went down, and later he'd a more difficult time with a male, just entering his prime. The crafty thing actually dodged one of his arrows! But that had been his last as well, and though he traveled just a bit farther, he noticed no more wargs prowled his area.

The Imladris Lord dropped down from the branches and walked easily into the camp after collecting any arrows that were not ruined from his kills. His spirits seemed higher as he walked through the open and nipped-short grass, his gaze noting they still had about an hour of daylight left. The danger would rise again the moment the sun dropped to the horizon. Thusly, he waited for the two golden elves to return.

Haldir sat in his tree patiently until he felt the shadow of the threat seep out of his mind, and it was only then that he made his way out of it to collect arrows, and the axe he'd beaned at one earlier. Words could not express how happy he was to be done with that task. The orcs would be next, and he was thankful they at least had an hour or so to themselves before they had to deal with that. And so he made his way back to the camp, glad to see Legolas coming out of the trees across from him, and Elrohir already there – greeting both blonds merrily and gesturing to a pot of stew the women of the camp seemed to be making for dinner.

"We should eat," the dark-haired elf uttered as the two Silvan elves approached. "It will probably be the last luxury we have till dawn..." At least they were safe for now. For one hour, they need not worry of orcs, wargs, or any other evil. And as no one had eaten since the night before, fighting orc on an empty stomach was not a good idea.

"That was a task I would be happy to not have to repeat," Legolas admitted with a sigh, throwing three broken arrows into one of the fires they had going. It'd been useless to try and pull them from the male wargs body, so he had snapped them off., and brought them back for fire wood. Every little bit counted after all, and it was better then chopping up limbs. Not that they would do that. There were fallen limbs all over the forest.

"Nor I," Haldir agreed grimly, kneeling down to clean the axe off and examine his arrows. Two were useless, so he snapped off the tips, and threw the rest into the fire as Legolas had.

"Eating sounds like an idea. Though, I fear I haven't much of an appetite," Legolas added as he looked to the stew, feeling only the slightest bit hungry. Haldir nodded.

"How did you fare?" he asked Elrohir, looking up at him.

The dark-haired elf shook his head slightly, glancing over his own collection of arrows - five - before plucking two out, snapping the heads, then tossing the shafts and fletches into the flames as Haldir and Legolas had done. "I discovered an easy way to take care of them... it's amazing how easy it is to fell them when you've drawn their attention toward you with a seed pod..." His voice sounded mildly amused as he cleaned the muck off of the three good arrows, returning them to his quiver once they'd been deemed worthy. He led the two elves to where the bowls were being stacked, picking up a container and a spoon before approaching the woman serving the salty broth. "The minute they're hit, they look at you... or lunge up at you... and provide an easy target." Now that he thought about it, his tactics were rather humorous, though the task had been a grisly one.

A thank you was given to the woman who'd dished out his meal, gesturing to a place near the middle of camp to sit and eat together, resting his limbs and easing his mind for what little time he was allowed to do so. "I'm not very hungry, either... but we ought to eat what we can, even so. It will be a long night, and hard without something in our stomachs."

Neither Legolas nor Haldir had much to say as they sat down with their stew, and began to eat it slowly. They watched each other and Elrohir as they sipped their spoons, content to be there in one another's company. Legolas was anticipating a fight later, but not looking forward to it after the stint with the Wargs. He thought he'd rather be able to do something else, but then again, he was sure everyone had that same thought. No one could be looking forward to what was coming.

Haldir was dreading it as well, but for slightly different reasons. He hated that there would be nothing he could do to keep the children from seeing the orcs when the time came, because whether they wanted it to happen or not, some would break through to the camp, and he would have to kill the rotten creatures in front of them. Thoughtful, he raised his head from his near empty bowl and looked to the little huddled group the little red headed girl was playing in. Did they realize that this wasn't a camping trip? Did they all fully realize that they wouldn't be going home to sleep in their warm little beds. That all they had in the world now existed in the circle of this camp? He set his spoon in his bowl, and touched the little lump in his pocket gingerly. A moment later he set the bowl on the ground beside him. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Elrohir, like Haldir, found it hard to swallow the mouthfuls he had – though he certainly did his best. Unlike the Marchwarden, though, he'd managed to eat about half of his bowl before setting it to the side, glancing between his blonde friends, a pregnant silence lingering. It was too much for the Lord as the minutes sailed by. Finally he broke it, his voice quivering as the light of day began to dim - the sun was starting to set.

"I'm scared." Two words.

Two little words.

They meant so much, yet took only seconds to say. Scared? No, no... Elrohir was terrified, though he would never let it show to the villagers. "I keep wondering... thinking anything could happen here. This… everything is different from the last two times. More perilous. And so many died then." He shook his head as though clearing the negative thoughts from his mind and tried to force a faint smile upon his lips. "But... we have to think positively, right? Keep our hopes up. Set an example." He was parroting, though he knew not -who- he might be echoing.

Elrond? Maybe. Arwen? Perhaps. Aragorn? Quite possibly. Elladan? Who knew? But the mask was sliding into place, a smile given to his friends, out for the rest of the village to see and take comfort in. Nothing would happen to them so long as Elrohir stood. He'd never allow it. As the sun descended further, casting lavenders and magentas through the sky, he unsheathed his sword, getting himself at the ready. The bowls had already been cleaned up, women running about here and there to take care of such things, while he, his friends, and the other men prepared for what could be a large battle.

Upon Elrohir's candid words, Haldir's head snapped up to set his gaze on him, his brows furrowing slightly in compassion. Legolas's own eyes rose to peer at him, though he felt sad as well. He thought he knew why Elrohir was scared, and he could fondly remember the high he used to get in situations like this. He didn't blame him for being scared though. He imagined he'd be scared too in a situation like this, if something like _**that**_ happened to him. But then it was time to stand up. Time to get ready. Time for whatever would happen. All they could do was be ready for anything.

It was right before the final ray of sun bled from the sky when Haldir turned to Elrohir, finally seeming unable to keep his mouth shut about what he'd revealed to them any longer. "Know that nothing will happen to you as long as I am alive to see you safe," he vowed to him sternly and sincerely, perhaps showing his full emotion for him for the first time. He held his bow, an arrow already out, hanging between his fingers to be fully prepared.

"Don't be afraid, Meleth-nín. You are skilled in this, and you have defeated them without us before. I have faith that you will be alright." Legolas, who stood with them, just watched them quietly, smiling softly to see that Haldir had showed some kind of something before the enemy came. Perhaps it would lend Elrohir comfort to know that they would be watching over him.

"It's not my own well-being I worry about," came the soft reply – perhaps even too soft to be heard by the pair, but motion was heard within the woods and he silenced himself, making a gesture to the men to spread out, giving both Haldir and Legolas a nod. The orcs were right on time, grunting faintly in the setting sun. Lucky for them, orcs rarely moved without making sounds to alert someone to their presence.

Elrohir slipped out of the safety of the camp and into the fading light of the forest, sword at the ready, eyes keen and ears sharp. The very next thing the camp heard was an elven battle-cry and the shriek of an orc as he fell before the woods erupted in motion. The fight was on! Another black-swathed creature wormed into view, and Elrohir wasted no time in meeting his blade, slashing harshly. Metal clanged, shouts were raised, and another orc was dispatched before whirling to search for his next foe.

It continued like that, darting through the woods, picking off the foul beings before they could reach the camp's circle, Haldir favored picking off ones with a well placed arrow, whereas it brought a wild grin upon the woodland prince's lips to chase down another of the lumbering fiends, brutally slashing at it's throat to sever its head neatly from its body.

Disgusting.

Legolas had his bow ready, raised and knocked, all he needed was a good place to stand, and places to aim, and he'd be ready to take out a good chunk of orc. And he had his chance, sending arrows into the forest to get them from afar before he ran in with his knives drawn.

The first he met he swept his knives together, beheading it easily before both knives thrust back into the bellies of two more, spinning to face another one that thought he was going to surprise the elf. But he was the one that was surprised as Legolas shoved a knife into his chest, and wrenched it around, flinching as the foul black blood squirted from an exposed artery and fell across his fair cheek. "Ugh… bleagh!" he spat in distaste, before going at more with a renewed fury, none of them seeming to have come prepared to deal with him, and his companions.

More came, though it seemed not as a flood but a small outflow, a steady stream of the creatures. A few came at a time, in pairs or by threes.

Haldir scouted around the tent the children and woman hid in, three of the village men aiding him, each taking out whatever of the foul creatures managed to worm their way through. Only once did the notorious Laquin try to poke his head out and peek before Haldir heard a woman shriek at him horrified, and then the sounds of his griping and being drug back. Orc after orc fell by Haldir's bow, and when he was nearly out of arrows he would hurry to seize what he could from bodies before he pulled back and re-deposited them into new ones. When the villagers started pulling back towards the camp he became mindful of what he was shooting at, being careful to not mistake movement of man for movement of Orc, but then they were there together, fighting side by side. The Orcs were coming few now, and Haldir was relieved to have Elrohir in his eyesight, though a little unnerved to see that Legolas had yet to find his way out of the forest. He did not feel any easier until he saw the blonde dart out of the trees chasing one of the creatures as it tried to retreat to the wrong place it could have.

... And yet they kept coming! Even an hour into battle, when the dark-haired Lord's wrists were growing numb with the shock of each meeting of metal upon metal and his actions had been reduced to almost pure instinct, the orcs kept coming, swarming through the forest. Elrohir had retreated slightly, taking his battles to the edge of camp, as had many of the men by this point. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the despised Mr. Wickshaw fighting with everything he had, only to be double teamed by two of the slimy things. He immediately sprang into action, throwing himself between Mr. Wickshaw and the oncoming blade, blocking the strike with a clang that reverberated through his entire being.

More came and more still, yet Elrohir kept those that neared him at bay, back-to-back with the notorious Mr. Wickshaw. Funny how rivals could still watch each others' backs when lives depended on it.

Finally, after nearly two hours of this, it seemed that the onslaught was tapering off. A sigh of relief escaped him, though there was still a sense of dread. A feeling that something was out there – something was still a great threat to both himself and those he cared for. He was just cutting through the last orc near him when his gaze rose to see one of the larger bastards only a few yards away, an arrow aimed directly at him. He'd not the time to move before the arrow was loosed, his feet felt rooted to the spot! All he could do was stare in terror as it sped toward his form, eyes closing as he braced for the impact. So this is why he feared this battle... this last moment.

That was when Haldir noticed the orc archer. So large was he that the warden first mistook him for a Uruk-hai. He was pulling an arrow as he walked confidently out of the wood, raising his bow to nock it, his eyes set on his target before he'd even aimed. And when Haldir followed his gaze, he'd been struck with dread that it was Elrohir he had his sights set on. A desperate reach for an arrow told him that he was out of them, and as he thrust his bow down already starting to run for the dark haired elf, he looked to Legolas.

_Legolas! Kill him!_ The call was absolutely frantic. Legolas was just killing an orc that had tried to flee, and upon hearing Haldir he snapped his head to look, seeming to know by Haldir's instruction alone what it was he should be looking at. Quickly he drew his bow, and he'd pulled an arrow from the body of a dead Orc, only to have the tip break off in its thick armor. And then desperately he scrambled for another, freeing one properly, and knocking it, releasing it just after the other archer's arrow had been released.

The rest he saw as though time itself moved through thick molasses. Elrohir stood either too fear stricken, or too stunned to react as the arrow sang towards him, and Legolas watched those grey eyes close as though bracing for the impact that would come.

It never did. Or at least it did not hit Elrohir. The Marchwarden had sprung to action and shoved him away, only to meet the fate that had been intended for the brunette he'd vowed no harm would come to with a loud and sickening THWUNK.

Apparently, being shoved hadn't made Elrohir lose his balance too greatly – he had not fallen, but had only been jostled aside. He turned to see Haldir as the arrow pierced through him with that sickening, heart wrenching sound. Arms caught the archer as he sank to his knees, holding him gently even as his sword stayed within his grasp, daring any foe to come near them

_No...__**NO**__!_ Legolas was running, had dropped his bow still watching in disbelief as Haldir's body jerked back with the impact. For a moment Haldir held his balance, a shocked look on his face as he glanced around himself, and then down to the thick black arrow that jutted from his torso like a foul appendage. The sounds around him seemed to grow dim, and quiet, fading into the back ground as if he were hearing everything through a wind tunnel. He'd been struck. And it didn't seem real...There was no pain. No bright lights behind his eyes. No revelations of life. Just the cool quiet of the dim world around him... fading... fading as he fell to his knees.

"Haldir!!" The sob wretched from Elrohir's lips as tears stung his eyes. He kept the elf close, a desperate look within those greys as they found Legolas, begging the other blonde to come to his aid. The battle, in bitter irony, finished shortly after Haldir's fall, and the men split the last of the orcs upon blades before cheering their victory, not realizing (at least the majority of them) that one of their own had fallen.

Bitter shouts were given to any who could hear the son of Elrond, demanding hot water, clean cloth, thread, and honey if there was any. He made certain Haldir rested on his side when he fell, holding the blonde as if he were made of crystal that would shatter if dropped even an inch. All demands were provided to him quickly, though each second seemed like an eternity for the dark haired prince, his front already coated in the blood that seemed (to him, at least) to never stop oozing from the wound. Even lanterns were lit to give him light as he worked.

He had a reputation for being a healer in the village, though he'd not known where the information came from: he just knew what to do. And in this case? He knew how to help Haldir... if help him he could. Fingers moved nimbly despite being slick with blood, tearing the fletches off the arrow. He was actually glad the elf had passed out, for this would have been painful had he not. Orcs, unlike elves, barbed their arrows - meaning it couldn't be pulled out... only shoved through. And such was what happened, as tears continued to streak down his cheeks.

He had made sure no wood would splinter as he did so, but through his friend the arrow had to pass. He winced as it came out, but quickly set to work closing the wound. He disposed of the archer's quiver... tunic... handling him carefully as he did so, elven whispers against the blood flow uttered as he worked. The wound was sterilized, after which he accepted the thread and needle, stitching the wounds closed, both on his chest and his back. After that? Some cloth was dampened in the hot water, gently dabbing away the blood that coated the pale, otherwise perfect flesh that surrounded the wound. Then a light coating of honey was smeared over each set of stitches. Finally, he set clean cloth as bandages around the elf's waist.

Done with his battlefield surgery, he then checked on the elf's breathing and pulse, frowning faintly as seconds ticked by before the ghost of a breath was felt upon his fingers. Haldir was still alive, though barely. Come to think of it, perhaps Elrohir should have checked that to begin with? But the Lord was too upset to be bothered with such things at the time. And now? Now he was utterly exhausted, coated with blood, and shaken to the core. _Dar nedh i calad, Haldir. Heb ed i dúath. _(best translated 'Stay in the light, Haldir. Stay out of the darkness.') He turned to Legolas, who was undoubtedly somewhere near him, his own eyes glassy with grief. "He lives... but for how long, I do not know."

Though Elrohir had no eyes for anything or anyone but Haldir and his wound, it had been Legolas who fetched and held items for his childhood friend, watching with a pit in his stomach as Elrond's son worked. When something was asked for, Legolas found it and placed it in the waiting hands, worried and yet marveling at the skill one would have thought had been forgotten with everything else. He thanked Ilûvatar himself that Elrohir did recall his training – Haldir had a good chance of making it through this, if Elrohir truly did recall what he'd been taught.

All the while, Haldir lay still upon the matting he'd been set upon, skin far too pallid to be healthy. No, his flesh seemed ashen, and Legolas held his breath often, staring at the Warden's chest for any tell-tale rise and fall. It would come once or twice, reassuring that the stubborn elf was still among the living, but that did little to settle his nerves.

Had he been in any other state of mind, he might have questioned Elrohir's sudden capability. The whispers in his own language barely registered, though they ought to have brought shock and surprise to his face – Had Elrohir's memories returned so greatly? Yet he fixed only on the fallen elf, and the words reached his ears as if they were commonplace. He was only thankful for them – no questions did arise in his mind. Only when reassurance came that Haldir still lived when all wound-tending was over did he relax even slightly, looking to Elrohir… his dear friend… with haunted eyes. "He will live," he insisted with an iron will. "He is too stubborn not to," the blond reasoned, then met the storm-grey eyes of Elrohir, "And you are too skilled to let him die."

A stain of red formed upon the solitary twin's cheeks, peeking here and there from beneath the grim and blood that swathed Elrohir's skin. It was true that if Elrohir could keep Haldir among those that still drew breath, he would do so. But where had that ability come from? He stood fully to face his old friend, then wavered and swayed in weakness, and was relieved when Legolas's hands and arms shot around him to hold him up.

"Hot water and something to eat. Anything! Now!" the blond archer snapped to one of the villagers, in a foul mood that seemed so drastically far from what was normal. Had they never seen Elrohir heal before? It was a draining process, for it took more than physical tending. No, Elrond had taught his sons how to truly heal – which took from both spirit and body.

He sighed, then drew Elrohir off to the side – gently easing his friend to the ground upon a mat set for the both of them. When he turned back to invite Elrohir to lie down, his expression darkened considerably. The lordling was sitting quietly in the exact place Legolas had set him, staring at his hands as though the blood was still upon them. He gave a deep breath before kneeling before the Imladris elf, letting a grimy hand sift through those dark strands of hair.

"Elrohir… look at me," he commanded in a gentle, firm voice. He waited patiently after, till those stormy eyes fixed upon his own. "Everything will turn out well. Haldir lives, you are alive… the villagers are alive… We could not ask for anything more than that. Rest your heart," he assured his friend. There was no obvious reaction, but Legolas could see the other relax slightly, some sliver of hope in his shadowed eyes.

This would be a long night.

Food came, and the Mirkwood elf made tea with the hot water, cleaning his friend's face with what was left. The dirty, bloodied clothing was shed and thrown in a corner to either be washed or burnt, while some of the only clean clothing they'd packed was brought out and replaced the soiled fabric. Eventually, Legolas managed to soothe Elrohir enough to lay beside him and rest, though it took wrapping the other up in a warm embrace, holding him close.

Thus did the Imladris elf rest for a time, face buried into the shoulder of his friend if only to savor the comfort such an embrace provided. Still, he refused to remain down for too long. He rose during the night on occasion to check Haldir's wounds and dressings, changing them if they needed it, and checking to make certain the wound was knitting. He had no recent memory of ever working on another elf, and was amazed to see the wound already scabbing over… already healing… and the faintest glow washing his friend's skin. He'd –heard- of the healing abilities of elves, but this… this did amaze him.

By morning, Legolas was pleased to see Elrohir tucked against him, curled and sleeping in his arms – eyes closed. Whether he had known it or not, the elf had exhausted himself just as much as any injury might have, and the Prince did not have the heart to wake him yet. He shifted carefully so as not to jar the sleeping form against him, then took a blanket and tucked it about the dark-haired elf's form, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before rising and emerging into the campsite.

* * *

AN – ... don't kill me! I know, I know, I'm evil. But... he's alive at any rate! Didn't kill any of them. I'm forgiven... right? Also - brownie points to anyone who gets the title reference.

(1) oops, forgot to put this in when I first updated. I know that "grimsome" isn't technically a real word, but it's used often enough by enough legitimate writers that I'm keeping it, gosh-darnit. I like the word. Grimsome. It's nice, no? Well... the way it plays with one's lips is, at least.


	17. Chapter 17 Peace, Love and Healing

Author's Note: Same disclaimer… same everything. I normally try not to address questions made in the reviews here, but as it seems to be a repeated theme, I'll take this time to say that Elladan will not be featured in this fic till much later. Remember, we're only four days into the tale (I think?) and it's only been three days (or two? My brain is fuzzy right now) since Haldir sent the messenger bird to Gondor. From there another bird would be sent to Lothlórien, and all of that takes time. Elladan, at this point, does not even know that Elrohir has been found (though I'd assume that through their connection as twins, he likely knows he's alive.). Elladan will not be involved in a romantic plot in this story – my focus is on Haldir, Legolas and Elrohir – they're the featured characters, and I'm sticking with them.

Also - There are only two chapters after this one before I run out of stuff to post. Yeah. TWO. Just thought you guys would like to know that if I don't get someone who is willing to at least beta-read Haldir, and tell me if he's still "in character" for this story's Haldir, this fic will be ending abruptly and without conclusion. And I really don't want that any more than you guys do.

* * *

ARASRARASRARASRARASRARASRARASRARASRARASR

The day itself passed quietly and quickly, with Legolas and Elrohir tending to any that needed aid, disappearing once in a while to scout the place for orcs and any wargs that might linger. It did seem, however, that they'd given their would-be enemies a bit of a scare during their last battle – they were nowhere to be found.

Elrohir would oft enter the tent where Haldir lay, and again would go over the wounds. The gaping hole left in Haldir's middle was closing, though it was still tender and would take – judging by the rate of speed the wound was closing – at least a week to fully heal, if not two weeks. Still, he should be capable of moving around a bit in two days or so – if not even sooner. He was only glad that Haldir was still sleeping as he healed – it would keep him still, so as not to pull at the stitching.

It was rather surprising. Any human that had such a wound would take at least a week just to get to the point where Haldir was now!

It was within the tent that Legolas found Elrohir again, early into the evening. He carried a plate of food and a mug of mead each for himself and for his dark-haired companion – for he knew Elrohir had not been eating, keeping himself too busy as he tended to Haldir to bother. He wore a slight, worried smile upon his features.

"Is he faring well?" he asked, unable to hide the anxiousness from his voice.

Elrohir turned, taking note of his companion's features, and nodded softly, accepting the mug and plate. "He is healing very quickly. He'll be right as rain by the end of the week, barring any infection," he replied, sounding rather exhausted.

"In a week? That long? The Valar must have a grudge against me," came a weak groan from the mat, startling both Elrohir and Legolas. Both pairs of eyes fixed on the fallen Warden, then chuckled in mirth to know that their companion was awake. A moment later, Haldir squawked as lips covered his face in kisses from the pair that hovered over him, lifting his arm gingerly to swat at the two. "You are both possessed!" he accused, and Elrohir drew back to laugh once more.

"No, Haldir. We are just happy to hear your voice again. You frightened us both last night," the young lord confessed, stroking a hand first down Haldir's cheek, then over Legolas' arm. The Prince clutched at Elrohir's hand for a moment before moving that grip to Haldir's hand as it rose to assure the other archer.

"It would take far more than a few orcs or wargs to tear me from either of you," he spoke honestly, glancing between his chosen two.

"You could have fooled me! Of all the idiotic, self-sacrificing… " Legolas accused in jest, drawing a pained chortle from the injured elf.

"Would you rather the arrow strike Elrohir?"

That quieted the rambling, drawing a soft blush upon his cheeks. "I would rather it did not hit either of you!" he hissed in quiet assertion. "I do not wish harm upon any I love," he added in ire, rising to leave and stalking out of the tent. Haldir tried to rise and call after him, but Elrohir's gentle hand stopped him, pressing lightly upon his chest.

"No… let him go and vent his frustrations a bit. He is only worried about you, and has been all day. I will talk with him later. I'd rather you not damage the stitches," he promised, and reluctantly, Haldir gave a nod of agreement, and then stared at Elrohir worriedly.

"I thought I would lose you, back there… I saw the arrow, and the stricken look upon your face. I did not think what might happen to me, only that I had to spare you from the fate that arrow carried," he confessed in low, insistent tones which drew a fierce pallor upon the healer's face.

"I know not why I froze… but that fear is the same within me. When the arrow struck you, I felt my world drop from beneath me. Legolas, too. We cannot live without you in our lives, Haldir. Of that, I am certain."

The confession weighed heavily in Haldir's heart. Two confessions in one night, and he'd only just woken! Yet the words were encouraging. He nodded slightly, leaning into cool fingers as Elrohir brushed some of his pale blond hair behind a pointed ear.

"Here… Legolas brought these to me, but I can fetch myself another plate and mug." He aided Haldir in sitting up, taking care not to allow the flesh to pull upon the injury. The plate was set in Haldir's lap then, and the mug set to the side where the other could reach it. "Eat your fill, and I will speak with Legolas. No doubt he is frightened…" he assured the other, and Haldir managed a soft smile.

"Go, then," he agreed, catching the Lord's hand in his own and pressing a light kiss to the back of it. "I would take that arrow again, if it meant keeping you safe. Remember that," he insisted before releasing the limb and allowing Elrohir to leave.

Slightly shaken, Elrohir disappeared out of the tent, allowing Haldir to eat in peace.

* * *

That night, Haldir had been carefully moved to their mats upon the floor – agreed upon by Elrohir when Legolas happily pointed out that with Haldir there, the healer would not have to rise every time he wished to check the bandages. And so with Legolas on one side of the wounded elf, and Elrohir on the other, they curled up against the Marchwarden, careful of the injury.

"Mr. Rickwold is doing his best to keep everyone attentive. The whole village is listening intently to our Silathil," Legolas teased as they settled upon the mats, drawing a red-cheeked chuckle from Elrohir.

"Aye, for once. A few scouts went to the river this afternoon to look at the levels. From what they've said, I'm guessing the river should return to its banks in two days at most…" he admitted, grateful that he had finally earned the trust of the town. His hands found their way into Haldir's hair – clean now, after the other had grumbled about it – and carded through the slippery, soft locks.

"Perhaps tomorrow I might go to look as well?" the Warden uttered hopefully, drawing a stern look from Elrohir, despite his sleepiness.

"No! I am sorry, Haldir, but… I cannot let you damage the wound, or ruin those stitches! No, you will stay right there and let that wound heal properly. Perhaps if you have healed well enough by tomorrow night, you can wander the day after."

Haldir scowled to learn that he wouldn't get to do anything tomorrow, but said nothing. It would give him time to fix the doll he'd found, and time to...sit there...and stare. Gods! He didn't want to lie around all day and do nothing! None the matter, it was time to sleep, even though he doubted he could with the infernal burning in his gut. Better to try and see what happened, than to not try and regret it later.

Legolas laid with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of them breathing and moving around. The sounds of their voices when they spoke. It was comforting to know that they would both be there when he woke up (If he could get to sleep) But the longer he laid there, the more apparent it became that sleep would not find him this night. It was nothing new. He'd been known to stay awake for days on end – and it affected him little, or not at all. He was an elf, after all! It seemed that he was always this way after a battle, he would become quickened with a high during, and it took days sometimes to calm the rushing inside him. For now, though, he was content to lay here, day dreaming and tracing the tip of his fingers over the knuckles in Haldir's hand. He found himself curling up close to him, scooting up, so he could hide his face in his silver hair.

And Haldir let him, adjusting his fingers to whatever position Legolas would seem to want them in. Spreading them, closing them, turning them over. All the while, Elrohir had his fingers tangled in that silver-blond hair, soothing and stroking through the ribbons of hair.

The last thing Haldir thought before he drifted off to sleep was that Legolas probably knew the map of his hand better than he, himself, did.

Unlike Legolas, who could not sleep, Elrohir knew that he would only have a short time in the waking world before he, too, was claimed. He had worn himself to the point of exhaustion, and the stress of healing Haldir had drained him that much further. It wore heavily upon him and so minutes after Haldir drifted off, into fitful memories Elrohir slipped.

They were filled with vivid images, screams and falling bodies, whispers of fear in the night. Friendly flashes came as well, comfort and familiarity. Archways of intricate wooden designs, of the trees and the mountains, of family. Of his mother! His father, commanding and stern, yet loving and so tender when it came to his childhood. Not everything came to him... not all of his life. Most of it was the war. The dreadful War of the Ring that threw every man, elf and dwarf... even hobbits into battles that dotted all over middle earth. Lothlórien had been under attack. Imladris. Mirkwood. The Shire. Rohan. Gondor. And he and his brother were with Aragorn, their beloved foster brother, staring the red glow of Mordor face-on.

Though his body rested, his mind continued to swirl around till he woke. He didn't start, but his eyes snapped open, gaze bright as he stared at the ceiling of their canvass tent, afraid that up was suddenly down and black had turned to white. Who was he? Silathil? Elrohir? Something down the middle? His entire form began shaking faintly, like a mortal out in the cold too long. He drew closer to Haldir, whether he was awake or asleep he knew not, and grasped the blonde's hand softly, anchoring himself to the only one in his past that could calm him. The only one who was capable of bringing a smile to his face when all looked bleak.

Legolas was certainly a growing part of his heart, but Haldir had always been there, and he needed that solidarity right then. Needed the familiarity of his hands, his mere presence. He did love Haldir... loved him with every fiber of his being. He knew that now, as he knew why he'd agreed they should stay friends all those centuries ago. And when Haldir woke, he would tell him.

Haldir had been drifting in and out of dream and daydream-like wakefulness throughout the night, and when Elrohir had awoken he was mostly awake. His head was turned away from the dark haired elf, his eyes closed, and lips parted as he breathed gently through them. He'd turned his head that way over an hour ago when Legolas had left the tent, and Haldir had no doubt that the prince had not slept a wink. He never did after battles - Haldir had noticed that long ago. Faintly he became aware of Elrohir's movement at his side, at the slight shivering of his body as he grasped the warden's hand gently with his own, and in a first response to it, he'd curled his slender fingers around the twins hand to offer comfort.

"Are you awake?" He asked then, his voice soft, faint, as though a whisper had floated in on a breeze. He turned his head slowly, his eyes opening half way, just enough to reveal the light slate blue between his dark golden lashes as he looked at his companion. He couldn't be sure if the younger elf was awake or not...perhaps he was dreaming. When Haldir would wake for moments at a time, he would notice movement coming from the younger elf...as if he were having unsettling dreams. Even his own dreams had been fleeting and unreal, leaving him slightly bothered. He could discern no solid meaning from them.

After a moment, Elrohir managed a light nod, edging himself a few inches closer to the soft-speaking form beside him. He was careful not to jar him and snaked an arm around the archer's waist, lying on top of unmarred flesh there, though he was wary of the wound that had been created the night before.

"I am." The answer was less than a breath, barely able to reach Haldir's ear, though he was only inches from the quivering elf. "Was the war that awful? Was my dream that of reality? Could anything be that..." He couldn't finish the sentence, only managing to send a few flashes of Uruk-hai... of orcs and goblins... and of the Ringwraiths and their black breath. That feeling of complete and utter terror. "And we survived all of that? … It is enough to chill my blood, even now."

He took a few deep breaths then, arching slightly upward to press a kiss upon the Marchwarden's cheek. "I'm glad we did, though. After Aragorn's summons, I'd finally mustered the courage to tell you something that had been plaguing me for some time..." He drifted off, taking a few moments to tease. Why? Because he could, and he needed that levity such teasing provided to make it through this confession.

Haldir pressed his cheek gently against Elrohir's lips, noticing the sudden familiarity there that had been missing before. Such a little thing it was...so small that even he himself couldn't pin point what it had been. But it was here now, little quirks of his personality...the way he would tell you he knew something, or that he heard something, or that he wanted to tell you something, and then would pause for sometimes ages, wanting you to ask him what it was. He needed to know you were interested. Or sometimes it was that he liked to drive you crazy with curiosity, and he would pretend to get distracted by other topics to make you ask several times, finally giving in with a laugh when you would threaten to strangle him.

Even the way he'd took his hand was familiar now, the feeling about him was familiar, and Haldir knew he had remembered much, by these facts alone. "The war was an ugly wound on the face of Middle-earth," Haldir confirmed, his voice as soft as it'd been before. He shifted his position slightly, turning his body just a little to better face him. The pain today was dull, a steady throbbing, and in truth, he wasn't much bothered by it any longer.

"I am glad to see that you are remembering more. I only wish the memories could have been better, though I am not surprised by the content: it would be surprising if last night's battle had not affected you in some manner." He watched him for a moment, finally giving in to his curiosity. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked gently, bringing his other hand over to trace the back of his curled forefinger over his cheek bone.

In response to Haldir's shifting, Elrohir drew that much closer; though he had frowned slightly at the fact he'd moved with his wound still rather new. The troublesome expression and thoughts were cast aside as he nuzzled into the warm shoulder beneath his head, however – if Haldir gave no sound of protest concerning that wound, he'd not fret long. Lips flickered lightly over a cheek, his jaw, and then he finally left a sweet, lingering affection upon the injured elf's mouth. "That I was ignorant and scared... and that I should have insisted on how I felt about you... and not let things just fade between us as we both allowed it to. That I loved you then, when we agreed to be just friends. Good friends, but only friends I had been ready to tell you that I loved you when I'd left to heed Aragorn's summons...and ... I love you now."

Oh, Valar... had he just said that? Had he just admitted the closest thing to his heart to one of only two that managed to win his heart? At least he knew Haldir loved him, and would love him still, and he clung to that knowledge desperately, as he clung with a careful tenderness to Haldir himself. "I had told myself I would tell you as much when I returned... on my way back to Imladris, stopping in Lothlórien. And to apologize for my lack of courage before then." A deep breath escaped his lips, one he'd no idea he'd taken in, fingers playing along the smooth flesh of Haldir's side, still bare from his quick healing of the night before. He really should change the bandages soon, come to think of it...

Haldir let his eyes close as Elrohir ghosted kisses over his face, and when he began to speak, he opened them again to give him his full attention. He had to admit that he'd not been expecting that from him. But he was not disappointed. Far from disappointed. "You were young then, Elrohir...you are so very young still," he whispered to him, combing his fingers through the length of his hair slowly. "It was not your decision alone; I must remind you...I too thought it best that nothing come of it. I thought you were too young, and I was scared to pursue you after that. Scared to pursue anything, for a very, very long time." He paused then, though it was apparent that he wanted to say more.

First, though, he tilted his head down to press a kiss upon Elrohir's cheek, leaving his lips there for a long moment before he began again. "Perhaps it is best that things happened as they did. Fate has reasons. I see Fate as a tree...the trunk is where we begin, and we follow it up to where it begins to branch. There we have to make a decision about which path to follow. Each branch leads to others. Other decisions, other events, but they all spring from the same seed, the same plan and they all will fade to the same end. Crisscrossing each other, taking us where we need to go, even as we choose how we get there." He paused, hoping he was making sense.

"Fate takes us so far, and then it is up to us to choose what road we follow. Just like a tree, our lives are long, our branches many. Had we not met again till now, had you come home and told me then what you told me now, I would have turned from you, even as I would have hated to do so. I would have run, just as I have always done. But I am not running from it now." He grinned then, his eyes twinkling softly in mirth. "Not that I could get very far half dressed and injured with two well elves chasing me."

Goodness! Even injured, Haldir could make Elrohir like a puddle of elven-goo, half melted against his form like some swooning maiden. Thankfully, though, he kept his wits about him, and was aided by the image of Haldir attempting to flee with Elrohir and Legolas charging after him. "You'd better believe we'd not let you get away... Besides, I'd be very off-put to see you pop those stitches... I don't want to have to put them back in." His grin softened a bit then, pressing a tender brush of lips across his jaw line for a moment before turning the topic toward the more current topic - Haldir's wound.

"Speaking of those stitches -- I should check that wound now, and perhaps get us both a bit more clean..." How much blood had Haldir lost? Elrohir shuddered to think of such things, and was more than eager to ask the women to provide him with a warm basin of water and some towels to clean Haldir off, and he could fetch his own things to get them both a change of clothing, for he was certain they were both filthy... and as most folk who knew elves understood... elves hated to be dirty any longer than they had to. "Shall I get our things? If you promise not to damage those stitches, you can get something clean to wear."

Haldir chuckled softly and looked down towards his stomach, raising a hand to trace his fingers over his bindings. "I may not even need those stitches anymore," he told Elrohir, his voice the slightest bit hopeful. Hey, he could dream. "And I would like to change, and clean off. I feel grimy, and I'm not the slightest bit happy about it," he stated with a sheepish look. "I can't promise that I won't damage the stitches though. I have no control over what the material of the clothing will do." He adjusted his position again, sliding an arm under Elrohir's form, and pulled him into a more comfortable position that he might nuzzle the younger elf's cool, dark locks of thick hair. He was torn between wanting to be clean and wanting to stay right here where he was.

Haldir was gladdened to know how the younger elf really felt, and he found himself wanting to be in his presence right now. In the quiet, with them talking - asleep or awake, it didn't matter. As long as he could look down and see him, and as long as he could reach out and touch him - feel his hair between his fingers – he'd be happy. "Does this mean you're leaving now?" he asks. "Do I have to stay in this tent today?"

Elrohir wrapped both arms about the nuzzling Galadhrim, content to keep him as close as possible for however long they were allowed. "Mmph.. though I'd love to stay here like this for the rest of my hopefully long life, I fear I will have to leave for a little bit to get the things we'll need. But I'll be back very soon."

He pondered the second question for a moment or so, hesitating for one reason or another that only Elrohir would know before turning to him to press light kisses upon the top of the blonde's head, voice gently teasing. "Let's get you cleaned up and see how well you're healing. If you can move around without too much discomfort, we can all go together to check on the river and see if it's back on it's regular course...Or at least close to doing so. Just you, me and Legolas." Both eyebrows rose then, drawing back an inch or so to allow silver to meet stormy blue. "Does that sound acceptable?"

And of course, Elrohir said "let's" for a reason. The more time he could spend with Haldir right now, the better he felt about, well, everything! But as much as Haldir wanted those stitches out, he knew that popping them now wouldn't be wise. Then again, Elrohir could help keep the threads from, right? Of course he could! "But... promise me you'll take it easy today? Please? I was petrified last night... I thought I'd lost you. I think we all thought that..."

Haldir nodded to Elrohir's questions and comments, reluctantly starting to let him go – and eliciting a faint groan of protest from the young Lord in the process. When Legolas was mentioned, Haldir wondered where the playful prince could be. He didn't hear his voice around them, and he could hear several in the camp. It made him uneasy. For several days now, they'd been together non-stop, and if they weren't, he knew where the other two were. But now, he was clueless.

"I will be careful. I won't dive in the river, or roll in around in the leaves like a dog," Haldir teased, looking up at Elrohir with a playful scowl. "But promise me you will come back with news of where Legolas is. He left over an hour ago, and he hasn't peeked in again, and I haven't heard his voice in the camp since." A light hand reached up to rub a lock of the dark, silken hair between his finger tips, looking at it as he did so.

"I don't think he slept at all. He never does after a battle. Make sure he is alright." He offered Elrohir a soft smile and shifted his hand then to cares over Elrohir's fine jaw line, taking it upon himself to lean in, and graze his slightly parted lips over those of the twin just before closing them over his bottom lip in a kiss.

When that soft kiss ended, Elrohir took Haldir's fingers within his own grip, laying a single kiss upon the flesh over his knuckles. "I'll find Legolas... I promise. And I'll return before you know it." He cast a wistful smile toward the prone figure, his wish to stay within the comfort of his love's arms apparent. Still, resolve filled him and he silently slipped out of the tent.

* * *

And now for another Author's Note:

Haldir. S'all I'm gonna say: Need Haldir. K'thxbye.


	18. Chapter 18 Love Lives

Author's Note: Only one more chapter after this and we're all up the proverbial creek, sans paddles. I know there's gotta be SOMEONE out there capable of helping me! Come on, do a pathetic author a favor!

Same Disclaimer. This chapter has NOT be beta-read. Italics are shared thoughts.

* * *

Elrohir silently slipped out of the tent, on his quest.

First he would find the Mirkwood Prince and then he would be after the things he would need to keep Haldir clean and content, even if he was forced to stay within the tent. He didn't feel confining him, however, was necessary. The archer was obviously already well on the mend to have been able to move without voicing pain already. With a few kind words, he requested water be heated up for he and Haldir so Elrohir might tend to the Galadhrim's wound -- among other things.

He located his things, and then set out to find Legolas, questioning the people within the camp to learn which direction the distressed elf had gone. As he searched, he tried to reach with his mind on the image of his friend, calling entreatingly out to him. _Legolas... Are you all right? Haldir asked about you... He's worried..._

________________________

When Legolas had finally gotten up, he'd wandered into the camp and gotten things to clean himself up with – then disappeared into the tree's to do just that. The village was still waking up at that moment in time, full of yawning humans that peered out of tents, calling good day to one another. Even Mr. Wickshaw seemed to be in a changed mood. His wife, though, hadn't seen the horrors he had the night before, as she'd stayed hidden in a tent the whole of the battle. Legolas guessed seeing anything like that would make you a changed man.

It had been almost two hours since he'd gotten up, and he had found a perfect place up a tree just outside of the camp, his hair still damp from the washing he'd done. Long, golden strands dangled down from the limb of the tree as he stretched out upon his stomach. The wind blew through, sifting through the damp locks like they were heavy ropes of gold, cooling over his bare skin like the softest touch of fingers. All of his clothes hung from a different limb, drying from the good scrubbing he'd given them. He was content to lay there with naught but a thin blanket wrapped around him to keep the chilled morning away – as well as accidentally prying eyes.

He hadn't been this comfortable in awhile, and had just about been to doze into daydreams when he heard Elrohir's call. Slowly he raised his head to listen to it in his mind, before he scanned what of the camp he could see from there. _I am here. Just east of where you stand, in a tree. And I am fine_. He assured the other, if he didn't want to find him. It would be easy if he did. His hair would be hard to miss, waving in the trees like a gilded flag.

Elrohir felt a wash of relief run through him at the Prince's reply, limbs seeming to automatically carry him toward the blonde archer. Upon entering the edge of the forest, an overhead branch was grasped, and with a slight tensing of muscles, he had pulled himself into the branches.

Within a few seconds, he'd found the elf, and upon seeing him, nearly fell right back out of the tree! "By Valar, I swear you grow more beautiful every time I see you," a gasped whisper issued past his lips before he shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. A more playful grin was cast toward his friend.

As Elrohir climbed into the tree, Legolas laid his head back on the arm he was using as a pillow, his other arm dangling languidly from the branch. His fingers were grazing the smaller limb below him as he watched the elf quietly as he spoke to him, his cheeks tinting pink at the compliment bestowed upon him – but kept quiet as Elrohir continued to speak.

"Haldir asked me to check on you, and considering he knows you better than I at the moment, I trust his worry. Are you feeling all right?" He sat there, making no move to touch, no more to push the subject, just the inquisitive concern that glittered within silver orbs. "I think he misses you, too... This has been the longest time he's been away from you in a week..." Joking. Light. But still unsure of Legolas' mind at the moment. _And we both know that worrying Haldir will only cause him further injury... he'll insist on coming out here, popping all of those nice stitches I've put in, just to make sure that you're back to your smiling, laughing self. He's so stubborn! Even when we were little, I knew him as set as a mule! _He chuckled then, sending images of a very upset Haldir arguing with his father over one thing or another while they were visiting Lothlórien, his face turning a lovely shade of pink as his anger grew. And of course Elrond was just as set in his ways as the Galadhrim.

... Elrohir had forgotten that Legolas didn't know of his current state - that most of his memories had finally returned. Despite them not being truly complete, he knew who he was by this point... knew his life and those in it. "I'd never see Ada so upset as when he's in a heated debate with Haldir. Even Galadriel couldn't yank his ego as badly as our friend."

Legolas smiled at the mention of Haldir's bull headedness. "Haldir is the most stubborn elf I have known." he agreed softly before pushing himself up to sit, propping up on his arm, his hand braced on the limb. "Have you remembered your past?" he asked hopefully, his eyes a little wide and blue… so very blue. "You speak of your father now with familiarity." If Elrohir was remembering things, this was good news.

The blond looked down to his stomach, picking a small leaf from beside his navel and dropping it to let it soar to the forest floor. The blanket was hanging sturdily at his hips, but soon his clothes would be dry (If they weren't already) and he would be able to put them on again.

But before any reply could be given, something happened that Legolas was certain would set Elrohir into a fit.

"There you are," came Haldir's voice from below them. Legolas looked down quickly to see the taller blonde with his blanket wrapped about his shoulders, smiling up at them as if he was expecting Elrohir to throw a tantrum about him being out. Legolas glanced to Elrohir quickly, trying his damnedest not to smile – or laugh.

"Haldir!" The call had indeed bothered Elrond's younger son. His head whipped to face the Galadhrim, the fire in his eyes flaring in irritated concern. "If you've popped just one stitch, Haldir, I'll make you stay in that tent all day, healed or not!" Oh, yes. Just call him mini-Elrond. He pressed a kiss upon the nearest blanket-coated elf for a few, sweet seconds before dropping from the trees to keep Haldir from attempting to climb up.

"You... sir... are unbelievable. I was only gone for a few minutes!" He frowned then, pinching the bridge of his nose before laughter bubbled from his lips, carefully ensnaring the wounded elf in a hug. "You are verily insane, Haldir... absolutely off your rocker. And I suppose I'm glad for it. But ... back to the tent with you. I need to see to that wound, and get you clean... and I'd rather not let the entire camp see you bare." Both brows rose teasingly, as if to ask, 'Do YOU want them to see you bare?' before casting his gaze up toward Legolas, still covered in his own blanket.

Haldir frowned in offense, taking a step back, his brows furrowing. "I am **not**bare. I have more **tact** than_** that.**_" He opened the blanket he held over him to reveal that he'd put a shirt on over the bandages and was wearing his leggings. "And I feel perfectly fine. I won't stay cooped up in that tent all day and...and..." he seemed to of lost his train of thought as he looked up to Legolas who was lounging on the limb again as he had been before, smiling at the two of them in utter amusement.

To be perfectly honest, Elrohir was more than amused as well, and it took nearly every fiber of his being to keep from bursting into giggles right there – despite being worried over Haldir. "Meet us at the tent when your clothing is dry?" The offer pleaded of the prince, hoping the other elf would return: there was so much to tell Legolas... of what he remembered, times shared between them all... and he'd been about to answer when Haldir showed up! But alas, the Marchwarden needed tending-to, lest he discover ways to do so himself - and probably NOT for the better of that wound.

Fingers gripped the Lórien archer's shoulder, steering him toward the camp as he cast a wave back at Legolas with his free hand. "Come on, Mr. I-Can-Walk-Around-Even-When-Told-Not-To. Let's get you clean before that blanket slips and you scare the children with that wound."

Haldir smiled almost stupidly at Legolas as he was being guided away; his head craned around at an odd angle as he still tried to stare at him, and raised a hand to wave. Legolas laughed softly and waved back with a wiggling of his fingers, his hair covering one of his eyes lazily.

"Wait..." Haldir hesitated after finally turning the right way to walk, and frowned. His face was drawn in a deep, irritated, unintentionally hilarious scowl. "Is Legolas not coming? Where are his clothes? My clothes are ruined. Did you see them? Maddening," He hissed more to himself than to Elrohir. Poor elf, having to deal with him in this pig headed, and irritated state.

The dark-haired elf's lips pulled into a warm grin then, gently turning the Marchwarden's face tenderly toward his own with feathering fingers along his jaw. "Haldir... Yes, his clothing is drying near him... and we can always get you new clothing, or make you something if you'd like... But unlike your clothing, there is no replacement for *you* and I fully intend on making sure you're -healed- before you go doing something that could injure you further.." _And I have no intention of keeping you in the tent all day... though if you keep_ _grumbling, I'll do so just to annoy you. _

An impish grin was offered up at the Marchwarden, eyes glittering lightly before leaning in to capture the elf's lips with his own, preventing him quite pleasantly from giving some huffed retort. _And you'll be bare when you're getting clean... or at least mostly so, which is why I'm asking you to go back to the tent. _He ended the kiss, canting his head toward camp once more, already stepping in that very direction. Legolas appeared to be fine, despite their worry, and Haldir would be wonderful once he realized that the two were only making sure he'd be better quickly. "And Legolas will come once his clothing is dry, as damp cloth is annoyingly irritating."

Haldir was staring at Elrohir with his most appalled look, and when he'd opened his mouth to retort, he'd been easily hushed with the kiss he was given. "Maddening," he hissed again, though the sound was softer this time, as he just decided to keep his mouth shut and let the younger elf do what he thought he had to do.

His silence didn't last long, however, as he found it difficult not to open his mouth and say something in this state of mind when Elrohir teased him.

"Keep me in the tent to annoy me!" he exclaimed incredulously, casting his icy glare at all in the camp that were trying to hide their smiles at seeing him be--what they could easily gather from his look--scolded by their dark haired elf. But the glare only encouraged a few sympathetic chuckles, and a hearty bellowing laugh from Mr. Tillman who was just as relieved as the Elves were that his new blonde friend seemed to be alright.

"I told ya' thatcha better not leave that tent. Didn't I?" He called to Haldir, laughing even louder when Haldir sneered in response.

"I don't recall asking you," Haldir informed him, but was unable to hold back a smile. The more mouthy he got, the louder it seemed to make the old man laugh. He loved that old man. He was so funny.

Elrohir was laughing softly as the two exchanged words nearly in the same friendly manner as he and Legolas. Light fingers nudged the elf gently into the tent, mouth remaining in its light grin. "All right, you. Get comfy in there... I'll be back in just a minute with extra clothing and the warm water."

With those words, Elrohir wandered toward the women whom he told to heat some water for him after slinging his clothing sack upon his back. A faint grunt came from him as the large basin was picked up - they'd filled a basin large enough for two grown men to carry and still have trouble with it! But he managed, entering the tent and setting the large tubful of heated water, then dug through his bag for a few towels as well. There. All set.

He offered a light grin to Haldir before going to the entrance to their tent, lacing up the front with the leather strings provided, indicating that folk shouldn't come in unless they *belonged* there. In other words, only Legolas was expected to be undoing the laces. "All right. Let's get a look at that wound..." A gesture was made for the elder elf to come close so Elrohir could remove the bandages and get a good look at how well the wound was healing, as well as clean the honey he'd put on the wound to keep infection out while the elf healed.

Haldir stood stubbornly in the tent as Elrohir left him there again, and stared at the entrance, debating walking out again. After a second or two, he thought better of it. He was grimy, and needed desperately to bathe. It was the only thing, at this point, keeping him in there. And so Haldir sat down on his bed, and pulled his wounded tunic to him, examining the blood before he fished the little doll out of the pocket in slight irritation.

Carefully he looked it over, devising a way to fix it, before it was set aside. He'd work on it later, now that he new how he might be able to mend the broken toy. His shirt was pulled over his head and cast into a corner, figuring he would have to take it off anyway – Elrohir had mentioned he wished to look at the wound, and besides that, he'd need it off to get clean. His eyes lingered on the bandages, his fingers poking and prodding curiously around the wound as he marveled at the slight pain it caused. Not surprisingly, he was fascinated by it.

His hands fell quickly from it as Elrohir entered again with the water. Valar knew the young Lord wouldn't be happy about Haldir poking around it like a child with a stick and a bug. Upon his instruction, Haldir stood with a soft sigh, and moved to stand close to him, so he could begin his examination. To be honest, he was anxious to get the bandages off as well, if only so he could see it for himself. "Was it ugly?" he asked curiously of the wound. "It looks like it bled a lot." He made a motion to his ruined clothes with his hand.

At the question, Elrohir only gestured to his own blood-stained tunic before reaching for the cloth that covered the puncture, gently unwinding the ties that kept them against the Marchwarden's chest. "It wasn't _orc_ blood that stained my clothing... or my skin for that matter. I feared for your life, Haldir."

He worked quickly, dipping clean cloth into the warm basin of water, dabbing gently over the wound to clean the honey from the raw skin. The wound was healing quickly - much faster than those of the men he'd treated in the decades before this. Already, the flesh on the surface was trying to knit together. The stitches on both sides were in tact, thankfully, and he redressed the wound without honey this time, as it wasn't truly needed any longer.

Once done, he offered a light smile to his friend and love. "You'll be fine so long as you don't climb any trees or lift anything heavy this day..." He was more than glad to say such things, and backed away slightly to allow Haldir room to clean himself. "I know it's not as good as a swim, but it will do for now. Perhaps later today we can go in search of wherever Legolas managed to bathe..." It would be nice, wouldn't it? To bathe in a pond or lake. And there were a few around, though he did not know which one Legolas had gone to, for many of them would have been affected by the flood. "We'll have to ask him where he went." A cloth was lifted then, damp with the heated water, and dabbed playfully upon the Marchwarden's cheek, wiping away the dirt there with the brushing motion. "You're filthy..." Though if asked, he'd admit he was quite filthy, himself!

"I will have two navels!" Haldir huffed in horror, letting Elrohir wash him off contently. "One right above the other! I will have to wear a shirt for the rest of my days!" Not that he didn't wear one all the time anyway. It was rare to see any Elf wandering half dressed in front of the public. And if one ever had, he was sure they were looked at as though they had lost their good sense, or as if they were an indecent bother.

Carefully, his own cloth was swept over Elrohir's throat and along his jaw, as it looked like he'd washed his face the night before. But that was as far as he could continue, for the elf's tunic blocked his way from doing anything else, and he couldn't bring it upon himself to undress him. At least...not yet.

"Well, I'm glad I look better. I feel better. Thank you," the soft admission came, looking at Elrohir quietly – who had nodded and smiled to know that Haldir was feeling better. It was as though he was making some grave decision – and shortly thereafter came to a conclusion. Fingers lifted to half-frame Elrohir's face, dropping the other rag absently as he glided that touch through the elf's dark locks. His thumb swept over a smooth cheek, pressing lightly against the corner of Elrohir's mouth before he leaned in to claim those lips with his own in an slow kiss. He let it linger, not really wanting to let it go, but unsure if he should hold it. So to compromise, he let it end, and then attempted to begin it all over again, tilting his head at a slightly new angle.

Elrohir had wanted to say "you're welcome," and wanted to tell him that he'd do as much any time, but his words where silenced before they'd even had a chance to emerge when lips descended upon his. His senses were numbed and heightened all at once, and he would have pressed tightly to Haldir had he not realized that it wouldn't be a good idea. His tunic was still stained fully with Haldir's own blood, dried over night.

What to do, what to do?

When the first kiss ended, he drew back slightly, offering an apologetic grin before wriggling himself from the blood-soaked cloth, then returned - melting against the elf once more. Arms casually looped about Haldir's chest... his neck… slender digits tangling into the satin-smooth strands of Haldir's hair. All the while, he could feel Haldir's hands on him, those surprisingly tender fingertips tracing over the curve of his spine – pulling him closer.

The kiss deepened, urged on by Haldir. Lips parted.

Elrohir felt as though he were soaring through the trees. His heart raced, his mind whirled, everything felt as if standing still and a blur all at once, and he moved flush against the Lothlórien elf, a tiny moan upon his throat as emotions welled up inside. _We need to find that lake... I'm getting you all grubby again... _ His tone was both regretful and teasing, and he made no move to end the kiss that they were currently engaged in. On the contrary, lips parted softly, urging him further on. Wordlessly begging the other not to cease this.

Haldir drank in the taste of his love sensually. Yes, he knew he probably shouldn't be getting himself all worked up like this, but it was hard not to when he'd been taken with him for so long. It didn't hurt that, judging by the delightful sounds emerging from Elrohir's lips, it seemed that his companion was enjoying things just as much as he was.

Tightly, his fist curled in the other's hair, holding the dark locks between his fingers and pulling unintentionally. He had half a mind to drag him to the floor with him, and pin him there with his weight, but the last thing he wanted to do was offend him, or scare him away. Thank the Valar he was now more mindful of his aggressive attitude.

In truth, Elrohir's mind was numb with joy. He shivered when fingers toyed along the small of his back, and his own grip upon the Warden tightened, trembling all the while. One might have thought the reassurance of being so close to the Galadhrim would do something to calm his racing heart, yet it had the opposite effect upon him. For every bit closer they became, his heart raced faster, demanding more from them both.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Tillman." Legolas could be heard chuckling suddenly from right outside of the tent. Haldir gave a soft groan, before hastily pulling his mouth away, albeit a little breathlessly. He offered a soft nibbling bite to Elrohir's bottom lip, which earned him a secretive smile and chuckle from the dark-haired elf even as the laces were being loosened in the entrance way. Of all the moments...No. It was better that Legolas come back now. Better to end this before they both refused to.

He pressed his forehead to Elrohir's with a soft, slightly regretful smile. So much for that.

Elrohir's own breath came in soft, shuddering intakes till his heart stopped pounding so fiercely! And in came Legolas, fully clothed and smiling, yet again stealing Elrohir's air as he stared. He was blessed. It was the only thing he could think of to explain how he had been given these two beautiful, elegant, passionate elves in his life, both of whom cared about him... one that loved him and the other? Love was coming swiftly concerning him.

He glanced his friend over a moment, and then broke the silence. "Legolas...? Where did you go to bathe? Haldir and I need to get clean and I fear that this basin of water isn't doing the trick." A gesture was made to the tub of still-steaming water, stained a brownish pink from the dirt and blood they'd already washed off. Ew. "And quite frankly, neither of us is happy about this fact..." Nor would any elf!

When Legolas had walked in, he knew he'd walked in on something, but was spared the sight of what it had been. The slightest arching of his eye brow gave way to that he was not fooled as he smiled softly. "Well...if it's truly bathing that you want to do, I can show you where there is a small creek...if it's something else that you want to do, I can just explain where it is, and hide here where it's safe," he teased, smiling brightly when Haldir's cheeks tinged the loveliest shade of red and a scowl set easily with in his face. Legolas was sure his features had been made purposefully to hold that scowl. It fit him too perfectly and it was a definite part of his charm.

"Of course we want to bathe," the warden hissed with a slight sigh, stepping back from the dark haired elf to better face the other blonde. Elrohir, much to their amusement, had gone red and blushing, with wide and startled eyes.

Legolas looked Haldir over, eyebrow still arched if only for the reason to just goad him on. "Yes. Well. What you did manage to get off is a blessing. You looked terrible." He raised his eyes back to Haldir's and smiled genuinely as Haldir regarded him, unsure what to think about that.

But Legolas' smile was hard to resist, try as he may. It seemed to light the very tent. His narrow-eyed skepticism slowly melted into a slight smile of his own, and Legolas took that as reason enough to come over and embrace the injured elf. "I'm glad you're alright... I'm glad you're standing here being stubborn and impossible. If you were any other way, I would be worried," he admitted, his head laying on the taller one's chest as he stared off at nothing in particular.

Haldir looked down to the top of the Greenwood elf's head and reached up to caress a hand over his hair. "I'm glad too," he agreed, "as I am glad that you are safe." He kissed the Prince's hair before looking to Elrohir and offering him a soft smile. It appeared that Legolas wasn't planning on letting go for at least another ten minutes, as he'd closed his eyes.

It was Elrohir who grinned like an idiot at the mention that Haldir looked better than he had earlier. After all, it was -he- who did the cleaning! But his thoughts were brought back to what Legolas had teasingly said. Although he had no qualms with going to such a place with Haldir, he'd rather do so clean and preferably with Legolas present.

Why?

It was getting harder and harder to separate the two in his heart. Each had claimed a good portion of his affection, and the idea of both of them with him warmed his emotions drastically. When Legolas moved to embrace the Marchwarden, he hung back for a few long moments, taking in the sweet scene before him and giving them both some moments just for the both of them before stepping forward and brushing tender fingers over the Mirkwood Prince's back, rubbing in soothing, slow circles.

"I think we're all glad we all survived... though I'd rather not ever go through such a close brush with losing one of you again." A kiss was placed upon the pleasantly soft skin along the slighter archer's cheek as the dark-haired elf moved to stand to Legolas' right... and consequently, Haldir's left. "Though... I think the orcs - if any lived through that night - will think twice before coming near here again. Combined, both of you killed more than a decade's worth of what the men of this village could ever do... Thank you. Again. And I'll probably keep thanking you for quite some time." A faint blush crept over his cheeks at the admission, though it faded a bit as he glanced between the two. Such beauty. He truly was blessed!

"You don't have to thank us, Elrohir," Legolas reminded him, opening his eyes to look at the young Lord, not moving yet to raise his head from the firm skin he had it placed on. He could hear the strong, steady beating of Haldir's heart right now, and it gave him deep comfort. Despite his injury, the Lothlórien elf was as strong as he'd been before.

Haldir combed his fingers through Legolas' gilded hair, watching as it fell evenly over his back. He smelled fresh, like clean water and trees. It was he way he always smelled. It was homely, and comforting, and he was glad he was here.

"Yes. Don't thank us. We were only doing what you would have done for us," Haldir insisted to Elrohir, raising his eyes to look at him. "The people are safe. We are safe. That's what we should be thankful for. Thank the Valar. Not us," he chuckled softly.

Legolas smiled and pulled away from Haldir, only to latch onto Elrohir next, burying his face in his dark hair. "Yes. Thank them. If I am thanked one more time, by one more person, I will go into the woods, up a tree, and shall never come down. It doesn't feel right giving welcome to something I would have done with no thanks." He pressed a kiss to Elrohir's jaw and took a step back, before looking back and forth between them. "Shall we go then? It's a nice little stream. I think you will be happy with it."

Dark lashes lowered in acceptance of both requests given to him, quieting about thanking either Legolas or Haldir any further, though Elrohir's heart was still grateful for their presence. He had only a moment to muse over this before Legolas found his way into his arms. Of course, he graciously accepted, his gentle touch sifting through the gilded locks that mingled with his own. "If you ever went up a tree and refused to come down, I don't know what I'd do. I suppose I must grant you your wish, if that is the case."

Lids drifted open at the kiss that warmed the skin along his jaw, shivering almost imperceptibly before they drew away. He stared at Legolas' face for a few moments longer, marveling at the way the Mirkwood prince's eyes glimmered - the sparkle reminded Elrohir of the crystal blue of a summer sky just before dusk. The regal archer truly was blessed with beauty.

"Getting clean would feel like luxury right about now... Lead the way, Legolas!" the playful cry came once he'd collected the bag of clothing to change into once they *were* rid of the dirt, grime, and dried blood that coated them. Perhaps afterward the little ray of sunshine could show them that place he'd found where they could all be left alone for a little while, no interruptions. It would be nice to have even a few moments alone with the pair... the hobbit-like piles were more than enjoyable than most ideas of how to spend the day; as were the conversations they'd had in them. And there was still so much to discover about these two, even with a good portion of his memory in tact once more.

"I think I have enough dirt on me to form a small country!" A grin was on Elrohir's face as he complained in jest, though he was picking at his tunic, wondering exactly *how* he was going to get all of the blood out, marveling at how Haldir was still alive... not just alive but nearly -well- now, after loosing so much blood as to make a stain of that size. But his gaze drifted to the elf in the lead, letting his mind wander just a bit. How lucky he was to be here ... to have two he dearly loved both within a step from him, merry and almost content. He could not ask for more.

* * *

A/N – That's it for now. I have ONE LAST CHAPTER before I run out of pre-written stuff, and I don't know if I'd be able to write it all on my own.

Everyone that's enjoyed this, if you have any inclination toward thoughts that run Haldir-like, PLEASE contact me. Otherwise, after the next chapter, this fic will go on an indefinite hiatus.


End file.
